


The Seer

by spa_ghetto



Series: Occult [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, BAMF Colby Brock, BAMF Sam Golbach, Blood and Injury, Demon Summoning, Demonic Sight, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots Doing Things They Probably Shouldn't, Idiots in Love, Intended Sacrifice, M/M, Magic, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Sam Golbach, Rituals, Spellcasting, Stanley Hotel, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Witches Forest, it's only for like one chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 105,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: Sam Golbach has the demonic Sight, bestowed upon him by… well, he's not really sure. He's still trying to figure that one out.In the midst of discovering the truth behind this curse, Sam and his friends find themselves caught in a crossfire of practices between witches and… each other?Not to mention this new guy on the scene. Two, actually. One is someone we're well acquainted with, and the other *might* just tear Sam and Colby apart completely.[This is a sequel to The Witch! If you haven't read it, you need to before you begin this one. Otherwise, nothing will make sense!]





	1. back on that grind

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo! welcome to book 2 in the Occult series! hope you guys are ready for the next adventure 'cause i sure am!
> 
> so, i have two things to address. first off, i'm going to try something i've never done before: an updating schedule. i'm bad about being lazy when it comes to writing sometimes, so hopefully a schedule will force me to be better. i'm posting this on a Thursday, and i will post every chapter following on a Thursday as well! :)
> 
> the second thing is that there are actually 3 books to this series. there might be 4 depending on how the boys' international ghost hunting videos go, but as of right now, there are 3. their recent series The Origin gave me new ideas that i can incorporate into this storyline, so *spoiler* that's going to be the 3rd book. sorry if you thought book 2 would be the end xD
> 
> with those things out of the way, i invite you to carry on reading the first chapter of The Seer. don't forget to tell me what you thought in the comments!

Colby woke to rustling.

He cracked an eye open. Vision hazy, he halfheartedly searched his room for the source.

Sam was standing in front of their dresser, pulling a shirt over his head so he didn't walk into his apartment with nothing but boxers. He didn't like doing that, and Colby didn't get it because he loved seeing Sam in _exactly_ that. Sometimes, most times, even less. 

When he joined Sam in the kitchen a minute later, he was clad in only his boxers. He moved quietly through their apartment, carefully stepping over floorboards, so they wouldn’t creak and alert Sam of his presence.

He ignored the small jump when he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. Colby tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s ear.

“Just me,” he mumbled.

“I know. Morning,” Sam replied. He melted into Colby’s hold and continued watching the timer count down on the microwave. “Do you want any pizza rolls?”

Colby laughed. “You _just_ woke up, and your first idea was to make pizza rolls?”

“I’m hungry, and it’s,” Sam’s gaze slid to the digital clock on the stove, “almost one. It’s lunch time.”

The microwave beeped, and Sam reached forward to open the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the sigil still seared into his arm from his previous demon possession. It was a reminder of Sallos, the odd yet incredibly powerful and scary ally he’d made earlier that month.

It was also a reminder of the first time Sam ever lied to Colby. Although the sigil looked cool, it was in no way a positive remnant on his body.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Colby reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s forearm. He dragged his thumb across Sam’s sigil gently. It felt like a burn, skin raised and still irritated. He worried touching it would hurt, but Sam didn’t seem to feel anything.

“It feels like a dream,” Sam admitted, “everything that happened.”

“Yeah, a really fucked up dream.”

“Do you know what happened to Casey?”

Colby withdrew his hand. He released Sam and turned to a cabinet; he busied himself with searching for food.

“Uh, nope.”

“Really?” Sam hummed thoughtfully as he pulled his plate from the microwave. “I know he’s not living here anymore, but I wonder what they did with him. Huh, I thought the council leader guy would’ve said something when he dropped by that day.”

Colby took a deep breath.

_“What? What happened to him?”_

_“As it turns out, Sallos had a larger bone to pick than I realized. Casey Claiborne is no longer your concern.”_

“The only thing he said was we didn’t have to worry about him anymore. They probably threw him in magic jail or something.” He shrugged.

Sam laid his plate on the counter in front of Colby. He turned to grab a drink as Colby reached out to snatch a pizza roll. Sam smacked his hand away.

“You offered me some like thirty seconds ago!”

“I offered to _make_ you some, and you didn’t respond. Now you can make your own.” Sam smirked as he turned to the fridge.

Colby scowled. With his eyes on Sam, he grabbed a pizza roll and popped it in his mouth. As soon as he started to chew, though, the insides started burning his mouth. He opened his mouth just enough to take deep breaths to cool down as he struggled to finish the food.

Sam glanced at him over his shoulder, and he smirked. “I told you not to eat my food.”

“Shut up.”

A glass of water was placed in front of Colby, and he mumbled his thanks. Sam sat next to him with his own drink and immediately got on his phone. He twisted in his seat, so he faced Colby and placed his feet on the bar around Colby’s chair.

Sam searched through his missed emails. He remembered getting a notification the day they left for Coachella, but their friends had placed strict rules on them about social media and business. The rule being absolutely none of it, of course.

His eyebrows furrowed when he came across one from a man named Matthew Jones. He hummed as he opened it and began to read.

“What?” Colby asked. He ate another pizza roll, this time not in one bite.

“This guy sent me an email a few days ago when we were leaving for Coachella. He wants to collab with me.”

_Hey, Sam! My name is Matt. I’m new to the supernatural community, and I’d love it if we could work together on my next video! I’m doing a short documentary on rituals like the Midnight Man and The Three Kings. If you’re interested, my number is below. Hope to hear from you soon!_  
_Matthew Walker_ _(XXX) XXX-XXXX_

“We’re taking a break,” Colby reminded. “That means no YouTube.”

“We’re filming with Elton in a few days.”

“No YouTube with _strangers_.”

“Well yeah, duh. That’s why I’m going to meet him first.” Sam turned to the counter and began typing up a response.

“You really can’t resist those ritual videos can you?”

Sam’s lips pressed into a smile was enough of an answer. Colby rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

“Hey, you have your hobbies, and I have mine.”

“I can’t believe you’re still doing them after you actually got possessed by a demon.” Colby scoffed as he ate another pizza roll.

Sam glanced over at him. “I can’t believe you’re still eating my food––Stop it!” He smacked Colby’s hand away.

“You haven’t eaten any!”

Sam grabbed a roll and tossed it in his mouth. The heat made his eyes water, and he looked away before Colby could see.

But of course, Colby _did_ see, and he laughed.

“So,” Sam swallowed quickly, despite the burning in his throat, “do you want to go with me to meet this guy?” He took a sip of his drink.

“Uh, yeah? Duh? He could be like a murderer or something.”

Sam laughed. “I doubt he’s that bad.” His phone vibrated as Matthew’s reply came through. “Oh, guess we’re meeting today.”

“Today? Why?”

Sam leaned an elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. “He said he can only meet today. I don’t know why.”

Colby’s eyes narrowed; that sounded beyond sus.

Before he could air his thoughts, his phone rang next to him. When he checked, a chill ran down his spine at the _No Caller ID_ in place of a number.

“Hello?” he asked cautiously.

“Colby Brock.”

Her voice sounded familiar. He frowned.

“Hailey?”

Sam looked over at him.

“Yes, this is Hailey Claiborne. As a member of my coven, you are responsible for carrying out the orders given to you by the council. I’ve chosen a witch for you to work with, and I expect you to be at the LaVeyan Church within the next two hours. Failure to do so will force me to call the council for help, and you don’t want me to do that.”

She sounded different. When they first met, she was more friendly and understanding than her husband. Now, her voice was cold and official… Much like Casey’s was.

“Okay…”

Hailey hung up without another word.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go start my witch training, I guess.”

“Right now?”

“In the next two hours. Otherwise, I’m gonna talk to the council again…”

Sam made a face. “Fuck, that’s not good. You’re gonna go, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Colby gestured to Sam’s phone. “I don’t want you meeting that guy alone.”

“I’ll be fine. We’re meeting at the mall, so there will be lots of people around. It’ll be okay.”

“Call me if something happens.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sam sighed as he sent an email back to Matthew, confirming their meeting. He locked his phone and ate another pizza roll. They were beginning to cool down now, thankfully.

“Guess it really is time to get back to work,” he stated, smiling half heartedly up at his partner.

Colby scoffed. He rolled his eyes and headed for his room to change. As he went, he mumbled, “Guess so.”


	2. season of the witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby has his first magic lesson, and Sam meets a man looking to work together.

The LaVeyan church was a three story home located in a suburban area of Los Angeles. It was isolated by a few streets from the other buildings in the area, and Colby could see why as he neared the structure. There was a post in the front yard with a black sign decorated in large white letters. It read the church’s official name:

_LaVeyan Church of Satan_

Colby stopped in his tracks. Church of Satan? Fuck… Actually, why was he even surprised?

As he headed for the front door, he unlocked his phone and composed a text to Sam.

**dude. i’m at a fucking church of satan**

Colby walked slowly. He was trying to give Sam time to respond… While also trying to decide if he really wanted to go. Yeah, the alternative would be dealing with the council again, but… Actually, either way he was dealing with fucked up people.

His phone vibrated in his hand. It was Sam providing helpful advice, like always.

_ **Run** _

A second later, _**Don’t die**_.

Colby shook his head with his lips pressed into a smile.

**thanks for the concern**

_ **Love you 😘** _

He was at the bottom of the stairs now, and there was an eerie feeling on his shoulders that someone was watching him. Maybe he’d lingered in the front lawn long enough to draw attention from the rest of the coven? Chills ran down his back.

Another message came through, and he looked down. It was Sam, again.

_ **Seriously though, be careful.** _

Colby smiled. He took his time with the stairs (which was a bit difficult since there were only four steps).

**yeah, you too. have you met with the collab guy yet?**

_ **I’m doing it now. Call me when you’re on your way home.** _

**kay. i love you :P**

_ **I love you too :)** _

He pocketed his phone as he finally reached the door. He pulled it open with minimal struggle (it was heavy, okay?) and stepped into the main corridor.

There was a chandelier dangling over a beautiful circular maroon rug with intricate gold designs sewn along the outer edge. The floors were an eggwhite marble with specks of gray in the mix. Directly in front of him were large open double oak doors that led into the sanctuary. From what he could see, there were only a few people spotted past the double doors, and none of them were looking his way.

Heels clicked loudly to his left, echoing off the walls and growing closer with each step. When Colby looked over, he was only mildly surprised to see Hailey storming toward him. The surprise came from seeing her for the first time since the incident, and she looked like a different person. Her physical features were the same, but it was the way she walked with her chin raised and her mouth set in a firm line that really struck Colby. Though they weren’t ever friends, Colby would’ve described her as a woman with at least a pleasant face. She was _certainly_ better company than her husband. So, what happened over the weeks Colby hadn’t seen her?

She stopped a few feet from him and held her hands behind her back. “Colby Brock,” she greeted, “thank you for coming in a reasonable time.”

“Well, I didn’t want the council on my ass again, so…” He laughed, hoping to ease the mood.

It didn’t work.

Colby’s face fell, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll introduce you to your teacher, and you can begin your training.”

He nodded. “Right, okay. Lead the way.”

Hailey stalked past him, and he followed close behind with a heavy sigh.

•••••

When Sam sent the last message to Colby, he was seated in the food court of the shopping center closest to their apartment. He’d ordered a medium drink from one of the restaurants and was halfway finished with it when somebody took the seat across from him.

The man in front of him was about Sam’s height. His hair was black with shaved sides and defined curls styled perfectly on top. His right eye was blue, and the other was brown. The dark brown iris stood out against his fair skin while the dull blue seemed to blend.

He smiled, and Sam noticed a small gap between his front teeth.

“Sam Golbach?” he questioned. When Sam nodded, he reached a hand across the table and introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Matt.”

Sam smiled and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Matt.”

“First off, thank you so much for meeting with me. I honestly didn’t think you’d _actually_ respond, let alone _agree_.” Matt shook his head in disbelief. “It’s still kind of mind blowing that I’m sitting with you right now.”

Sam chuckled. “Hey man, it’s no problem. Thanks for inviting me! So, you said you wanted to do a collab about rituals?”

“Yes! I’ve always had a fascination with the supernatural, especially ancient rituals. I’ve already filmed videos on the Midnight Man and the Three Kings, but they were just sit-down videos where I tell my viewers the interesting history behind the rituals. While those videos performed decently well, I think me actually doing them would draw more people in, don’t you agree?”

Sam pressed his lips together thoughtfully and nodded. “Yeah, I know a lot of people probably enjoy hearing the backstories, but most of the time, they like watching people do the scary stuff.” He shrugged with a chuckle. “It’s entertainment for everyone, I guess.”

“Right! Exactly what I was thinking. So, would you be interested in joining me for one of these rituals?”

Ah, there it was. Sam guessed that was where the conversation was beginning to lean toward.

He drummed his fingers on the table. “Uh, well…” Sam swore off 3 AM challenges and rituals when he left the trap house. That last one combined with his Sight gave him nightmares for weeks.

“I have sage, salt, and crystals on hand at all times, so we’ll be safe,” Matt promised.

“Really? Do you just carry that around in your bag?” Sam joked. His gaze fell to the messenger bag resting on Matt’s lap, and his smile fell as he realized that yeah, that’s probably _exactly_ what the man did.

“Yes, actually. I know diving head first into supernatural situations without much research is your thing, but _I_ like being prepared for anything.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. _Yikes_.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Matt defended quickly. “That was rude! I didn’t mean anything by it. Honestly, I think it’s kind of cool how underprepared you guys are dealing with this kind of thing. I could never be that brave.”

That sounded like a backhanded compliment, but… okay.

“So, I think I’ll have to get back to you on whether or not I’ll do the ritual,” Sam decided. “When we left our old house, I left everything that may’ve been haunting me as well, and I’m not looking to rehaunt myself, you know?”

“Right, I understand. If you want, I know a few protection sigils we can use. They’re usually pretty effective.”

Sam frowned. “Sigils? Like, with witchcraft and stuff?”

“Yeah!” Matt smiled. “I saw the one on your arm––” He pointed to the exposed symbol on Sam’s arm.

Sam tugged his sleeve down immediately.

“––and I figured you would understand where I’m coming from. Or maybe since Colby’s into that stuff too.”

The blond’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know that?”

Matt frowned. “He’s done videos on it before, right? My favorite is the How to Find True Love one. I guess it worked, huh?” His frown turned into a sly smirk.

There was something about this guy. Maybe he was awkward and just saying the wrong things… or maybe there was more to the weird vibes Sam was getting.

“Oh, right.” Sam chuckled sheepishly. “Guess I forgot about those. Yeah he,” he rubbed his arm, “uh, he gave me the idea for this tattoo. It means… love.”

He would’ve laughed at the irony.

Matt beamed across the table. “Aw, that’s so cute! So, back to what we were talking about, I can draw a few sigils and take precautionary measures to ensure our safety and make sure nothing gets attached to us.”

“Where would we do this at? I mean, I’m down for haunting another living space, but I know Colby wouldn’t be up to it.”

“Understandable. Well, it depends on the ritual. I don’t have one picked out yet because I was waiting to see if you agreed or not. I can get back to you on that after my trip this weekend.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, sure. Sounds like a plan!” He pushed back in his chair and stood up, and Matt followed his lead.

Matt shook Sam’s hand again. “Again, wonderful to meet you.”

Sam smiled in return, though it wasn’t completely sincere. “Yeah, you too.” 

Now that they were standing toe-to-toe, Sam could sense something off about this guy. It wasn’t the same thing as Colby sensing Hailey and Casey’s magic or whatever the hell happened. It was just like… a heaviness weighing down on the air around them. Sam could feel his throat closing, but not painfully. It was enough for him to inhale just a little deeper.

Matt released Sam. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Uh-huh. See ya.”

The minute Sam turned away from Matt and began heading for the exit, he grabbed his phone and tapped on the Call app. He wanted to call Colby and tell him everything, but he stopped just before he dialed the number. Colby was still probably training or whatever the hell he was doing (it had only been an hour since they left the apartment, after all). Sam didn’t want to disturb him.

So, that left Sam by himself for the next few hours, pondering about the recent exchange.

•••••

Two hours later, Colby was really getting bored of his magic training.

Since he was still a level one witch, his teacher had begun the lesson with the most basic principles of witchcraft. Colby already knew most of it because of the Book of Shadows his Internet friend gave him, so it was all review. After the principles of witchcraft, basic elemental magic followed. Yeah, Colby had to practice that stupid candle trick _at least_ four times.

His teacher was really kind and patient, and she made him feel bad for wanting to get the hell out of there. She was an older woman, late fifties to early sixties. Her hair was short and brown, stopping just below her earlobes. Her brown eyes were large and always full of interest, even after Colby performed a spell multiple times. She was named Ruth, which even sounded like a sweet old woman’s name.

Honestly, Ruth was better than Colby had been anticipating (which was either Hailey, or someone like Casey who hated everyone and would be unnecessarily hard on him).

“Hey, Ruth?” Colby asked after he finished turning a cup of water into ice. That lesson was all about switching between elements. He was to freeze the water, then melt it with fire. He had to admit, it wasn’t as bad as the candle trick (it was still as anticlimactic, though).

“Yes?” she replied, smiling softly at him. She was sitting across from him in a rocking chair by the window. There was an old book on her lap with worn pages and a tattered cover. 

The room they were using was a cozy study with two walls covered in bookshelves, a comfy green couch, and Ruth’s rocking chair in the corner. The only light came from the candle chandelier above and the sunlight pouring in the window. The floors were wooden, and the walls had an old beige wallpaper that had been peeling for over a decade.

“I know that I’m only a level one witch, but I’ve performed higher skilled magic before. Can’t we skip over the basics and try harder magic? I’d be fine with level _two_ magic, if nothing else.”

“Hm. That’s right, you did astral project once, didn’t you?”

Colby blinked. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

“There’s always chatter around a newbie performing higher level magic. Though, Hailey tells me it wasn’t a complete success.”

“I guess not. Casey said he saw me, which I don’t completely understand. I didn’t think anybody could see me in that state.”

Ruth closed her book and sat it on the window sill. Then, she crossed the room to sit next to Colby on the bench.

“If you remained focused on keeping your soul and spiritual body in the astral plane of existence, then the spell should’ve been airtight. Something must’ve distracted you.”

Colby shrugged. “My boyfriend started yelling at me.”

Ruth chuckled. “Yes, that’ll easily do it. Is there anything in particular you’d like to learn?”

“Maybe some elemental magic? I’ve mostly been practicing water and fire, but I think I’d like to try the other two.”

She nodded slowly. “That’s a good idea… Oh, of course! Come with me, I have the perfect idea.” She jumped to her feet, and Colby followed.

They walked down the hallway and back out the front door. He followed her down the steps and around the left side of the building to a clearing shaded by large oak trees. A warm breeze swept past, brushing through Colby’s hair and making his skin tingle.

“Sit down,” Ruth instructed, already finding a place in the grass. She crossed her legs beneath her and rested her fingers on the ground.

Colby sat across from her and mirrored her position. He laid his hands on either side, awaiting further instructions.

“This isn’t exactly what you were asking for, but every witch needs to go through this process. You need to understand and feel where you’re drawing energy and power from. Close your eyes and dig your fingers into the soil.”

Colby’s eyes fell shut, and he hesitantly buried the tips of his fingers beneath the dirt.

“The dirt is soft. Feel it fall between the spaces of your fingers. It’s a foundation for everything; plants grow in the soil, animals eat the plants, humans eat the animals and plants. Some view dirt as dirty, but we see it as life.

“Do you feel the sunlight on your face? It’s providing warmth and nutrients; soak up every bit of it. There’s a breeze, can you hear it softly brushing through the leaves on the trees? Listen to the wind always. It can and will save you from danger if you allow it.”

Colby took a deep breath. It’d been awhile since he took a moment to stop and just _exist_ in the world around him.

“Mother Nature is kind, and she cares for all her children. That’s why her sun keeps us healthy, her wind keeps us safe, and her soil gives us a foundation to thrive off of. In return, we give her gifts. Be kind to her, and she will be kind to you.”

Ruth opened her eyes and smiled. “I can tell you have a lot of potential, Colby. I look forward to watching you grow in your studies.”

Colby smiled at her. “Thank you for teaching me, Ruth. So, when should I come back?”

“From what I understand, you’re not a full member of this coven, which is fine. I’ve talked to Hailey, and we only need to meet twice a week.” Ruth climbed to her feet, and Colby did the same. “I’m here every day in the afternoons until around five or six in the evening, so you can just stop by when you’re free.”

“Oh, okay. That sounds great, and I have your number from earlier, so if I can’t make it one day, I’ll call.” Colby nodded, confirming it mostly with himself.

Ruth nodded anyways. “Yes, that’s fine. I’ll see you next time, Colby. Have a good day.”

“You too!”

Once Colby was back in his car and headed for the highway, he called Sam.

“Yo,” Sam answered after a few rings.

“Hey,” Colby replied, “I’m on my way home.”

“Good, ‘cause I gotta talk to you about something.”

Colby snickered. “Uh oh, that’s never good.”

Sam laughed. “Nah, you’re gonna like this. Trust me.”

“Okay… Then I’ll guess I’ll see you in like fifteen minutes.”

“Kay, bye!”

“Later.”

_Click._

•••••

Sam was stretched out across the couch when Colby finally came home. He was on his laptop, searching a certain hotel website for any open bookings for the next weekend. He worried the timing was too sudden, but luck seemed to be on his side that day.

“I’m home,” Colby called loudly, startling Sam.

“Hey,” Sam replied, waving lazily over the back of the couch.

Colby kicked his shoes off and walked over to the couch. He rolled over the back and landed with his legs stretched across Sam’s lap.

“Graceful,” Sam muttered. He closed his laptop and leaned forward as far as he could manage, barely able to push his computer onto the coffee table.

Colby grinned. As he stretched his arms back and grabbed a pillow at the other end of the couch, he asked, “What’s up?”

“I think I know where we should go for our next video.”

“Oh yeah?” Colby raised up just enough to slip his pillow beneath his head. “Where?”

Sam grinned. “_The Stanley Hotel_.”


	3. tsh || the vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stanley Hotel series begins with a bang, at least for Sam. Oh, and the fun's just beginning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a few things. one, a lot of these chapters are set during their actual videos. because of that, my chapters will skip around some because i don't want to be repetitive and rewrite when you can just go watch the actual video. so, sorry if it seems like the chapters are skipping or going too fast or something. i'll include the parts of the videos that seem relevant to the story.
> 
> two, i did so much research on the stanley for this hehe (i looove history). there are a lot of things sam and colby didn't talk about, but jennifer did (her knowledge of the hotel wasn't weird, BOYS. it was actually common material if you'd done more research on the ghosts but, ahem. sorry). so, if there are random pieces of info here and there that weren't in the videos, sorry, that's just my history loving self wanting to share how COOL some of these spirits were in their day!
> 
> anyways, that's all. enjoy the chapter :)

There was an old man leaning over the front desk, beaming at the four men walking toward him. He stood tall and lean with a narrow face halfway covered in a white beard. His hair was short and thin, and it was brushed to the side in a neat, wavy layer pressed to his scalp. To finish his look, there was a black bowler hat sitting atop his head.

Sam already had his doubts when he spotted the hat; it looked too old and out of place next to the younger employee clad in a light gray vest and white undershirt with rolled up sleeves. When they approached the desk and nobody noticed the old man, Sam decided to not notice him too.

“See anything weird yet, Sammy?” Jake questioned quietly as they walked away from the front desk.

Sam shrugged. He pointed to a portrait of the same man from earlier. “He was at the front desk.”

Colby and Corey stopped just before the stairs leading to the second floor. They followed Sam’s finger to the picture, but neither really knew who they were looking at.

“Who’s that?” Colby asked.

An employee happened to be passing at that moment. It was a maid with red hair pinned into a tight bun and brown eyes framed with thick black glasses.

She smiled at them. “That’s the founder of this hotel, Freelan Oscar Stanley. If you boys are into the lore, some of my coworkers claim he and his wife Flora are among the ghosts who haunt this place.”

“Wow,” Corey breathed. “How many spirits would you say haunt this place?”

Her face twisted into a sheepish grin. “There’s at least ten. Probably more, though.”

“_Ten_,” he repeated, turning to his friends with wide eyes.

Sam smirked. “Sweet, let’s go find them. Thank you!”

“Good luck!”

The men and the employee split up, one continuing toward the front desk and the remaining climbing the stairs, unknowingly entering the Vortex.

Well, in the back of Sam’s mind, he realized something happened when they crossed the threshold. The air was thinner in the space between the floors. He took a long, deep breath as he turned to ascend the second staircase.

Corey raised an eyebrow at him. “You good man?”

“Yeah. Is it just me, or is it harder to breathe up here?”

Colby and Jake were staring with wide eyes, but Corey brushed it off with a shrug.

“I dunno, must just be you. You feeling okay?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” He forced a yawn. “Yeah, maybe I’m just tired.”

Corey walked up the stairs, and Jake followed after shooting Sam a bewildered look. Colby lingered on the ground with Sam until their friends were out of earshot.

“Okay I’m normally lowkey spooked by your Sight,” Colby began in a low voice, “but since we’re at the _Stanley fucking Hotel_, it’s actually freaking me out.”

Sam snickered. “Sorry.” He pulled Colby close and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Colby side-eyed him. His gaze switched to the camera then back to his boyfriend. “Are we actually going to see some shit tonight?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe. I booked a spirited room, so there’s a good chance. If we get bored though, I’m sure I can talk someone into spooking Corey.”

Colby gnawed on his lower lip. He chuckled. “And I think I can add to that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I might have some tricks up my sleeve.”

Sam stepped closer. He intertwined his fingers with Colby’s and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Show me now?”

Colby shook his head. “Sorry, it’s a surprise.”

Out of the corner of Colby’s eye, he saw Jake running down the stairs. That’s why he wasn’t as startled as Sam when their friend’s foot slipped and he stumbled the rest of the way down. In fact, Colby was ready with his camera aimed at the action.

“Jake!” Sam scolded in a loud whisper.

As Jake scrambled back up the stairs, Sam and Colby looked to each other and shared a laugh.

•••••

After about half an hour of sightseeing (mainly just freaking out over the room 217, the infamous Stephen King room, _oh my god––_), the men circled back to the grand staircase. They planned on heading back outside and exploring the hotel grounds and the adjacent buildings.

Overlooking the stairwell from the top, Corey was the first to finally realize what the place was. When he turned to his friends with tears in his eyes, Sam’s stomach dropped with the smallest amount of concern. Corey only did that when he witnessed something frightening, and Sam couldn’t help but be worried these days when his friends experienced scary things.

“Dude, why are you crying?” Colby chuckled, spinning around to point the camera at Corey.

“Do you know what the fuck––” Corey’s fingers pressed against his temples as an uneasy smile spread across his face. “Do you know what this room is?”

“What?” Sam and Colby replied.

Corey turned toward the area, arms waving as he explained the meaning behind the mirrors. Slowly, the realization began sitting in for everyone. It hit Colby next, who turned to Sam and Jake and eagerly reminded them of _The Vortex_. 

Sam’s mouth fell open. “_Wait––_”

Colby and Corey walked down the stairs, further explaining for the camera how exactly the mirrors created a supernatural portal.

Jake turned to Sam. “See anything spooky now?”

Sam stepped past him and leaned over the rail overlooking the mid-level landing. Jake joined absently; his focus was on Sam.

For a moment, there was nothing to look at besides Corey freaking himself out over the strategically placed mirrors. Sam waited a few seconds, and he was ready to tell Jake that there was nothing to see.

But then, the mirror behind Corey fucking _rippled_.

Sam’s grip tightened.

He hadn’t noticed at first; it was barely a glare from the overhead light. Then, the center vibrated with circles that started small and grew larger the closer they got to the outer edges. It was slow to begin with, one ripple per second, but then the rate grew. One ripple became five, then ten, then the surface of the mirror was trembling so badly that he feared it would shatter.

“What’re you looking at?” Jake asked quietly.

“Behind Corey,” Sam breathed.

A figure stepped out of the mirror, an older woman with large tight curls in her hair. She stepped over the couch and stood tall on the carpet, right next to Corey. God, he’d flip his shit if he knew who was standing next to him. Sam was having a hard time believing it, and he was used to seeing ghosts!

Maybe this was different because that woman, Elizabeth Wilson, was _infamous_. There were countless stories and encounters about her! She was one of the people they hoped to encounter that night, and there she was! Right there, strolling across the landing like it was just another day on the job.

Colby glanced up the stairwell. “Sam?”

Elizabeth entered another mirror with ease, like she was simply stepped over a baby gate to reach the next room. She was gone as fast as she’d arrived.

Corey tilted his chin back as he looked at Sam as well. Why did he look so scared? And… why were his eyes––

“Holy fucking hell,” Sam muttered. He blinked.

He blinked, and the dark tint disappeared. Corey hummed; maybe it was just the angle.

“Uh, you guys ready to go outside?” Colby called.

Jake nodded. “Yup!”

While Sam and Jake chatted on the stairs, Corey turned to Colby.

“Hey,” he began, stepping closer and lowering his voice, “did Sam’s eyes look weird to you?”

Colby frowned. “Weird?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. They looked darker or something.”

“Hm, I didn’t see it. Maybe it was just the lighting.”

“Maybe.”

Colby caught Sam on the way down.

“So, are you planning to let Corey in on your secret?” he questioned.

Sam nodded, albeit hesitant. “Yeah, probably, eventually.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’m just scared of how he’ll react.” Sam watched Corey and Jake joke around a few feet ahead of them. “I was scared of telling you, but that’s just because I didn’t think you’d believe me. Corey hates this stuff. What if he thinks I’m evil or something? What if he doesn’t want to hangout anymore?”

Colby frowned. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He always assumed that their friends would understand because he did. Jake took it pretty well too, all things considered (apparently, he witnessed the exorcism of Sam Golbach, and that sounded pretty scary). Colby figured Corey would be just as understanding, but it made sense why he wouldn’t be. Probably the only reason Corey came along on their ghost hunting adventures was because of his friends, not for the experience. Suddenly, Colby worried about Corey finding out too.

Colby wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him close. He kissed the top of Sam’s head and mumbled, “It’s up to you, baby. Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks.”

As they crossed the lobby, Sam looked around for any spirits. Unlike other places, spotting ghosties made his stomach lurch with excitement. Perhaps it was due to the fame attached to them. What if he caught Lucy later that night? Ooh, what if he talked to some of them? Just the thought made goosebumps rise, but in a good way.

Colby pushed the front door open and held it for Sam trailing behind. He was about to let the door go when a man passed Sam with a duffle bag in his hand. Sam didn’t look at him, but Colby smiled that halfhearted Midwestern smile (you know, the one that’s just enough of a smile to acknowledge the other person’s presence).

“Thanks man,” the guy said, reaching out to catch the door, “I got it.”

Sam turned at the voice, but Colby blocked his view. 

“C’mon, we gotta find Dumb and Dumber,” Colby snickered and grabbed Sam’s hand.

Sam let Colby pull him away from the main building as he stares back at the front doors. He wished he’d caught a glimpse of that guy because his voice almost sounded like Matt’s, the YouTuber he’d met just a week earlier in the mall.

But… Nah, what’re the odds of them being in the same place during the same weekend? 

Sam and Colby met up with their friends across the street (they were trying to catch butterflies; losers). Jake managed to snag a few, but Corey was hopeless. He gave up after a couple failed attempts and resorted to making fun of Jake with Sam while Colby filmed.

Sam looked over at Corey, leaning on him for support as he laughed loudly. This was the Corey he’d known and loved for years, ever since they moved to LA. They knew each other well. Could it all really be erased by the Sight? Sam’s throat dried just thinking about it.

He decided to stop thinking about it. For the rest of the trip and beyond, unless it came up for whatever reason, Sam decided to avoid telling Corey. He didn’t really need to know anyways, right? 

Too wrapped up in his own problems, he didn’t notice his boyfriend walking next to him with a very mischievous smirk on his face.


	4. tsh || the curious case of corey scherer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey's mysterious phone calls begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry this is going up later than usual. i had real difficulty with this chapter for some reason. i deleted and rewrote it three times, and this was still the best i could do. hope you enjoy anyways :)

Their room smelled like a dead body.

Trust me, that description is accurate. Sam would know.

The layout was pretty much what they were expecting: A wide open space with a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, and a couch sitting underneath a window overlooking the front lawn. There were two closets, one for an ironing board and another for actual clothing.

Corey rolled onto the bed immediately, and Jake sat next to him. Corey was tired and could’ve fallen asleep in only a few minutes. As Colby prompted an idea about dirtying the room and enticing Mrs. Wilson to clean it, Corey could feel his eyelids start to droop.

… And then his phone rang.

He reached over to answer, and his stomach dropped. Sam and Colby looked over when the ringtone didn’t silence, and Corey stared back at them and held his phone out for them to see.

Sam frowned. “What’s up?”

“It says _No Caller ID_,” Corey explained. Although his heart was beginning to race like the last time he received such a call, his face and voice remained emotionless. He was too tired for this shit.

“Have you still been getting spam calls?” Sam asked.

“No.”

Sam and Colby shared a weird look.

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned softly.

Colby stepped forward. “You’re not gonna answer it?”

“No,” Corey snickered. His eyes went wide as he met Sam’s confused gaze. His lips spread into uneasy smile, and he continued, “I haven’t had a call that says _No Caller ID_ since Biltmore.”

“Since Biltmore?!” Sam cried.

“Since _Biltmore_.”

“So, it’s been a month.”

Colby switched the camera between Corey to Sam, then back to Corey. “Dude,” he began, eyebrows raised in disbelief, “that happens literally at every place––”

Corey stood from the bed and walked away from his phone. “Every time we go places, I get a random––”

“No dude, listen!” Colby cried as his phone started ringing again.

“Oh boy,” Jake stated, staring at the phone.

There was a beat of silence, each man staring at the mysterious phone.

“I’ll answer it!” Jake offered.

Corey was quick to protest. “No no no no,” he reached for the phone, “don’t answer it––”

“Answer it, answer it!” Colby urged.

“––_don’t_ answer it, bro!”

“We have to!” Colby argued. 

Sam reassured that it was probably just a Wifi thing, like the last time at Griffith Park. It seemed to calm everybody down, but Corey still denied the call.

“Too late,” he declared.

They shrugged it off, and the conversation drifted. Sam, Colby, and Corey were busy talking about past haunts and stories. Jake was still lying on the bed, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

A few minutes passed with no disturbances, but then Corey’s phone rang again.

After constant urging and pressure from his friends, Corey begrudgingly answered the call. Sam stepped up behind him, and Colby followed with the camera.

With the phone on speaker, Corey tentatively asked, “Hello?”

The boys waited with bated breaths, all but Corey hoping for a response.

“_Welcome… Stanley… Hotel_,” a gravelly voice hissed. 

Every bone in Sam’s body tensed. His breath caught in his throat, and his blood ran cold. 

That was definitely female; it sounded almost elderly. Could it have been Mrs. Wilson? Or maybe the wife of the founder? 

_Wait, wait, why aren’t the others freaking out? Didn’t they hear that? Why––_

No, of course they didn’t. Corey would be shitting bricks if he’d heard that.

Corey looked over at Colby, that uneasy grin back on his face. Colby mirrored it while holding back a laugh.

Sam almost glanced at his boyfriend as well, but the camera caught his eye instead. _Fuck, okay, the camera’s still recording. Act natural_.

Corey ended the call and turned to his friends.

“Dude––” Colby began.

“What!?” Sam laughed, shifting away from Corey. “No no no.” He pulled at his jacket sleeves anxiously and forced a smile on his face. “Dude, I don’t even think I have service.” He busied one of his hands with pulling out his phone to check. He hoped nobody noticed the tremble in his fingers.

The phone rang again, and everybody but Jake scattered. Sam followed Corey and Colby to the window, face in his hands.

Who the fuck spoke the first time?! And what would it say if they answered again?!

Jake sat up quickly. He reached for the phone as Sam and Colby walked toward him again.

“Wait Jake––” Sam began.

“Don’t answer it,” Corey advised. “Seriously bro, don’t answer it.”

Sam wanted to agree, but the camera. Fucking hell, the camera.

“You answer it,” he encouraged instead.

Jake met Sam’s eyes for a split second as he answered the call. Colby passed Sam to get a close up of Jake, and god, Sam had never felt better about being off camera. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

In the midst of the chaos, he didn’t even notice the man lingering in front of one of the closets dressed in cowboy boots and a matching hat. He must’ve been the cowboy said to haunt room 428. Thankfully, he hadn’t caused any trouble yet, which was great because Sam was already having enough of a heart attack.

“_Cor-ey Sch-erer_.”

_This_ voice was deep and rough and made his skin crawl. A male for sure. The words echoed like he was in a tunnel.

Sam’s stomach _dropped_.

When it rang again, Jake handed it off to Sam. “Your turn.”

Colby snickered. “You got this, Sam.”

Sam grabbed it and stared at the screen. They all tried figuring out what was happening, though Sam kept it in his head. First, it was a woman. Then, a man (possibly a demon?). Who would be on the other end this time?

Sam answered and pressed the phone to his ear. He glanced at his friends; nobody was paying attention.

He swallowed his fear and muttered, “Hello?”

“_Talk_.” It was the woman again. “_Concert…hall_.”

The call ended on its own.

When Sam lowered the phone from his ear, the heavy stares of his friends weighed down on him. HIs gaze flickered from one to the next before he settled on the ground.

“Here,” Sam mumbled, holding the phone out. “It was nobody.”

He didn’t look at Corey; he couldn’t bring himself to. Why did that man say his friend’s name? Not only did it say Corey’s full name, it spoke it in a _super_ creepy and bone chilling way. Why? Who was it? And why did it know Corey?

“Bro, you good?” Corey chuckled.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He shook his head and shifted from his friends. He glanced toward the door, wondering how he could leave without raising too much suspicion from Corey.

There was too much happening in the room at once; it made his head spin.

You know what? Fuck it. He can’t breathe in there right now.

Sam heard Colby call to him as he stormed out of the room, but he didn’t reply. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, the weight on his chest lifted. He took a left and walked down a few steps before sitting at the bottom of the first staircase.

A door shut behind him, and soft footsteps carefully approached.

“Sam?” Colby asked quietly. He sat next to the blond and grabbed his hand. “Hey, talk to me.”

Sam rested his head on Colby’s shoulder. “I don’t want to right now. Doesn’t feel safe.”

“What doesn’t? You?”

“No, it’s just this place. I don’t like it.”

Colby’s cheek pressed against Sam’s head. “I know what you mean. I’ve been feeling it all day.”

“I haven’t seen any bad spirits yet, but I _heard_––” The words caught in his throat, and Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back to that _voice_. That devilish voice that drew its words out tauntingly and relished in the confidence of knowing he was scaring the hell out of _someone_.

“Wait, did something actually respond during those phone calls?”

“Yeah. Every time.”

“What the fuck… Who was it?”

“The first and last time, it was a woman.” Sam’s gaze fell to Colby’s rings, and he began playing with one of them. “She welcomed us to the hotel, and I think she wants to talk to me. I’m a little bit used to that now.”

“What about the second one?”

Sam took a deep breath. He gently lifted his head and peered up the stairs to their door. He had to make sure it was still shut before he said anything.

Then, Sam met Colby’s curious gaze. In a low voice, he mumbled, “I think something’s attached to Corey.”

“Like… Like something evil?”

“I don’t know.”

The door behind them clicked, and Jake stepped into the hall. “Hey Sam?” he called. When Sam and Colby looked back at him, he continued, “Corey wants to know if he can use your spirit portal thingy.”

Sam leaned against the wooden railing behind him. “Yeah, that’s fine. It’s in my bag.”

“Cool.”

Jake stepped back in the room and only shut the door halfway. After he left, Colby looked at Sam.

“Spirit portal thingy?”

“I think it’s called a spirit box, but yeah. It flips through different radio stations really fast, and spirits are supposed to be able to speak through it or something.”

Colby pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “So, Corey’s gonna talk to some spirits, huh? Are we sure that’s a good idea?”

Sam stared at Colby with wide eyes. A second passed, and then it clicked for both. They scrambled to their feet and rushed back into the room.

“Wait, wait,” Sam called, waving a hand at Corey and Jake. They were seated in the window, spirit box in hand and earbuds in their ears. “Guys, I don’t think we should do that yet.”

“Why not?” Corey asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Be… Uh…” Colby tried, but he looked to Sam for help.

“Because we haven’t eaten yet! So, we should go get dinner,” Sam explained quickly.

“Yeah, and we were gonna get the lollipops for Lucy,” Colby added.

Jake looked between the two suspiciously. Something was up, and if they didn’t want to use the spirit box (especially Sam), then maybe that was the best id––

“_Talk to us_.”

Corey leaned back, every muscle in his body tensing as he smacked Jake’s shoulder. Jake immediately turned to Sam, who was just as confused as Colby. Why didn’t Sam look as freaked as he and Corey?? Does that mean Sam didn’t hear it? 

“What?” Colby demanded.

“Bro, this thing literally just told us to talk to them!" Corey exclaimed.

“_Them?_” Sam repeated. He looked around again. There was only one ghost in the room!

Fuck, what did it mean if Sam didn’t hear it?!

“There’s multiple spirits in the hotel, remember?” Jake reminded.

Colby nodded slowly. “Right…”

“We should get a speaker for this thing,” Corey suggested. “That way we can all hear it.”

“Yeah, okay. So, speaker, lollipops,” Sam listed, counting on his fingers.

“I think we should look for some green, too,” Colby suggested.

About ten minutes later, Sam was locking the door behind them. They had to film a bit of them all trying out the spirit box, and thankfully, nothing else wanted Corey to talk to them. However, there was a warning that set everybody on edge.

Corey and Jake led the way downstairs. They were discussing where the best place to eat would be. Colby was a few steps behind, waiting on Sam to catch up.

Sam’s arm brushed against his, and they continued down the stairs.

They were almost to the second floor when something a few feet below made Sam stumble. He grabbed Colby’s arm to steady himself, but Colby did most of the work when he caught Sam’s waist.

“You good?” Colby muttered.

Sam’s eyes were a dark shade of red, and they were fixated on something in front of them. Colby already had a sickening feeling, but he followed his boyfriend’s gaze anyway.

He was staring straight at Corey.

“Oh _shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it's okay, but i still hate how similar it is to the last half of one of their videos. this isn't really how i planned on including corey, but this idea is intriguing now. 
> 
> also, sorry for the lack of shenanigans on colby's part. like i said, this chapter wasn't expected. anyways, they'll come in the next few chapters along with other wild experiences. 
> 
> thanks for reading, and i'll see you next week! :)


	5. tsh || the one where everybody finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Colby make a new friend, and Sam finally comes clean about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this is late BUT this chapter was 14 pages on google docs so enjoy :))

“You saw _what_??”

Sam sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest as a cool breeze swept past them. “It’s like I told Colby: there was a tall dark shadow walking behind Corey. I don’t know who or what it was.”

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets. “Shit. Is it there right now?”

“Yes.”

“Has it been there this whole time?!”

“No… At least, not that I could see.”

“Are you gonna tell Corey?”

“I don’t know how to even _start_ that conversation.”

Colby glanced back at the pair before he stopped and waited for them to catch up. As they approached, Colby explained, “So, Corey and I think it’d be a good idea to rest up until nightfall before we go explore the hotel.”

Sam nodded as he grabbed his phone. “Yeah, sounds good. Um…” He waited for his weather app to load before he continued, “sunset isn’t for a few hours. I’m gonna go down to the concert hall and see who needs to talk to me.”

Colby shook his head. “No, you need to rest too.”

“I’m fine.”

“You didn’t sleep on the plane!”

“At least nap for like an hour,” Jake reasoned. “That gives you a chance to sneak away without Corey catching you too.”

Colby looked to Sam, who sighed.

“Fine.”

“Hey,” Corey called, “what’s the hold up?” He was already at the top of the stairs, leaning on the opened door as he waited for his friends.

Sam, Colby, and Jake shared a look.

Jake whispered, “Is it still there, Sam?”

Sam nodded slowly and sighed. “Yeah.”

•••••

Their room still smelled like a dead body even two hours later, but they were used to it by now.

While Jake and Colby claimed the bed, Sam and Corey got to work setting up the speaker and the spirit box.

Jake tore his shirt off and tossed it to the side, then he snuggled under the covers. He rolled toward Colby and asked, “Does being a witch let you sense supernatural beings like Sam can?”

“Not really. If I meet another witch, then I’ll know, but he’s more connected with spirits.”

“Are you guys gonna fill Corey in?”

Colby took a deep breath. “Sam doesn’t want to, so I don’t know. I don’t know if he’d even believe us.”

“Maybe you can show him the candle trick.”

Colby scowled. “I’m not doing the fucking candle trick again.”

Jake laughed.

“But,” Colby whispered, propping himself on his elbows, “I’ll show you something _else_.” He nodded toward their friends on the floor.

Corey nudged Sam’s knee. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Does this room feel… weird to you?”

Sam tore his gaze from the spirit box. His eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” Corey rolled his shoulders like he was trying to shrug something off. Sam glanced at the dark figure quickly. “Something just feels heavier.”

Sam’s face softened. He opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to figure out what to say.

“Corey, listen––”

_BOOM!_

The closet door behind Sam slammed shut, and the men yelled. Sam’s body jolted, and Corey’s head banged against the wall behind him. He barely had time to recognize the throbbing at the back of his skull because he was on his feet in a moment and stepping around Sam to rush to the furthest corner of the room.

Colby and Jake muffled their laughter by hiding their faces in the pillows.

“What the FUCK!” Corey shouted. “What the fucking hell was that?! What was that?!”

Sam jumped to his feet. He scanned the room slowly, searching for the culprit. His gaze landed on the cowboy standing next to the closet. To his surprise, the ghost was just as startled! He raised a transparent finger toward the bed where two idiots hid behind pillows, giggling like school girls.

Colby peeked over the bed sheet and met Sam’s gaze.

The blond’s shoulders sagged as he sighed.

_Fuck you_, he mouthed.

Colby winked.

“No actually, what was that?” Corey demanded. “How the fuck did that door shut?!”

Sam shrugged, pulling out his phone. “The air conditioning’s on, so maybe…” He pressed a button and began recording. Even though the majority of the group knew it was Colby, Corey believed it was something else, and that was enough.

“That was better than the candle trick,” Jake snickered.

Colby rolled onto his back while Sam and Corey stepped outside to investigate. He listened to Corey explain the thing about the door, and he figured he should inject some kind of reaction to make things seem believable.

“No waaaay,” he called, trying (and failing) to sound invested in what was happening. 

Sam panned the camera around to face him. “No yeah, this is the last one in the hall, remember?”

Colby pointed lazily over his head. “That sounded like it was right in that closet.”

“Yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes, and Colby giggled. “You heard that too, right?”

“Yeah, how couldn’t I?” Jake replied. “It was loud as fuck.” A chuckle cut through on the last word, and Colby couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Thankfully, Sam was already turned back to the closet, so this went unnoticed.

The cowboy punched the wall inside the closet, and the hangers began to wave. “Daggonit,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I ain’t been that afeared since the cattle stampede on my mama’s farm in 1872!”

“What the hell was that?” Corey questioned.

Sam shook his head. “I have no idea.” Since, hopefully, the shenanigans were finished for the time being, he ended the video and pocketed his phone.

“So,” Corey began, walking away from the scary closet (because ignoring it was the best strategy, duh), “we’re gonna sleep for a few hours, right?”

Colby nodded. “Yeah, we’ll explore more when it gets dark.” He rolled out of bed and met Sam next to the wardrobe where their bags were laying on the ground.

“You scared the cowboy,” Sam muttered when Colby knelt next to him.

Colby snickered. “Shit, really?”

“Guys!” Corey called. He was pointing at the closet when his friends looked over at him. “They’re shaking!”

Colby frowned. “What?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, the dude punched the wall, and now the hangers are shaking.” He climbed to his feet and grabbed his camera, mentally preparing himself for another surprised performance on both of their parts.

After a few minutes of freaking out and determining that, maybe, there was something in the closet (Sam got a kick out of making Colby stand in the closet with the creepy cowboy, but then Corey told him to step inside as well, ugh), the hangers stopped shaking, and they decided to finally settle down for a nap. Colby had to promise that he wouldn’t scare anybody else (at least until nightfall).

Jake pat the space between him and Colby. “C’mon Sam,” he purred, “there’s plenty of room for all three of us.”

Sam stood at the end of the bed, tongue poked into his cheek. “Honestly, I’m not tired.”

Colby scoffed. “Bullshit, c’mon.”

The blond walked around to Colby’s side. “Only if you move over.”

He and Colby glared at each other for a moment before Colby begrudgingly pushed away from the edge. Sam smiled triumphantly and climbed into bed next to him.  
Seconds later, Colby’s arms wrapped around Sam and pulled the boy closer. The brunet whispered in Sam’s ear, “I only did that ‘cause you plan on sneaking out, even if it’s a dumbass idea.”

Sam smiled. “I love you too.”

•••••

An hour later, someone’s phone alarm went off.

It startled Corey awake, and he almost complained to somebody about giving him ten more minutes.

The bed squeaked as somebody rolled over, and he heard voices. They were soft and sounded a lot like Sam and Colby. Why would they be whispering if it was time to get up?

“I’ll be back soon,” Sam promised. Corey cracked an eye open, and he watched Sam grab a room key off the nightstand next to Jake.

“Text me if you need help,” Colby ordered, “and please be careful.”

“I will.”

“Hey, I love you.”

Sam paused at the door. He smiled. “I love you, too.”

Corey closed his eyes right as Sam glanced his way. He waited for the door to click shut, and then a few moments longer until Colby’s soft snores filled the room again.

That was when Corey climbed to his feet.

He crept around the room carefully, cautious to every floorboard squeaking under his weight. Corey didn’t bother grabbing a room key; even if he didn’t find Sam, he could wake somebody up by banging on the door.

Corey hurried down the stairs to the grand staircase. He didn’t know where Sam was headed, but the Vortex was a good place to start. Luckily, Sam had just turned the corner to descend down the last flight of stairs to reach the main floor. Corey followed close behind.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement toward the people at the front desk as he crossed the lobby and exited out the front doors.

Corey frowned. Where the hell was he headed?

•••••

Jake was only half aware that Sam left, but the second time the floorboards creaked and the door clicked shut, he was fully awake and sitting up in bed. He searched the room carefully, wondering who made the extra noise. His eyes fell to Colby, fast asleep next to him. So, it wasn’t his doing. Then who…

Jake’s gaze rose a few inches to the couch by the window. It was empty. Where did Corey go? Oh… uh oh.

“Colby.” Jake shook his friend’s shoulder. “Hey man, wake up.”

Colby hummed. His eyes were still shut, and he was trying to slip back into a dreamstate before it was too late.

“Dude, I think Corey followed Sam.”

“Huh?”

Colby cracked an eye open, and he stared at the couch a few feet away. It took him a moment or two for his brain to finally wake up and register what was happening.

“Oh shit,” he mumbled, sitting upright in bed. “We have to stop him.” He threw back the covers and stumbled toward his duffel bag. “I don’t know what he’ll do if he catches Sam.”

“I’ll try texting Sam,” Jake announced as he slipped out of bed. He unlocked his phone and opened his messaging app, but his eyes caught the lack of bars at the top of the screen, and his shoulders sagged. “Never mind, there’s no fucking service out here.”

“Sam said he was going to the concert hall, right? Maybe we can stop him there.”

Jake nodded. They got dressed quickly, slipped on some shoes, and gathered their things (phones (even though they’re no use out there), wallets, a room key, etc.). 

Colby almost grabbed their camera before common sense kicked in (it’s a habit, okay).

Jake rocked on his heels as he waited for Colby to lock the door. They were both anxious as every second passed that they weren’t closer to catching Corey.

“What do you think he’ll do if he sees Sam’s, ya know,” Jake asked, pointing at his eyes.

They descended down the stairs quickly, and Colby shook his head.

“I honestly don’t know, man. He’s gonna flip the fuck out.”

A small smile tugged at Jake’s lips. “He’ll probably try to use that cross necklace on Sam.”

Colby chuckled. He held his hands in front of his face and placed one pointer finger over the other, creating a cross.

“Stay back, demon!” he cried softly. His and Jake’s laughter filled the quiet hallway, and it helped ease the tension just a bit.

As they rounded the corner, Jake ran straight into a well dressed man with bright red hair. He wore a gray polo with dark pants and fancy shoes. He looked like a million bucks next to the e-boy kings.

“Sorry man,” Jake apologized. He stepped behind Colby to get out of the man’s way.

A metallic smell filled the air, and Colby’s vision blurred for a moment when he looked at the stranger. Well fuck, that was never a good sign.

The redhead smirked. “Ah, fellow witches. I’m Weston, pleasure to meet you.” He shook hands with each boy, who admittedly didn’t know how to respond.

Jake turned to his friend for help.

“Colby,” Colby introduced after a moment. “This is Jake.”

“On your way to the market, I assume?”

Jake and Colby shared a look.

“The what?” Jake questioned.

“The magical market beneath the property. Surely you’ve heard of it? I mean, why else would you be staying here.” He laughed like any other reason was ridiculous.

“Ohhhh, _that_ market!” Colby exclaimed, lightly smacking Jake’s chest as if it was silly to think of anything else. “Right, yeah, we were just heading down there.”

“Wonderful, so was I! Mind if I tag along?”

Colby and Jake looked at each other again, trying to come to an agreement. Jake shrugged and pressed his lips together, considering the idea. Colby’s eyebrows raised, and his eyes widened pointedly, attempting to remind Jake that they had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Sure!” Jake decided suddenly. “Lead the way!”

Colby’s jaw clenched. His eyes fell shut, he pressed his fingers to his temple, and he shook his head in disbelief.

Weston grinned. He turned on his heel and continued down the stairs. He began speaking as though Jake and Colby were there, hanging onto every word.

“Seriously?!” Colby hissed. “We have to get to Corey and Sam!“

“Yeah, but––” Jake waved his hands. “A secret, underground witch market?! You want to pass that up?!”

“Dude, they won’t be happy if they find out you’re not a witch.”

“Then we won’t stay long enough for them to catch on. Have you ever seen a witch black market?”

Colby continued to glare, even though his curiosity was eating at him.

“We’re staying for five minutes, that’s it.”

“Yay!” Jake cheered.

Colby and Jake hurried to catch up with Weston. When they finally reached him, the stranger hadn’t even noticed their absence.

“… located in the tunnels beneath the hotel, through a warded door only witches can unlock,” he enlightened, eyes glistening as he recounted the riveting information for his new friends.

They marched right outside and took a left toward the hedge maze. Colby threw a worried look to the concert hall across the street as they passed. The only people he saw were two women heading back toward the hotel.

•••••

There were still construction workers in the building, so Sam headed for the basement. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he walked briskly across the lawn (thankfully, he was smart enough to grab a jacket before he left).

Sam glanced over his shoulder a few times. For some reason, he felt like somebody was following him, but there were less people than earlier when the sun was still up. He was probably just being paranoid, which wouldn’t be out of the question for him anymore.

As he approached the back, the door burst open and a couple rushed out. It was two women, one with black hair and the other with red. The red haired woman looked to be on the verge of tears as she turned to her girlfriend.

“Why’d you make me go in there?!” she whined.

“Sweetheart, that’s why we booked this hotel,” the black haired woman chuckled. She reached a hand up and wiped away her girlfriend’s tears. “C’mon, we can go back to the room now.”

Sam smiled half heartedly as they turned to him.

“You shouldn’t go in there,” the redhead advised. “Look! Something was there with us.” She thrust her phone at his face and showed off the blurry picture on her phone. It was of the couple posing in front of the same mirror as the other creepy photos being displayed in the lobby. To the left of the redhead, there was a foggy face floating next to her waist.

“Whoa!” Sam replied. His eyebrows raised as he looked up at them. “You think that was Lucy?”

“Definitely,” the black haired woman declared.

The redhead scowled. “I hate you for bringing me here.” She pocketed her phone and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. 

Her girlfriend snickered. “Good luck, dude.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks.” He moved to the inside of the sidewalk as they walked past. Then, he continued inside.

The basement was pitch dark and freezing. Sam fumbled for his phone and quickly turned on his flashlight.

A woman was standing in front of him. Her brown hair was cut just above her ears and styled into tight curls on top of her head. She wore a black and white lace stress with a choking neckline and puffy shoulders. Her face was narrow and thin with arching eyebrows and a snubbed nose. Her lips were taut, pressed into a firm line that showed off her disapproval.

“I had hoped women would have evolved in the past two hundred years,” she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why are they still so fearful?”

Her voice was gravelly, just like when she spoke through the phone. This was the woman who wanted to speak with Sam, he was sure of it.

“They’re just scared of what they can’t see,” he defended.

She turned to him, and her foggy eyes shone under his flashlight. He blinked in surprise and was thankful she didn’t catch it.

“We cannot harm the living. Why hasn’t anyone figured that out yet?”

The woman stepped forward and punched her fist through Sam’s chest. He gasped, and his muscles tensed. There wasn’t any kind of pain, but his insides were freezing.

“You see? We’re on entirely different planes of existence.”

She withdrew her hand, and Sam exhaled deeply.

“That’s weirdly reassuring… Even though that was the weirdest feeling I’ve ever experienced.” Sam shuddered. “Who are you, and why did you want to talk to me?”

“I am Flora Stanley, surely you have heard of me? I was the leader of the Women’s Auxiliary of the Estes Park Protective and Improvement Association. I helped campaign for the Rocky Mountain National Park! I was the best damn pianist in the west, if I do say so myself.”

The woman’s face fell just a bit as she neared the end of her explanation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do a lot of research before I came here,” Sam quickly apologized. “I had no idea you accomplished so many things. Honestly, I just learned about your husband earlier today too.”

“So, you are the Seer he told me about. Why have you come here?” She crossed her arms over her chest and circled him slowly.

Sam frowned. “You told me to, didn’t you? Through my friend’s phone call.”

Flora shook her head. “No. Clearly, I was speaking to your friend. Seers do not have a good reputation here.”

“What? Why? And what does my friend have to do with anything?” 

“Your friend is a medium, you idiot. As for your reputation, you should ask your associate Marcus Pierce.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t… I’ve never met him. I keep hearing his name, but I don’t know who Marcus Pierce is. He’s been here?”

Flora’s lip curled into a hateful snarl. “Of course, he’s been here! He came after the children…” Her jaw clenched, and she waved her hand toward the back corner of the room. A door slammed shut violently, and Sam nearly dropped his phone.

“I thought you couldn’t harm physical things!” he cried.

“He _stole_ whatever energy they had left, just to power his own magic! They’re gone because of _him_!”

Flora stormed at him faster than he could process it. Sam stumbled, and his toe caught the back of his calf. He fell on his butt and winced, and she was immediately in his face, eyes glowing red, fierce enough to rival Sam’s.

“Get away from me!” he shouted. His phone slipped out of his hand as he scooted away from her. She followed like a lion trailing her prey. “I don’t know anything about Marcus Pierce! I-I’m not like that, just leave me alone!”

A bright light cut through Flora’s body like a knife.

“Sam?!”

The woman disappeared into thin air, and now the only thing pinning Sam to the ground was the cold feeling of dread when he recognized the voice.

“Corey…”

•••••

There was an old wooden door around the back of the hotel facing the hedge maze. It was tucked away behind bushes and small trees that clouded the entrance. Only someone who knew it was there would be able to find it.

Weston crouched beneath low hanging branches and stepped over twigs without giving them a second glance. Obviously, this was the route he’d taken multiple times before.

Jake and Colby followed close behind, nerves knocking in their stomachs the closer they got to the entrance. In hindsight, following a stranger through shrubbery to a disclosed location wasn’t the greatest idea, but their curiosity was stronger than their common sense. 

“The door is quite easy to open,” Weston explained. He knelt next to the short door and waited for the boys to catch up.

They knelt in a small opening engulfed in a canopy of plants shielding them from the outside world. The entrance wasn’t tall enough for them to walk in standing straight, but thankfully, they wouldn’t have to crawl either.

“Your magic drips down into this,” he informed, pointing to a small metal plate at the bottom of the door. “You need only a quarter the size of your magic to unlock it. So, you just place your hand against the wood like this and charge it with your energy.” 

He demonstrated the action as he spoke. Right palm pressed against the wood, his eyes fell shut, and he took a deep breath. After a moment, a faint white glow began to outline his fingertips. Jake and Colby watched in awe at the energy literally dripping off the man’s skin and splattering into the offering plate inches below.

“Is this how every black market entrance works?” Jake asked quietly; he was afraid of breaking the man’s conversation, but he was dying to know.

When the last bit of his magic drained into the pool, Weston withdrew his hand and turned to Jake.

“Is this your first trip to the market?” he questioned.

Colby pressed his lips together. “Honestly… yeah. My teacher never told me about it.”

“Your teacher must be traditional.”

Weston’s magic began disappearing. It drained into a tiny hole in the door, and it was gone a second later. They waited a beat, and then a loud click startled Jake and Colby. The hinges creaked as the door swung open, and Weston led the way inside.

“These markets have been around for decades, but they’ve only just become more popular after that Pierce boy started making waves.”

A few steps in, the ceiling opened up, and they could stand comfortably. They were inside a cavern with torches lining the walls, and a long dimly lit hallway stood in front of them. Soft voices echoed off the tunnel, yelling and laughing that didn’t belong in a hidden cave.

“What does he have to do with anything?” Colby asked as they began down the hall. He was walking side-by-side with Weston, making sure Jake stayed back just in case things went south. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, and they shared a tense look.

“Well you know, he forced a demon to give him the demonic Sight.”

“Right…”

“Rumor has it that it wasn’t just any demon. I heard it was the Devil himself.”

Colby scoffed. “No way.”

“It’s not completely out of the question. Selling your soul to the Devil is an age old ritual, but I don’t know why he’d want the Sight so badly. Surely, it’s not that great.”

“No, it’s not great enough to sell your fucking soul,” Jake muttered.

Colby shook his head. “How do you even summon the devil?”

“You need specific tokens that you can only find at markets such as these, such as the hind leg bone of a black cat.”

“Ew, what the fuck?” Jake cried.

“Marcus Pierce is a crazy SOB, that’s for sure.”

The walls began to expand the deeper they walked, and the voices rose in octaves as they neared the market. A few more steps, and the community was revealed. Stone tables lined the walls, covered in herbs and spices and objects that looked suspiciously like body parts. The people who milled around were normal, everyday people that they’d pass on the streets. None of them struck the men as witches or demonic ritualists.

But the smell, whew, it hit Colby like a brick wall. The metallic aroma was stronger than he’d ever experienced; it made him dizzy. He had to lean on Jake for support as they moved further into the market.

Weston noticed right away. “You’re still a new witch, aren’t you?”

“How’d you guess?” Colby mumbled.

“New witches don’t adjust to magical energy as fast as higher level magicians do. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it in a few minutes.”

“This is insane,” Jake whispered. His eyes swept the market slowly, taking in everything from cauldrons of bubbling potions to hex bags with deadly curses. “I feel like we’re in Harry Potter or something.”

“I know… I didn’t think a place like this could exist.”

A woman with blue dreadlocks stepped into their path. Her eyes were foggy and looked like glass. She was trying to offer them a sale on goat eyes, a two-for-one special. Colby politely declined, and they made a note to steer clear of the body part tables.

Colby waited until a few minutes later when he’d adjusted to the magical energy to inform Jake, “Okay, we’ve seen it. I think we need to go find Corey and Sam.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Weston arrived then, two bottles of electric blue in his hands. “Boys! The table behind me is having a great deal on potions!”

“Actually, I think we’re going to head out,” Colby admitted. “Our friends will be looking for us soon. Thanks for showing us this place, though.”

“Nonsense! They can wait a little bit longer. I want to show you the familiars they have down here!”

Jake and Colby shared a look as they were dragged deeper into the market. They only hoped Corey didn’t kill Sam in the next half hour.

•••••

Corey’s flashlight trembled in his grip. He lingered in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend lying on the floor.

Sam climbed to his feet slowly. “Corey… How much did you see?”

“Your eyes were fucking _red_!”

The blond moved carefully toward Corey, hands in front of him and fingers spread to show he meant no harm. 

“Okay, okay, listen, I can explain that,” Sam promised. “Just hear me out.”

“What the _fuck_ are you?” Corey spat.

His harsh words made Sam’s stomach roll, and he swallowed back the fear in his throat. Sam stopped a few feet from Corey, but he couldn’t see much because the light was still in his fucking eyes.

“Let’s go outside, and I’ll explain everything.”

Corey’s jaw clenched. He stared a Sam for a moment, considering the proposal. Sam’s heart was pounding painfully in his chest; he could barely breathe.

“Fine,” Corey mumbled. He lowered the flashlight and stormed out of the building.

For a moment, Sam couldn’t get his feet to work. He was too terrified to follow Corey because god, he hated this conversation. He hated it every fucking time. Exposing his secret never got easier no matter how many friends he confided in. He never know how they would react. Would they think he was evil? Crazy? A flight risk who needed immediate medical help (a dream that recurred too often)?

Sam took a deep breath. Corey deserved to know the truth, if not about Sam, then at least about himself. Corey always wanted to know why spirits were drawn to him, and now Sam had an answer. He needed to know it.

Corey was pacing when Sam finally met him outside. He froze when his gaze settled on Sam, and the color drained from his face.

When he spoke, his words didn’t match the fear in his eyes. In fact, they dripped with anger that caught Sam off guard, “What the fuck are you, and what have you done to Sam?!”

Sam tried to answer as calmly as he could, “I’m still Sam, Corey. I just… I have what’s called the demonic Sight.”

“Is that supposed to make me believe you’re not a demon?!”

Sam stepped forward, hands held in front of him again. “Listen, let’s just go back upstairs. Hopefully, Colby and Jake can help you understand––”

“Why the fuck are they involved? What did you do to them?!”

He was yelling now, and if there were more people exploring the grounds, they’d definitely be drawing a crowd.

“Corey, please,” Sam begged, “I’m not evil. Please, just listen to me.”

Sam inched toward him again, but it was too close for comfort. Corey raised his fist and punched his friend in the face with enough force to knock Sam to the ground.

For a moment, there was silence. Sam laid pushed himself up on his elbows as the pain set in. His mouth tasted metallic; he spit out a small glob of blood. 

Was this it, then? Four years of friendship down the drain because of this stupid curse?

Tears welled in Sam’s eyes, and he didn’t have the strength to wipe them away. He wished Colby and Jake were there, at least to maybe talk some sense into Corey, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyways. Corey already made up his mind.

Sam pushed himself to his feet slowly. His vision was a bit blurry, but not unbearable. He watched Corey for a moment, considering his options. Was it worth it to keep going? To try and change Corey’s mind?

Corey’s face fell when he saw a tear slip down Sam’s cheek. Did demons cry? Were they capable of emotions?

“I have the demonic Sight,” Sam explained slowly. He took a few deep breaths to slow down his heart. “That means that I can see and communicate with supernatural creatures. I can talk to demons, but I swear to God, Corey, I’m not one. I’m not evil. I’m… I’m just Sam.”

“What was happening in there, then?” Corey demanded. “Were you being attacked?”

“Kind of?” Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes. “It’s a long story, and we’ll fill you in later. I just need you to trust me, please. You’re one of my closest friends. I can’t lose you because of this.”

More tears fell, and he’s not even sure why. Maybe it was the pain from the punch, maybe it was from the idea of Corey hating him. Or maybe it was just because of this fucking curse on him, I don’t know. It was the first time he’d cried since he got the Sight, and it felt long overdue.

“I’m sorry,” Corey whispered. He stepped forward hesitantly. “I’m so sorry, dude.”

“It’s okay.” Sam sniffed and shook his head. “Really, um, I feel like that’s an appropriate response to this. I don’t know why the hell Colby and Jake didn’t freak out too.” He forced a laugh that crumbled into a sob that he tried to push back.

Corey pulled him into a tight hug. It was kind of aggressive, and Sam may’ve flinched when Corey’s arms wrapped around him, but they didn’t mention it. 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut when a new wave of tears spilled over his cheeks. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. Eight months of being scared shitless by this fucking curse and then bottling it all up to keep the concern at bay from his boyfriend and roommates had taken a larger toll on him than he realized.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sam was ready to pull away and head back upstairs. The walk back inside was quiet and filled with Corey looking back at Sam every now and then.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down. He could feel spirits bustling around him, but he was so emotionally drained that he just wanted to fall back into bed and sleep until morning.

An employee at the front desk stopped them when she saw Sam’s face. She offered an ice pack and some pain relief, which they accepted gracefully. Corey felt the guilt all over again when Sam pressed the ice to his cheek and winced.

When they were climbing the last staircase to their room, Sam realized he had lost his room key.

“It must’ve fallen in the concert hall,” he sighed.

Corey shrugged. “I didn’t bring one either, but maybe they’re awake by now.” 

They spent all of three minutes banging on the door until a woman down the hall snapped at them for being too loud.

“Sorry!” Sam apologized quickly.

“They should’ve woken up by now,” Corey said. “What if they aren’t in there?”

Sam took a seat halfway down the stairs. He leaned against the wall and stretched his legs out across his step.

“They may have gone out looking for us. They know I wasn’t ready to tell you yet.”

Corey took a seat a few steps up, his back pressed against the railing and his toes touching the wall.

“I’m really sorry I hit you, dude.”

With his elbow resting on the step next to him, Sam leaned his cheek on the ice pack in his hand. He cracked a small smile. 

“It’s totally fine, I get it. I can’t imagine how wild that must’ve looked.”

“Who were you yelling at, by the way?”

“Flora Stanley. She was one of the people who called you earlier.”

“Wait, what? Those calls were silent.”

Sam smirked. “Not to me.”

Familiar voices filled the hallway, followed by muffled footsteps.

“They’re gonna be up here, dude,” Jake promised. “Safe and sound.”

“If they’re not, I’m gonna kill you,” Colby hissed.

They rounded the corner and stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. Corey grinned down at them, and Sam waved.

“Do you guys have a room key?” Corey asked.

“What happened to yours?” Jake replied.

“Wait, what the fuck, have you been crying?” Colby demanded. He raced up the steps and knelt next to Sam. His hand gently cupped Sam’s cheek, still puffing from crying earlier. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“We should go talk inside,” Corey advised. “That woman down the hall will be back.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

Jake stepped over his friends to reach the door, and Corey followed. When the door was unlocked, Jake turned to Sam and Colby.

He squinted at the red place on Sam’s cheek. “Whoa Sam, what happened to your––”

Corey shoved him inside before he could finish speaking. The door shut behind him, leaving Sam and Colby in silence.

Colby frowned. He leaned around his boyfriend and lowered the ice pack from Sam’s cheek.

His jaw clenched. “What the _fuck--_”

“It’s not what you think––”

“Someone fucking hit you, Sam,” he growled. His hand closed into a tight fist. “I’m gonna kill them.”

Sam shook his head. He tugged at Colby’s collar, pressed his fingers to his boyfriend’s cheek, anything to draw his attention.

Colby’s eyes met his, and the rage subsided for a moment.

“It was Corey,” Sam explained. His grip tightened around Colby’s shirt when his boyfriend tried to move. “He saw me talking to someone, and he was just scared. It’s okay.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to touch you,” Colby hissed.

“He thought I was possessed or something! It was kind of a reasonable response.”

“No it wasn’t, Sam! Are you crazy?!”

_Probably_.

“People do crazy things when they’re scared. Just let it go, okay? Everything’s fine now. I’m okay.”

Colby took a long, deep breath. He slowly unclenched his jaw, and his shoulders sagged.

“Okay,” he whispered.

Sam released Colby’s shirt. He raised his hand to rest it on the back of Colby’s neck and curl his fingers in his hair.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he admitted softly.

Colby frowned. Instead of questioning it though, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s. One hand leaned on the lower step for support while the other slipped under Sam’s shirt. It didn’t make it far, just rested on his waist. 

His touch was enough to make Sam’s skin tingle. Sam abandoned the ice pack and grabbed Colby’s hand. His fingers on Sam’s abdomen made the blond shudder, but he needed Colby’s palms against his for a moment. He longed for the support because after tonight, it felt to be wavering. 

Sam pulled away from the kiss. He tilted his head against the railing and squeezed his eyes shut. Fucking hell, he cried one time, and now he can’t stop.

“Baby,” Colby whispered. He brushed Sam’s bangs to the side. “Babe. _Sammy_. What’s wrong?”

Sam inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and looked up at Colby.

“Can we talk at home?” he asked quietly. 

Colby nodded immediately. “Yeah, of course.” He kissed Sam’s forehead. “I love you. You know that.”

Sam nodded. “I do.” _I just need a reminder sometimes_.

Colby pulled him to his feet. He kept a secure arm around Sam’s waist as they headed for their room.

“By the way,” Sam began, “where were you and Jake?”

Colby laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re not gonna believe this.”


	6. tsh || the little girl named Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are weird, and they're about to get weirder when Sam has one last thing to do before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of the timeline i've created here, i'm going by when their videos are uploaded. i wasn't in this fandom last year, i don't know when they were actually filmed. that's too much math to figure out lol.

Jake had a box. It was small and black with golden sigils carved into the signs and a pentagram on the top. He was sitting on the floor with it when Sam and Colby entered the room, and now he was being watched by his friends as he carefully inspected the object.

“This looks like a fancy dybbuk box,” Sam admitted. He was sitting on the bed between Colby and Corey, feet resting on the brown divan bench below him.

“The vendor said it was just a power crystal,” Colby explained. “Power crystals are for new witches who aren’t strong enough to cast a full spell.”

“So, anyone can use it?” Sam questioned.

Colby shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Weston talked me into buying it,” Jake said. “If he knew I wasn’t an actual witch, he never said anything.”

“Good thing, too. I don’t know what they would’ve done if they found out a non-witch was down there.”

Corey turned to Sam and Colby, eyebrows furrowed. “I have questions. First off, who’s Weston, and where did Jake get the box?”

“When we started looking for you guys, we ran into this guy named Weston who told us about a secret witch black market in the tunnels underneath the hotel,” Colby said.

“So, you followed a complete stranger to a disclosed location by yourselves?” Sam clarified. “He could’ve killed you, and we’d never know.”

“I could’ve taken him! I fought Casey, remember?”

“Did you _fight_ him, or did you just set his sleeve on fire?”

Colby rolled his eyes. “What do you know? You were passed out.”

“I don’t have any magic!”

“Wait, wait,” Corey interrupted, waving his hands in their faces. He stared for a moment when they turned to him expectantly. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Colby asked.

Realization set in, and Sam covered Colby’s hand with his own. Colby met his eye, and he explained, “We need to start from the beginning.”

Colby nodded. “Right, okay. Corey listen, you’re not going to believe this, but it’s all true, okay? Just hear us out.”

As Sam and Colby launched into the story about everything that happened in the last three months, Jake turned the box over in his hands. It was tiny, definitely not a dybbuk box. Just a bit bigger than his palm, and the wood was light brown instead of dark like the demonic texture he was used to. There were markings on it, symbols that Jake didn’t know the meaning of. On the side of the box was a small metal lock, and the key to it laid on the carpet next to him.

The box unlocked with a soft click, though nobody noticed. He glanced at his friends, who were immersed in the story Sam and Colby were recounting for Corey. He briefly wondered how Corey would take the news, and if things would be different after tonight.

“You guys are messing with me now,” Corey declared. He pointed at Sam. “The only reason I kind of believe you is ‘cause your eyes were fucking red, but,” he shook his head, “_magic?_ Witches? You can’t be fucking serious.”

The crystal inside was pearl white with smooth edges. It was the size of Jake’s palm and two finger widths across. He carefully nudged it from its place in the box and clutched it in his hand. Power immediately flowed through his veins like hot coffee first thing in the morning. It made the pit of his stomach warm with energy he’d never experienced before.

The magic drew Colby’s eye as soon as the crystal left the box. He tasted the familiar metallic again, though it was faint and barely there (definitely the mildest reaction he’s ever had to magic).

“We told you this would be hard to understand, but we aren’t lying to you,” Sam promised. “It just takes some getting used to.”

“Getting used to?” Corey repeated, voice raising with every word. “Magic isn’t real, Sam!”

“Jake?” Colby called.

“Dude,” Jake replied, eyes wide. He looked up at Colby eagerly. “_Dude_. I feel so _warm_. Is this what magic feels like?”

Colby nodded. “For the most part, yeah.”

“There’s a lot of stuff that’s real, Corey,” Sam huffed, “but I understand that you need to see it to believe it.”

“Ooh!” Jake exclaimed. “I can do the candle trick!”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a––” Colby began to protest.

“You can’t use the candles,” Sam interrupted. “We need unused candles for the séance later.”

Corey’s shoulders rose to his ears, and he regarding Sam with a disapproving look. “What?!” he cried. “You still want to do a séance?! Even though you can see this shit?!”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I have questions.”

“Give me an easy spell to do,” Jake requested. “Like, what about the thing from earlier? With the closet?”

Corey’s eyes narrowed. “_What_ thing with the closet?”

“The door slamming earlier wasn’t a ghost, it was just Colby being an ass,” Sam explained.

Colby grinned. “Guilty.”

Sam leaned back as Corey glared across him. When his friends looked at him in question, he explained, “Just in case you want to punch Colby next.”

Colby scoffed. “Thanks, babe.” He slid off the bed and joined Jake in the floor.

Corey pulled his feet on the bed and twisted around to face Sam, who had just gotten comfortable leaning against the bed frame.

“How long have you been this way?” he asked.

Sam gently poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue; it was still sore from the hit earlier. He tried to ignore the delivery of Corey’s question, but there was an uneasy feeling about the words. It reminded him of something you’d say to someone with a disability or an illness. He couldn’t shake it, but he chose not to make a big deal about it.

“Uh, since August. It was after a 3 AM Challenge. Then, Colby and I explored a haunted insane asylum a few weeks later, and… Yeah, uh, things were different.”

‘Different’ as in, exploring the first actual haunted location after he obtained the Sight gave him more of an anxiety attack than the regular nerves he experienced trespassing onto dangerous venues. It was honestly a miracle that he managed to keep it all a secret from Colby.

“What did you see?”

“It was an insane asylum, Corey. What do you _think_ I saw?” Sam snapped, although he didn’t intend to be so harsh. The room fell silent after that; Colby and Jake halted their conversation to look at Sam in surprise. He focused his attention on pulling at his sleeves.

Corey frowned. “Nothing good.”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “No, nothing good.”

“What happened at the concert hall earlier?”

“What, you mean besides you punching him in the face?” Jake joked.

Corey scowled. “Yeah, actually. He was yelling at someone inside.”

“Oh yeah, Marcus Pierce has been here before. I don’t think it was recent because it was before his Sight was taken, but he’s definitely been here. The spirits in the hotel hate him for it.”

“Didn’t you go there to talk to someone?” Colby asked.

“Yeah, about that.” Sam laughed nervously as he side-eyed Corey. “Those phone calls were all for you, apparently. I thought she wanted to talk to me, but she wanted to talk to _you_ instead.”

There was still the matter of a dark figure looming over Corey like a shadow, but it wasn’t causing any harm yet, so Sam deemed it as A Problem for Another Time.

“What the hell does she want with me?!”

“I don’t know, but they trust you more. You’re a medium.”

“_I’m a––_” The words caught in Corey’s throat, and he was left staring at Sam with his mouth hanging open.

Colby and Jake shared a look before they jumped to their feet and joined their friends on the bed. They figured things were about to get serious.

“Aren’t-Aren’t you a medium too? Why do they trust me over you?!”

Sam shook his head. “You have a natural born connection with the supernatural. I just pissed somebody off.”

“Who’d you piss off?” Jake asked.

“I wish I knew.”

“Wait, wait, you didn’t ask what she wanted to talk to me about?”

Sam hummed. “No sorry, I was too busy getting _attacked_.” Colby’s eyebrows raised, and Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly. “She didn’t hurt me; don’t worry.”

“So, that woman was who called me earlier?” Corey clarified. “All three times?”

Sam nodded quickly (too quickly?). “Yep, every time.”

“_That… was… a… lie_,” the Problem for Another Time hissed over Corey’s head. Sam raised his chin as his eyes darted between it and his friends. 

“Hey, did you try out your crystal?” Sam asked, desperate for a subject change,

Jake shook his head. “Not yet, I don’t know what spell to cast.”

“Maybe wait until after the séance to try the candle trick,” Colby suggested. “We’ll keep water nearby if something goes wrong.”

“Okay. Until then, Corey, you wanna see what magic is like? This may not be strong enough proof, but it feels pretty cool.”

Corey sighed. “Fine.”

Everybody watched carefully as Jake handed the crystal off to Corey. It landed in his palm gently, and Corey enclosed it in a firm grip. The magic was immediate, just like with Jake.

“This feels fucking weird,” he laughed, a bit uneasy.

“Doesn’t it?? It’s like my arms were on fire, but in a good way!” Jake replied eagerly. “Sam, you try it.”

When the crystal was passed off to Sam, the sensation wasn’t as hot as Corey and Jake experienced. It was warm, sure, and the power made his heart flutter with energy. The heat didn’t take him by surprise, though. Nothing would ever be as hot as shaking Sallos’ hand after making that deal.

“Whoa,” he laughed, just for show. He handed the crystal back to Jake and settled against the headboard again. He glanced at Colby, who watched him curiously. If anyone recognized Sam’s weird behavior, of course it would be Colby.

“So, you need to cleanse this before you actually use it,” Colby informed. “The different energies from everyone can disrupt its magic.”

“Oh, okay. How do I do that?”

“I’ve got some stuff, no worries.”

Now that the sun was down, they decided to explore the grounds of the hotel with the cameras rolling again. They planned on using the spirit box in the Vortex and outside of room 217, which was totally fine with Sam. Really, it was. Even if Corey didn’t believe him and kept throwing uncertain looks his way every five fucking minutes, it was honestly _not_ a big deal.

Sam sighed as they headed toward another part of the hotel. He had his camera in one hand and brushed his bangs to the side with the other. Corey and Jake were behind them, joking around like they usually do. At first glance, things appeared normal. He knew they weren’t, though. Corey being in on the secret shifted everything. Something was off, and it was evident in those short looks every now and then.

“Hey,” Colby muttered, nudging with his elbow. 

Sam smiled weakly and grabbed Colby’s hand. “Hey.”

“You good?”

The blond shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Things just feel weird now.”

“Weird with,” Colby discreetly tilted his head back toward Corey, “or weird with what happened on the stairs?”

“They kinda go together.”

“_Oh_.” He kissed Sam’s temple. “It’s okay, we’ll talk when we get home.”

Sam smiled gratefully at him. “I love you.”

“Mmhm, I know.”

A door opened to their left as Sam shoved him. Colby’s arms caught Sam’s waist to tug him out of the path of whoever was entering the corridor. It was an exit leading to a staircase, and a familiar man stepped into the hallway.

“Sam?” he asked, stepping in front of the group. “Hey man, what’re the odds?”

The familiar metallic scent was back, and it was just as dizzying as encountering Casey and Hailey for the first time. Colby pulled Sam closer with tighter arms around his waist, and he glanced to Corey and Jake, eyes squinted in confusion. They were just as lost. Who was this guy?

“Matt, hey,” Sam replied. “Didn’t expect you see you here!”

“Wait, didn’t I see you earlier?” Colby asked. “I think I held the door for you.”

“You did, thanks.” Matt grinned at him.

“So uh, Matt, this is Colby, Corey, and Jake,” Sam introduced, pointing to each man. “Guys, this is Matt. We might work on a video together.”

Matt grinned. “Nice to meet you!”

Corey looked around. “Are you here alone?”

“Yeah. I like visiting places like this, but none of my friends share my interest. Plus, I hear there’s a,” he eyed Colby, “really cool market around here, and they don’t care about it much.”

Colby nodded. “Yeah, we were just there. It _is_ pretty cool. We were going to explore the hotel some. You can come if you want, and I can show you where it is.”

Sam smiled politely, but he inwardly cursed Colby’s friendliness. He was too nice for his own good sometimes.

And just like that, there was a fifth member to their group. Matt was in the front, telling stories of the hotel like he was a tour guide. Sam hung back, so he could film everybody at once, but also to get a few moments alone to think.

It was just a coincidence that Matt was there the same time as them, right? Maybe Sam was judging him too harshly. He barely knew the guy after all.

Colby was walking next to Matt. They were talking about the market and other witchy things. If Colby liked him, then he was probably okay. He’s usually a good judge of character.

Sam sighed. Everything that had happened so far was beginning to weigh on him. He was tired and _really_ needed a nap. That’s what he chose to blame his judgements on.

They head back up to the fourth floor. Apparently, it’s the most haunted floor. They all threw a look at Sam when this was mentioned, but he didn’t know it either!

“The fourth floor didn’t used to be open to guests,” Matt explained. “It used to be for the mothers, workers, and children before they made it into rooms. So, sometimes you can hear the children running or them laughing in the middle of the night.”

“And then in here,” he continued, turning to point to their room, “there’s a cowboy that stands at the end of the bed, but if you’re a woman, he’ll kiss you on the cheek.”

The whole time he was explaining, Corey wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was staring past Matt at Sam, whose eyes darted from the camera to different parts of the area. 

There were a few times that his eyes turned red, but that could’ve been the lighting. That’s what he told himself anyways. Corey didn’t want to know about who or what could be floating around without their acknowledgement.

They moved through the floors slowly, Matt taking every moment he could to tell them an interesting fact or scary story about the building. It spooked Colby, Jake, and Corey every time, but Sam was secretly a bit relieved. The spirits in the Stanley Hotel weren’t as devilish as he’d been anticipating (except for maybe Flora). He could handle them.

The Vortex felt just as weird, but this time, Matt shared Sam’s uneasiness of the area. He had mentioned it on the way down that, when he stayed there for too long, his head began to hurt, and he wanted to throw up earlier. 

After the Vortex, they headed for the concert hall. That’s when Sam began feeling the same sickness Matt had inside. He and Corey shared a look as they exited out the front doors.

“Oh, so the market is around that corner,” Colby announced. He was pointing toward the hedge maze. “It’s hidden behind bushes.”

“Yeah, and you need a blood sacrifice to get inside,” Jake added.

Sam’s mouth fell open. “What?!”

“He’s kidding!” Colby reassured. “Kind of! It wasn't a _blood_ sacrifice.”

“That doesn’t sound any better!”

Colby kissed his hair. “We’re okay, baby.”

The construction workers were still in the upper level of the concert hall, so they opted to check out the basement. Colby, Jake, and Matt took the lead while Sam and Corey hung back.

“Please tell me nothing’s going to attack us in here,” Corey requested quietly.

“They’ll come after me, not you.”

“…As shitty as it sounds, I feel a little bit relieved at that.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, I figured you might. Don’t tell the others, though.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want them getting involved.”

“Do you think that woman will try talking to me?”

“Maybe?” Sam shrugged. “Would you be okay with that?”

“No??” Corey exclaimed and stared at him like he’d lost an eye. “Why the hell would I be okay with that?!” 

“Shh!” Sam smacked his arm. “She can’t hurt you. None of them can, they’re on a different existing plane or something.”

“Still!”

“Hey,” Jake called. He stood behind Colby, arms pulled into his t shirt to trap any warmth he can.

“What?”

“What?”

“You guys were going a little slow there.”

“Oh, sorry,” Sam apologized.

Immediately after stepping inside, the hairs on Sam’s arms stood up. By the frightened look Corey threw his way, he could tell the uneasy feeling wasn’t getting past anyone.

“Is someone in here?” Corey whispered.

_Yes_. “No. It’s just cold in here.”

That seemed to satisfy Corey, at least a little because he peeled away from the group to inspect a corner of the room. Everybody had gone their own ways, camera flashlights on and waving slowly through the air as they inspected the surroundings. 

To the left of the room, standing on the staircase leading to the upper level, was Flora Stanley. She glowered at him from across the room, and usually, Sam would steer clear of hateful spirits, but he really needed to talk to her.

Sam handed the camera off to Colby, claiming he was tired of holding it. Then, as Colby questioned Matt about the history of the concert hall, Sam slipped into the safety of the shadows. Nobody noticed his disappearance.

“How _dare_ you come back here?” Flora growled when he approached.

“I brought my friend here! Didn’t you want to talk to him?”

“No friend of yours is an ally of mine.”

“That’s a little harsh. You don’t even know me.”

“I know your _kind_. Seers are not to be trusted. Usually, they’ve been given the punishment for good reason, and this hotel already has enough negative energy surrounding it.”

Sam pressed his lips together. “I think I was wrongly punished.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“Look miss, if you need help, I can try to help. Corey gets spooked easily, but I’m used to this stuff. Kind of.”

Matt’s voice filled the room as he began a story about a little girl who lived in the basement. “She was a runaway.”

Flora’s eyes narrowed. “We don’t need your help.”

“When they were shutting it down, maintenance came down here and found her hidden. They kicked her out––”

“Mrs. Stanley?” a soft voice called from the darkness in front of Sam. It was small and gentle, like a young child.

“––but it was during the winter, so it was below zero, so when she went out, she couldn’t find shelter. She froze to death.”

“Froze to death?” Colby echoed.

Sam’s blood ran cold (no pun intended). He pressed his back against the wall as a little girl stepped into view. She had long black hair that fell over her shoulders and stretched to her waist. She wore nothing but a white nightgown, and it was torn in some places across her shoulders. She took another step forward into the light, and her skin was a sickenly shade of blue.

“Lucy?” Sam breathed. 

Tears welled in his eyes when the little girl looked up at him. Her lips were dark blue, and when she raised her hand to wave, her fingers were _black_.

_Oh my fucking god_.

“Now, you stay away from her,” Flora growled. “She’s one of the few left that Marcus hasn’t destroyed, and I won’t let you take her from me too.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken into her skull. She looked like a skeleton, but then she smiled, and it was more life than he’d ever seen in a ghost. Even after a gruesome death, her innocent spirit was still intact somewhere inside.

Sam knelt in front of the girl, despite the threatening woman looming over his shoulder. She took a dangerous step forward, and if she were alive, he’d actually be scared for his life. But, if what she said earlier was true, she can’t hurt him. Ghosts can’t harm living beings, and that was the only thing he was willing to bet his life on.

“Hi Lucy,” he whispered. “I’m Sam.”

“You can see me?” she replied in awe. Her brown eyes double in size, and she stood still, shell-shocked.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I can. Is that okay?”

She hummed and nodded her head eagerly. Sam’s heart fluttered at the way she looked at him, eyes shining with curiosity and a weird sense of idolization. He could only imagine what was going through her head (_He can see me? It’s about time someone notices me! How can he see me, though?_). Oddly, he was nostalgic. It reminded him of he and his younger brother when they were kids. Ben gave him that look often, even when Sam didn’t realize it.

Because of this, he felt responsible and protective of the little girl. His big brother instincts were definitely kicking in now.

“I wanted to speak to your friend because he might be able to help her.”

Sam turned back to Flora. “Well, he’s too scared of this stuff. I can do it, though.”

Flora pressed her lips into a firm line. “I don’t think you’re cut out for it.”

“Try me. I’ll do anything.”

The woman pointed a ghostly finger across the room. He couldn’t see what she was pointing at, but she explained it anyways, “That mirror is her favorite part about the room. She likes it because it’s shiny and gold, but it’s also the only thing keeping her here. Guests visit every day, taking pictures and calling out to her, but they can never have a conversation like she always dreams. I hate seeing her get her hopes up every night.

“The only way to help is to break her mirror. I don’t think you’re cut out for it because she’s not going to be happy.”

“If she likes it so much, why should I break it?”

“This purgatory is no place for a child.”

Sam’s gaze fell from Flora to Lucy. The little girl rocked on her heels and played with her fingers in front of her stomach. She watched him with those wide, innocent eyes, and his heart broke.

Somewhere behind him, Corey yelled about the mirror, and his friends flocked to it. They eagerly took pictures, hoping to catch a glimpse of the little girl. Jake called Sam absently, wondering where the blond had gone but more focused on the mysterious haunted piece.

That mirror held an actual spirit. A _child_, but that didn’t matter to the rest of the world. The only thing they cared about was catching a ghost on camera.

Sam rose to his feet. He turned to Flora with determination, and she was admittedly taken a bit off guard.

“I’ll do it,” he promised. “I’ll break the mirror and finally set her free.”

•••••

The rest of the night wasn’t very eventful (at least by Sam’s standards). They parted ways with Matt, but not before Colby invited him to breakfast the next morning (they hit things off really well, much to Sam’s surprise). There was a séance with scratching at the door and weird noises that made everybody freak out, but it was nothing Sam hadn’t experienced before. Still, he managed to fake a good show for the viewers, if he did say so himself.

After Corey stormed out of the room, they agreed to finish for the night. They couldn’t get another noise complaint, and besides, everybody was pretty much dead from filming all day.

“We have a few hours til sunrise,” Colby announced, “so I think we should review the footage tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Corey agreed. “I’m _so_ tired.”

Sam was sitting in a chair next to the bed, picking at his nails as he mulled over the promise he’d made. He’d been caught up in the moment, but the more he considered it, the more he realized how risky of a move it was. Not only did he promise to break a mirror, which, in a place as supernaturally active as the Stanley, could be extremely dangerous, he was also talking about vandalism. If the spirits didn’t get him, the police surely would.

“Sam?” Colby called.

“Huh?” he replied, looking up at the sound of his name.

“You coming to bed?”

Sam checked the time on his phone. It was around four AM, would anybody be in the concert hall right now? Was this the time to do it?

“Actually, I think I forgot something in the concert hall. I’m gonna run back down there.”

He was on his feet and at the door before anyone could respond. He would’ve escaped too, if Corey hadn’t stopped him in his tracks.

“Hey man, we’re all in on the secret now,” he reminded. “I’m still having a hard time getting used to it, but… You can still talk to us.”  
Sam pressed his lips together, considering his friends. How was he supposed to tell them he was going back downstairs to break the haunted mirror and finally free Lucy? Would that sound too crazy?

That was the thing about telling them the secret. Yeah, they know about it, and yeah, it makes things easier sometimes, but not always. Not when there are things Sam _has_ to do because even though they know the secret, they can’t understand it. Not completely. 

He wanted to talk to them, tell them what was going on and get their opinions on what he should do, but they wouldn’t understand the whole thing. They wouldn’t get why Sam _needed_ to do this, to help the spirit of a dead girl. Corey wouldn’t approve of him breaking a mirror because of the bad voodoo that surrounded it, and Colby probably wouldn’t even let him leave the room for fear of Sam getting arrested (which was a completely valid reason, but still). 

“There’s just something I have to do,” he finally answered. “It’s no big deal.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Colby declared. He stood from his chair and walked toward his boyfriend.

Sam shook his head. Colby looked more tired than him, which was honestly surprising. 

“You look like you could pass out at any second. You’re staying here.”

“Well, _you’re_ not going alone.”

Sam huffed. He and Colby glared at each other for a moment, daring the other to back down first. This was one of their best and worst qualities. They were both stubborn, but usually they used the trait to work in their favor. When they were against each other though, it sometimes spelled trouble.

Colby certainly wasn’t going down without a fight, so Sam caved first. He felt guilty keeping everybody up already, but Colby really needed some sleep. He was dozing off just standing there.

“Never mind,” Sam said softly. He reached a hand out and cupped Colby’s cheek. “We can stay here, it’s okay.”

Colby’s eyes narrowed; Sam gave in way too quickly. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhm. C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”

Sam dragged Colby to bed, and everybody finally settled down for the night (or, what was left of it). He set the alarm again, but this time for around ten or eleven. They deserved more than two hours of sleep, especially for the trip home.

Corey and Jake fell asleep almost instantly. Sam was right behind them, curled into Colby’s chest with his face inches from his boyfriend’s.

Colby smiled dreamily at the sight. The night had been stressful for everyone, but especially Sam. Now, he could finally rest. Colby raised his hand and gently stroked Sam’s bruised skin. It looked worse than earlier. The bright red on his cheekbone was beginning to shift to a dark blue and purple, and it would only get darker over the following days. It was a shame, how dare Corey mess up Sam’s beautiful face.

He eventually drifted off, and finally, room 428 was silent.

•••••

Around eleven, the men were hanging out on the front porch, waiting for their Uber to arrive. Their bags were packed, stomachs full from breakfast, and they were ready to finally go home.

Matt met them for breakfast. After they’d went their separate ways, his night was relatively calm. No spirits spooked him after returning to his room, but he seemed a bit freaked out after hearing about the séance his new friends performed.

He, Corey, and Jake were on the front lawn chatting. Sam and Colby had split up to film the last bit of their video, informing their fans of what was coming next for their channel. After they finished and the camera was off, the men remained on the bench, enjoying the peaceful birds chirping and wind blowing through the trees.

“Do you still have that thing you have to do?” Colby asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t have to do it, but… I want to.”

“What is it?”

“I want to save Lucy.”

Colby’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

“She’s attached to the mirror. I think if I break it, her spirit can move on.”

“That’s vandalism.”

“Yeah.”

“How come everything involving ghosts requires you to break the law?”

Sam chuckled. “Because it wouldn’t be fun.”

Colby scoffed. He rolled his eyes as he reached for Sam’s hand. They fell quiet for a moment, Sam watching his friends and Colby focused on his thumb running over Sam’s knuckles.

Suddenly, Colby jumped to his feet. “C’mon,” he said, dragging Sam with him.

“Whoa, what?” Sam tugged them to a stop. “Where are we going?”

“You’re gonna save a little girl, and I’m gonna help.”

Sam smiled. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Shut the fuck up, of course I do.” Colby squeezed his hand. “We’re a team.”

As they passed their friends, Colby informed that they’d be back in ten minutes. Corey and Jake didn’t question it, but Matt’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as they continued to the concert hall.

There were _still_ construction workers in the upper level when they arrived. Man, didn’t they ever sleep? It was okay, though. Their destination was the basement anyway.

Nobody was inside when they stepped through the doorway. Colby searched the room for any kind of security or surveillance cameras. Thankfully, there weren’t any. That made things a little easier.

“There aren’t any cameras in here,” Colby informed.

“Okay,” Sam breathed. He was looking for a weapon. What was the best tool to break a mirror? There weren’t many options in here besides a plunger and a… Hammer. Aha, thank you construction workers.

He stepped in front of the mirror. His reflection was dark and shadowed, but it was only him. Colby was standing by the door, and there weren’t any spirits hovering. Good, maybe he could do this without Lucy finding out.

Sam took a deep breath. He raised the hammer near his head, and the heaviness of the metal dipped below his shoulder. His grip tightened around the handle. This wasn’t going to be easy; his shoulder would be feeling it the next morning.

In a swift motion, Sam’s body tilted toward the mirror with the weapon following. The head of the hammer _slammed_ into the mirror. The glass screeched as cracks webbed across the smooth surface and pieces crumbled to the floor.

When Sam stepped away, the once beautiful golden mirror was now a shattered spider web with a large dent in the center.

“That was heavy,” Sam muttered with a quiet laugh.

“I…yeah,” Colby agreed. He leaned toward the door and peeked out the window, searching for anyone who could be heading their way. 

There was one man out there who appeared to be dressed in a hotel uniform. He wasn’t facing the building, though. In fact, there was somebody standing in front of them. Colby almost dismissed it until the employee walked away, and the man remained in his spot.

It was Matt, and he was staring straight at Colby.

For a moment, Colby wondering if Matt even saw him. But then, Matt raised a thumbs up in the air and smiled. Colby’s blood ran cold. What the hell does that mean? What did Matt just do??

He almost stepped outside to talk, but he didn’t. He couldn’t leave Sam.

So, he watched Matt turn on his heel and walk away, taking the mystery with him.

Sam looked over the mirror once more, taking in the damage he’d caused. He briefly wondered how much it cost. How long had it been here? Maybe the mirror was as old as the hotel itself.

There was a shadow behind him that wasn’t there a moment ago. It was smaller than Flora and closer than comfort. She stepped around his legs and peered up at him. Those pretty brown eyes that once looked at him with curiosity and admiration now held sadness and confusion.

“Why did you break my mirror?” she asked quietly. 

Sam opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He was expecting anger and yelling, not a sad little girl. Fuck.

A soft light began to seep out of the mirror. It was faint at first, but then it grew brighter as it fell into Lucy’s body. She looked over herself in alarm. The light stretched all the way down to her fingers and toes. Sam guessed it was her soul, finally being released from the mirror.

The lights in the room flashed violently. Despite everything in him telling him to leave, Colby stepped forward.

“Sam?” he asked hesitantly, eyeing the lights around them.

Lucy’s face fell as something finally clicked. Her body was disappearing into nothingness now, like she wasn’t even there.

“Oh,” she whispered as the last of her being slipped away. 

In a matter of seconds, Lucy, the infamous ghost of the Stanley Hotel, was gone.

The lights calmed down after she disappeared. Sam stared at the spot she once stood, rooted to his spot as he tried processing what happened.

A gentle hand rested on his hip, and Sam flinched. Then, he smelled the familiar cologne of Colby, and he relaxed again.

“What’s going on?” Colby asked quietly.

Sam took a deep breath. “Lucy’s gone.”

He raised his eyes to another figure lingering in the shadows. It was Flora Stanley, of course. Had she been there this whole time?

She had a smile on her face, genuine and apologetic. He didn’t think she was capable of it.

“Thank you, Sam. Maybe you _are_ different from him,” she admitted softly.

Sam turned to Colby. He smiled tiredly.

“Can we go home now?”

Colby nodded. “Of course, we can.”

•••••

The Uber was there when Sam and Colby returned. Their bags were packed in the trunk, and Corey was already dozing in the backseat.

Jake and Matt were still hanging outside chatting. When he saw his friends nearing, Jake pointed to them and said something to Matt.

“Welcome back!” Matt greeted as he turned.

“Everything okay?” Jake questioned. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it’s all good.”

“Great, because Matt has a good idea of where we should go next.”

Colby raised his eyebrows. “Really? Where?”

“Well, it’s only if you want to. My uncle has a cabin in the woods of LA, and the forest itself is kind of haunted. The locals call it the Witches Forest.”

Sam and Colby shared a look. 

“Witches Forest?” Colby repeated.

“Yeah. It seems like your kind of thing.”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, we’ll talk about it and get back to you.”

Corey called from the car, “Hey, let’s go! We’re gonna miss our flight!”

“Okay!” Jake replied, heading for the car.

After a quick goodbye, Sam followed in behind Jake.

Colby lingered on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He waited for Sam’s door to shut before he turned to Matt.

“Listen, I don’t know what you think you saw in the concert hall––”

“Relax,” Matt interrupted, “I didn’t see anything besides you and Sam go in there.” He shrugged. “I just thought, maybe you guys would like some privacy.”

Colby chuckled. “Get your head out of the gutter, man. We weren’t doing anything like _that_.”

Matt laughed. “Hey, I wasn’t judging.”

They chatted for another minute before they finally parted ways. Colby climbed into the front seat, and Matt headed back inside.

“So,” the Uber driver began as they drove down the hotel driveway, “how did you guys like the Stanley Hotel?”

Sam sighed, slumping against the seat with his forehead against the window. His friends had similar responses, chuckling or muttering under their breaths.

“It was eventful,” Sam finally answered when no one else did.

“Yeah? Did you catch any ghosts?”

“I caught a little girl in a mirror,” Corey answered. “At least, I think I did.”

“No way! Let me see!”

As his friends freaked over Lucy again, Sam strained his neck to watch the last of the Stanley disappear out his window. 

When they agreed to the trip, Sam bet they never imagined to be the last people to capture Lucy on camera. Funny how things worked out like that.

“Goodbye Stanley Hotel,” Sam whispered.

Then, he turned to his friends and joined in on recounting their scary experience to the Uber driver. He enjoyed letting the hotel become nothing but a sight in the rearview mirror.


	7. if you play with fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, Jake probably earns himself another eviction warning, and things begin to unravel.

The week following their return from the Stanley Hotel, they didn’t do much. Some days they spent with friends, Wednesday they had their weekly pizza night, and some days they spent with each other. After the craziness of their last trip, they decided they needed to spend at least a little bit of their break _actually_ taking a break.

The next Monday, Colby woke to an empty bed. It wasn’t really uncommon, though. Sam was usually the early riser. 

He grabbed a hoodie as he headed into the living room. For some reason, Sam loved keeping the apartment cold. Colby walked straight to the thermostat and raised the temperature a few degrees. He was prepared to fight Sam if he dared change it back.

Speaking of, Sam came down the stairs then, also wearing a hoodie that was a little long in the arms. Colby recognized it as his own. That idiot’s always stealing his clothes, but damn it, Sam looked good.

“Morning,” Colby greeted. He tugged Sam to him by the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“It’s the afternoon, but hi,” Sam replied with a chuckle.

Colby kissed him softly before asking, “Do you wanna get lunch?”

“Can we stay here? I don’t feel like driving.”

Colby hummed and kissed Sam’s hair. He walked into the kitchen, searching for food. He checked the freezer first, then the cabinets. Colby grabbed a box of pasta and turned to Sam.

“Spaghetti?”

“Sure.”

Sam grabbed a pot and filled it with water while Colby turned on the stove. Colby took the pot from Sam and placed it over a burner, then Sam took a seat at the bar.

“Hey, we never talked about whether we want to do the Witches Forest,” Sam remembered.

Colby turned to Sam and leaned against the counter. “It’s up to you.”

“I don’t really know how I feel about Matt, but I think the whole haunted forest thing would be cool.”

“You don’t know how you feel about Matt?”

“Our first meeting was weird, and then us being at the Stanley Hotel the same weekend? What are the odds?”

Colby shrugged. “I don’t know, coincidence? And some people have weird first impressions. I thought he was pretty cool.”

Sam tapped his fingers against the counter. He pressed his lips together and mulled over an idea for a moment before voicing it, “Do you think Corey will still be up for these videos now that he knows everything?”

Colby took a deep breath. He knew Corey finding out wasn’t ideal, but now it happened, and he hadn’t really gotten a response from Sam’s end. He pushed off the counter and walked over, sensing the beginning of that talk they’d been putting off since coming home.

“I think he’ll need time to process everything,” Colby answered after taking a seat next to Sam. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and trailed his thumb over the pale knuckles. “He’ll come around, though.”

Sam didn’t reply. He rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the counter, and his eyes fell shut. He focused on the soft and soothing touch to his knuckles as he tried pushing away dark thoughts.

“Sam,” Colby mumbled. He released Sam’s hand and cupped his cheek instead. “Baby, tell me what’s wrong. Talk to me.”

“It’s kind of dark.”

“I can handle it.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Colby for a moment, Then, he slid off the stool and sighed. 

“Okay,” he muttered and headed for the couch.

Colby dumped the pasta in the pot before following Sam. The blond already claimed his seat in the corner of the couch, legs crossed and hands in his hoodie pocket. Colby sat next to him, just close enough for their knees to touch.

“Corey hit me because he was scared of me. He saw my eyes glowing red and watched me argue with air, and that made him afraid of me.” Sam scoffed. “I wish I could’ve been as mad as you were, but honestly, I think that’s a reasonable response.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Colby demanded. “You’re wrong. That’s a shitty reason for him to do anything like that.”

“People do crazy things when they’re scared.”

Colby tsked.

“I used to think the worst my friends could think was that I’m crazy, which is why I wanted to keep it to myself at first. I think I was _actually_ going insane, but at least nobody else knew.”

Sam thought back to that time briefly. It was scary and confusing, like he’d woken up in a dark room with no escape. His weeks were filled with constant reality checks, trying to figure out who was alive and who was dead. It was madness.

“When I met Corey outside after he’d caught me talking to one of the ghosts, he…” Sam tugged at his sleeves as he recalled that moment, “You know how you can look at someone and can usually tell what they’re feeling? I could see the fear in his eyes, but he didn’t speak like he was afraid of me. Instead, he was pissed. He thought I was possessed, and he was scared of whatever he thought was possessing me, but he was also angry that it was _possessing me_, you know?” 

Colby nodded slowly, trying to understand where Sam was going with this.

“And if I could just focus on that, it’d be a little better, wouldn’t it? He was angry at the idea of me being possessed, right? But…I wasn’t. It was just me.” Sam pressed his lips together as he looked at his hands. “That’s what he was afraid of all along.”

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking things over in his head. Colby watched and waited; he knew there was more coming.

“That whole thing is just fucking with me. He was _scared of me_. We’ve been friends for years, and he was scared of me…” Sam ran a hand through his hair. He looked away and blinked; there were tears gathering in his eyes.

“Am I evil?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Colby answered immediately.

“Corey thinks so.”

“Corey doesn’t understand everything yet.”

Sam looked at him, and Colby’s heart broke. His eyes were red and brimmed with tears that could fall at any moment, but Sam wouldn’t let them. Damn that kid, he was stronger than he looked.

“He knows almost everything already, Colby. The only thing we didn’t tell him was the one thing that would prove I’m actually evil.”

“Stop saying that,” Colby snapped. “You’re still the same guy I fell in love with when we were fourteen. You’re still Sam, the absolute nicest person I’ve _ever_ met. There isn’t an ounce of evil in your whole fucking body, and nothing will ever change that. Corey knows this just as well as I do; we’ve been friends for too long. If he wants to ignore all of that, it’s on _him_.”

“I don’t want the group to change because of me.”

“_If_ it does, it won’t be because of you. Jake and I believe in you, and if Corey doesn’t…” Colby shrugged, jaw clenched. “Then maybe he doesn’t need to be in the group anymore.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, and he blinked. “Colby…”

“No, I’m serious. If Corey’s going to judge you for this, then we don’t need him around. It’s you and me against the world, not you, me, Jake and Corey…but Jake can come along if he wants.”

He hoped things wouldn’t come to that where their group had to split up, but Colby would absolutely do it if need be. Sam should know by now that he’ll always been Colby’s first choice.

Sam chuckled. “Well, I don’t want to throw our friendship away just yet. Maybe you’re right, maybe he just needs to process everything.”

Colby nodded. “Right, just give him time.”

A soft bubbling coming from the kitchen interrupted them. Colby raised his chin to peer over the bar, then he sighed and chuckled.

“Oh, I forgot we were making food.” He squeezed Sam’s hand before rising from the couch. “Hang on.”

Colby lowered the heat on the burner and stirred the pasta with a spoon he grabbed from a drawer. The food was almost ready, just a few more minutes.

“Hey,” Sam called as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

“Hm?”

Colby placed the spoon next to the stove and turned. 

Sam was quick to pull him away from the hot burners and into his arms. He pecked Colby’s lips, and their foreheads rested against each other.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Colby kissed him deeply. One of his hands rested on Sam’s neck, fingers curling in blond hair. The other pressed into the curve of Sam’s spine, holding him in place against Colby’s chest.

His fingers trailed down Sam’s jawline and rested beneath his chin when he broke the kiss. 

“I’ll always be on your side,” he promised.

Sam’s eyes shone with pure love and affection, glossed over with whatever traces of tears he couldn’t completely blink away. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, and he pulled Colby into a tight hug. 

•••••

On Tuesday, Colby was at the church for his first magic lesson of the week. Ruth was teaching him a hydrokinesis spell. They sat in the floor, bowls filled almost to the brim with water.

“This is a harder spell than others I’ve been showing you, so don’t worry if you don’t master it this session,” Ruth warned. “To start out, I just want you to move the water. It can be as small as a ripple or strong as a wave.”

Colby inhaled deeply. “Okay.”

“Some people like to imagine watching waves crash against the shore. Picture the pull of the ocean current, dragging the water out and pushing them back. Picture a small wave, the kind that forms yards before the beach that are perfect for body boarding.”

A splash in front of him drew Colby’s attention. His eyes raised to Ruth’s bowl a few feet away. Her water was taking the form of a whirlpool, spiraling with an easy rhythm with waves sloshing over the sides. 

Colby’s gaze fell back to his own bowl. His eyes fell shut, and he tried concentrating on everything she told him. His mind was in a different place, though. 

He’d been thinking about his talk with Sam since yesterday and ways he could help. His heart hurt knowing Sam was struggling with something Colby couldn’t do anything about. There had to be something he could do. He was a freaking spellcaster, after all!

Maybe he could pull a reversal Marcus Pierce? You know, instead of persuading a demon to give him the Sight, talk them into taking it _back?_ It probably wouldn’t work, but the idea gave him a little bit of hope.

They spend the next two hours working on the spell. Colby’s kind of getting the hang of it, but he can’t create more than a few ripples across his bowl. It’s frustrating, but Ruth mentioned the spell was more difficult. He knew how great it would feel once he finally mastered it, so he kept going.

“Ruth?” Colby asked, looking up from the lazy ripples in his water.

“Yes?” Her whirlpool never faltered, even when she tore her gaze from it.

“You’ve heard of the Sight, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“Do you know any way to get rid of it?”

Ruth’s eyes narrowed as she looked him over. “Why are you asking about that?”

Colby shrugged. “I’m just curious. I’ve heard stories about, uh, Marcus Pierce? How he forced a demon to give the Sight to him, so I’m just wondering if it’s possible to force a demon to give it back?”

To his surprise, Ruth chuckled.

“That’s an interesting question, Colby. I don’t know the answer unfortunately. We’re instructed to never even wonder about the possibilities.”

“Then how come you think it’s interesting?”

Ruth shrugged. “I’ve always thought the Sight was intriguing. I know I’ve met people with it, but we are confined to only strict contact with Seers.”

Colby laughed sheepishly. _Well…_

Glass shattered in the hallway suddenly, followed by a yell and nervous laughter. Ruth climbed to her feet quickly, almost knocking over her bowl.

“I need to go check on that. Keep working, I’ll be right back.”

Colby wanted to follow and find out what happened (because nervous laughter usually follows a dumb, potentially hilarioous mistake), but he didn’t. Things were different here. As much as he wanted to break the rules and be nosy, he knew there’d probably an angry spellcaster waiting in the hallway to discipline him for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. He didn’t feel like dealing with that today.

He _did_ feel like taking a break, though. He climbed to his feet carefully and stepped around the bowls of water. Before each lesson, Ruth has them lay their phones on the couch or table, so there aren’t any distractions.

A text message had just come in when he reached the table. It was from Sam.

_ **Hey Jake is wondering how to start a fire.** _

Colby was reaching for it when somebody walked past the door. It was Hailey, purse on her shoulder and sunglasses on her face. She was probably heading home for the day.

“Hailey!” he called, chasing after her. He sent a quick response to Sam before pocketing his phone.

The woman turned quickly. She lowered her sunglasses and stared at him in surprise.

“Yes?”

“I have a question.”

_This probably won’t be good_, she thought with a sigh.

Colby leaned against the doorway, hands in his pockets. It kind of shocked her because usually when somebody speaks to her now, it’s with a tight posture, shoulders back and chin raised. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, though. Colby Brock has never been someone to follow the rules, and oddly enough, it was kind of refreshing.

“Did you ever,” Colby looked up and down the hallway, “look for ways to take Casey’s Sight?”

“Every day,” she answered. “I found a few solutions too, but I wasn’t that desperate, and neither are you.”

Colby frowned. “You were trying to help him?” He thought back to the time he astral projected into their apartment. It had looked like she was planning a spell or something _against_ him.

Hailey sighed deeply. “No. Believe it or not, I was trying to help this coven and…you two.”

Colby frowned. “Me and Sam?”

She nodded. “Do you remember our first meeting? Casey requested you to join this coven because freelance magic isn’t allowed. We told you that our has strict regulations on rogue witches, and that was all a lie.”

He blinked. “_What?_”

“He wasn’t trying to recruit you to this coven, he was trying to recruit you to his.” She glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. “I don’t know if Sam remembers this, but that day Casey met him in the elevator? They talked about this.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with _Marcus Pierce_.” She whispered his name like it was forbidden. “He wouldn’t tell me anything because I refused to follow that path. It’s dangerous and not right.”

“Why did he come after Sam directly?”

“Because Sam has the Sight.”

Colby’s jaw clenched. “Yeah, how the hell did he find out about that anyways?”

Hailey shifted, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sure Sam told you about how Casey imprisoned Sallos in our old house.” Colby nodded, and she continued, “Well, he continued that in our new home.”

His eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“He trapped another being in our house. I obviously couldn’t see it, but I knew it was there. I could feel it watching my every move like some kind of animal.” She shuddered and looked away. “Casey used that creature to test every single person in our building. He was trying to weed out the seers, I guess because it’s easier to teach magic than obtain the Sight.”

A horrible realization struck Colby, and he inhaled sharply. “Oh my god,” he muttered, “wait a second. Wait a second, Sam didn’t sleep much when we first moved in. I thought he was just being paranoid, but…”

The first few nights in their new apartment, Sam didn’t sleep well.

So, Colby drew a protection sigil on their door frame, and it seemed to work.

Or so he thought.

“He was scared,” Colby stated quietly. “He saw something, and he was afraid of it. Oh my god, why didn’t he tell me?”

Hailey’s gaze was heavy with remorse. “He probably didn’t want you to worry. Casey was the same way when he was first given the Sight. They know how scary it is, so they don’t want to put the burden on anybody else. I like to believe that’s why he preferred seers instead of witches. Maybe it’s just easier emotionally to teach a seer how to do magic rather than place something like that on a witch. He never mentioned it, but I could tell it was hard on him in the beginning.”

“Did it not continue to be hard?”

She shook her head and sighed. “One day, he met Marcus, and he learned how to control the spirits. Doing so made him more confident and less afraid, but those are the only positives, I promise. Colby, Marcus is still out there, and there’s a good chance he knows about you two. I’ve always had a hunch that Casey still kept in touch with him, even after Marcus was exiled from the community. Just be careful, okay?”

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and sighed.

“I have a feeling that Casey was just the beginning.”

•••••

“How hard can it be?”

Sam huffed and shook his head. “Famous last words.”

They sat in the floor of Jake’s apartment, a row of candles dividing them. In Sam’s hand was his phone, unlocked and ready to call for help if needed. On Jake’s end was the power crystal and a bag of marshmallows.

“Do you know how he did this?” Jake asked.

“Dude, you’ve seen him do this like a million times. He just snaps his fingers and it happens!”

“That can’t be it, though. Maybe he imagines it igniting or something.”

“You want me to text and ask?” Sam offered, though he was already doing it.

_**Hey Jake is wondering how to start a fire**_.

“No! He’s gonna tell us not to do it, then we’re gonna feel guilty about ignoring him.”

“Oh, too late.” Sam grinned as he sent the text.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Tattle-tale.” He eyed the bruises trailing down Sam’s neck.

“Fuck off, you have more than me.”

Sam: Three.

Jake: _Five_.

Monday was busy.

Sam’s phone rang when Colby’s response came through. He glanced at it and read aloud, “_With a match._” He scoffed. “Smartass.” He tossed his phone to the side. “Let’s do it.”

“Sweet!” Jake rubbed his hands together eagerly before reaching for the power crystal. “Okay, ideas on how to do this?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m going to guess you close your eyes and imagine the candle igniting, then snap your fingers.”

“Kay.” Jake took a deep breath. “Hope this doesn’t backfire.”

Sam laughed with an eye roll.

Jake’s eyes fell shut.

•••••

Colby really should’ve questioned Sam’s text instead of rushing a response.

The whole main road in front of the building was blocked by fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars. Thankfully though, the back entrance for the parking garage was free.

As Colby drove by, he searched for Sam or Jake. It looked like the entire building had poured out into the street, watching behind police barriers with the rest of the neighborhood as firemen invaded the apartments. On the other side of the street were the ambulances, one on standby and another treating people Colby couldn’t see. A bad feeling told him to start there.

He parked his car and walked quickly around the building. He had his phone to his ear, trying for a second time to reach Sam. The first one went straight to voicemail. His stomach was in his throat as he listened to the dull ringing in his ear.

Finally, “Hey.”

“Where the hell are you?!”

“I’m sitting beside one of the ambulances. Jake’s with me.”

Colby pushed through the crowd kind of roughly, not caring about the angry retorts or glares. He was only focused on slipping past and finding his friends. With his heart thudding painfully in his chest, he needed to know they were okay.

Sam was sitting on the curb, phone lazily pressed against his ear as he watched Jake get treated by a paramedic in the ambulance. There was an oxygen mask on his face, and his eyes were red and irritated.

“Sam!” Colby called, ending the phone call and rushing forward.

The blond turned at the sound of his name, and he smiled when he saw Colby. He started to get up, but Colby was faster. In a second, his boyfriend was on the concrete next to him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“What the fuck happened?” Colby demanded. He pulled away to check for injuries. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded. He carefully removed the oxygen mask from his face and laid it on the sidewalk. There were lines imprinted around his nose and mouth; Colby’s thumb traced them gently.

“Yes.” He glanced at the medic before added, “I keep telling her I’m fine, and she doesn’t believe me.”

The medic hummed. She finished wrapped Jake’s hand and smiled at Sam in a way that told she really needed a day off.

“Last time you told me, you almost passed out.”

“I stood up too fast.”

She all but glared at him, and he tentatively snapped his oxygen mask back into place.

“Listen,” she sighed, grabbing all three men’s attention, “you can either tell me what happened, or I can go get the fire chief. Trust me, I’m a lot nicer.”

“It was just a candle,” Jake admitted. “It tipped over.”

“It wasn’t bad,” Sam added, mostly for Colby’s benefit. “We put the fire out before it could spread, there was just a lot of smoke.”

The medic nodded. “Okay. I’m sure they’ll figure it out on their own, but I’ll go tell someone anyways.” She pointed at Jake. “Keep lotion on that, don’t mess with any blisters, and take some pain reliever. That’ll heal up in a week or two.”

Jake nodded. “Thank you.” He rose to his feet and joined his friends on the curb.

“Try to watch the candle better, boys.”

“Can I take this off now?” Sam asked.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out as she stared at him. Jake and Colby shared a wide eyed look.

“Stand up,” she ordered.

Sam _slowly_ rose to his feet. He held her gaze for a moment, and her eyes narrowed.

“How do you feel?”

He sighed. “Kind of dizzy.”

“Yeah, that’s caused by smoke inhalation. When you go back upstairs, take it easy, lay down, and pop some Ibuprofen. You’ll be fine.”

Sam chuckled. “Okay, thanks.” He settled back on the curb next to Colby, and the trio watched the woman disappear into the madness.

Colby shook his head. “I was only gone three hours.”

Jake snickered. “I can’t believe the whole building got evacuated.”

“How hard can it be?” Sam mocked. He leaned forward to glare at Jake. They stared at each other for a moment before their resolve broke, and they melted into laughter that Colby couldn’t refuse.

An hour and a half later, things were finally beginning to clear out. The ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars rolled out, and the crowd followed. Eventually, the apartment residents filed back into the building and returned to their days.

“Now that that’s over, we have to talk,” Colby informed as they headed for the elevators.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would actually work,” Jake apologized. “It scared me, and now I need a new rug.”

“That’s not what I mean, but yeah, don’t try that again.”

Sam pressed a button. “Then what are you talking about?”

Colby turned to Jake. “I know this was a few weeks ago, but do you still have the footage from that day you guys filmed and you forgot everything?”

“Probably. I don’t think I uploaded that video ‘cause I was so freaked out what happened.”

Sam grabbed Colby’s arm. “What’s going on?”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. As they stepped onto their floor, Colby pointed at Jake. “You grab your computer or whatever that footage is on and meet us in our apartment.”

Jake nodded and split off from the group.

“You,” Colby continued, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him to their room, “are coming with me.”

Sam frowned. He waited until the door shut behind them to ask, “Am I in trouble?”

Colby pressed his lips together. “Remember when we first moved in and you were paranoid for some reason?”

“Uh…yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were actually seeing something?”

Sam’s face shifted into surprise. “What?”

“Did you see something when we first moved in? Like, I don’t know, a shadow or…or a demon?”

The blond didn’t respond for a moment. He sat on the back of the couch and nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t really know what it was. I never saw a face; it was just a shadow, but something felt off.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam’s jaw clenched, and he looked at the floor. “Because we just moved to a new place, and I didn’t want to start it up again so soon.”

Colby sighed deeply. “Sam…”

“It was pointless to bring up anyways. Every building in the world is probably haunted. I can’t do anything about it.”

“You didn’t have to lie to me, though.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam breathed. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

_“They know how scary it is, so they don’t want to put the burden on anybody else.”_

Colby shook his head. “This can’t be a habit, Sam. I need you to talk to me.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try to be better.”

The door opened, and Jake strolled inside with his laptop opened in his arms. He paused after a few steps and looked between his friends.

“Am I interrupting something?” 

“Nope,” Sam answered. “What’d you find?”

“Good news, I didn’t edit any of the footage, so it’s all still here.” Jake laid the computer on the counter, and they gathered around.

“Bad news?” Colby asked.

“I didn’t watch any of it, so this could be fucking terrifying and we wouldn’t know.”

“Perfect,” Sam muttered.

Jake skipped over the first part with him and Sam being hooligans in Target. He dragged the cursor about halfway through the video until they were in the parking garage.

“Keep going until we get to the elevator,” Sam instructed.

“Why?” Jake asked, though he continued. “Wait, is that where you saw that ghost?” He and Colby glanced at Sam, who hummed in response.

The video began playing as they stepped into the elevator cubicle. Casey Claiborne was there, and he smiled at their arrival. Immediately, he stepped toward Jake with his arms reached out. The camera shook and things went blurry for a moment before the picture was steady again.

“What happened?” Jake asked.

“I don’t know what _he_ did, but I think you dropped the camera,” Sam explained. “I remember some of this.”

“When do you stop remembering it?” Colby questioned.

The camera turned as the elevator doors opened. Jake stepped inside.

When the doors shut, Sam answered, “Here.”

A beat of silence passed, and even through the camera, all three could all feel the tension in the room.

“Did you send that thing after me?” Video Sam demanded.

“What thing?” Casey replied. His words dripped with such fake innocence that it made Current Sam’s blood boil.

“I think you know what thing.”

“Hmm…I summoned a demon to the parking garage as a test. Are you admitting to being able to see it?”

“Is it really that big of a deal if I am?”

Casey smirked. “You don’t realize how powerful, how sought after that ability is, do you?”

Video Sam shifted away from the man.

“Dude, why didn’t you just make a run for it?” Jake asked.

Current Sam shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess I wanted answers.”

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Video Sam demanded.

“I want you to join my coven.”

Current Sam’s eyes widened. His breath hitched as the memories came flooding back to him. They were back in his mind like ever forgetting them in the first place was impossible. He remembered all of it, the unsettling conversation, the anxiety, the fear, the longing for the safety of his apartment.

And the bad decision he really considered making.

“I don’t have magic.”

“That’s not the kind of coven I’m talking about.”

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Sam stepped inside. He hugged the wall and frantically pressed a button, praying for the doors to close faster.

For a moment, Jake and Colby thought that’d be the end of the video. Jake even moved the cursor, ready to pause it, but then Casey spoke again.

“Oh,” he said as if remembering something. He stepped into the elevator and reached for Sam’s face. Casey ordered Sam to keep the conversation between them, ultimately wiping his memory the moment he steps out of the elevator.

Colby’s fingers curled into fists.

As the elevator began to move, Video Sam broke the silence, “What good would I be in a coven if I can’t do magic?”

“I can teach you magic,” Casey answered like it was obvious. “You’re already more skilled than the other members because you have the Sight.”

“You say that like it’s a prize,” Video Sam replied dryly. “You know as well as I do that it’s a punishment. We crossed a line, we fucked up, and this is what happened.”

Casey chuckled. “You don’t sound pleased with it.”

Video Sam turned to him fully. “I’m sorry, is there a certain number of years I have to reach before I do a 180 and love it instead? This isn’t a prize. It’s not a new outlook on life, or whatever the hell he told me. It’s a curse. We’re doomed to see dead people everywhere we go, and not only that, we have to see how they died, too. It’s _fucked_.”

“You sound like you want revenge.”

“Honestly, kind of.”

“So, you want revenge, and I want a new member in my coven. We can help each other out.”

Colby shook his head in disbelief. Jake glanced at Current Sam a few times. 

Video Sam took a deep breath. “No, no, you threatened Colby, you mind controlled my friend, and that demon almost killed me. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

The elevator stopped, and the pair stepped out. Current Sam remembered feeling relieved when they’d finally reached their floor. He couldn’t get the keys out fast enough.

“That demon wasn’t killing you, Sam. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Video Sam scoffed. “You say that like you can control them.”

“You say that like I can’t.”

Casey crossed his arms over his chest. “If you join me, we can track down the bastard who gave you your Sight, and you can destroy them. You can get _revenge_ on them. And I’ll have what I want, so you, me, and Colby can call a truce. How does that sound?”

Video Sam was quiet. Current Sam knew it was because he was actually considering it.

A door opened down the hall. Casey stepped toward Sam again, whispered something under his breath, and the pair went their separate ways.

“That’s when I forgot everything,” Sam muttered.

Jake paused the video. 

“What would you have said if someone hadn’t interrupted?” Colby demanded.

Sam rubbed a hand across his face. “I don’t know.”

“You considered joining his side!”

“Well, he made it sound pretty good! But knowing what I know now, I wouldn’t do it.”

Colby and Jake stared in disbelief. A harsh silence fell over the group, each questioning if Sam was actually telling the truth or not.

Sam scoffed and jumped to his feet. “You don’t believe me?”

“You sounded pretty sold dude,” Jake admitted.

“Well…” Sam huffed. “We don’t actually know anything about this Marcus Pierce guy. Like, we haven't met him for ourselves. What if he isn’t as bad as everyone says?”

“I feel like if a group of people collectively agree he’s a bad guy, then he’s a _bad guy_,” Jake stated.

Colby crossed his arms over his chest. “If someone offered you the same thing again, would you take it?” Sam didn’t answer, so he pressed on, “Don’t tell me you’d risk your fucking life to get rid of the Sight.”

Sam stared at him for a few moments, jaw tight and eyes narrowed.

The longer he didn’t answer, the more worried Colby became. Though, he didn’t let it show. He was still pissed after all.

“No,” Sam finally answered. “I wouldn’t risk my life, but I would _take risks_. I’ve done some pretty scary shit in the past eight months. I can handle it.”

Colby shook his head. He thought back to his conversation with Hailey earlier. He wondered if this was when Casey began to change, with a strong desire to get rid of his ability.

“We will find some other way, but not like this. I can’t let you start down this path.”

“It’s not really your choice.”

Jake turned away, eyes wide as he thought, _oh shit_.

Colby took a deep breath. He walked forward, too quick for Sam to stop him.

Sam backed away like it was an instinct. His mind flashed to Casey, then to that night in his old house. The dangerous man, the crocodile snapping at his knees. Nothing good ever came from being backed into a corner. A gasp caught in his throat.

“Colby––”

Fingers pressed to his temple, a word was whispered, and Sam fell slump against Colby’s chest.

“Holy shit, what’d you do?” Jake asked.

Colby scooped Sam into his arms. “It’s a sleep spell. He’ll wake up in a few hours, and maybe he’ll think clearer.”

“What if he doesn't? What if he still wants to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Colby muttered as he carried Sam to the bedroom.

At the same time, a man in a black hood passed their apartment heading for the elevator.

He had a smirk on his face.


	8. ...you get burned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking discovery leads Colby to a chilling encounter and a probably idiotic decision.

When Sam woke a few hours later, their room was dark. 

He lifted his head to look at the clock next to his bed. 1:05 AM stared back in glowing red numbers. Sam rolled over carefully, expecting to feel Colby behind him. He didn’t, though.

Now laying on his side and facing Colby’s side of the bed, Sam reached a hand out blindly. Fingers brushed fingers, and he froze. So his boyfriend was there, just not too close. Why? 

Sam almost scooted closer, but then he remembered what happened earlier, and he answered his own question. Colby performed that sleeping spell on him, which was usually fine if Sam was having nightmares, but not because an argument wasn’t going his way.

In his sleep, Colby’s hand flipped over and trapped Sam’s beneath his own. His palm was warm, and it usually brought Sam comfort, but…not this time. Something was off, _they_ felt weird.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the blond dragged his hand back to safety on his own side.

•••••

This time, he woke to the piercing rays of sun breaking through the blinds. He squinted and grumbled about how someone forgot to close before they fell asleep, though he didn’t know who was to blame.

Sam propped himself on his elbow and glanced over his shoulder. Colby’s side of the bed was empty. 

_First he goes to bed before two AM, and now he’s awake before me?_

The blond’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He was still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, so he changed before leaving his room. He made a mental note to wash the sheets later because his side probably reeked of smoke from the fire yesterday. With that, he made another mental note to check on Jake.

Colby was at the bar, eating a breakfast from McDonald’s. He was scrolling through his phone, so he didn’t notice Sam until the blond had stepped into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Colby greeted, smiling halfheartedly.

“I think we had pancake mix.”

Colby shrugged. “Felt like getting out. Yours is in the fridge if you want it.”

Sam returned the halfhearted smile. “Thanks.” He turned to the fridge, and Colby went back to his phone.

So, Colby had taken notice of the awkwardness as well. Things felt off to both of them, so why weren’t they talking about it?

Neither really knew where to start, for one. They probably didn’t want to get into it again either. Sam hated fighting with Colby, and he knew the feelings were mutual. 

They had to talk about it, though. The conversation yesterday was unfinished, and feelings were still unresolved. They couldn’t just leave things like that.

“We need to talk about yesterday,” Sam decided, spinning around to face Colby.

The brunet pressed his lips together and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He locked his phone and laid it on the table. “I’m sorry about what I did.”

“Why did you do it?”

Colby sighed deeply. “Uh, well, that paramedic said you needed rest.”

Sam shook his head. “You and I both know that’s not the reason.”

“Maybe not the _exact_ reason… I thought you were saying those things because I don’t know, you were still stressed from the fire or something?”

“Or maybe I said those things because I _meant_ them.”

Colby pursed his lips. “And that’s what we need to talk about.”

“Not only that.” Sam stepped in front of the bar and crossed his arms over his chest. “You _knocked me out_, dude.”

“You make it sound so bad. It was a sleeping spell, _dude_.”

“Colby, it’s acceptable to do that spell on me if I’m having those bad nightmares and I can’t sleep, but that's _it_. That’s the _only_ time you have permission to do that. We were in the middle of a fucking conversation, and you…” Sam bit his lip and shook his head.

“You’re acting like I hurt you or something! You’re _fine_, Sam.”

“You backed me into a corner.”

“What are you talking about?? No I didn’t! You could’ve stopped me!”

“I _tried_.”

Colby thought back to yesterday’s conversation. He shook his head in disbelief; Sam _didn’t_ try to stop him. “No, you––”

Sam’s panicked face suddenly flashed in his head. Was it panic or fear? He remembered the blond backing away as Colby neared, but he hadn’t noticed at the time because he was too focused on the spell.

_"Colby––” Sam had begun to protest just before the foreign words were whispered._

Sam watched Colby’s face fall, and he knew they were both caught up now. 

“Holy shit Sam,” Colby breathed. He swallowed thickly as his eyebrows furrowed together. “Were you scared of me?”

“No,” Sam answered immediately.

“Then what?”

Sam pulled at his sleeves and looked away. The reason wasn’t worth this build up, he was sure. He almost didn’t want to say it because it was probably silly anyways. 

Colby slid off the stool and walked around the bar to meet him. He grabbed the blond’s hands to stop the nervous habit.

“Sam.” It was an order, but a soft one with patience backing it up.

“It’s just… in that video, Casey erased my memory, and I couldn’t get away. Then in our old house, Sallos threatened me with his crocodile, and I couldn’t get away either.” Saying it out loud made him sound kind of pitiful. “Nothing good ever comes from being trapped like that, you know?”

Colby was shocked. He was so overrun with emotions that he didn’t really know how to feel, but shocked kind of summed it up well. He was fucking pissed, for one. He absolutely _despised_ the people who made Sam feel like that in the first place, so much so that his blood boiled. He was also sad that his partner had to go through this at all. Sam didn’t deserve it, any of it.

He hesitantly cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. That bruise under his eye had lightened to an ugly yellow spot, but at least it was healing. His touch trailed down his jawline to his neck, and his fingers brushed over the new blemished across his skin. These were different, though. They weren’t imprinted on his skin out of _fear_, but instead love, and there were more beneath his clothes in places reserved only for him.

Colby was so incredibly in love with this man. Ever since they were fourteen, he’s been enamored and completely infatuated with Sam Golbach. Colby would do absolutely anything for him. Ever since this whole mess started, he had been practicing spells and searching for new ways to protect Sam. He didn’t give a fuck what happened to him as long as his love was okay. 

That was why the guilt was the most toxic feeling of all. He was supposed to make Sam feel _safe_, and he _failed_. Colby fucking let him down.

“I’m sorry,” Colby whispered. “Sam. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I should’ve heard you. I should’ve seen how freaked you were. Fuck, I shouldn’t have done it in the first place!” He turned away to run his hands through his hair.

Sam’s phone rang in his pocket, startling the two of them. The ringtone pierced through the tension like a needle. Sam winced as he went to answer; it was too loud for the suffocating silence.

“Hello?” he answered, leaning against the counter and dragging a hand down his face. “No, what’s up?” He glanced at Colby before his gaze fell on the floor. “Yeah, I’ll be over in a minute. Bye.”

He pocketed his phone and pushed off the counter. “Jake’s going rug shopping. Do you want to go?”

For the first time ever, he hoped Colby refused. Things were still hopelessly awkward, and it should stay between them. Sam didn’t want to get others involved.

Colby shook his head. “No, I’m gonna stay here.”

Sam sighed. “Okay.”

They went their separate ways, one returning to his breakfast and the other heading to their bedroom.

Sam kind of regretted ever getting out of bed.

•••••

The LaVeyan Church’s library was definitely bigger than the entire structure seen from the street. 

Up until a few hours ago, Colby didn’t think that was possible, but after wandering the halls for half an hour and stumbling upon a steep, dark spiral stairwell leading to a whole new level full of mysterious doors, he realized there was more to this place than meets the eye.

The library was a tall, circular room with two floors of bookshelves stretching from the floor to the ceiling. In the center of the first floor was a librarian’s desk with four rows of tables behind it, each already claimed by curious students with at least five books scattered around them.

Honestly, Colby didn’t know why he was there. After Sam left, he couldn’t stand to be there by himself. His mind was too jumbled with negative thoughts and feelings, and he had to get out of there. He didn’t realize where he was headed until he’d parked in front of the building.

Despite the bad things he’s experienced with this coven, the world of witchcraft still intrigued him. Libraries never held any interest to him, but he found himself actually looking at the books on the shelves. There was so much knowledge captured under one roof. If he knew even half the power these books taught, he could probably put Marcus Pierce to shame.

The first floor was mostly elemental magic and the most populated in the library. The second floor was quieter and less crowded. From what he could see, these books focused more on other forms of magic as well as history of both the coven and witchcraft itself.

“Wonder if I can find a book on how to take demonic Sight,” he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He came to the church to distract himself from Sam, but surprise, he never stopped thinking of his boyfriend. It was literally impossible.

Colby was trying to run from this problem, but he needed to face the facts. He fucked up, but no matter how much he beat himself up over it, no matter how many times he apologized, it wouldn’t really change anything. Sam told him why he felt that way, and Colby could only imagine things from Sam’s side. 

He could only _imagine_ most things Sam goes through these days because Sam can see fucking dead people, and Colby would never truly understand what that was like.

A book fell behind him. He spun around in surprise and staggered away from the noise. It was lying inches from him, face up at the edge of the last bookcase he passed. 

He remained completely still for a few moments, even going as far as holding his breath to listen for any source behind this book randomly falling. Had somebody pushed it from the other side? Was it the wind (yeah, that sounded a little far-fetched, but he really didn’t want to believe a fucking ghost did it)?

Nothing happened. The only noises were the soft flutters of pages being turned by the witches down below.

Colby took a deep breath. He stepped forward carefully and knelt next to the book. The title made his stomach lurch into his throat.

“Fuck no,” he whispered. He shook his head slowly, not believing his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, this can’t be real.”

The cover of the book was dark leather with golden letters engraved into the material. At the top: BOOK OF LIGHT.

At the bottom, signed in gold ink that still sparkled under the lights despite its age:

_Marcus Pierce_

Every instinct in his body was telling him to kick the book away and leave. Something made it fall behind him, and that something wasn’t there anymore. Was it someone playing a trick on him? Or was it an actual fucking spirit? He wished Sam was there, at least so one mystery could be solved.

Could this really belong to _the_ Marcus Pierce? Was it even _real?_ Colby had never heard of a Book of Light. What the fuck was that? It sounded kind of childish and completely non-threatening. With that logic, he concluded this had to be some lame prank.

He reached for it. His curiosity was eating at him. Whether or not it was a trick didn’t matter. He _had_ to see what was inside.

The page just inside of the cover was a handwritten note.

_If you’ve opened this book, that means either curiosity got the best of you or you’re in need of something. No matter your reason, I hope you find what you’re looking for. Before you venture further though, I must ask you abide by my only rule: These spells stay between us. I have journeyed into a world your coven tries to hide from you, and I’ve documented everything I learned. I did not do this to rebel or cause any harm. I was simply sentenced a horrible punishment and the only one who thought I was worth saving. If you think we share this trauma, skip to page 347. Otherwise, enjoy my book_.

Of course, Colby flipped right to page 347. It was a divider page with another handwritten note:

_If you have been cursed with the demonic Sight, then I’m deeply sorry. Do not fret any longer, though, because I have good news. Within this last chapter are spells that will teach you confidence and power to conquer those you are afraid of. The Sight has been given no strings attached. Do not let them control you. You control them._

The next page was a mess of dark ink fonts mixed with small notes written in the margins. At the top of the page was the title: The Sight. Beneath it was an ingredient list, and he recognized each item from a cupboard in Ruth’s study he snooped through one day when he was bored. Just before the instructions on how to perform the spell, Marcus included a two sentences that wasn’t addressed to anyone in particular, but Colby felt like they were directed at him:

_This spell is for those who are watching us suffer from the outside. If you want to help, you must view the world through our eyes for a day._

This was it. If he was ever going to help Sam, he needed to first understand things from the other side.

Colby snapped a picture on his phone before closing the book and rising to his feet. He almost put the book away until he remembered it fell out of nowhere. So, he left it behind, hoping whoever sent him the material in the first place would hide it again.

Nobody paid attention as Colby rushed out of the library. He took the stairs two at a time and briskly walked through the halls toward Ruth’s study.

The room was empty when he arrived, thankfully. He stepped inside, peeked around the hallway to make sure nobody was around, then locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooo excited for the next chapter. it's gonna be fun, it's gonna be angsty, it's gonna be chaotic but flippin' fluffy??? i thought of the idea a few weeks ago and i've been eagerly waiting to write it. next week's gonna be crazy :D


	9. #BirdBoxChallenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby's spell doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thursday! you all were looking forward to *just* this update today, right? there's certainly not another event happening today that is more important than this. nope. not one thing.
> 
> (go watch the next video of The Graveyard if you haven't! i have yet to watch it myself, but i know it's going to be amazing :)) 
> 
> this took. so. long. i don't know why?? i started working on this last friday! and today alone i've easily poured at least 8 hours into it today (would've been 11 but i took a 3 hr nap oops). & this is a long chapter, but it's not 8 hrs worth of work long??? i guess that shows that i get distracted easily lol but it's here now so enjoy :)

The lines at Target were miserably long.

Sam sighed deeply as he reached the end of the checkout lanes. Even the self-checkout sections were packed with people. He huffed, turned on his heel, and made his way back to Jake.

Rug shopping hadn’t taken as long as he guessed. To both men’s surprise, Jake found the perfect fit immediately. It was a medium sized gray rug with shaggy material that was soft to touch. It reminded Jake of a dog or something, and that was enough.

Of course, they ended up spending an hour in the store before they finally reached the front because it was Target, and who ever walked out of Target with only the things they went in for?

“It’s busy all the way down,” Sam informed when he joined Jake again.

Jake’s head tipped back as he groaned loudly. “Why the fuck are people here? Don’t they have _jobs??_”

“Regular people with regular jobs in LA? Ha.” Sam scoffed. He shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and shook his head.

“Hey,” Jake began, leaning over the handle of the cart. The line moved, and the pair shuffled forward.

“Hm?”

“Are you and Colby okay?” When Sam shot him a weird look, Jake quickly added, “I’m not trying to be nosy, but things were weird yesterday.”

Sam chewed on his lip. “Yeah, I don’t know. Things are still kind of weird. We’re not really on the same page right now, and I don’t think either of us know how to fix it. We’ve never had an argument we couldn’t sit down and talk through.”

“Why can’t you talk through this one?”

“I guess we can, but I think there are some things that won’t ever be resolved. I’m dealing with shit that nobody else can understand, and I know that’s hard for him to work with.”

Jake nodded thoughtfully. “You guys are gonna get through this.”

Sam smiled halfheartedly. “Hope so.”

He knew they would get through it because they always do. The only thing he was unsure of was whether things would go back to normal or not.

Fifteen minutes later, they were finally at the front of the line and checking out. Sam waited in front of the cart while Jake paid for his rug and the other pointless things he picked out for his apartment.

Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket, and he stepped away to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Colby replied. “I need your help.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, and his heart fluttered anxiously. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m at that Church of Satan, all right? I’ll send you my location. Can you come pick me up?”

“Of course.” Sam’s grip tightened around the phone. “Colby, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay… love you.”

“I love you too.”

_Click._

•••••

There was a woman standing in the front lawn of the church when they arrived. She’d been watching them ever since they turned onto the street, and a supernatural ability wasn’t required to sense the strange energy emitting from her and the rest of the premises.

“This feels like a trap,” Jake muttered. He parked the car on the other side of the street.

Sam inhaled sharply as he peered up at the structure a few yards away. He didn’t remember seeing it during their last visit, but the chill running up his spine was well enough proof that it was the same place.

“Stay here,” Sam ordered softly as he popped the door open.

“Fuck no man, what if they get you too?!”

“Then call the police! It’ll be a bigger problem if they get all three of us.”

Jake tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “Just be careful.”

Sam nodded. “We’ll be out as soon as possible.”

He approached the satanic church carefully. The woman was smiling at him, but it didn’t ease him any. He felt like a fly caught in a spider’s web––there was danger nearby and most definitely coming, it was just a matter of when.

“Hello Sam,” she greeted when he neared. She reached her hand toward him and introduced herself, “I’m Ruth, Colby’s magic professor.”

Sam nodded as he shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. Where is he?”

“Come, I’ll show you.”

Ruth turned and headed for the door. Sam followed, but not without throwing a nervous glance back at Jake’s car before they disappeared inside.

Immediately, the air was difficult to breathe. He couldn’t sense magical energy, so that meant something evil was lurking nearby. Although he was standing in a Church of Satan and that was probably to be expected, chills still ran down his spine.

“What happened?” Sam demanded. “Is he okay?”

“He was performing a spell, and something went wrong. He’s perfectly fine, though. The complications will revert back to normal when the twenty-four hours are up.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What complications?” Why couldn’t she just tell him out right instead of sounding vague and mysterious?

“I’m sorry, he wants to tell you himself.”

_Of course he does_. Sam scowled. He busied his thoughts by looking over his new surroundings. The elegant interior _definitely_ didn’t match the homely exterior. There were chandeliers hanging above with crystals that sparkled and artifacts decorating the walls that looked like could be dated three centuries back. If it was true, no wonder he felt such strong ghostly energies.

“Here we are,” Ruth announced. She stopped at a beautiful arched door with intricate designs carved into the wood and a half circle of stained glass at the top. On the doorway was a sigil drawn in Sharpie, so clearly it was a newer addition.

“What does this sigil mean?” Sam asked, pointing to the symbol.

“This is my personal study, so I like to keep it protected.”

“From what?”

Ruth twisted the doorknob. “This is a sanctuary for witches, darling. Don’t tell me you didn’t sense the negative energies when you first arrived.”

Sam began to respond when a cold shiver made him flinch. He looked over his shoulder and scanned the hall for the culprit, but they were alone. Fuck, he didn’t like that.

“Colby,” Ruth called as she pushed open the door, “Sam’s here.”

Sam took a deep breath. He tried to prepare for whatever would be waiting for him. What could be so severe that Colby couldn’t drive home? Was it his eyesight? Did he do something to his hands or feet? He honestly couldn’t imagine what was wrong because this involved magic, so anything was fucking possible.

When he stepped inside, he noted the room was just a normal study with walls covered in bookcases, a desk, and some seating. It wasn’t the torture chamber he’d been imagining for the last five minutes.

There was also a seven year old girl standing in the corner of the room, neck slit with blood splattered across her otherwise perfectly white dress, but y’all aren’t ready for that conversation.

Then, his gaze fell on Colby. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his gaze trained on the coffee table. He didn’t look up when Sam entered.

“Colby?” Sam asked quietly.

“Hey,” Colby replied with a sheepish smile

Sam rushed forward. He sat next to Colby and reached for his hands but stopped short. He looked over his boyfriend carefully, searching for any signs not to touch him. He really didn’t know what the fuck to expect here.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned gently. “What happened?”

Colby inhaled deeply. “I was trying a spell, and things went wrong. I kinda uh, lost my vision for twenty-four hours?”

Sam’s jaw dropped. He stared at Colby with wide eyes for a few moments, waiting for the other to look at him and declare it a prank. It had to be, right? Colby couldn’t be blind. That didn’t make sense.

“You what?” he breathed. “What do you mean you ‘kinda lost your vision?’ What kind of spell were you trying?”

“A Sight spell. If I’d done it correctly, I would’ve had the Sight for twenty-four hours. Don’t be mad; I just needed to see things from your point of view.”

Sam sighed. He grabbed one of Colby’s hands and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles. He wasn’t mad. He was shocked and concerned but definitely not mad. Colby’s intentions were good, and Sam really should’ve been expecting something like this sooner or later. He filled Colby in on spirits when he encountered them the best he could, but they both knew there were still things left out. The only way to understand is to see it.

“I’m not mad,” Sam promised softly and kissed Colby’s cheek. “So, how did you do it wrong?”

“You kept your eyes open instead of closed,” Ruth guessed. “It’s a common mistake.”

Colby frowned. “What, how do you know that?”

“You aren’t the first one to stumble across Marcus Pierce’s Book of Light. Being able to see the dead has intrigued more than enough witches in the last few years.”

“So, you can’t see anything?” Sam questioned. “The vision didn’t split, did it? Like, you don’t have your normal sight, but you have the demonic one?”

Colby turned his head back and forth like he was scanning the room. “Nope. I only see darkness.”

Sam sighed with relief. He certainly did not want a dead little girl to be the first thing Colby saw.

Speaking of…he glanced at her again. He could be wrong, but weren’t human sacrifices usually cut at the neck or something (don’t ask why he knows that)? And if that was true, why would they do it to a _kid?_

“By this time tomorrow, your normal sight will return, and it’ll be as though it never happened.”

“Then I can do it again––”

Sam frowned. “Colby.”

“––and do it _correctly_,” he concluded.

“If that’s really what you want to do, then fine,” Sam sighed. “Have at it.”

Colby grinned. “Yay. Ruth, can I borrow some more ingredients?”

Ruth nodded with a small smile. “Of course, so long as you pay me back.”

“Promise.”

Sam watched Ruth make a basket of dark viles and small bags containing unknown items. A part of him wanted to look, but a larger part guessed it wasn’t a good idea.

“I need to grab a bag of dead man’s hair and a jar of soil from the cemetery,” she noted, partly to herself. “Okay, I’ll run down to the supply closet and be back in a few minutes.”

“A bag of dead man’s hair,” Sam muttered in awe when the door shut behind her. “Fuck, do they do sacrifices?!”

“I don’t think so.”

Sam huffed. “I don’t like it here.”

“It’s okay. This place freaked me out too when I first came here, but it’s actually really cool.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that this is the same place they held us _hostage?_”

“The only reason we were here in the first place was because of Casey, and he’s gone now.”

“Gone where? Dead??”

“Maybe, I don’t know? Why are you freaking out so much??”

“Because we don’t know what happened to him, and something in the hallway spooked me.”

“Spooked you? And you didn’t see it?”

“No.”

Colby sighed and shook his head. “I think this place is haunted. The book I found this spell in came out of nowhere.”

Sam frowned. “Maybe it just fell off a bookshelf?”

“There wasn’t a spot missing when I looked. It literally just appeared.”

“Colby… what if it’s the same person?”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it.” Sam turned so their knees touched. “Casey was trying to get us to join his weird, secret coven. Now he’s probably dead, and Marcus freaking Pierce’s book of spells falls right in front of you out of nowhere? That’s too big of a coincidence.”

Colby chewed on his lip. “Fuck, you’re right.”

Sam stared at the door for a moment. He wondered a few things, like how much longer Ruth would be gone. He also wondered if stepping outside and searching for the man in question was a good idea. Was it wise to look for trouble? Not usually, but his curiosity was always getting the best of him.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said as he rose to his feet.

“No no, don’t leave me!”

“I’m only gonna be on the other side of the door, I promise. I just want to see something.” He headed for the door.

“Sammmm,” Colby groaned.

The blond stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind him. His eyes scrutinized every inch of the corridor. The hallway was empty, and there was complete silence. Sam kept his hand wrapped around the doorknob. After a few seconds, he was ready to head back inside.

Then, a cold chill ran down the right side of his neck. When he looked over though, there was nothing.

“Fuck off,” he growled. “At least show yourself. I doubt you’re a coward.”

A white figure hugged the wall across from him. As the moments passed, the figure began taking the form of a man. His hair was tousled like the trip into the afterlife was a rough one. His eyes were still as cold as when he was alive. Just below his chin was a gaping wound across his neck with blood seeping out of it; that was only the beginning.

His clothes appeared with his face, and they revealed the remaining gruesome details of his death. Sallos had shown no mercy on this man. His body was caked in blood, oozing out of punctures and cuts across his arms and down his legs. 

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth as he stared at Casey with wide eyes. His stomach rolled, and he was definitely going to puke. Tears gathered in his eyes as he pressed his back against the door.

The corners of Casey’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. He hissed, “Are you proud of yourself, Samuel?”

“I-I didn’t do… do th-that,” Sam stuttered. “I didn’t.”

“He never would’ve found me if it wasn’t for you.”

Casey deserved it. Sam knew in his mind that Casey fucking deserved whatever was coming to him. It was _his_ fault for pissing off and trapping a demon. It was _his_ fault for messing with any of that in the first place. 

But, his heart… his heart had different feelings. Yes, Casey deserved to be punished, but this horribly? Did he really deserve death? Not only that, he was stuck in the veil and unable to move on. He was forced to roam the halls, never to escape the place he was brutally assaulted.

He absently pushed open the door and stumbled back into the room. He tripped over his feet and crashed to the floor. Casey rushed at him, a maniac glare in his eyes.

Sam stretched his leg and kicked the door shut just as the man reached for him.

In the silence of the study, Sam’s short, frantic breaths echoed.

“Sam?” Colby called. “Hey, what’s wrong? What did you see?”

The blond pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn’t tear his gaze from the door as his mind replayed the bloodied image of Casey. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, and the tears finally fell.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Oh my god, shit––”

“Where are you?” 

Sam looked over at Colby. His boyfriend was on his feet, hunched over as he dragged his fingers across the table to guide him.

“I’m here,” Sam replied quietly. He tapped Colby’s calf, then he grabbed the hand reaching for him.

Colby sat next to him, legs crossed and blank gaze settled on Sam’s shoes. He had Sam’s hand trapped between both of his, warmth enclosing cold. 

The touch made Sam calm down. He focused on taking deeper breaths to try slowing his heart rate.

Colby kissed Sam’s knuckles. His lips lingered against the skin, and he requested, “Tell me what you saw.” As he lowered their hands back into his lap, he added, “Don’t sugarcoat it for me. I can handle it.”

Sam’s eyes were still glossy as he turned to the door again. “It was Casey,” he explained softly. “He died that night. Sallos killed him.”

_Maybe I helped kill him too_.

“I’ve seen some really bad shit in the last few months, but that…” Sam swallowed thickly. His eyes fell shut with a few more deep breaths.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Colby muttered. He wished he knew how to offer more comfort, but this situation was hard, especially combined with where they were. At least if they were home, Colby could hold Sam in a tight embrace while they lay in bed or watch movies to distract him, protecting him from whatever evils the blond encountered. 

Here though, in a foreign and potentially dangerous place, the only comfort Colby could provide was that they’d be leaving soon.

“It’s okay. At least nothing will be worse than that, right?” He didn’t have the energy to smile, but he forced himself to. “I’m okay, really.” He had to push away his feelings and fake a smile. Otherwise, they’d never get off the floor.

The door opened and closed again with Ruth stepping inside. She stared down at them with her eyebrows knitted together and mouth pressed into a frown. In her hands were two jars, one filled with dark soil and the other with locks of black hair.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

“No, you’re not interrupting,” Sam answered. “Yes, we’re fine. We need to get going though because I just remembered Jake’s waiting out there.” _And he probably thinks we’re dead_.

“Okay then.” Ruth hummed as she walked past them to the basket sitting on the table. “Everything you need for the spell is in this basket. I’m giving you the full jar of soil because the recipe calls for at least two bits of bone, and if I try dividing it out, you may not get any. On that note, I expect that and anything left over to be on my desk by no later than Monday morning. Understand?”

As she was explaining, Sam and Colby were climbing to their feet. When she turned, she was met with both boys standing upright and holding onto each other. Ruth smiled and handed the basket off to Sam.

“Yes, thank you Ruth,” Colby said with a grin. “You’re the best.”

“I know. Goodbye and good luck to the both of you.”

It took all of six steps into the hallway for the two of them to realize this was not going to be easy. Colby had a death grip on Sam’s bicep and was moving very cautiously. 

“Colby, we’re trying to make it to the car before the sun sets,” Sam teased.

“Shut the fuck up, this is scary,” Colby muttered.

“Have some faith in me. I won’t let you get hurt, promise.”

Colby grumbled a response, but his grip did loosen around Sam’s arm, much to the blond’s relief.

They didn’t run into other people until they were almost to the front of the building. Two women about their age walked by and looked at them funny. Sam was used to strange looks from strangers, but something about their stares didn’t sit right with him. He glared, and they turned away.

A cold breeze swept over their shoulders just as they reached the front doors. Colby shuddered, and Sam tensed.

“Leaving so soon Sam?” a voice hissed behind them.

Sam pulled the door open and sighed at the warm sunlight drenching their bodies.

“You can’t ignore me forever.”

“Jake’s parked on the other side of the street,” Sam informed. “Probably thinks we’re dead or something.” He was rambling with Colby only humming in response, but rambling meant distracting from that nagging voice behind them, and that was enough.

They took a step forward, and Casey’s ghost figure suddenly appeared in front of them in a combustion of ice. Colby huffed and curled his fingers into Sam’s skin while his mind reeled at what could possibly be in front of them.

“LOOK AT ME!” Casey howled. His body darted forward until his face was inches from Sam’s.

The blond pressed into Colby, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent protest that caught in his throat. He’d never been that close to a spirit. Time stopped as he stared into the black eyes of Casey Claiborne. They were like black holes; Sam could feel himself drowning. 

He flinched when fingers pressed against his hip. The touch alone was enough to jolt Sam out of his shock––

“He can’t hurt you,” Colby whispered in his ear. “It’s like you said, they’re on a different plane of existence or something. That fucking bastard _can’t touch you_.”

––but his boyfriend’s words encouraged him to _move_. Sam's finger curled around the hand resting on his hip, and he took a deep breath. Casey continued to loom over him like a brick wall, but he wasn’t solid. Sam didn’t need a sledgehammer to break through.

Sam’s legs were jelly and would surely give at any moment, but he still stepped forward. Colby followed closely, grip around Sam tight and jaw set. 

Casey dispersed as the pair passed through. He became nothing more than a cool chill on their skin, but even that didn’t last long when they finally made it outside.  
After that, the stairs were easy. There were only three, and Colby was already familiar enough to take them on with only a little help from Sam.

“Okay so,” Colby began as they walked down the sidewalk, “I don’t know what the fuck actually just happened, but it looked badass in my head, so good job babe.” He tilted his head and kissed Sam’s cheek.

Sam chuckled weakly. “It probably wasn’t as badass as you imagined.”

Jake was waiting at the street when they arrived.

“I was just about to come in after you guys,” he swore.

“Sure you were,” Colby snickered. His eyes were staring blankly at the tree beside Jake’s car.

With a frown, Jake waved his hand in front of Colby’s face. Then he turned to Sam. “What’s––”

“He tried a spell, and it didn’t work. So, now he’s blind for twenty-four hours.”

Jake’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Unfortunately,” Colby confirmed with a sigh. 

Sam and Jake shared an amused look. Jake helped Colby get in the car while Sam lingered in the street. He twisted and peered up at the building casting a cold shadow over them. 

The front door slammed shut.

He exhaled slowly.

“Hey c’mon,” Jake called. “I’m hungryy.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m coming.” He turned his back to the creepy church and whoever might be watching, and he joined his friends in the car.

•••••

“Jake,” Sam sighed. “This is a bad idea.”

“I need groceries Sam,” Jake defended with a grin as he parked his car.

“Then why didn’t you get them when we were here earlier?”

Colby lifted his chin as if that would help him see better. “Where are we?”

Jake turned his car off and popped the door open. “Target run!”

“Awesome!” Colby cheered. He unbuckled and threw open his door. 

“Wait––!” Sam tried.

Thankfully, Jake was quick to jump between the door and the car next to them before any damage could be done. Colby sat frozen for a moment, probably realizing what could’ve happened.

“Is there a car next to me?” he mumbled.

“Yeah, but Jake caught it.”

“Oops.”

To Colby’s credit, he could move around okay. He looked a bit odd repeatedly smacking Jake’s car to find his way around, but hey, whatever works.

He waited at the trunk for the others to catch up. “This isn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” The group began walking away from the car, and Colby continued, “I don’t even need help.”

Sam glanced back at him and stopped walking. “Colby,” he called. He bit back a grin while Jake giggled next to him.

“Yeah?” Colby replied. He stretched his arms out until one of his hands knocked against someone else’s car. “Wait, where’d you guys go?”

“You said you didn’t need any help, so––” Sam shrugged. He and Jake were a few cars ahead of Jake’s and almost to the front doors. Colby was also a few cars from Jake’s… but in the opposite direction.

Colby backtracked slowly. He glared in a general direction when he heard his friends laughing at him. “Shut the fuck up.” He kept one hand on the backs of cars while the other remained in front, ready to stop him from bumping into something.

Sam startled him by taking the outstretched hand in his own. He tugged Colby toward him, and they finally headed into the store.

“This is like the Bird Box challenge,” Jake realized, and they all laughed. He retrieved a cart and cut between Sam and Colby.

“What’re we here for?” Sam asked.

Jake began, “Um…”

“Let’s go get some cookies,” Colby suggested.

“Cookies!” Jake cheered. He and Colby took off happily toward the clothes.

Sam followed a few steps behind, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

•••••

Half an hour later, there was a dispute in the toys section. It involved two bikes with training wheels, a very pissed off woman, and a whole lot of red chunks.

It had started with a bet between Colby and Jake. Colby swore he could ride a bike further than ten feet without crashing, but Jake didn’t believe him. So of course, they had to test it out. 

After Colby won, Jake (ever the child) grabbed another bike, and they raced. Sam knew it wasn’t the best idea, but at least there wasn’t much harm in riding a small bike down an aisle.

The harm didn’t come until Colby and Jake rounded the corner of the bike rack, intending to head down the other side. Colby had taken the lead, and obviously, he didn’t see the woman until it was too late. Jake yelled, Colby swerved, and somehow, they managed to crash into each other _and_ knock the woman over. The watermelon she had hugged to her chest didn’t stand a chance.

She was a round woman about Jake’s height. Her hair was black and stingy with blunt bangs cut across her eyebrows. She wore a black t shirt with a generic “clever” print (apparently, she’s a MOMSTER. _Ha ha_) and low-rise jeans. There were a lot of tattoos down her arms that looked to fit the witch aesthetic. She reminded them of some white trash they’d see back in Kansas.

Immediately, the boys scattered. When Sam caught up, he was surprised at the whole thing. It looked so much like a crime scene that he actually searched his friends for injuries.

Standing on the other side of Jake was a little boy wearing a plastic tiara. There was a hole in his shoulder and blood splattered across his chest. Sam looked away immediately.

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?!” the woman shouted, rounding on Jake first since he was closest. Then, she spun around to yell at Colby, “This is a fucking grocery story, not a playground! What are you, five?!”

Sam jumped in front of Colby quickly. He held his hands out in front of him, a feeble attempt to calm the woman.

“I’m sorry miss, I promise this was all an accident,” he explained.

“Accident?! He ran straight into me!” she argued, shoving a finger at Colby over Sam’s shoulder. Her action was so aggressive that her pentagram earrings shook.  
Sam shifted, blocking her view of Colby. His gaze momentarily fell to the tattoo on her wrist (it was also a pentagram, what the fuck) before he met her eye again.

“Ma’am, he um––” He touched her arm gently, hoping to maybe calm her down enough to explain.

“_Don’t_ touch me!” she growled.

Sam jerked his hand away immediately. “Sorry! Sorry.”

“Bitch,” Colby muttered.

Sam elbowed him.

“My boyfriend here is blind, and,” Sam sighed, “I’m really sorry, he just didn’t know he was out here.” 

Her face softened just a bit, but whatever anger that had subsided to listen to his explanation resurfaced when she pointed accusingly at Jake.

“Then what’s _his_ excuse?!”

Jake and Sam stared at each other for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

Sam shrugged. “He’s just an idiot.”

“Wow, thanks Sam,” Jake replied with an eye roll.

“Your partner has an excuse, though not a good one because _you_,” she jabbed her finger into Sam’s chest, “should’ve been watching him! The carelessness of your generation is what’s going to run this country into the goddamn ground! I swear, you––”

As she continued her rant, Sam turned his head to speak quietly over his shoulder, “Colby, is she a witch?”

Colby scoffed. “Fuck no.”

“Hm.”

“––LA isn’t made for delinquents like you!”

“Hate to break it to you miss, but LA isn’t made for _you_ either,” Jake mentioned with a shrug.

Bad move, Jake. That only pissed her off more. Her face grew beet red as she prepared for another rant screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, something very strange happened. The wheel of the bike next to Jake shook. It bounced against the ground once, but it was enough to make everyone freeze.

The little boy from earlier was kneeling next to the bike, desperately trying to move it. He looked angry as he peered up at the woman, and that made Sam wary. Child spirits were dangerous and powerful, and more often than not, they weren’t children at all.

“What the hell…” the woman muttered. Her head whipped around, searching for a reason behind her. When her gaze fell on Sam, she stumbled back in surprise. “Your eyes are glowing!”

Colby began pushing Sam behind him, but the blond stayed put. There wasn’t much to be done anyway; she’d already witnessed his eyes.

“I would leave us alone if I were you,” he threatened, slowly dragging his eyes away from the boy. 

The woman swallowed thickly. She held his glare for a moment before reluctantly turning and walking off.

Everybody watched her leave, including the little boy.

“Okay, now we run before the employees catch us,” Sam stated. He grabbed Colby’s hand and rushed forward.

As they passed, Sam offered his fist to the boy. A moment of hesitation and confusion passed, but after seeing Sam’s encouraging smile, the little boy bumped his fist against the blond’s.

“That was fucking _wild!_” Jake exclaimed. 

“I don’t even know what happened,” Colby whined.

“Something moved one of the bike’s wheels!”

“It was a little boy,” Sam explained. “He was angry at her for some reason. Maybe because she was yelling at us, I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting him to help, but I’m glad he did.”

“See? You can use your powers for good,” Colby stated.

Sam hummed. “I _scared_ a woman. I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“You saved us from her. _That’s_ a good thing.” Colby squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, I guess.”

When they reached the front of the store, Jake caught sight of the woman speaking angrily to an employee. He urged his friends to walk faster just as she spotted them making a beeline for the exit.

“Go, go, go!” Jake encouraged. “She’s onto us!”

They made it outside and to his car before anybody could catch them. As Jake backed out of his spot, Colby flipped off the woman and the two workers. Sam laughed behind him.

•••••

The rest of the day was uneventful. After the boys returned home, they each went their separate ways. Jake mentioned something about Tara coming over, Colby was super tired, and Sam needed to start editing their new series.

“What time is it?” Colby asked just before he yawned. He collapsed on the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest.

“Four,” Sam answered. He kicked off his shoes, pushed them against the wall, and walked over to the couch. He refrained from sitting down because he knew he probably wouldn’t get back up, and he needed to begin working on the next video.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know, sleep?”

“I can’t sleep for the rest of the day _and_ the entire night.”

“Can’t you use that sleep spell on yourself?”

Colby frowned thoughtfully. “Huh, maybe…”

“Well good luck. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs working on this video.”

“Wait!” Colby’s hand shot out, and it just barely caught Sam’s arm before he was out of reach. “Come here.”

Sam sighed, though he was happy to join Colby. Whatever weirdness between them evaporated, and he realized how much he missed being close to Colby.

“There might be a solution to this so obvious that I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner,” Colby informed.

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “Really? What is it?”

Colby’s hand rested on Sam’s face. His fingers trailed down Sam’s skin until they rested on the boy’s neck. His thumb gently dragged along the blond’s lower lip. Colby leaned forward agonizingly slow, feigning to be searching for Sam’s mouth. He might’ve just been teasing though, just a little.

Finally, their lips connected, and it was long overdue. The kiss was short, too short. When Colby pulled away, Sam followed, searching for more. Colby’s thumb pressed against his partner’s chin, stopping the blond.

“Guess it didn’t work,” Colby muttered, though he didn’t sound at all surprised.

“Shocker.”

“Gotta admit, I just missed kissing you.”

“You could’ve started with that, dummy.”

Colby pouted. “I was trying to be cute. You know, true love’s kiss can break the curse, blah blah blah.”

“Shut up,” Sam chuckled. He kissed Colby again and pushed forward, forcing his boyfriend to fall back. Sam climbed on top of him while deepening the kiss. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling the blond as close as possible.

Colby pulled away and smirked. “Now Sammy,” he whispered, “don’t go taking advantage of me because I can’t see.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sam chuckled and laid down on Colby’s chest. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around him. He tilted his chin up to smile at his boyfriend. “But now you’ve got me on this couch, and you’re really comfy, so I guess we’re both taking a nap.”

Colby huffed. He raised one of his hands and raked it through Sam’s hair. “Missed you.”

Sam nuzzled his head right beneath Colby’s chin. He smiled as his eyes fell shut. “I missed you too.”

•••••

Sam woke with a gasp. The images of Casey Claiborne still plagued his mind, even hours later. He squinted at the darkness, trying to remember where he was because it definitely wasn’t his room.

Then he tried shifting and remembered, oh yeah, he was laying on top of Colby. With a soft chuckle, he carefully climbed off his boyfriend and walked into the kitchen. 

He wasn’t sure why he was in the kitchen; he just needed some space to think. Casey’s voice was still rattling in his brain. _LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME!_ He couldn’t shake it. 

“Sam?” a sleepy voice called. In the darkness, Sam could see Colby sit up on the couch. “Where are you?”

“I’m here,” Sam replied. He slowly returned to the living room, running his hands through his hair as he went.

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah.”

Colby reached for him blindly, but he managed to snag Sam’s wrist. He pulled the blond back to the couch and into a tight embrace.

He pressed his lips to Sam’s hair and requested softly, “Tell me about it.”

“It was the encounter from earlier. Casey yelled at me, and I can’t get it out of my head. Did I… did I kill him?”

“No?” Colby shook his head. “Why the hell would you think that?”

“Well, he told me for one.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t believe a word that bastard says.”

“And I’m the one who let Sallos out.”

“From what I understand, he really fucked Sallos over. He deserved whatever the hell happened to him.”

“But did he deserve to die? Especially like that, god…” Sam shuddered. “There was so much blood, Colby.” Just thinking about it made his stomach roll again.

“Honestly,” Colby sighed, “I think all of that stopped being your business when they met at the church. Sallos helped as far as he said he would, we got out okay, and that was the end. Anything that happened after has nothing to do with you.”

“Then why do I feel so guilty about it?”

“Probably because he’s pissed about his death, but he can’t whine about it to a fucking demon, and you were there. Plus, he knew you could see him. He was just trying to get in your head Sam.”

Sam pulled his lip between his teeth. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Colby laid down, and he tugged Sam with him. “C’mon, try to sleep.” He pressed into the back of the couch with Sam hugged to his chest. He felt the blond relax a bit, but he still waited a few minutes before trying to sleep.

“Colby,” Sam whispered.

“Hm?”

The beat of silence made Colby frown. He gently poked Sam’s side, making sure the blond hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Do the sleep spell.”

Colby pressed his lips together. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed.

“Okay.” Colby softly pressed his fingers to Sam’s temple. He whispered the word, and immediately, Sam’s body relaxed. 

He tucked the blond’s head beneath his chin and fell asleep.

•••••

Sam yawned and he lifted his head. He squinted at the sun peeking in from the windows behind his gaze fell to his boyfriend.

“Colby,” Sam whispered. “Colby!”

Colby hummed. When he didn’t hear a response, he forced his eyes open and peered down at Sam.

The blond watched Colby with wide eyes, waiting for the verdict. Did the spell wear off? Could Colby finally see again?

Colby’s lips twitched into a sleepy grin. “Good morning beautiful.”

Sam beamed. “Good morning love.”

Over the next ten minutes, they slowly rolled out of bed. Sam was up first, so he headed into the kitchen to look for breakfast. Colby stayed on the couch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

“You okay?” Sam called.

“Yeah,” Colby rubbed his temple with his fingers, “just got dizzy. Probably from the spell wearing off and everything.”

Sam frowned. He filled up a glass of water, grabbed something from a cabinet, and met Colby in the living room. He sat across from Colby on the coffee table.

“Here,” he said, offering the objects.

Colby nodded, silently grateful. He tipped his head back to toss the pills into his mouth before taking a swing of water.

“Are you sure you want to do this today?” Sam questioned. “It’s okay to wait.”

Colby shook his head. “No, I need it to be now before I freak myself out and not do it.”

“Fine,” Sam chewed on his lip, “but I have one rule.”

“Which is?”

“You cannot go to that church _at all_ during the twenty-four hours.”

Colby frowned. “Why? Because of Casey?”

Sam nodded. 

“Okay, I promise.”

Somebody knocked at the door then. Sam went to answer it while Colby grabbed his basket of witchy supplies.

Jake was standing on the other side, hair still tousled from sleeping. He was slumped against the doorframe and smiled lazily when Sam answered.

“Afternoon,” he greeted. “Is Colby alive?”

Sam nodded and stepped aside. “He’s alive and can see everything.”

“Woo!”

As Sam was closing the door, he heard soft crying and sobs come from down the hallway. Bewildered, he stepped outside and searched for the source.

Though he didn’t find it, he could hear that it was a woman crying. She sounded as close as around the corner, so her conversation was clear.

“The gate was open,” she explained between sniffles. “I left it open for two seconds to talk to one of my friends, and he ran past me! My little Pancake never saw the car coming!” She dissolved into violent sobs that echoed through the halls.

Sam almost went to find this girl, at least to give her some comfort if she was alone, but a male voice stopped him.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s all right. Pancake is in a better place now.”

Good, she’s not alone. Sam stepped back inside, though he couldn’t stop thinking about Pancake. Most of his thoughts wondered what Pancake even was. A dog? A cat? A pig (could those be kept as pets??)? He didn’t know.

“Hey c’mon, you’re gonna miss the witchy shit,” Jake called. He waved Sam over eagerly.

Colby sat on the floor in front of coffee table. He had an altar set up across the table top complete with a stone mixing bowl, sage burning on the side, and each ingredient Ruth gave him lining the outer edge.

“Jake, you wanna do it too?” Colby offered.

Jake’s mouth fell open. “Can I ??”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea––” Sam began.

“C’monnn I don’t wanna be left out,” Jake whined.

Sam chewed on his lip. “Okay, just so you both know what you’re in for…” He leaned over the back of the couch and stared both in the eye. “You’re going to be seeing _dead people_. Dead fucking people, and most of them didn’t die happily. You have to be 100% _positive_ you want to do this.”

“I do,” Colby declared.

Jake looked less sure. “Now that you say that, I don’t know.”

Colby shrugged. “If you don’t want to, then don’t. He’s right, you have to be sure about this because you can’t tap out. This is a full, twenty-four hour challenge.”

Jake swallowed thickly. He looked up at Sam, who was honestly so concerned about them. He was ready to support whatever decision they made, but he really hoped they didn’t go through with it.

Jake climbed to his feet. “Sorry man, I’m backing out.”

Colby shook his head. “It’s all good bro, seriously.” He and Sam watched Jake retreat to the other side of the couch, then they looked at each other. Colby smiled. “You’re not talking me out of it.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I’ve tried. Just get on with it. Is this going to be spooky?”

“Maybe,” he admitted with a chuckle. “But just remember, it’s no more demonic than any of _your_ rituals.”

Sam huffed. “True. Kay, continue.”

Colby took a deep breath. He reached for his first ingredient, the cemetery soil. He poured two tablespoons into the mixing bowl. Next was the dead man’s hair. Colby went down the line, adding each ingredient while muttering something quietly. His words weren’t English nor were they a language neither Jake or Sam had heard of.

Sam shared a weird look with Jake when they first caught wind of the chanting. Despite whatever Colby said, it sounded _more_ demonic than _any_ of Sam’s rituals. 

When the last ingredient was in the mixing bowl, Colby grabbed the box of matches next to the sage. He glanced at his friends and smiled nervously.

“Here goes nothing,” he said.

Sam inhaled deeply. “Good luck.”

“Don’t go blind again!” Jake encouraged.

Colby struck a match. As he muttered the last of the incantation, he dropped the match into the mixing bowl. His eyes fell shut as the smoke rolled across his face.

Ten seconds passed; Colby was counting in his head. Then, he leaned away from the table and sighed.

“So if this works, when I open my eyes, I should have the full Sight.”

“You’re won’t lose your vision again?” Sam clarified.

Colby chuckled. “No, I 100% should not lose my vision.”

“Should not,” Sam muttered to Jake, who snickered.

“Ready?” Colby called. “Three… two… one.”

He opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sorry this wasn't quite the chapter you were expecting. the next chapter really will be about the sight, but i needed this filler between the last chapter & the next to relieve any tension between sam and colby because things are gonna get real next week. just in time for halloween too!
> 
> i think i might drop a halloween special next week as well so be on the look out for that. would anyone be interested in reading??? let me know!


	10. the sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby finally experiences the sight, and tensions rise when Corey learns the last secret nobody wanted to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorryimsorryimsorry

He opened his eyes, and it felt like peering through the bottom of a glass cup. Sam and Jake were on the other side of the table, definitely staring at him with arms crossed over their chests. However, he couldn’t even guess what they were thinking because their faces were blurry as fuck. 

_But_ he could _see_ them, and that was already better than the last try.

As soon as Colby reassured he could actually see, he wanted to go out and explore. Jake was eager to list off every haunted place they’d ever visited, but Sam suggested an easy cemetery walk.

Colby went to grab his keys, but Sam beat him to it.

“You shouldn’t be driving when you’re seeing this shit,” Sam warned.

“You do it,” Colby argued.

“I’m a pro at this by now.”

The trio stepped into the hallway, and Colby locked the door behind them. He hadn’t realized how nervous he was until he noticed the tremble in his hands. Although he was excited to see Sam’s world, he was also kind of fucking terrified. Ghost hunting alone had made him paranoid about the supernatural… he wasn’t sure exactly how he’d handle actually seeing what’s fucking with them.

“You good?” Sam asked softly. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, gaze on Colby’s shaking fingers. “Colby.”

“Yeah.” Colby looked up and met those beautiful soft blue eyes he could stare into for hours. They were filled to the brim with concern, accompanied by furrowed eyebrows that already decided Colby wasn’t okay, despite whatever he would say next.

“We don’t have to do this,” Sam reminded. “Seriously, we can just stay home.”

Colby shook his head. “No, I can handle it.”

“Fine.” Sam sighed. “If it gets to be too much, tell me.”

“I will.”

Gee, that conversation sounded familiar. Colby glanced at Sam as they headed toward the elevator. He already felt like he was understanding things from the other’s perspective.

Colby’s phone rang when they stepped into the elevator. He leaned against the wall and answered, “Hello?”

It was Corey whining about being bored and wondering if they wanted to meet up. Colby pressed his phone against his shoulder and asked, “Can Corey come with us?”

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “If he wants to, yeah. I doubt he’ll be down, though.”

Colby hummed and raised the phone back to his ear. “Listen man, we’re actually doing some ghost stuff right now. You’re welcome to come if you want.”

“You’re doing ghosty stuff without me?” Corey replied.

“It involves Sam’s thing, the Sight. We didn’t think you’d be into it.” 

Corey sighed. “If he’s cool with me being there, then I’ll go.”

Colby frowned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t he be?”

“I mean… I _did_ punch him in the face for it.”

He chuckled. “You’ll have to worry about me more than him.”

It was a joke, but they both knew there was truth behind it.

Colby hung up with a promise to pick him up in five to ten minutes. He pocketed his phone and sighed deeply. _This was going to be interesting._

They passed the dog park on the way to the parking garage. There was a golden retriever laying in the grass chewing on a tennis ball. Jake didn’t notice it, Colby only glanced, but Sam stopped.

“What?” Colby asked.

Sam licked his lips. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he walked forward, absently running his fingers over the keys.

“Nothing.”

Colby scowled. This better not be how their day went.

When they got in the car, Colby was quiet and observant. He watched Sam pull the seat belt across his chest and start the car. He observed movements and facial expressions, searching for answers. What did Sam see back there? Even when they both have the same ability, the same view of the world, Colby was still confused and left out.

He thought back. What was around to see anyway? They passed people, but Sam barely spared them a glance. There was also that dog, but didn’t they all see it?

Colby’s eyes narrowed. “Jake, did you see that dog back there?” He looked at the younger boy through the rearview mirror.

Jake frowned. “No.”

Sam didn’t look, but he felt the eyes on him. He shrunk a bit, slumped in his seat as he backed out of the parking spot.

“Sam, you can’t protect me from this. I have it, and I’m gonna keep it for the next twenty-four hours. You can’t stop me from seeing shit.”

“I know,” Sam answered. He kept his eyes on the road in front of him. “I just…”

Colby’s gaze dropped to Sam’s hand, the one resting in his lap. He watched pale fingers curl around the hem of his t shirt and pull the sleeve over his hand.

Sam mumbled under his breath before explaining, “I know how much you love dogs, so I didn’t want you to know that it was… you know.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

“How’d you know it wasn’t, like, alive?” Jake questioned.

“I heard somebody in the hallway earlier crying about their pet who got hit by a car chasing a ball. When we got downstairs, I put two and two together.” Sam glanced at Colby briefly. “His name was Pancake.”

“Pancake,” Colby scoffed, a small smile on his lips as he turned to stare out the window. There was already a tight feeling in his chest, and they’re barely off their property. A fucking dog… Colby didn’t expect that to crack his resolve so quickly.

Five minutes later, they were parked in front of Corey’s house. The final member emerged from his house and joined Jake in the backseat.

As he tugged his seatbelt over his chest, he asked, “So, what’s going on? What’re we doing?”

Colby looked to Sam, who shook his head and focused on getting back to the main road.

“Your idea,” he muttered, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Colby rolled his eyes. He twisted in his seat, so he could look at Corey easier.

“So, I found this spell that would give me the Sight for twenty-four hours––”

“Are you fucking––” Corey cried.

“––and I did it wrong the first time, so yesterday I was blind. Today though, I did it right. Now, we’re going somewhere to test it out.”

“Why the _fuck_ would you do something like that?!”

Colby shrugged. “I need to see things from Sam’s perspective.”

Corey’s eyes darted to the back of Sam’s chair while Colby’s stare never faltered. He was on edge, waiting for Corey to say something wrong that would get him kicked out of the car. He didn’t mind that Corey tagged along. Really, he liked when all four of them hung out together. There was still a heavy feeling in his gut, though. It was something he’d been trying to shake since that night at the Stanley.

Never mind that he acted impulsively. Never mind that he was freaked out and surprised and _“People do crazy things when they’re scared.”_

Corey fucking hurt Sam, and Colby couldn’t let it go that easily.

“… I feel like this is a bad idea,” Corey finally admitted, meeting Colby’s eyes once more.

“I agree,” Sam stated with a firm nod.

“Shut up,” Colby mumbled. “It’s too late now.”

“So… where are we going to test it?”

“A cemetery, but don’t know where yet,” Jake explained. 

Corey nodded. “Cool.”

Colby poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek and turned back around in his chair.

Sam drove absently, a place kind of in mind but not really. He wanted an area with not a lot of people, but he couldn’t think of many places without Googling it. As surprising as it may be, Sam actually did not know where too many cemeteries were in the city.

Colby was busy watching the world go by, searching for anything that looked out of place. There were large masses of people everywhere, each with their own unique appearances and quirks. Some people stood out more than others, but that was normal. It’s LA, after all.

He was hunting for dead people, but what do dead people even look like? What exactly was he supposed to be searching for? Ripped clothes and blood? Bruises and cuts? Gunshot wounds?? He had no idea.

“How do you know you’re looking at a ghost?” Colby asked.

Sam hummed. “Sometimes it’s obvious. Transparency isn’t consistent, but sometimes you can see right through them. For the most part though, I rely on the people I’m with.”

“What do you mean?” Jake questioned.

“Sometimes, they look like regular people. I learned that those who have an actual burial are the normal looking ones, typically. They’re usually wearing suits or dresses with their hair fixed and faces looking normal, and if I was by myself, I wouldn’t think anything of them. That’s where you come in.” He smiled and glanced at his friends. “If you guys don’t notice somebody, then I know they’re dead.”

“What if they don’t have an actual burial?” Corey wondered hesitantly.

Sam was quiet for a moment. He flipped his turning signal on as he slowed at a light and relaxed against his seat.

“Those are the bad ones.”

Colby frowned. “Bad how? Bad like evil or bad like––”

“Traumatizing.”

The word hung in the tense air. The light changed to green, and Sam unknowingly turned down a familiar road.

“Those are the ones who didn’t get clear of a bomb in time or didn’t come home from a party or went out with the wrong person and was never seen again.” 

Those examples were chillingly specific, and Colby wondered with a heavy heart how many Sam had seen. 

“I’m not saying every person with an actual burial are always great to look at, but at least they have their injuries cleaned up.” Sam shook his head. “I think every spirit is stuck here for a reason, but the bad ones are just lost.”

Colby’s eyes narrowed. He reached across the center console and grabbed Sam’s hand. The blond smiled softly in return.

“Hey wait, is that the trap house?” Corey asked suddenly.

Sam slowed down, and the group gazed up at their old home. Nostalgia washed over. Their minds filled with fond memories, even the bad and scary ones. For three of them, two years of their lives were spent inside that house. Sometimes, they missed the Trap House Era. Times were simpler then.

“Huh,” Sam hummed. “I didn’t even realize I was going this way. Now that I’m here though, I know where to go. There’s a little cemetery a few streets from here.”

“How do you know that?” Colby asked.

Sam tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “You know, late night drives to clear my head.”

“Late night drives to cemeteries…” Corey scoffed. He pressed his lips together. As the house rolled away, the gears in his brain turned. Little did he know, Sam and Colby were a few feet away, holding their breath and hoping he didn’t catch on.

But he did, because of course.

“Wasn’t the trap house in the news a few weeks ago?”

The pair shared a look. Colby nodded and answered, “Yeah, I think it was a break in or something.”

“So, that had nothing to do with either of you?”

Sam chewed on his lip. He began to speak, but Colby interrupted, “Nope.”

He squeezed Sam’s hand, and when the blond looked over, he shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to spill everything into the open. They could do it later in the comfort of their own home when Sam _wasn’t_ behind the wheel.

That was the end of the conversation. Silence fell over the car, and nobody spoke until ten minutes later when they reached a neighborhood nobody recognized. They were on a narrow street with cars parked along the sidewalk outside of low-income homes. 

“I’m hoping since this is away from everything, it won’t be very crowded,” Sam explained. He grinned at Colby. “That way, we can freak out about ghosts and no one will judge us.”

“Much,” Jake teased.

The cemetery sat at the end of a long road, away from the houses and civilization in general. It was outlined with iron gates that met at the entrance in a pretty archway wide enough for only a single car at once. Above the road was an old wooden sign with faded letters that read the lot’s name: Green Lake Cemetery.

As they drove past the front gates, they were met with rows of palm trees lining the main street and shading the graves closest to the road. Sam parked next to one of the trees and turned the car off.

“Ready?” Sam asked, turning to Colby. He trapped Colby’s hands between his own, a comforting technique used many times when the roles were reversed.

“I guess,” Colby breathed. “Let’s go.”

There was someone standing next to his door when he stepped out of the car. It was a man dressed in a black suit with a matching top hat. He stood tall, an easy foot above Colby. His hair was white, and he had a blue eye. 

Yeah, only one. The other was missing, as was half of his face. His entire left side was gone, blown away by an unknown force that left only pieces hanging by a thread.

The man tipped his hat and smiled before turning to leave. When he turned, his left side faced Colby, and the younger man stumbled back. The stranger’s head was hollow and chillingly transparent. His skull was still in place, but it seemed to be the only real thing. The single blue eye wasn’t as authentic as it had appeared. Colby could see straight through to the grass on the other side.

Jake stared at him for a moment before stating, “I’m guessing you just saw some shit.”

Colby nodded numbly. “Uh huh.”

“Your eyes don’t glow like Sam’s.”

“Weird.”

Colby didn’t really know what to do, but his stomach churned like he was going to puke. He grabbed Jake’s arm as he fell against the car and slowly slid to the ground. 

Jake followed, eyes wide with concern. “Sam!” he called as he lowered Colby to the grass.

He was in a trance as he stared up at the man. That couldn’t have been real. It didn’t _feel_ real at least. Colby swallowed thickly. His face felt really hot all of a sudden, and his heart was pounding. The man was watching him too now, hovering a few feet from the road with a concerned look on his half face.

Suddenly, Sam was there. He knelt in front of Colby and blocked his view of the man.

“Hey,” he whispered, cupping Colby’s cheek, “hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re okay. Take some deep breaths. Can you tell me what you saw?”

“That guy… that guy had half a fucking face, Sam.” Colby inhaled deeply. “That was real?”

Sam smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah. It was.”

“Fuck. How do I make it through this?” 

His boyfriend took a deep breath. “You take my hand, don’t let go. Don’t look at anybody you don’t want to. Keep your eyes on me. It’s up to you how far we go. When this becomes too much, tell me. I know exactly what this feels like, and it’s scary as fuck, but you can do it.”

Colby nodded. “Okay.”

“You ready to get up?”

He nodded again. Sam took his arms and pulled him to his feet. He felt Corey and Jake staring, but he kept his gaze on the ground. He grabbed Sam’s hand, just like he was told. He held onto it with a death grip.

That man really fucked him up, but his curiosity was stronger than his trauma. He grit his teeth and raised his head. His eyes scanned over the plots of land, taking in each and every face staring back at him. They were _everywhere_. The spirits hovered over their final resting places, some nothing more than floating balls of light. Each had their own style, their own appearance that gave away the lives they once lived. 

Colby wondered about Sam. He wondered how the blond must’ve felt experiencing all of this on his own. Did it make him sick like it made Colby? He could only imagine.

A woman suddenly leapt in front of them. Her clothes were in ruins, a once pretty dress now torn to shreds with her privates parts only barely covered. There was a scar across her left eye and a gaping hole in her cheek.

“GET OUT!” she howled.

Sam pulled Colby behind him immediately. With his jaw set, he glowered at the woman and growled, “Fuck off.”

Her presence was terrifying. She carried a dark energy that took their breath away, and Colby couldn’t believe Sam was maintaining his cool. 

The woman cackled. “I like you,” she hissed, backing away from the pair and disappearing into thin air.

When she was gone, Sam’s shoulders sagged as he sighed with relief. 

“Sam,” Colby breathed, stepping around Sam to see his face, “babe, what the fuck? I didn’t know you could tell a ghost to just fuck off.” He chuckled.

Sam smiled; he was thankful for Colby’s laugh.

“For the most part, if you tell them to leave you alone, they will.”

“Huh.”

The pair walked further into the cemetery for a few more minutes. A number of spirits watched from a distance, curious but cautious. There were a few who looked like regular people, just like Sam said. They weren’t as intimidating and scary as the others. Colby actually felt at ease passing them. 

“Tell me about the first time you saw a ghost,” Colby requested.

“It was the morning after I did the Dry Bones ritual. I asked everybody to leave the house so I could do it, but Aaron came home early, so we were the only ones there that morning. I came downstairs to get breakfast, and there was a teenage girl standing in our kitchen. Seriously, she looked like sixteen or something.”

Colby frowned. He had been expecting a story about a haunted place they visited, not some random girl in their house.

“Aaron was in the kitchen with me, and he was completely ignoring her. I asked who she was and even pointed at her, and he swore there was nobody there. I thought he was pranking me.”

“Wait, I remember this,” Colby realized. “Aaron told me you were acting weird when I came home.”

Sam nodded. “Uh huh, and I played it off like I didn’t sleep well the night before. I was planning on telling you, but once Jake came home and didn’t see the girl either, I figured I should stop talking about it before everybody thought I was insane.”

“Who was the girl?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since. What’s weird though is like, you know when you see someone and you know them from somewhere, but you don’t know where? It was like that when I looked at her. I knew her somehow.”

“That’s a little creepy.”

“For sure. I think about that sometimes. Who was she? And how come I only saw her that day?”

“She wasn’t there when you snuck in a few weeks ago?”

“No.”

Colby hummed. “That’s weird.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder, wondering where the rest of their group disappeared to. Their friends had fallen behind and appeared to be in a heated conversation. Jake caught Sam’s eye and waved his hand, motioning for them to continue.

Although suspicious, Sam nodded. He and Colby trekked on.

Corey and Jake had been trailing behind at their own pace, checking out the names on the gravestones and giving Sam and Colby some space.

“I feel like they’re pranking us,” Corey admitted. “Like, they’re about to turn around and tell us this was all some joke.”

The younger shrugged. “It’s all real dude, trust me. Some shit went down last month.”

“What happened? Why won’t they tell me any of it?”

Jake looked at him. He pressed his lips together and sighed. “We all know you aren’t a fan of this supernatural stuff.”

“Yeah, but they’re still my friends. Whatever it is, I think I can handle it. As long as they didn’t like, get possessed by a demon or something.” Corey laughed.

Jake’s eyes widened, and he shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. He averted eye contact and laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah, that would be _crazy_,” he decided.

Corey’s laughter subsided as he watched his friend. He came to a halt and forced the other to do the same. “Jake… tell me they didn’t.”

“It’s… there’s a _whole story_ to it, Corey. It’s not as bad as you’re thinking!”

“_Not as bad?!_” Corey scoffed. He turned toward Sam and Colby, only a few feet ahead, and stormed forward. 

“Corey!” Jake called quietly. He bolted after Corey, stretching his arms out to catch the man. He wrapped his arms around Corey’s shoulders and yanked him to a stop. “Wait a second, just listen––”

Corey spun around, eyes wide. “Which one is it? Or is it both?”

“I––”

“I bet it’s Sam. That’s how he has this power, right? Fuck, we could all be in danger right now.”

“Corey, _stop_,” Jake snapped. “First, keep your voice down. I don’t want them to hear us. Second, _this_ is why we didn’t want to tell you. You immediately jumped to Sam because he can see dead people, and now you think we’re in danger because of it.”

“Jake. Sam’s being possessed by a _fucking demon_, of course we’re in danger!”

Over Corey’s shoulder, Jake caught Sam’s confused glance. He waved the duo forward. _Go_, he urged, _get away before you overhear something you shouldn’t_.

When they continued, so did Jake, “He’s _not_, though! It was only for like two days, and nothing demonic or evil happened. At least, not on his part. Sam was scared to tell you about any of this because of how you would react. You fucking attacked him when he was only trying to explain this to you.”

Corey sighed. “How do you know for sure that’s still Sam back there, though? How do any of us know _for sure_ that the demon is gone? Hell, he has the _demonic_ Sight, right? How do we know that isn’t just a side effect for being possessed? He could’ve been this way all along.”

“Fuck you, he’s still the same guy. He’s still our friend.”

Corey chose not to respond. He chose not to voice his opinions because that would only result in more drama and arguing, and he didn’t want that.

“Whatever. C’mon, let’s catch up.”

Jake shook his head. “Nah, we’re hanging back. If you go at them with any of what you just told me, Colby will snap for sure.”

Sam and Colby were beginning to head back anyways. Jake chewed on his lip and hoped to God Corey kept his mouth shut until they got home.

“Bro, I’m not the enemy here! I’m just trying to look out for everyone.”

“But you’re not understanding that there’s nothing to look out for. Sam is still Sam. He’s not this evil person you’re imagining him as.”

“Sorry, but everything about this screams evil to me.”

Jake huffed. “Fine. Clearly, I’m not going to change your mind. Just don’t mention this to them, okay?”

“What, so I can’t even talk about it? Are we all just keeping secrets now?”

“We can talk about it later,” Jake hissed quietly. “I feel like this isn’t the place to discuss _demonic possession_.”

When Sam and Colby approached, they sensed the tension immediately. Colby’s eyes narrowed, and he looked between Corey and Jake before asking, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jake answered quickly. “Everything okay with you?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” He shared a confused look with Colby. “Uh well, we were gonna stop and get some food on the way home. Are you guys hungry?”

“Not really,” Corey muttered. He turned and walked back to the car.

Colby waited until he was far enough away to demand, “What happened?”

Jake rocked on his heels. “Well uh, he may or may not know that Sam was possessed a few weeks ago…”

Sam sighed. Colby’s eyes fell shut, and he muttered, “Shit.”

“I’m really sorry guys, I didn’t mean for him to find out.”

“It’s okay,” Sam reassured. “It was going to happen eventually. I’m guessing he didn’t take it very well?”

Jake chewed on his lip. His silence was enough of an answer.

“Okay, um…” Sam rubbed a hand down his face. “I guess I should talk to him, right?”

“I don’t know if that’ll make any difference,” Colby admitted reluctantly. The last thing he wanted was to discourage Sam, but things weren’t looking good. Corey probably already had his mind made up about him, and talking to him about it might make things worse.

“I want to at least try.”

Corey was leaning against the side of the car, arms crossed over his chest and gaze focused on a tree nearby. He turned his head when he heard footsteps approach. Sam was there, sleeves pulled over his hands and a sheepish look on his face. Jake and Colby were on either side of him. Corey immediately felt like the bad guy; three against one wasn’t a fair fight.

“Hey,” Sam began, “you wanna take a walk? We can talk, one-on-one.”

Corey didn’t even look at him. “Nah, sorry bro. Think I just wanna go home.”

Sam nodded. His face remained neutral even though the disappointment was heavy in his stomach. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Let’s go.”

As you can imagine, the ride home was tense. They didn’t stop for food; nobody really felt like eating. Sam was unintentionally speeding; he really just wanted to get home already.

Once they dropped Corey off, the air was noticeably lighter. They still didn’t talk much for the rest of the trip, though. Each man had their own opinions and feelings about the whole thing. 

Jake felt guilty as hell, beating himself up over how poorly he lied back in the cemetery. He shouldn’t have acted so suspicious. How hard was it to say, “No, no, nothing like that. Things didn’t get _that_ serious.” Maybe Corey would’ve been more open to everything if he’d been eased into it. Jake tsked.

Colby was pissed, kind of. He didn’t need to hear Corey’s thoughts to guess what they were, and fuck him for even thinking it. But… Corey had always been reluctant and against supernatural things, _especially_ demons and shit. This reaction wasn’t exactly unexpected, which was why they kept it a secret for so long. As much as he wished Corey could accept it as easily as he and Jake did, he begrudgingly understood Corey’s views on it as well.

Sam was numb. To his credit, he managed to hide it fairly well. He distracted the others with the radio and singing under his breath. On the outside, he appeared fine. Better than the other two, eyebrows furrowed and jaws clenched. He’d gotten better at remaining composed, even when he could feel himself crumbling.

He’d been fortunate with positive reactions about his Sight so far, but he knew it wouldn’t stay that way. He knew the trust would run out eventually. After they let Corey in on part of the secret, he’d been trying to prepare for when the other shoe dropped. No amount of time was enough, though. The hurt when Corey didn’t even look at him was unfathomably painful. It catapulted him back to the early weeks of the Sight, back to the self doubt and questioning. It was dark, and he never wanted to return.

Sam leaned against a wall and played a game on his phone while they rode the elevator up to their floor. Colby stared at a blank corner of the room, lost in thought. Jake rocked on his heels, trying to keep his thoughts at bay.

“Guys,” he began, “guys, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s okay Jake––” Colby tried.

“No it’s not. It’s my fault he found out. It’s just––he was getting suspicious, and I hate keeping secrets from people––”

“Jake,” Sam interrupted. He pocketed his phone and squeezed Jake’s shoulder. “I _promise_ it’s okay. I don’t blame you for this, and neither does Colby.” Colby nodded for confirmation. “You can’t blame yourself either. He was going to find out eventually. Believe it or not, you probably made it easier. I was planning to tell him, and who knows how that would’ve gone?” He chuckled, hoping to ease the tension.

The elevator stopped on their floor, and they went their separate ways. As Jake headed to his home, he called Tara and asked her to come over. He _really_ needed the distraction.

“Well, that was eventful,” Sam joked. He hung up his keys next to the door. “How did you like your outing with the Sight?”

“It was… interesting. And scary.”

“That about sums it up. Anything else you want to do?”

Colby yawned. “Take a nap right now. I’ve had the worst fucking headache all morning.”

“Wha––baby, why didn’t you tell me?” Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pain relief from a cabinet. “I forgot migraines come with the Sight. I had one for the whole first freaking month.”

“You’re a trooper.”

“Damn right.”

Colby popped two pills into his mouth and ducked his head under the faucet. After two drinks, he turned the water off and wiped his mouth with a rag.

“So,” he began, tossing the rag on the counter, “are we going to talk about Corey?”

Sam shook his head. “Not right now. You take a nap, and I’ll edit the Stanley series.”

Colby sighed. Sam was trying to hide his feelings again, and he hated it. He couldn’t force Sam to talk though, so he’d have to wait until the blond chose to open up.

“Okay.” Colby kissed Sam’s forehead. “Just remember though: you’re not what he thinks you are.”

“I know.” Or, maybe he didn’t.

The duo split up, one crawling onto the couch and the other heading upstairs. Colby fell asleep quickly while Sam submerged himself into hours of footage waiting to be edited.

•••••

Two hours later, Colby woke with a gasp. He sat upright and hunched forward while his shoulders shook with harsh breaths that racked his body. His hands ran through his hair, fingers pressed against his temples, eyes squeezed shut. 

But then he opened them again, because every time his eyes shut, he saw another horrific injury from the cemetery. First it was the man with the black hat, then it was the woman with a hole in her cheek, and the others flashed through his brain like he was watching a PowerPoint.

He tensed when arms wrapped around his shoulders. Gentle hands caressed his cheeks and brushed his bangs to the side. Soft words of comfort whispered in his ear. Colby buried his face in Sam’s neck, and the grip around his body tightened.

“How the fuck do you do this?” Colby wondered quietly. “I couldn’t even get through a nap.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know. I just do.” He raked his fingers through Colby’s hair slowly; it was the most effective comforting technique for him. “Knowing you’re there helps, though. Sometimes when I dream, I feel alone again, so when I wake up, it feels really good to remember and feel you next to me.”

“I understand now why you considered taking Casey up on his offer. I know there has to be a better way than that, but I understand. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sam rested his chin on Colby’s head. “It’s okay.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Colby calmed down. Even when he did, they didn’t separate very much. Sam grabbed the TV remote, and they settled against the couch searching for a movie to watch. Sam was curled into Colby’s side, and Colby’s arm was lazily draped across Sam’s waist. It was a familiar position, comfortable and safe.

More than halfway through their chosen movie, the sun was beginning to set. Colby realized with a sigh of relief that the day was almost finished, and he’d be rid of the Sight soon.

What he didn’t know though was that their night wasn't over yet. 

Sam’s phone rang in his pocket. He yawned as he fished it out and looked at the caller ID.

“Uh oh,” he mumbled. He tilted the phone back so Colby could see it too.

There wasn’t a number, but a word: UNKNOWN

Colby sat up straighter and muted the TV. 

Sam took a deep breath before he answered. He immediately switched the call to speaker and answered, “Hello?”

There was a beat of silence. Then, “Hey Sam, it’s Matt. Listen, would you be up to a ritual tonight at Griffith Park?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had an idea for a while & i want to get your opinions on it. there are some background stories here that probably won't be explained in full during this main story such as how they got together, how colby found out about the sight, things like that. 
> 
> so how would you all feel about maybe another book with little oneshots to fill in the gaps? is that something you'd be interested in? let me know!


	11. whispering ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally agrees to a ritual with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first began writing this series, i was picturing short stories, maybe like 10 chapters in each book, nothing too crazy. now, i have 100 pages in this book ALONE. i didn't sign up for this, but i'm totally here for it. 
> 
> ps, i'm super grateful & excited that you all like this as much as i enjoy writing it. thank you :))

“You remember the plan, right?”

Colby sighed. He slumped against his seat, propped his elbow on the door, and rested his chin in his hand. They were parked halfway up the mountain at Griffith Park, right at the edge of the forest where Matt said he’d meet them. It was nine o’clock, not exactly prime time for rituals, but neither were complaining. 

“Yeah, yeah. What’re the chances he doesn’t summon a demon, though?” Colby scratched his chin. “What kind of rituals did you guys talk about when you met that day?”

“We didn’t really talk about any, but he mentioned the Midnight Man and the Three Kings, which both center around summoning a demon.”

Colby hummed. “You know, you don’t _have_ to do this. We can still go home.”

Sam shook his head. The idea had crossed his mind multiple times on their drive over, and he still considered it as they sat there waiting. The only things keeping him there were his curiosity and distrust, which don’t exactly sound like good reasons. But, he was the only one feeling suspicious about Matt. Colby and his other friends thought he was okay, so maybe Sam just judged too hard the first time they met? Maybe his distrust now was paranoia as well?

“No, I think I need to. I need to test him.”

“Test him?”

“You, Corey, and Jake all liked him okay. Why did I get weird vibes and you guys didn’t?”

“I don’t know, maybe we’re bad judges of character.”

Sam chuckled. “That’s not it.”

“I didn’t think he was a murderer or something when I first met him, but that doesn’t mean I trust him with my life now. I got weird vibes, too, but some people are just weird.”

“Okay, but I can’t really weird people right now, even if that’s all they are. He could be up to something, and if he is, it probably involves us.”

Colby huffed. “I miss when it didn’t involve us.”

Sam smiled halfheartedly at him. “Me too.”

A light ahead caught Colby’s eye. It flickered through the trees. He sat up straighter and warned, “Something’s coming.”

Sam held his breath and leaned forward. “Maybe it’s just a hiker.”

“There isn’t a trail here. Why would they just be wandering around the woods?”

“Park ranger?”

Colby pressed his lips together. He had a bad feeling about whoever was out there, but he didn’t want to admit it. Though, Sam was unknowingly on the same page.

“Do you have service?” Colby asked as he switched his car into reverse.

“Uh,” Sam clicked his phone on, “yeah. Why?”

“Cause we’re leaving. Tell Matt––”

Before he could finish his sentence, the mysterious figure stepped out of the trees. Sam froze. Colby hesitantly parked his car again.

Matt Walker stood on the curb dressed in all black, beaming at the pair. He had a flashlight in one hand while the other was hidden in his hoodie pocket.

“Come on, why the fuck is he wearing all black in the middle of the woods?” Sam grumbled.

“I mean,” Colby shrugged, “if the plan is to do a ritual in the middle of a park, wouldn’t _you_ want to blend in?”

Sam huffed and popped the door open. That was a good point, and he didn’t want to admit it. Colby smirked.

“Hey man,” Sam greeted. He pushed his door shut behind him and met Matt at the hood of the car. “I didn’t know you were already here, sorry.” The hum of the engine behind him shut off. His body instantly felt colder without the warmth of the headlights.

“Oh, that’s fine! I was just finishing set up.”

Sam glanced at Colby when the other joined his side. “Set up?” he repeated.

“I told you we’d be safe about this, didn’t I? Come on.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam laughed, and there wasn’t any humor in it. As they followed Matt into the forest, Colby shot him a confused look. He explained quietly, “I didn’t tell you about the backhanded compliment.”

“Oh?”

“Said it was _cool_ how underprepared and unsafe we are when dealing with ghosts and stuff.”

Colby snorted.

Sam glanced over his shoulder a few times, wondering how far they were venturing from the car. If they did end up going their separate ways, how fast could they reach each other? How far would safety be if Sam had to make a break for it?

They stopped in a clearing after a minute or so of walking. Five white candles sat in a circle on the ground, outlining a large ring of salt with two small silver bowls in the center. The moonlight illuminated the parts of the clearing that the candles didn’t reach; being in its direct path made Colby feel calm.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?” Sam demanded.

“The Whispering Ritual,” Matt explained. “It’s basically harmless. We’re going to summon a demon, ask it a question, and if it deems us worthy, we’ll get an answer.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Colby asked.

Matt shrugged. “We go home.”

Sam narrowed his eyes; that didn’t feel right. Every demonic ritual he performed always had a catch, so why would this be any different?

“Is that okay with you?” Matt questioned.

“Sounds like an easy ritual,” Colby commented, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Sam shook his head. “They’re never easy, and you’re not staying for it.”

Colby scowled. “Dude, I’m not five.”

“We had a deal.”

After Sam ended his call with Matt earlier, he didn’t try talking Colby out of going. He didn’t trust Matt and going alone was a dangerous idea. However, Colby still had the Sight, and Sam couldn’t take any chances of his boyfriend confronting a demon. 

Colby was still reeling from seeing dead people for the first time. Sam didn’t think he could handle encountering anything more terrifying. Hell, he was still having nightmares from his last few confrontations.

So, they made a deal. If Matt planned on summoning any demons, Colby would stay in the car. It wasn’t the best alternative considering Griffith Park was spooky as hell, but it was the only way without Colby staying home. Besides, it wasn’t Colby they were worried about being on his own.

“Fine,” Colby muttered, “but…” His fingers curled around Sam’s hip, and he pulled the blond into a kiss that took the smaller by surprise. Colby shifted so his body shielded Sam’s from Matt. As his right hand pressed into Sam’s back, his left slipped an object into his boyfriend’s jacket pocket. When it was secure, he pulled away and smiled.

“For good luck,” he explained to Matt with a shrug.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. He immediately grabbed whatever was in his pocket and froze. Its surface was rugged and hot to touch, kinda reminding him of––

Colby announced, “I’m gonna go wait in the car. Demonic rituals freak me out; he’s better at them than me.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll try to be quick then,” Matt reassured.

When Colby turned to him, Sam began to protest, “I don’t know how to––”

“You’ll be okay, I promise. Just don’t burn the park down.”

Sam stared with wide eyes. “Colby–-”

“Only use it if you need it. You can do it, it’s okay.” He kissed Sam’s forehead. “I love you, and I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“I love you too,” Sam replied softly. He couldn’t believe how calm Colby was being about all this, but he was thankful. At least one of them was thinking clearly.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Colby’s resolve crumbled as soon as he disappeared into the trees. He never believed in the moon’s abilities to calm and soothe until that moment. Did he feel confident in leaving the power crystal with Sam? Not as much as he did when he first thought of the plan. He really tried not to think about Jake catching his apartment on fire after his first use.

Sam was better than Jake, though. He was smarter, more mature, and probably thought things through better than their younger friend. At least, that’s what Colby reassured himself with as he retreated to the car.

He locked himself inside his vehicle quickly. Colby turned on the car and cranked the music up. Hopefully some MCR will distract him from his worries, doubts, and the uneasiness of darkness surrounding him.

Sam glanced over his shoulder when he heard the soft hum of a car engine in the distance. He could just make out narrow slivers of light cutting through the darkness. Good, Colby was closer than he thought. That made his chest loosen a bit.

“So, shall we start?” Matt asked. He stepped between two candles and into the salt circle.

Sam nodded and followed, taking his place across from Matt. “Wait, I thought you were going to make a video on this?”

“I will, but not right now. I kinda get the sense you don’t trust me, so I wanted our first, uh, experiment to be off camera. I can only imagine how annoying it is to be recorded all the time.”

Okay, brownie points for Matt.

“Thanks.” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little guilty for Matt outing him like that. Sure he didn’t trust him, but hearing it admitted from the person he wasn’t trusting sounded bad. Sam chuckled sheepishly.

“Anyways, this is how the ritual goes: We each prick our fingers and allow a few drops of blood to fall into our bowls while I repeat the chant three times. On the third time, we close our eyes and the demon Rezgon is supposed to appear and blow out the candles. When the candles are blown out, we each think of a burning question we wish to be answered. If we are worthy, you will hear the answer in your mind. The ritual doesn’t end until every candle is lit again.”

“Do we light them ourselves?”

“No. She will light them before she leaves.”

“Okay… so, what are the rules?”

“They’re pretty easy. Once we have closed our eyes, we cannot open them until our question is answered or until the candles are lit. After we finish chanting, we cannot speak to her or each other until the ritual is over. Finally, do not, under any circumstances, try to move or leave the circle until the ritual is over.”

Sam nodded. “Got it.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was just another ritual, he could handle it. If he just got this over with, he could be curled up in bed with Colby an hour from now.

Matt unveiled a pocket knife from his jacket. He squatted down to grab the bowls and handed one off to Sam.

“You ready?” he asked.

“I guess so.”

Matt motioned with his knife for Sam to offer his hand. The blond obeyed with reluctance.

“Rezgon, take our blood. Rezgon, hear our call. Rezgon, enlighten us.”

Sam hissed as the blade sliced across the pad of his finger, and he tried pulling away. Matt’s grip around his hand only tightened. The pair watched the crimson liquid gush out of the wound and slid off his fingernail. It splattered on the metal below.

“Rezgon, take our blood. Rezgon, hear our call. Rezgon, enlighten us.”

With a trembling grip, Sam carefully wrapped his fingers around Matt’s wrist and pressed the blade against skin. How did Matt manage to keep his hand steady? Maybe Sam had more trouble because his finger was burning and throbbing from the pain. At least, that’s what he told himself.

As Matt’s blood dripped into the metal bowl, he began the last line of the chant, “Rezgon, take our blood. Rezgon, hear our call.” Once his hand was released, Matt lowered the bowls to the ground and placed the knife between them. 

Standing upright, he finished the chat, “Rezgon, enlighten us.”

Sam’s eyes shut, and it was like the entire world fell silent.

Everything came to a halt. The crickets stopped chirping, and the frogs stopped croaking. He could hear Matt breathing very clearly in front of him. Somewhere behind him, faint but definitely there, he could hear Colby’s music in the car.

Then, a cold breeze pushed past them. It made the hairs on Sam’s arms rise. A twig snapped to his left. Leaves crunched to his right. Something moved around him slowly, circling him like a lion. He felt their body brush against him as close as they were allowed; it was ice cold against his skin.

“_What do you want to know?_” she hissed. She spoke slowly, taking her time with each word in a honeyed voice that would’ve sounded soothing if not chills rolling down his spine.

He nearly bit through his lip trying to keep his mouth shut.

_Why do I have the Sight?_

It was kind of a pointless question he realized. Demons liked to twist your words and turn them into something you didn’t mean. The best answer he would receive would be something he already knew like “it’s a punishment” or “you made someone very angry.” But, at least it was something easy. He wouldn’t be overrun with emotion by the answer.

She was directly behind him. He felt the ice on his neck, poking at his skin and making him flinch. When she spoke, her mouth was right next to his ear. Her voice was smooth and mocking.

“_Her name was… Kate._”

Sam inhaled sharply. What? Wait actually, what the fuck? What was that supposed to mean?!

He opened his eyes without thinking. The candles were out; the only light came from the moon. There was a dark shadow behind Matt, looming over him like a tidal wave. Floating a few feet above his head were a pair of red eyes. She stared at Sam curiously; he could make out the outline of her head tilting to one side.

He closed his eyes again. When was he allowed to open them? He couldn’t remember, but it clearly wasn’t then.

The forest fell silent again. He could only hear his heart pounding in his ears, _badumbadumbadum_… It made his head hurt.

“We’re safe,” Matt announced.

Sam cracked an eye open. He looked around carefully. The candles were lit again. All of the animals and insects came back to life, croaking and chirping as if somebody hit the play button. 

Matt’s face was unreadable, though he didn’t look too excited. 

He nodded. “It’s over.”

•••••

Thirty minutes had passed since Sam and Colby split up. Colby was beginning to get impatient and worried. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he stared into the dark forest. The longer he waited, the more concerned he became. It should not take that long to do a stupid ritual.

Colby grit his teeth. He turned his car off and opened his door. Demons be damned, he was going after Sam.

He barely got out of his car when he heard rustling in the trees. Colby froze. He leaned forward, one foot on the concrete and the other still inside the car. As the noise grew louder, he felt his muscles tensing up more than they already were. 

_Please be Sam, please be Sam, please be Sam._

It was Matt. He emerged from the trees with a duffle bag over his shoulder, and there wasn’t anybody behind him.

Colby rose to his feet. “Where’s Sam?” he demanded. His fingers curled around the top of the door.

_If you’ve hurt him, I swear to fucking god…_

Matt turned toward the trees. A beat passed, and then Sam stepped into the open just as Colby’s headlights turned off.

“Thank god,” Colby muttered. He pushed his door shut and rushed to Sam’s side. “You okay? Not possessed?” He lifted Sam’s chin with his finger, searching for anything off in his face.

“My finger hurts,” Sam answered, “but that’s about it. We’re fine.”

“Sorry I wasted your time though,” Matt apologized. “I really thought it would work.”

Sam shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe next time. Thanks for inviting me though.”

“Duh, anytime. Drive safe guys!”

Sam and Colby waved to Matt before the trio went their separate ways. Sam could feel Colby staring at him as he walked around the car to the passenger side.

“So, we basically drove all the way out here for nothing,” Colby concluded while turning his car on.

Sam sucked the blood off his finger before answering, “No, it worked. Just not for him, apparently.”

“What? What happened?”

“We had to stand inside the salt circle with our eyes closed while this demon walked around us, and it was so freaking close man.” Sam shook his head and shuddered. As they began their descent down the mountain, he stared out the window and watched for any glowing red eyes tailing them. “When we finished the chant, we were supposed to think of our question. Then, she somehow hears it and gives you an answer in your head.”

“What was your question?”

“I asked why I was given the Sight. Everything happened so fast, and she was there like that,” Sam snapped his fingers. “It was the first question I thought of.”

Colby glanced at him. “And what was the answer?”

“It said, ‘Her name was Kate.’”

“The demon’s name was Kate?” Colby hummed. “I was expecting something scarier like… Bulbasaur.”

“No, it––” Sam snickered. “Wait, isn’t Bulbasaur a Pokémon?”

When Colby didn’t respond, Sam laughed. The brunet’s cheeks flushed, and he mumbled under his breath.

“Okay, shut the fuck up. Continue your stupid story.”

Sam grinned. “Hehe, okay. Yeah, that demon’s name isn’t Kate. I think the one who gave me the Sight is Kate.”

“I thought a demon gave you the Sight. Back to what I said before, shouldn’t demons have scarier names?”

“What if she wasn’t a demon though?”

Colby blinked. “What if she was a witch?”

“I don’t think I knew any witches last August.”

“Except for me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Did you give me the Sight, Colby?”

“Fuck, you caught me.” He chuckled. “It was payback for haunting our house.”

Sam laughed as he looked out his window. His forearm tingled, and he shoved his sleeve up to scratch it. His gaze fell to the spot, and he was careful about avoiding the sigil. There were small stabs of pain at different points of the sigil, and they itched.

Colby glanced at his arm. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Sometimes I get these like…” Sam pressed his thumb to the irritated skin. “They’re like jolts of electricity. You know when your foot falls asleep and it feels like there’s a ton of little balls in your skin? It’s like that. Just feels weird.”

“How long has it been doing that?”

Sam shrugged. “Ever since I got it.”

“Hm.” Colby drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “Are we doing the Witches Forest?”

“Yeah. Oh,” Sam groaned, “I forgot to tell him that. God dangit.”

Colby smiled. “So, do you trust him now?”

“Kind of. More than I did earlier today at least. I wonder what his question was.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“No… and he didn’t ask me, so I think we’re even.”

“Good, ‘cause I think he’s cool. Maybe a little awkward, but cool. Also um, he totally saved you from being caught at the Stanley.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“When you were talking to Lucy or whatever, an employee almost came inside. Matt stopped them though.”

“Why’re you just now telling me this??”

“One, because it wasn’t really a big deal, and two, because Matt thought we were just _busy_.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “_Oh_.”

Colby smirked; his boyfriend was cute when flustered.

“… Guess he’s pretty alright then.”

•••••

It’s almost midnight whenever they finally return home. Colby had an empty fast food bag in one hand and a drink in the other. Sam following behind, sipping on the last of his soda and trying not to yawn for the third time in five minutes. 

In the darkness, Sam didn’t see the small yellow ball next to the bushes outside of their building. He kicked it and accidentally hit the back of Colby’s foot.

Colby threw a look over his shoulder, and Sam smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he apologized. He bent down to grab the ball.

“We’re not playing catch,” Colby declared, yawning into his hand. He was super tired and just wanted to sleep for nine hours.

Sam pouted. “Now you’ve ruined my night.”

Colby chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and muttered, “C’mon.”

They made it two steps before Sam caught sight of the dog still lounging in the grass next to the door. He’d forgotten about it, honestly. Suddenly, that ball felt heavy in his hand.

“Wait,” he said, forcing them to stop. He stepped out of Colby’s embrace and walked to the gate leading to the backyard.

“Shit, I forgot about that dog,” Colby muttered, mostly to himself.

Sam pushed the latch up and pulled the door open. The dog’s eyes rolled over to him, but it didn’t move.

“Pancake,” Sam called. He rolled the ball in his fingers as he crept toward the animal.

Pancake raised his head and watched the boy curiously. When the tennis ball rolled across the grass, his ears perked up with an excitement he didn’t think he’d feel again.

“Fetch?” Sam requested hopefully.

Pancake jumped to his feet. He scooped the ball in his mouth and happily trotted over to the blond.

Sam knelt in front of the dog. He grinned when the ball was dropped at his feet, and the dog’s tail began wagging. Pancake rushed forward and licked his face; it was nothing more than a cool breeze on Sam’s skin.

Colby stepped up to the gate. A smile tugged at his lips despite the pull at his heart.

Suddenly, the dog began to disappear. His body blurred and was swept away in a warm gust of wind that made both men shudder.

“Good boy,” Sam whispered. 

There were tears in Colby’s eyes when Sam rejoined him. He sniffed and muttered, “What the fuck?”

Sam smiled. He pushed past the gate and reached for Colby’s cheek to wipe the tears away.

“He just needed to finish his game before he moved on.”

“Fucking hell.” Colby sniffed. “Come on, let’s go upstairs before anyone sees me.”

Sam bit back a smile as he hooked his arm around Colby’s. 

Colby held the door for Sam. As he followed behind his boyfriend, he threw one last look at the tennis ball left in the grass. Much like Pancake, he was ready to move on and say goodbye to his Day of Sight. 

Though, he was glad to have seen Pancake in the first place.


	12. be prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared, haha… for what?"
> 
> For the rest of this book 'cause things are getting weird.

_Click, click, click, click_

Hailey Claiborne walked briskly down the main hall of the Church of Satan. It was a Monday morning, a little past nine. She was supposed to be at work by now, settling behind her desk at the hotel and mentally preparing to deal with the moronic guests she would inevitably encounter. Instead, she was halfway across town searching for her phone charger.

“Good morning Ms. Claiborne,” a professor greeted with a smile as she passed. 

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued. Hailey hated being so unresponsive and unfriendly, but she really just needed to pop in and out as fast as possible.

She remembered her charger when she went to bed the night before and simply set her alarm earlier to give herself time to grab it. However, thanks to a random power surge in _only her apartment_ (or so she figured based on the correct digital clock sitting on the front desk), her alarm didn’t go off. She woke up half an hour later than planned, dazed, confused, and _furious_. There wasn’t time to confront the source behind it, but she was gearing up for a confrontation later.

Her office was at the end of the main hallway, just past the double dark wooden arched doorways large enough to take up most of the wall. In her opinion, nobody really _needed_ such majestic doors (_especially_ the coven leader), but Casey always adored them.

As she approached, she slowed her pace and dug through her purse for the key. It was at the bottom of her bag. It always ended up there somehow, even when she’d zip it away in a side pocket. Skeleton keys were strange like that sometimes.

Hailey stepped forward to insert the key and froze. The door was already opened, pushed forward just enough to peer into her room. A cold chill ran down her spine. For a moment, she wondered if she should find backup before venturing into the room. There was no telling who or what was behind the door. 

She shook her head. Casey would never cower so easily. He would barge straight through the door and take on whatever was waiting for him, and he would most certainly win. Hailey could do that too, probably. Although her talents centered around potions more than combat, she could still hold her own in a fight. 

_I’m probably just paranoid_, she reasoned, and she was probably right. She always felt on edge and watched, even in what was supposed to be the safety of her own home. Casey left something behind when he disappeared, but she’d been trying to get rid of it long before.

Hailey took a deep breath. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. The room was still and dizzying, like even oxygen didn’t exist. She focused on controlled breathing as her eyes darted around her office. Her chair was turned, back facing her. She definitely didn’t leave it like that. The charger was still plugged into the wall beneath the window. She could just snatch it and run, but there was a presence in the room that needed to be addressed.

“You need to leave now,” she warned. She raised her chin and squared her shoulders, something she needed to remember more. “It will make things easier on you.”

Hailey was well aware of the beings in the church that did not belong to their world. For the most part, they were simple minded ghosts who have lost their way. A firm command to leave would typically do the trick, and it was always Hailey’s go-to.

However, this feeling didn’t leave upon request. Instead it shifted, slithering across the ground right in front of her face, leaving only a cold burst of air that nipped at her cheeks. Her office chair trembled with the breeze. There was a pit in her stomach, dark, twisted, breathtaking. Her sharp inhale echoed.

Tears gathered in her eyes because she knew this feeling too well. It was fear and dread and every insecurity she’d ever known rolled into one. It was her throat closing up, her heart beating faster. It was her shoulders hunching forward as she cowered away. 

Her chair finally spun around, and her heart broke. 

•••••

When Colby arrived at the church later that day, things were tense. He couldn’t figure out why, but the second he stepped through the front doors, something felt off. There was a weird presence in the air that immediately put him on edge. He walked quickly toward Ruth’s study while keeping his eyes peeled for anything weird.

Ruth was pouring herself a cup of tea when Colby pushed open the door. She settled into her chair next to the window with a book on her lap, not at all bothered by the tension outside.

“Hello,” she greeted with a smile, “would you like some tea?”

Colby shook his head. “No, thank you.” He sat his bag on the coffee table and began unloading the contents inside. “Here’s everything you let me borrow. Some are lower than others, so I can refill them or something if you want. Thanks for letting me use this stuff, by the way.”

“No problem, don’t worry about it. That all belongs to the church anyways; I’ll let them restock. So, did everything go as planned?”

He sighed while sitting on the couch. “Yeah, I think so. I got to see things from Sam’s perspective, and I understand him better now.”

“Good! I’m happy to hear that.”

As Ruth took a drink of her tea, Colby asked, “So am I crazy, or do things feel weird around here today?”

“You’re not crazy,” she chuckled. “Something odd happened here today, and everybody’s still a bit on edge.”

“What happened?”

“Hailey Claiborne requested everybody, professors included, to brush up on their defensive magic. She refused to answer any questions about why, but I was told she looked shaken about something. And the leader of one of the most highly ranked covens in Los Angeles isn’t supposed to be spooked so easily.”

Colby frowned. “So, are we in danger?”

“Not at the moment, but we could be. That’s why this week, we’re going to learn defensive magic. Just let me finish my tea.”

“Sweet!”

•••••

Sam pushed away from his computer and headed for the stairs. He’d been editing the Stanley series for two hours, and he really needed a break. 

He walked into the kitchen, not really hungry but just bored. There were some alcoholic beverages in the back of the fridge that he was almost tempted to grab, but nah. Day drinking wasn’t fun by yourself.

When Sam turned toward the snack cabinet, his gaze fell on the full trash can next to the fridge. He hummed and shrugged; it was something to do.

One good thing about living in an apartment building was that he didn’t need shoes to throw his trash out, and it wasn’t that far away. He looked like a total bum, but no one would know because he’d be out and back in before anyone caught him.

The door across from theirs shook when he stepped outside. It was loud enough that Sam stumbled back in surprise. He waited a few seconds, listening for voices or movement or _anything_ that indicated life on the other side of the door. That was still Hailey’s apartment, right? Sam checked the time on his phone. She should be at work.

A minute passed in silence, so he carried on. He tossed his trash down the chute and retreated back to his apartment quickly. After that encounter, he was ready to continue editing.

•••••

“This next spell is simple and best for quick-thinking situations,” Ruth explained. “It only works on objects in motion, though. You can use it to stop your friend from crashing into a tree, but you can’t change still water into ice.”

“Still water?”

Ruth nodded. She picked up her tea pot by its handle. “This isn’t exactly water, but it will work. This spell is a single word, _stabit_. A lot of the spells I’ll be teaching today are easier ones, level one and two mostly. Don’t be discouraged, though. Often the simplest spells are the most effective.” She removed the lid from the pot and stepped in front of Colby. “Do you trust me?”

He frowned. “Uh, yeah? Why––”

Ruth’s arm lurched forward, and the tea sloshed out of the pot. Colby tried moving out of the way as the liquid arched in the air toward him, but he backed into a table instead. With nowhere to run and piping hot tea about to rain down on him, he raised his hands over his face and turned his head to the side.

“_Stabit!_”

The tea never hit. Colby cracked an eye open and lowered his hands. Then he breathed a single word in surprise, “Whoa.”

It was mere _inches_ from his face. Droplets of tea hovered just above his nose in a frozen state, but he could still see the liquid sloshing around inside. Colby stepped aside to view the whole thing, and it was beautiful, reminding him of something he would see in an art exhibit.

“This spell doesn’t freeze, but stops,” Ruth explained. “As you can see, the liquid is still moving inside. That’s because I didn’t freeze the liquid all the way through. The result is the same, though. You can use either on inanimate objects, but this spell is safest on living creatures. They’ll still be alive, just unable to move.”

“Huh.” He scratched his chin, thinking over the new information. “That’s really cool actually. I didn’t think magic would be so… specific like that.”

“The media portrays witches and magic to be evil and reckless, but in reality, we’re careful and precise about our practices. We worship benevolent spirits who do not require us to sacrifice any blood. We aren’t violent people.”

“Well, uh… I’ve met some people who would disagree.”

Ruth sighed. “Yes, there are plenty who have strayed from our path. Fortunately, many are able to be rescued and brought back, but there are some who have already succumbed to the dark and corrupt ways of dark magic. Listen to me Colby, I’m only going to say this once.” She stepped around the frozen tea, so she could look him in the eye. “There is an immense amount of power in our world that you can obtain by following _our_ guidance. You can learn and study effective ways to protect the ones you love with the magic you’re already learning. You can become a powerful witch here on your own. Don’t let somebody lead you down the wrong path. I promise, it’s not worth it.”

There was something different about her as she spoke the last sentence. Her shoulders sagged a bit, and her face softened. She reached forward and squeezed his shoulder. There was definitely some sadness behind those brown eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Ruth nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s move on to the next spell, shall we?”

They worked on defensive training for another two hours. Ruth ran through all of the basic offense and defense spells, and they even moved to the backyard to practice. Ruth kicked his ass, but at least Colby felt more confident about any dangers he might face. He knew a few spells before coming to the church, but now he had a whole arsenal.

And he wasn’t afraid to use them.

•••••

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on Hailey’s door. He called her name softly and waited for an answer that never came. He wasn’t expecting a response, honestly. It was only three; she was supposed to still be at work.

However, he heard more commotion coming from across the hall, and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Maybe she had somebody staying with her, family or a friend. Maybe she had a cat or a restless dog. It could honestly be anything, but he had a really bad feeling it was something bad.

A door opened to his left, and an older man stepped out. He lived a few doors down from Sam; they’d only crossed paths a few times. 

“You know them?” he demanded as he walked down the hall.

“Uh, kind of.”

“They’ve been a disturbance all day! I don’t know what the hell kind of love fest they’re having in there, but I’ll be talking to the landlord about this.”

Sam chewed on his lip. He didn’t really know what to say. A part of him felt bad for Hailey, though he didn’t really know why. She and her husband kidnapped and held them hostage. Her husband almost killed Colby! So, why did he feel the need to defend her?

A low growl suddenly emitted from the door. It was short and only lasted a few seconds. Still, it was strong enough to rattle the hinges and make the floor vibrate. Sam’s mouth fell open. The growl was still pounding in his eardrums, long after it disappeared.

Sam turned to the man who was still walking toward the elevator.

“Did you hear that?” he called.

The elevator dinged when the man turned back. “The damn door shaking?” Behind him, the doors slid open and Colby stepped out. “Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna talk to the landlord about.” He moved around Colby and disappeared into the elevator.

“Holy shit,” Sam muttered. He caught Colby’s eye as he backed away from the door. “Colby.”

“Yeah?” Colby frowned as he approached Sam. “What’s up?”

Sam pulled him into the apartment and away from the door. He knew there wasn’t any chance of whatever that was following them, but he still didn’t feel safe being too close to the hallway.

“Dude, something’s _in_ her apartment,” Sam declared. “I’ve been hearing stuff in there all day like the door shaking and things breaking. Maybe a poltergeist?”

“Hailey told everyone this morning to work on fighting magic today. She didn’t say why, but Ruth thinks we could be in danger soon. We as in like, the witches.”

“I don’t think a poltergeist would be too dangerous to a highly ranked coven of witches, though. What if these are two different things?”

“Then shit’s about to hit the fan.”

Sam’s phone vibrated on the bar, and he walked over to grab it. While he checked the message, arms wrapped around his waist and trapped him in a warm embrace.

“You’re texting Matt?” Colby questioned in his ear. “Didn’t think one demonic ritual could bring you guys so close.”

Sam snickered. “There’s no reason to be jealous, I’m just asking him for help with something.”

Colby scoffed. “I’m not jealous.” He dipped his head and kissed Sam just below his earlobe. “But why’re you asking him for help when I’m right here?”

“Do _you_ want to play with a Ouija board?”

“Fuck no.”

“There we go.”

Colby frowned. “You can’t play with a Ouija board; we swore off those.”

Sam sent his message before locking his phone and turning in Colby’s arms. He leaned against the counter and stared up at his boyfriend.

“I know,” he answered with a sigh, “but maybe I can get some answers about who Kate is.”

“Just don’t bring anything home. Also, I’ll kill you if you get possessed again.”

Sam grinned. “Fiiiine, I promise.” He tilted his chin up and pecked Colby’s lips. “How was your day?”

Colby’s mouth twitched into a smile.

•••••

A few hours later, Hailey was stepping off the elevator on the top floor. She was exhausted from her long, stressful day and longed for the comfort of her bedroom. It was protected by a strong spell and a sigil to seal it, so even though the rest of her apartment was tainted, at least her own room remained safe.

The door across the hall opened and closed as she reached her apartment. She glanced over her shoulder, curious and maybe a bit hopeful at who was behind her.

It was Sam. He looked a bit freaked out.

“Something wrong?” she demanded. She unlocked her door and pushed it open.

Sam stared into her apartment for a moment before answering, “This is going to sound really crazy, but I think there’s something in your apartment, like a ghost or something.”

“I know you have the Sight, Sam. It’s not that crazy.”

He clicked his tongue. “Right…”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m already aware of the situation. I’m handling it, so mind your own business.”

“Fine,” he scoffed. “Just thought you’d like to know the neighbors were complaining, and you’ll probably have to talk to the landlord soon. You’d better take care of it.”

Hailey pressed her lips into a forced smile. “Thank you, Sam.”

He caught the hint and walked off, jingling his keys in his hand. Hailey’s gaze jumped from him to his door. Then, she stepped into her apartment.

There was a shattered vase on the ground next to the window. The chair beside the couch was tipped over. Her shoes left on the rack beside the door were scattered across the floor. The blinds were shut even though she remembered opening them that morning. It was a few degrees colder than when she left earlier, which was frighteningly impressive considering her apartment had always been freezing.

Hailey sighed. She kicked her shoes off and didn’t even bother putting them up; they fit in with the rest of the mess. She tossed her purse on the couch and made a beeline for her bedroom.

She locked the door behind her and sunk into bed, ignoring the furious growls that made her home tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially halfway through! how're we feeling so far??? :)))


	13. homebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby conduct their own paranormal investigations.

Matt lived in a small white home in San Pedro, CA. It was protected by a vinyl wire fence surrounding the property. The only access point into the yard was a single doored gate a few yards from the front door. Two cars were parked on the curb just outside the home; Sam recognize one as Matt’s vehicle. The other was familiar, but he couldn’t figure out how.

Just as Sam approached the home, the unknown car drove off. It sped away like they were making an escape. He was left in the dust, wondering with a bad feeling in his stomach who that could’ve been. After Sam took the stranger’s place and parked his car, he shared his location with Colby in a text. He waited a few minutes for a response.

**don’t tell me you’re going to the sunken city & u didn’t invite me :(**

Sam chuckled.

_ **Haha no way. Never without you.** _

**that would be really cute if you didn’t do every 3 am challenge by yourself**

He rolled his eyes, sent back a quick reply, and pocketed his phone. One of the only reasons he did those challenges by himself was because _some people_ refused to do them with him.

The front gate squeaked when Sam pushed it open. He winced a little bit; it was a piercing stab at the otherwise quiet street. The metal latch clinked as it fell around the gate once more, locking him inside the yard. With a deep breath, Sam headed for the house.

There were sigils carved into the paneling around the front door. They were intricate designs, far more advanced than anything he’d seen. Sam considered taking pictures and sending them to Colby, but he decided against it. 

He only knocked once before the front door inched open. An attractive light skinned man around Sam’s height stood in front of him, dressed in black and sporting a side swept undercut. His hair was dyed silver with his black roots beginning to grow out. Bright eyes looked him over, one a dark red and the other electric blue.

“Who’re you?” he demanded. He leaned against the door that he only opened halfway and raised a pierced eyebrow.

“I’m Sam, looking for Matt Walker. He lives here, right?”

“Yes!” a voice answered from somewhere in the house. The floorboards creaked as someone approached, then the door yanked out of the man’s grip. Matt smiled at Sam.

“Hey, sorry. I had to finish something. Thought you were leaving, Tyler?”

Tyler scoffed as he stepped aside. Sam was wary, but he still entered the home. He just put distance between himself and the stranger as quickly as he could.

“I was,” Tyler answered, “but this dork was in my way.”

Sam made a face. Dork?

Matt glared. “You need to get going.”

“Whatever.”

Tyler disappeared outside and slammed the door shut behind him, not even giving Sam a second glance. Silence fell over the home, interrupted only by the faint sound of a car starting outside.

“I’m sorry about him,” Matt apologized. “He’s weird around people.” He nodded down the hall before taking the lead.

The home was just as small as it appeared on the outside, and it had a familiar sage smell. There was a kitchen to their immediate right, just past the front door. It was just large enough for some counter space, a fridge, and a stove. There were some cabinets above with chipped wood and some didn’t shut properly. Across from the cooking area was a tiny square table with only two metal folding chairs that were rusting around the legs.

Along the left side of the hallway were two trash bags, one almost overflowing with food. They smelled bad, but Sam ignored it.

“I’m also sorry this isn’t much. I know this isn’t standard California living conditions, but this is the safest place I know to do a Ouija board.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Sam reassured. He followed Matt into the living room, which was another small area with an old couch placed in front of a coffee table and short TV. It wasn’t the living styles he was used to, but that didn’t mean there was anything wrong with it. Hell, he and Colby slept on air mattresses in their first Californian residence.

“So, do you do YouTube full time?” he asked.

Matt walked toward a door on the left side of the room. It was narrow, probably leading to a closet. He pulled it shut, and Sam heard the click of a lock.

“Not exactly. It’s more of my side hustle.”

“Oh, okay. What do you and Tyler do then?”

“Tyler’s a tattoo artist, and I’m a server. Take a seat, I’ll be back.”

When Matt left the room, Sam inspected the home further. There wasn’t much to look at really. He eyed that door to the left; what did Matt need to lock inside? Across from the living room was another door, a white wood just like the other two. He guessed it was the bathroom.

As he neared the couch, he was surprised to see a whole Satanic looking set up in the middle of the floor. The coffee table was long and narrow, just wide enough for the pentagram carved into the wood. Placed around the symbol were four white candles, two on each side. There were two statues on either side, one resembling a man and the other a woman. On the side with a man, a dagger lay next to incense on a burner. The side with the woman had a shiny, silver plated bell with three moons carved into the front.

Sam’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck?” His hand fell to the pocket where his phone was, and he quickly captured the scene on Snapchat.

He sent it to Colby with the caption: _**I didn’t sign up to summon freaking demons today??!!**_

Colby began typing immediately, but he didn’t finish before Matt returned with the Ouija board box.

“Um, I didn’t know we’d be summoning demons,” Sam joked. He laughed nervously. As he spoke, he opened Colby’s message.

**it’s just an altar,** he explained. **a lot of witches do it. idk why tho cuz it looks creepy as fuck.**

“Oh, it’s nothing like that. You know, pentagrams aren’t even evil. They’re actually symbols of protection and represent the five elements. Media and dominating religions have just spun a negative twist on things. I promise, the only questionably evil thing in this room is the Ouija board, but you already know about that.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Right… sorry.” He felt the need to apologize for some reason. He wasn’t sure why, just felt like he offended Matt or something.

“No problem, it’s a common misconception. So, what exactly are you looking for here? Who do you want to talk to?”

Matt sat on the ground and crossed his legs. He unboxed the Ouija board and placed it on the table. It was a standard looking game. He probably bought it at Walmart or something. What with the altar and everything, Sam was expecting a different looking board.

Sam knelt in front of him. He sat on his knees and almost leaned on the table, but he stopped himself. Could he lean on an altar? Was that allowed?

“Her name is Kate. I think she’s haunting me or something.”

“Does this have to do with the Whispering Ritual the other night?”

Sam didn’t answer; his silence was enough.

Matt nodded. “Okay, let’s get to it then.”

They placed their fingers on the planchette.

•••••

Despite not wanting to play with a Ouija board, Colby didn’t like the idea of Sam going alone. It didn’t begin to bug him until after his boyfriend left, and he was left with the ideas and thoughts of how wrong things could go. What if Sam got possessed again? What if he was hurt? What if Matt wasn’t the cool guy Colby thought he was?

He tried talking Sam into coming home, but it was a lost cause. The blond was stubborn when it came to supernatural investigations sometimes. So, Colby busied himself with editing their Stanley series. It needed to be done anyways. They were going to return to social media in a few days!

An hour passed, and he was halfway finished. His eyes were beginning to hurt from staring at the screen for too long, so he tore his headphones off and headed downstairs for a break. Sam’s location text came while he was searching for food.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Colby abandoned the leftover pizza in the microwave to answer whoever was outside.

He was expecting Jake, but to his complete and utter surprise, it was Hailey.

And she looked _exhausted_. Hair messily tied up, not even in the cute way, but in the literal rat’s nest way. There was a line of black under her eyes, probably from her mascara. She was wearing a pair of sweats and an oversized long sleeve that definitely didn’t belong to her. Her appearance was wild; he never thought he’d see her so… unkempt.

“I need your help.”

_“Huh?”_ Colby mumbled, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “With what?”

Hailey waved her hand toward his apartment. “May I?”

Colby scrambled out of her way. He eyed her own door warily as she passed before shutting the door behind her.

“I have… something in my apartment,” she explained vaguely. She leaned against the bar and crossed her arms over her chest.

Colby rocked on his heels. “I’m aware. Sam said he heard weird noises all day.”

“That’s why he was so afraid to see me earlier,” she realized quietly. “I caught him as he was leaving. Where’s he off to?”

The brunet’s eyes narrowed, just the slightest. He shrugged and answered casually, “Just visiting a friend.”

Hailey nodded and chewed on her lip. “I see. Anway, I have an entity in my apartment, and I don’t know what it wants. I believe Casey summoned it, but I don’t know why it hasn’t left yet.”

“What do you think I’m gonna do?”

“I may have a way to banish it, but I need to know what’s anchoring it to my home first. You have equipment to communicate with the other side, right? Maybe we can get some answers.”

“You should’ve come over when Sam was here. He’d probably be more help than any devices we have.”

“Let’s give it a shot anyway, hm? I’d like to vanquish this as soon as possible.”

Colby shrugged. “Okay, give me a few minutes.”

•••••

The planchette was warm under Sam’s fingers. He kept his touch light, just enough to keep in contact. It had been so long since he used a Ouija board. There were bubbles of excitement and anticipation in his stomach. 

He looked across the board to Matt, who nodded in silent confirmation that he was ready.

“I’m calling out to someone named Kate,” Sam announced. “Are you out there? I just want to talk.”

Energy suddenly surged through his fingers and burned into his blood. The planchette moved beneath their touch, slowly and carefully dragging toward **YES**. As it moved, Sam’s eyes darted. He searched for the source, but there was nothing. How could there be a response but nothing else in the room with them?

“Am I speaking to Kate?” he asked.

The planchette slid a few inches from the word before returning.

“Prove it. When is the last time I heard from you?”

Matt glanced up at him curiously.

The process of spelling out a word was agonizingly slow. That usually meant the spirit wasn’t very powerful, which made him feel a little better.

“August?” Matt offered as the planchette hovered over S. “Is that what you’re spelling?”

**YES**

Matt looked to Sam. “Is that right?”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah…” He licked his lips and thought over his next question carefully. He had to beat around the bush, so Matt wouldn’t get too suspicious. “Okay Kate, last time we came in contact, you gave me something. Why did you do that?”

“What did it give you?” Matt whispered.

Sam didn’t answer.

**H-E-L-P**

“Help?” Sam repeated. “Help with what?”

When the planchette moved again, it was faster than before. There was a different energy in the room; it felt like another being had taken over all together. And still, Sam couldn’t see a damn thing.

**H-O-M-E**

“Did you see how fast that moved?!” Matt cried.

“Yeah…”

Matt frowned. “Are we still talking to Kate?”

**NO**

Chills ran down Sam’s spine. He _really_ didn’t like where this was heading.

Reluctantly, he asked, “Who _are_ we talking to?”

The two men looked on, hearts _pounding_ in their ears as they waited with bated breath for the answer.

Sam’s palms were getting sweaty with nerves, and he could feel his throat closing up. A dark energy pulsed through the board. It pricked his fingers and curled up his arms like a snake. He could barely feel the wood against his skin.

**B-E-W-A-R-E**

The planchette moved alarmingly fast, the quickest Sam had ever experienced. He only just managed to catch the letters before they moved on to the next.

Suddenly, the spelling stopped, and the planchette slid to **GOODBYE**. It was so abrupt that a few seconds were needed to process. Why would it stop in the middle of a sentence? Did something else take over? Maybe Kate regained control.

Sam’s eyes rose to the man across from him. Or maybe…

“Why’d you end it?” he accused. “It was trying to tell us something!”

“What? I didn’t end it!” Matt argued.

“It wouldn’t just stop in the middle of speaking.”

“Unless Kate came back through. I wanted to see what would happen just as badly as you did!”

Sam leaned back on his hands and sighed. He’s probably right, she must’ve took the reigns just long enough to end the connection. Thanks Kate, he supposed. That provided the smallest bit of comfort, but it was overpowered by the fact that Sam couldn’t see what was actually around him. It left a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Matt was staring at the sigil on his arm. His eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

The blond pulled his sleeve down. “What?”

“Sorry, I’m just… I’ve seen that sigil somewhere before, I know it. Oh! Hang on.” Matt climbed to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Sam sighed. He dragged a hand down his face and grabbed his phone. Wonder what Colby was up to…

•••••

“Okay so, just in case you haven’t seen this before, it’s a spirit box,” Colby explained. He sat the device on the coffee table in front of Hailey. “It jumps through a ton of radio stations per second, and somehow, spirits are able to communicate.”

Hailey raised an eyebrow. “It works?”

“It’s not perfect, but better than I thought it would. It’s loud and annoying though, just to warn you.”

Colby took a seat on the floor on the other side of the table. He switched the machine on and winced at the loud screech that cut through the room before the volume evened out.

He glanced at Hailey, wondering who should lead the investigation. Judging by the expectancy on her face, he figured it’d be him.

With a sigh, he began, “We already know there’s something in this apartment. Can you tell us your name or give us a sign that you’re here?”

The room was silent other than the sharp scratches and tsks emitting from the spirit box. Hailey glanced around the room. Colby poked his tongue into his cheek.

“I heard you were causing trouble earlier. I can see some broken glass over there,” Colby nodded toward the kitchen where a pile of shards lay next to the counter, “so we know you have enough power to communicate.”

“You probably don’t want to be here any more than I do,” Hailey added. “If you’ll just tell me why you’re here, I can work on letting you go.”

A low growl cut through the static. It was there for only a minute before it disappeared. Colby’s wide eyes turned to Hailey.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. As he fished it out, he asked, “Did you hear that growl?” Colby glanced at his phone; Sam was on his way home.

“Yes… he doesn’t sound too thrilled.” Hailey pressed her lips together. “Well, neither am I. Either you leave on your own or I’ll show you out myself.”

The lights flickered in response. A man’s voice cut through the spirit box, “_Casey_.” The word was distorted and rugged. It made the hairs on Colby’s arms stand.

Colby raised an eyebrow. “Uh, is there a chance Casey is haunting this place?”

“No.” Hailey swallowed thickly. “It’s impossible.”

“Is he haunting the church then? Is that why you were so freaked earlier?”

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Word gets around.” Colby raised his voice and spoke to the entity again. “Casey is dead, so there’s no point in waiting around for him.”

The box was quiet again. Colby tried asking a few more questions, but there was nothing. Hailey even tried speaking. Seconds turned into minutes. The static had become a dull buzz in their ears.

The other side had fallen silent.

Colby reluctantly turned the spirit box off. A stiff quiet fell over them, Colby thinking of their next move and Hailey lost in thought with her gaze on the door.

“A friend of mine has more equipment,” he suggested. “I can call him over, or we can wait until Sam gets home?”

“I have a bad feeling this is more than just a lost spirit.” Hailey’s fingers curled against her cheek. “Even if we decide who they are and what they want, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get rid of them. Casey was on a whole other level than me.” Tears welled in her eyes. She turned her head to discreetly wipe at her eyes.

Colby’s face fell. His phone vibrated next to his leg, but when he glanced down to read it, his mind was fuzzy. He couldn’t focus on the words because he was too busy thinking of Hailey, the small woman across from him. She could cast circles around Colby, was the leader of one of the most powerful covens in Los Angeles, and yet here she sat, fragile and beaten. It didn’t suit her.

“Well,” she sniffed, “thank you for helping anyways. I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t.”

“I need to call some friends, see if I can find a place for a little while because I certainly can’t stay here.” She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “It’s watching us, can you feel it?”

Colby clenched his jaw. He _could_ feel it, the heavy glare of _something_ coming from the windows. It was hot and burned through his chest. Goosebumps rose across his arms and rolled down his spine. His throat was closing up, little by little. He took a deep breath.

“Come on,” he muttered, climbing to his feet. He tucked the spirit box under his arm, grabbed his phone, and offered his hand to her. She was confused, but he didn’t want to explain right now. Not when that thing was listening; it didn’t feel right.

Hailey took his hand hesitantly. She rose to her feet and let him pull her out of the apartment. 

Once back in his own space, Colby sighed with relief. He locked the door behind them and turned to Hailey, who was still lost and surprised.

“I promise, we’re gonna take care of that fucker as soon as possible. So, stay here until then.”

She blinked. “What?”

“Back at our old house, Sam was too scared to stay in his own room sometimes. I was only across the hall, but even getting that far away helped a ton. I can’t imagine being so afraid of your own home or room that you can’t even live in it, but I watched Sam go through it, and I don’t want the same thing happening to you.”

“I think it’s best if we just leave it alone. If Casey summoned it, it’s probably more powerful than both of us combined.”

Colby tilted his head. “How did you feel about Casey?”

“What? He was my husband!”

“I know, but… during the trial, didn’t he try getting you to lie for him? Why did you hesitate?”

Hailey shifted away. Her face softened in surprise; she didn’t think he’d remember that. 

“… my relationship with him might be more complicated than I’ve led on.”

“I kinda got the vibe that it wasn’t a great relationship, even from the beginning.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“I just mean… that’s your fucking home. Even if he summoned it, that doesn’t mean it has to stay. I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead, but uh, that fucker isn’t here anymore. He isn't a problem. So, you shouldn’t have to keep dealing with the messes he made.”

“This all sounds inspirational and nice, but it doesn’t change the fact that whatever is in there is more powerful than us. We can’t beat it!”

“Well, I refuse to fucking take that. We’re gonna wait for Sam to get home, and then we’ll figure something out. I swear to god, we’re not letting it win that easily.”

•••••

Sam yawned as he approached his door. Next time he and Matt met up for spirit summoning, they were going to have to find a halfway point. An hour there and back (including traffic) was too much for some guy he didn’t know very well.

He glanced at Hailey’s door as he reached his own. He wondered whether she was okay in there, on her own with that _thing_. It made him feel a little guilty.

“Do you banish a demon the same way you exorcise it?”

“It’s usually the same thing, yes.”

Sam came to a halt a few feet into his apartment. His face was twisted in confusion as he stared at the two figures sitting in the living room. One was Colby, sitting on the furthest end of the couch and facing the door. The other was a woman that sounded too much like Hailey Claiborne, but that couldn’t be true…

Colby met Sam’s gaze, and he jumped to his feet. “Hey,” he greeted. He walked around the couch quickly.

“What the hell’s going on?” Sam demanded, looking between the two.

“Uh, she’s gonna be staying with us for a few days.”

“Huh? Why?”

Colby pressed one hand to Sam’s hip while the other rested on the counter beside them. He kept his voice low as he explained, “She came asking for help with whatever’s in her apartment. There’s something bad in there, and she doesn’t feel safe. So, I told her she could stay here until it’s handled.”

“What are we supposed to do?!”

“We’re trying to figure out a plan right now.”

“Colby…” Sam sighed. He cupped the brunet’s cheek. “Baby, I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t know how much we can do. Whatever’s in there could be dangerous, and if she can’t get rid of it on her own, there isn’t more we can do.”

“Let’s just try, okay? That’s all I ask.” Colby’s eyebrows rose, and he pressed his lips into a pout. His pleading blue eyes were mesmerizing and troublesome, almost impossible to look away from.

“God dangit,” Sam muttered. He couldn’t refuse Colby’s pout, it was unbeatable! “Fine, okay, let’s give it a shot.”

Colby grinned. He kissed Sam’s cheek and breathed, “Thank you.”

Sam shook his head. He stepped around Colby and approached Hailey. “So, what’s first?”


	14. goetia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unnamed mystery person: i've created something powerful.
> 
> me, watching sam in this chapter: you fucked up a perfectly good person is what you did. look at it. it's got anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving to my fellow american friends! remember that calories don't exist today, family is important (usually), and pumpkin roll is the *best* fall dessert. and if you're aiming to brave the crowds on black friday like i am, good luck and stay safe! hope you find everything you're looking for!
> 
> to clear things up before you start reading, the italics are in the past. that might be self explanatory, but i just wanted to make a note.
> 
> enjoy the chapter & thanks for reading :)

_ “This is called Clavicula Salomonis Regis,” Matt explained as he returned to the living room. He had a thick black book in his hands, cover worn and spine held together with clear tape. “An easier name is Goetia or Lesser Key of Solomon, but the first one sounds cooler.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ Matt sat next to Sam and place the book between them. All three titles were printed across the bottom half of the cover with Goetia first and the Latin name last. The top was filled with a large white circle, inside lined with foreign symbols and four Stars of David. _

_ “It has a bad reputation for being the Book of Evil Spirits, but that just comes from judging by its cover.” _

_ Sam squinted at the title. “That’s literally what it says.” He pointed to the four words beneath the Latin. _

_ “The first part lists the seventy-two demons King Solomon encountered and controlled in his lifetime. That’s only the first part, though. This isn’t a book of demons, it’s a book of magic.” _

Sam was nervous. He held up the end of the line going into Hailey’s apartment, rocking on his heels anxiously and absently running his thumb over Colby’s knuckles. The negative energy rolled off the apartment in waves that made the air stuffy. 

“The spell books are on the bookshelf by the window,” Hailey explained as she pushed her door open. “I’m looking for these two in particular.” She handed Colby as sticky note that had Latin words scribbled across in pretty handwriting. 

Colby nodded and plucked the paper from her grasp. “Got it.” He looked back at Sam. “Good?”

“Mmhm.”

The trio split up once they entered. Hailey headed for her bedroom while Colby made his way to the bookshelf. Sam followed him slowly as he surveyed the area, searching for their target.

There was a figure sitting in the corner of the room by the window near the hallway leading to Hailey’s room. Legs crossed, back straight, gaze focused on the back of the couch. It might’ve been a man, judging by his broad shoulders and overall build of his lower body. From his neck down, he wore a military uniform of sorts. There wasn’t a country flag on his arm, but dozens of metals and pins decorated his chest. However, his head wasn’t human, so Sam couldn’t be sure who exactly he was looking at.

A golden mane framed the animalistic features of the figure. His face was long, cheekbones narrowing out into a chin and snout with silver whiskers protruding past the skin around the mouth. He grinned wickedly, orangey brown eyes glistening under the evening sun pouring through the window. Two rows of teeth were revealed, tinier ones falling behind the largest canine Sam had ever seen. 

“Okay, what the fuck,” Sam breathed. 

The round ear closest to them flicked, and the creature set his dark eyes on the blond.

Colby paused his search to look at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” he whispered. “Do you see him?” He squeezed Sam’s hand for reassurance. 

“Uh huh.” Not only did he see him, he _ remembered _ him. He remembered him from their encounter in the parking lot, from the first glance when they first moved into the apartment, from the book Matt showed him earlier. It was all bits and pieces and a sickening feeling in his throat that made him want to puke, but mainly his appearance and the damage he’s capable of. The name as well. It was too unique and unheard of to forget.

  
  


_ “The forty-third Spirit, as King Solomon commanded them into the Vessel of Brass. He is a Marquis, Might, Great and Strong, appearing in the form of an armed soldier with a lion’s head, riding on a pale-coloured horse. His office is to build high towers, castles and cities, and to furnish them with armour, etc. Also, he can afflict men for many days with wounds and sores rotten and full of worms. He giveth good familiars at the request of the exorcist. He commandeth fifty Legions of Spirits.” _

_ Matt’s eyes shone. “He’s one of my favorites. Could you imagine, actually seeing somebody with a lion’s head?” _

_ “I’d be scared,” Sam admitted. “What does this have to do with the sigil on my arm, though?” _

_ “Oh, we’re getting to that! I just wanted to tell you about this one. I’m curious about what kind of familiars he’d give, if I’m being honest.” _

_ Sam hummed. “What’s his name again?” _

  
  


“_Sabnock._”

The demon’s grin fell. Lips curled into a snarl, eyes narrowed, a low growl emitted from his end of the room. It vibrated the floor and rattled his ribcage.

“That’s his name?” Colby asked. Sam nodded slowly; his gaze was locked on the lion’s, unable to tear away. “How do you know that?”

“Matt showed me this book of demons––uh, magic. I’ll have to tell you later.”

Colby huffed. “I can’t understand you Satanic ritualists.” He turned back to the bookshelf and continued his search. Sam snickered.

He approached the lion with caution. Common sense was telling him to turn back, get as far away as possible. He couldn’t, though. He tagged along for this reason, to discover why the demon was still lingering even after Casey’s death. The closer he got, the more his throat closed up and he needed deeper breaths. It didn’t matter. The focus was Hailey and ridding her home of danger. 

The blond’s gaze dropped to the floor, much to Sabnock’s amusement. His growl shifted into a low cackle. Finally, the human was understanding his place. Rule number one, never look at demon in the eye.

Though, Sam wasn’t cowering. He was instead searching for a Devil’s Trap, the same thing he had to free Sallos from the last time. Maybe that was why Sabnock still remained, maybe he couldn’t leave on his own.

“Did you find the books okay?” Hailey questioned as she emerged from her room. She brushed past Sam with only a glance, but then she noticed the squint in his eyes as he searched the ground for something. Her shoulders tensed.

“Yeah,” Colby answered. He stretched his arm and plucked the last book off the top shelf. “These are fucking heavy, geez. Sam, are you––” When he turned, he froze in his tracks.

Sam glanced at the others over his shoulder. He pointed toward Sabnock, “He’s right here.” 

“He?” Hailey repeated.

“I’m assuming you’re a he,” Sam muttered, turning to the demon.

Sabnock hissed, “I have no gender, but over the centuries, men have proven to be the superior gender.”

“So, you _ identify _ as a male.”

Hailey threw a bewildered look at Colby.

The demon scowled. “Tell me why you are wasting my time with this.”

“Well, if this is what I think it is, you have nowhere else better to be.” Sam pointed to the dark ring at his feet. It wasn’t noticeable at first with the other shadows cast across the room, but this spot was darker than the others. 

Colby, Hailey, and Sabnock watched with curiosity (admittedly). Sam knelt to the ground and brushed his hand across the shadow inches from Sabnock’s feet. A deep red glow followed the pads of his fingers like he’d just smeared paint over the tile. 

Sam stepped away as the red flooded into the rest of the sigil. It flowed through the outer circle first, then spread to the smaller symbols inside. He continued to shuffle back until he bumped into somebody’s chest.

Colby’s hands instinctively grabbed Sam’s hips, but he was too focused on the light show before him. “What the fuck,” he whispered.

When the sigil was revealed, so was the demon. Sam heard Colby gasp, and he watched Hailey’s mouth fell open in surprise. The blond tilted his chin back to ask if Colby could see it too, but the pure shock and horror on his face was enough of an answer.

“I have to admit, that was a bit impressive,” Sabnock said. “I was not expecting that power from a child.”

“That’s a… his head is a… fuck…” Colby mumbled. He didn’t know whether to be afraid or disturbed. That was a _ demon _ standing mere feet away from him. It was the same kind of monster he’d been testing his luck with over the years. It was the creature Corey was always afraid of encountering. It was the being they communicated with on the Queen Mary. 

It was an actual, real life fucking demon. Colby was frozen in place, barely remembering to breathe.

Sam turned back while Hailey moved forward. He caught Colby’s hand and spun the blond around, so his back was facing everybody else. Sam released one of Colby’s hands to cup the brunet’s cheek. 

“Hey, hey, just breathe, it’s okay.” Sam squeezed Colby’s hand. “Do you need to step out?”

“How are you so calm about this?” Colby asked. His eyes were still wide and flushed with fearful tears threatening to spill over. “Aren’t you afraid?”

Sam caught Sabnock staring over Colby’s shoulder. He was waiting for the answer as well, waiting for the blond’s façade to crumble and the sheer terror bubbling underneath to finally rear its ugly head. He reveled in the fear of humans; it made his mouth water with excitement.

“No,” the blond stated simply. He blinked and met Colby’s gaze again. “I’m not scared of him.”

Sabnock scoffed.

Colby saw right through it. His own trembling hands grabbed Sam’s face, and he rested his forehead against the other’s. He kept his voice low as he mumbled, “You’re lying.”

Sam’s eyes fell shut as he sighed. “No I’m not.” But he was, straight through his teeth. He needed to. Colby and Hailey were scared out of their minds, but this wasn’t his first rodeo. He’d encountered demons before. He’d encountered _ this _ demon before, even if just in the black smoke form. Somebody needed to be brave. Even if he felt like a terrified little kid, Sam knew he had to be the one to square his shoulders and tell this thing to get the fuck out.

“Sam…”

He kissed Colby’s forehead. “Trust me. Do you need to leave, or are you good?”

Colby stared, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t figure out what Sam was trying to do.

“Hey, it’s okay if you want to leave. I know this is scary.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Five minutes. I’ll be okay.”

Colby shook his head, jaw set. “I’m not fucking leaving you with him.”

Sam blinked. He watched Colby for a few seconds before his mouth twitched into a smile.

With one last hand squeeze, Sam pulled away from Colby and made his way back to Sabnock. He glanced at Hailey as he passed. The woman was a few steps closer to the beast, but ultimately, she was just as startled as Colby. Whatever she had planned to say or do fell short as she closed the distance.

That left Sam to do the talking for her. He stopped inches from the circle and crossed his arms over his chest.

“If I let you go, are you going to leave peacefully or try to hurt us?”

Colby hummed in surprise. Hailey’s eyebrows shot up. Even Sabnock tilted his chin curiously.

“So, you _ did _ set my friend free, hm? _ Very _ impressive indeed.” His gaze dropped to the sigil on Sam’s arm.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I have not made up my mind yet. You are interesting; I do not know if I want to leave yet.”

Sam clenched his jaw. The sigil on his arm throbbed suddenly. He reached up to scratch it. “Then I guess you’re staying here then. Right here, in this little circle, until you decide to cooperate.”

“You have a lot of guts for a human.”

Little did he know, Sam was about to go spill them into the toilet when he returned home.

“We’ll be back tomorrow to see if you change your mind.”

With that, Sam turned on his heel. He glanced between Colby and Hailey before leading the way out of the apartment.

He made a beeline for the bathroom. Somewhere behind him, a door shut and footsteps frantically followed. Sam dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. His stomach turned painfully, and his mouth watered like he was about to vomit, but frustratingly enough, there was nothing.

Sam was sitting against the wall when Colby arrived with a wet wash rag. The brunet sat next to his boyfriend and gently pressed the cool material against the blond’s forehead.

“Did you puke?” he asked softly.

“No. Thought I was going to.”

“How do you feel?” Colby dragged the cloth across Sam’s temple to his cheek. Sam nuzzled against it; he hadn’t realized how hot his face was.

“Better, I guess. Tired.”

“Think you’re good to stand?”

Sam mumbled an answer and grabbed Colby’s hands. He leaned against the wall while Colby hung the wash cloth on the towel rack. The moment his boyfriend turned back, he trapped him in a tight embrace. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around his body as well. He felt Colby bury his face into his neck.

Sam could stay there forever, engulfed in the protective warmth that nothing could penetrate. He kissed Colby’s shoulder, his jaw, his ear. He whispered his love for the man over and over because it’s not said enough, in his opinion.

He couldn’t crawl into bed fast enough. With the trauma and excitement fading away, fatigue was finally beginning to set in. Sam tossed his clothes into his hamper and climbed under the covers. He could’ve fallen asleep as soon as he laid down, but he wanted to wait to curl up against Colby.

The brunet had just torn off his shirt when a call came from the living room. 

Sam pouted. “She did that on purpose.”

Colby chuckled. “I’ll be back.”

  
  


_ “There are rumors about demonic energy,” Matt began. “Along with their mark left on the human body, traces of power remain in the veins forever. I’ve seen pictures of the demon’s sigils seared into the skin, so I knew yours looked familiar. Look, here it is. Duke Sallos of Hell, that’s his symbol!” _

_ Sam shifted anxiously as he read over Sallos’ passage. It was everything he already knew: pacifist with a crocodile friend. His eyes shifted to Matt, and he wondered where this was heading. _

_ “What’s your point?” _

_ “When did you get possessed? How did it happen? Did it hurt? What did it feel like to have someone else sharing your body?” _

_ “I don’t really want to talk about this right now…” _

_ “Right, right. Sorry. I’m just excited, that’s all. Have you ever tried magic? It’s really cool. Oh, we can train together if you want! I can teach you some really cool spells.” _

_ “Is demonic magic different than regular magic?” _

_ “I think it depends on how you use it.” _

_ Sam leaned into the couch, thinking things over. He didn’t really have a desire to learn magic, but could he really just ignore it? What if something happened that he couldn’t control? _

_ “Matt, I think I’m gonna get going. Thanks for everything today, it was a big help.” _

_ Matt frowned. “Oh, okay. Well, let’s hangout again sometime! I think we could really have some fun with this.” _

  
  


When Colby returned a few minutes later, Sam was already curled up on his side and drifting. He smiled and crawled in behind the blond. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Their legs tangled as their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

“Colby,” Sam mumbled. He had his fingers pressed to the sigil on his arm, gently scratching at the tingling skin.

There was a hum in response.

Sam hesitated for a few seconds before he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Never mind. Goodnight, love.”

Colby kissed the skin just beneath Sam’s earlobe. “Goodnight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to footnote on here, but the section with matt reading about sabnock was taken straight from the Lesser Key of Solomon in the first chapter of the book, number 43. i don't know if it was really necessary to cite that here, but it felt wrong writing it word for word and not giving credit :)


	15. insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey reveals past relationships; Corey and Sam finally have a much needed talk.

Obtaining the Sight didn’t enhance Sam’s senses, but he believed his hearing was at least better than before. It was sharper; he could pick up on things some of the others couldn’t. 

Also, he didn’t sleep as deeply as he did pre-Sight. He had never been a heavy sleeper, but now he only drifted, slipping under just enough to refuel. Nightmares were numbing to him; they didn’t freak him out so much anymore. Not the usual ones, anyways (throw some scary demons in there, and he might be up for an hour or two). That didn’t mean nights were any easier. _ His _ nightmares may not bother him, but now he listened for Colby’s. 

Ever since Colby’s Day of Sight, as they referred to it, he had trouble sleeping. His nightmares weren’t the type to just leave a bad taste in his mouth. Instead, they startled him awake with an icy claw wrapped around his throat, gasping for air as tears blurred his vision. Sometimes he sat up, only to drop his head in his hands and run his fingers through his hair, hoping to rub away the memories. Sometimes he was frozen, scared to move because he was convinced _ something _ was nearby, watching with piercing orange-brown eyes that would forever make his skin crawl.

The sharp inhale always startled Sam too, no matter how often it happened. He knew what followed, and sometimes, selfishly, he contemplated opening his eyes. A part of him, basically minuscule, wondered if staying asleep was better. He hated seeing Colby in pain; it broke his heart. Every time he had to coax his boyfriend back to bed with soft kisses, comforting words, and promises that_ you’re safe, you’re okay, nothing’s going to hurt you, I love you _, Sam remembered it was the Sight that held responsibility. And he couldn’t help feeling partial blame as well.

He intertwined his fingers with Colby’s and scooted closer until he could wrap a leg around his partner’s. Sam rested his forehead against the brunet’s while pressing his lips to Colby’s knuckles.

“I’m here,” he whispered, eyes falling shut again. “You’re safe.”

Colby dipped his head and let himself be pulled into Sam’s chest. He melted into the embrace, inhaled deeply, and basked in the familiar scent that belonged only to the one he loved. It was enough to slow his rapid beating heart and calm his nerves. Colby nuzzled against the shirt and sighed.

“Sam,” he mumbled. 

“Hm?”

“I don’t want you to free him.”

Sam ran his fingers through Colby’s hair while the request sank in. Not releasing Sabnock meant the demon would remain in Hailey’s apartment, and she’d either have to continue living in fear or move. It would be selfish to just forget about it. That’s why his words surprised Sam a bit, because Colby Brock wasn’t selfish.

“Why?”

“Because what if he doesn’t leave? What if he goes after you? I… I can’t… protect you from him.” His breathing trembled.

Sam shook his head. “Shh.” He kissed Colby’s hair. “We’ll figure it out, okay? Nobody’s getting hurt. And don’t worry so much about me. I know I’m like a twig but,” Sam brushed Colby’s bangs to the side, “I can handle myself sometimes.”

Colby huffed a laugh. He kissed Sam’s chest. “I have to worry about you, idiot. Twigs snap.”

“Ouch,” Sam laughed. He pushed away, so he could look at Colby. “What’re you trying to say?”

The brunet pressed his lips into a smile.

“I can totally kick ass if I wanted to.”

“Of course you can.”

“Hey, just because I’m not a former bar fighter doesn’t mean I can’t fight.”

Colby scoffed. “First of all, I’m not a bar fighter. I don’t even start it, they do!”

“Maybe it’s cause of your––oh wait, I know why.” Sam smiled. He reached out to trace the curve of Colby’s jaw with his fingers. “It’s ‘cause you’re freaking hot, but you’re taken, so they can’t have you.”

“Then maybe they should be answering to you instead of me.” Colby pushed himself up to kiss Sam. “It’s your fault.”

Sam giggled. “Yeah sorry, I just want you all to myself.” He wrapped a hand around Colby’s neck and pulled the boy to him again, reconnecting their lips. He rolled over, and his partner climbed on top of him.

Colby peppered kisses across Sam's jawline and down his neck. He paused at the collarbone, applying enough pressure to break the skin and make the man beneath him squirm. He smirked as he kissed the now sensitive area.

"I love you," he whispered. He sank back into the pillows, pulling his partner close. Colby nuzzled his nose against Sam's neck and whispered over and over until sleep conquered them both.

•••••

At 10 AM, Sam couldn’t get back to sleep. He had laid there for an hour, tossing, turning, and eventually breaking free of Colby’s hold. When light began peeking through the blinds, he figured he may as well get up for the day. He could nap later.

Hailey was sitting on the couch, coffee in her hand and one of her spell books opened in her lap. She heard soft footsteps behind her; they were slow and cautious. He was aiming to either not disturb or sneak around. She raised her drink to her lips as she glanced over her shoulder.

“Morning,” she greeted before sipping her coffee.

Sam stood frozen, eyes wide and wondering how she possibly heard him.

She smiled. “My hearing is always improving. It’s funny, when I was first learning magic, I thought enhanced senses came with the powers.”

Sam walked around the couch and took a seat on the other side. “But then you learned you’re just paranoid?” When she raised an eyebrow, he backtracked, “Sorry, that sounded really rude. I just meant… that’s what _ I _ learned, so I––”

“It’s okay,” Hailey chuckled. “You’re actually correct. We have to listen for more, don’t we? Often times when I came home from work, I would take a nap. When I woke up, I’d listen for pots, pans, or the water running. That meant Casey was in the kitchen, and I’d have to go help before he got angry. But if the TV was on, he wouldn’t be looking for me for a while.”

“Was he always so controlling?”

Her gaze fell to the lid of her coffee. “No, actually he was a kind man when we first met. I was still getting into witchcraft, and a coworker suggested the Church of Satan. The name did throw me off guard a little bit, but I was nineteen and still rebelling against my parents, even though I left them back in San Francisco. They wanted me to stay there, but the City of Angels has always intrigued me.

“Anyway, Casey was the first person I met at the church. I still remember it clearly.” Her eyes shone, and the corners of her lips curved into a soft smile as she reminisced. “He was out on the front lawn practicing a levitation spell. He was doing pretty well until I stepped out of my car, he claims, and distracted him. That’s why he landed face first in a mud puddle.”

Sam snorted. “And it was love at first sight?”

“No.” Her smile vanished when she shook her head. “I wasn’t as impressed as the other witches in our coven. He could charm anyone het met, even our professors favored him over others. He was constantly going on dates, every night he had new girls on his arms. He was the coven star. Casey was powerful and highly respected as a witch, but I never saw him as anything more than friends.”

“So… how did _ this _ happen?” Sam asked carefully. He had a bad feeling of where this was heading.

Hailey pressed her lips together. “He invited me over to his house one day, the mansion. He lived there with some roommates. They were both members of the coven. For a while, it was fine. We just hung out, watched TV, and played some board games. It as fun. They were the first real friends I made since moving to LA. Sometime during the night, Casey and one of his roommates disappeared. They were gone for an hour. When they came back, it was time for me to leave. The next day, things were different. _ I _ was different. My heart raced whenever he talked to me. I couldn’t wait to hangout again. By the next week, we were dating. Something that night opened my eyes.”

Sam swallowed thickly. “Sallos.” He scratched his arm.

“That roommate Casey disappeared with became his best friend. Suddenly, the star spellcaster in the coven became a duo. Sometime during this, Casey obtained the Sight. It happened a year into our relationship. One day, Casey’s best friend was exiled from the coven. Apparently, their roommate exposed him for summoning a demon in their house, which is taboo among the witch community. My professor and friends within the coven filled me in on rumors that circulated the church, and by the time Casey found me, my opinion had been formed. He was trying to defend his friend, but I was against it, and so was the rest of the coven. We didn’t let it come between us, and everybody collectively forgot about the exiled one. A few years later, Casey and I were married.”

“Why did you move out of your old house?”

“I knew the demon they summoned was still there. I could feel it watching us, lurking in the shadows, breathing down our necks…” She shuddered. “I begged Casey to find a new place, and after his other roommate moved out, that’s exactly what we did. He reasoned that this place was smaller and more suitable for only two people, but sometimes I wonder if he was afraid of the demon too.”  
“If he was afraid, why would he do it again?”

“He missed his best friend a lot. They’d been in contact a few times I believe, though he only told me of the one. I think he summoned Sabnock to gain power, hoping to help his friend. I think there’s a whole operation going on, but he never let me in on it. He never trusted me enough.”

“His best friend was Marcus Pierce, wasn’t he?”

Hailey nodded. “Yes.”

Sam sat back and mulled over the information. He’d always known Casey had some kind of connection to Marcus, but he figured it was more idolization than friendship. 

“Was Marcus Pierce really a bad person?” Sam questioned hesitantly. “I mean, was he actually as evil as everybody made him out to be? It’s not that I don’t believe you or Colby or anybody else who’s tried warning me against him. It’s just that… after three years in LA, I like to know everything I can about someone before I actually judge them.”

A door opened down the hall. The lock was quiet, barely even clicked. Still, Hailey and Sam paused at the noise. They turned their attention toward the bedroom where Colby emerged, in the midst of a yawn with his hair ruffled.

“Morning,” Sam grinned.

Colby stopped in the doorway of the hall and frowned. “How the hell did you guys hear me?”

Hailey and Sam shared a knowing look.

While Colby walked to the kitchen to grab a drink of water, Hailey admitted, “Even with the circumstances I’ve been through to strengthen my hearing, I don’t regret it. I’d rather be paranoid and safe than oblivious and in danger.”

“In your case, I understand that.”

“What do you mean ‘in my case?’”

Sam scratched his chin. “I feel silly sometimes when I hear something and no one else does. Even with people who know I have the Sight, I feel like I can’t justify some things because I’m the only one who can experience it.”

He glanced at Colby, still lingering in the kitchen. His back was to the living room, and a glass full of water sat on the counter beside him. Colby was still. Obviously, his focus was on the conversation behind him.

“But, I’m sorry. That’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through.” Sam shook his head.

“We all have our hardships. Your reasons are still valid, even if they aren’t the same as mine. Your issues have no less importance than mine because mine is more well known.”

Colby walked into the living room hesitantly. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m still half asleep and confused. I’m also kind of concerned, what the hell are you talking about?”  
Sam smiled. He stretched his hand out, beckoning Colby to join him on the couch. He looped his arm around Colby’s and squeezed the other’s hand.

“I’ll fill you in on everything later. Back to what we were talking about,” Sam raised his eyebrows hopefully, “Marcus Pierce?”

Hailey nodded. “Yes, okay, and right after, I’ve got to get going. I’m needed at the church.”

“Okay… what about Marcus Pierce?” Colby questioned.

“He was Casey’s best friend,” Sam explained. “Before he was exiled, Hailey was friends with all of them.”

Colby’s mouth fell open. “Oh.”

Hailey closed her book and laid it on the table. “Marcus Pierce is a brilliant man. He always has been, ever since we met all those years ago. He was always researching and studying. The world of witchcraft enthralled him, and he wanted to know everything. He’s the one who taught Casey the levitation spell, even though they were only level two and it’s for level three and up.” She smiled. “He was always trying to push beyond the limits, though. He didn’t think our professors challenged us enough, and he _ loved _ challenges.”

She took a deep breath. “To answer your question Sam, I don’t believe he’s evil. That doesn’t mean I trust him, though. He hasn’t made good decisions, and he’s embarked on a path that we were warned to never go down. _ That’s _ why he was exiled and deemed a villain in our coven. However, I don’t think his choices were made with bad intentions. He was brilliant, but he was also kind.”

“He was kind like Casey?” Sam interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Hailey pressed her lips together. “Maybe. I didn’t get the chance to find out. Listen, if I were to run into him, we could go get a coffee and catch up like friends. That doesn’t mean I would tell him where I live, you know?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I understand. Thanks for telling me about him… about both of them.”

She stood to gather her things. “It’s the least I could do; you guys _ are _ letting me stay here.”

Colby slumped against the couch and his head fell onto Sam’s shoulder. His eyes fell shut just as Sam looked down at him.

“Why’d you come out here if you’re just going to fall asleep again?” Sam chuckled.

“Missed you,” Colby mumbled.

Hailey smiled as she watched the exchange. It reminded her of when she had just begun dating Casey, when their innocence was still in tact and they only cared about each other. She missed it sometimes.

Sam waved goodbye while Colby mumbled a farewell as Hailey headed for the exit. She promised to be back later and pulled the door shut behind her. 

As silence set in once more, Sam reached for his phone. He rested his head against Colby’s and opened Twitter. With their return to social media, he was finally deemed able by his friends to redownload everything. However, he couldn’t reveal his presence until Sunday, so he was left with creeping for now.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” Sam asked.

Colby didn’t answer.

“Hey.” Sam squeezed his boyfriend’s knee. “If you wanted to sleep, you should’ve stayed in bed.”

A hand covered his own. Colby yawned.

“Yeah, the videos are finished. Now all we have to do is make a kickass comeback.”

Sam grinned. “I’m gonna send a tweet out on our Sam and Colby accounts, just to let everyone know we’re coming back.”

“Kay.” Colby fished his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll do the same on Instagram.”

After he composed the tweet, Sam held his phone where Colby could see. The other mirrored him with an Instagram story, ready to post.

“Ready? … Go!”

In unison, the tweet and the story was posted to their accounts. The views, likes, and retweets were instant, reaching thousands in seconds. They liked watching the numbers rise; it was unbelievable.

“We’re officially coming back,” Sam sighed. “I’m excited and all, but I hope this doesn’t make things more complicated.”

Colby shook his head. “It won’t. This,” he waved his phone, “we can handle. We have videos lined up all week, so the only thing we need to do is upload. Reggie’s gonna cover Tuesday, right?”

“Yeah.” Sam tossed his phone to the side. “We still have to talk to Jake about the Witches Forest. And Corey too, I guess.”

“Jake will for sure go, but Corey…” Colby chewed on his lip.

Neither wanted to admit it.

“Maybe I can talk to him,” Sam tried. “Maybe I can help him understand everything.”

Colby intertwined his fingers with Sam’s. “Yeah, maybe.”

Sam’s phone rang suddenly. Once he saw the name on the screen, he reached over slowly. Weird coincidence…

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sam. Can you come over? I think I’m ready to talk.”

Sam frowned. “Yeah, I’ll be over soon.” He hung up and looked at Colby. “That was Corey.”

Colby raised an eyebrow. “Want me to come with you?”

“Nah… it’s just Corey.”

The brunet sighed. His fingers brushed through Sam’s hair as he kissed the fading yellow bruise under his partner’s eye. Colby’s hand cupped his cheek when he pulled away to meet Sam’s gaze.

Colby’s smile was soft. “Good luck then, love.”

•••••

Corey smiled when he answered the door and saw Sam waiting on the front porch.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” he greeted, stepping aside to let his friend in.

“Hey, fine. We were just getting ready for our return to social media tomorrow. I hope we haven’t missed too much on Twitter.”

Corey shrugged. “There’s something going on in the beauty community about hair care, but I think it’s still going on, so you guys can’t catch up.”

Sam chuckled. “Cool, totally looking forward to that.” He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and rocked on his heels. “So uh, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Corey waved him into the living room. “I’ve been spending the last few days thinking about things, and I’m ready to hear your side of the story.”

The blond sighed with relief. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Corey. I thought you hated me.”

Corey grabbed something from his coffee table that Sam couldn’t see. He hugged it to his chest as he turned to his friend.

“I don’t hate you, Sam. We’re friends.” There was a spray bottle in his hands. His jaw clenched as he aimed the nozzle at Sam. “That’s why I’m going to help you.”

“Huh?”

“Guess you didn’t notice the Devil’s Trap I drew on the floor, did you?”

Sam glanced down. Yeah, there was indeed a Devil’s Trap under his feet. The lines weren’t straight, the sigils didn’t look exactly right, and it was drawn in purple, but it was there.

“Is that marker?” Sam asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Corey hissed. “All that matters is that you’re trapped, and you’re going to let my friend go one way or another.”

“Dude, how many times do I have to say this? I’m not possessed! I thought you learned that at the Stanley!”

“That’s exactly what a demon would say!” Corey raised the bottle and sprayed it at Sam.

Cold water droplets splattered across Sam’s face. He and Corey stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for something to happen.

“That’s supposed to hurt you,” Corey stated. “Why didn’t it?”

“Don’t tell me you got fucking holy water,” Sam muttered. “Where’d you even get your hands on it?”

“I went to a priest.”

“Oh my god.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Corey, listen.” He took a step forward, and Corey stumbled back. He stopped at the edge of the circle. “Read my lips. _ I am not possessed _.”

To prove it, Sam stepped over the curved line. He backed Corey into a wall until his friend was forced to face him. There wasn’t anywhere to run now. Sam watched the other with wide, pleading eyes.

“Please, please just let me explain. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, and if you still don’t trust me, then that’s fine.” Sam swallowed thickly. “Just give me a chance.”

The spray bottle slowly fell to Corey’s side. “Fine,” he agreed. “Start talking.”

Sam backed off. He put space between them and settled against a counter across the room. 

“Okay, um….” He didn’t really know where to start. “A few weeks ago, Jake and I were out filming a video. When we came home, I encountered a demon in the parking lot. Jake has the footage, though the camera didn’t pick it up. I couldn’t even tell what it was, I just knew the energy surrounding it was _ really _ bad. It was just a shadowy figure standing in front of me, and it tried to grab me. Well actually, it _ did _ grab me ...” Sam took a deep breath, remembering the choking feeling of its hand around his neck. “It told me somebody wanted to talk to me, but I didn’t get any names. Jake interrupted, and it let me go. That was the last I saw of it for a while.

“Then, I kept having dreams of the trap house. For some reason, there was something in that house that wanted my attention. I talked to Colby about it, but he thought it was a bad idea. He made me promise not to go, but I broke it and went anyways.”

“So, you were the reason the trap house was on the news!” Corey cried.

Sam sighed. “Yeah. When I got there that night, Jake’s window was open. I knew the front door wouldn’t be unlocked, so I had no choice but to scale the outside. It wasn’t that hard, but I knew that window wasn’t left open by accident. I can’t even begin to explain how fucking _ terrifying _ it was to walk in that house again.

“There weren’t multiple spirits there like I thought there would be. I was expecting the Midnight Man at least,” he joked. “Instead, there was only one. His name is Sallos; he had been trapped in the garage the whole time.”

“The _ whole _ time?” Corey repeated, eyes wide. “So, all of the noises and shit we heard down there––”

“Yeah, it was all him. He was the one who needed to talk. He warned me about Marcus Pierce and about the attack from Casey that was going to happen a few days after. While we talked, a neighbor called the police. I had to get out, you know. If I’m caught trespassing again, I’ll get serious jail time.”

Corey nodded, thinking back to the last time he was caught.

“I didn’t have enough time to get out on my own. Even if I made it to my car, the police would’ve still caught me. So, I only had one choice. I needed to get home safe, and Sallos needed to get out. We helped each other.”

“I don’t see how letting him go helped anyone.”

“If it weren’t for him, Colby wouldn’t be,” Sam sighed, “he wouldn’t be alive right now.”

Corey’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“We told you about the attack and the trial, but we didn’t tell you everything. When we got to the church, they separated us. Casey only wanted Colby, so Jake and I were taken to the basement. They knew I had the Sight, and somehow, they knew I was being possessed. So, one of the coven members performed an exorcist. I don’t remember much after that, but suddenly we were with Colby, and Sallos had taken control of somebody else. He helped us escape."

Sam pushed up his sleeve. “This is the only thing I have left from that possession.” He stepped forward, so Corey could examine it. “It’s his sigil.”

“And that’s it?” Corey asked. “All that, and you’re okay now?”

The blond pressed his lips together. “I’ll be honest, I’m not completely myself. I’m not _ evil _,” he threw a pointed look at his friend, “but I’m not the same as I was.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam shifted away as the sleeve fell over his arm. “I haven’t even told Colby about this yet, but I’m done keeping secrets from you. There’s some… energy leftover from Sallos.”

“Energy?”

“Magic.”

Corey hummed. “And you’re keeping that from Colby because…?”

“I’m not keeping it from him, I just haven’t told him yet. I mean, I only found out yesterday.”

“Is it dangerous magic?”

“It depends on how I use it.”

“Colby can teach you, can’t he?”

“Yeah.” Sam rubbed his arm. “I don’t really want to learn, though. Magic is his thing, and honestly, he’s the only good experience I’ve had with it.” He shook his head. “The only thing I want to do with this is to get rid of it. I don’t want any part in it anymore. It was cool once, but now it’s getting scary.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have a choice. Neither of us do. Apparently, there’s some bigger picture that we’re all a part of for some reason. We have to see it through to the end, which means neither of us can back out now.” Sam met Corey’s gaze. “That’s why I need you to understand now. I’m not asking for a sacrifice or anything, but I don’t know what’s coming next, and we may need help.”

Corey shifted his weight. “I don’t know how much I can do. My only ability is attracting bad spirits, apparently.”

Sam’s eyes flickered, just for a moment.

“You can trust me again.” Sam smiled hopefully. “That will help a bunch.”

Corey stared at Sam for a moment, thinking it over. Sam’s shoulders slumped under the weight.

“I’ll be honest,” Corey began with a deep sigh, “this shit is scaring me more and more every day. I think when I saw you at the Stanley, when I saw you break like that… I was scared of what happened to you, not of who you were. Then Jake told me you’d been possessed, and I felt a little bit relieved, as fucked as that sounds. You have this insane power that isn’t natural, so it _must_ be someone else’s, right? I thought if we could just get the demon out, then you’d be okay.”

Sam chewed on his lip. “Now that you know that it’s _just_ me in here and it’s _only_ my power, how do you feel?”

“I’m not a fan of the power, but you know I don’t like anything that involves spirits. I’m super relieved that you're not being possessed, though.” 

They laughed together.

Sam grinned. “Yeah, me too. It was a _ really _ weird experience.”

“I kinda want to hear about it, but I don’t at the same time.”

“Eh, maybe some other time. So, we’re good?”

“Yeah man, we’re good.” Corey smiled, and he pulled Sam in for a hug. “I’m sorry for the shitty way I treated you.”

“I’m already over it, trust me.”

Sam’s chest was lighter as he pulled away. He inhaled deeply, just to test his lung capacity. It wasn’t as confined as it had been the last two weeks. He was finally beginning to feel like normal.

“So uh, now that that’s taken care of,” Sam began, crossing his arms over his chest, “how do you feel about a road trip?”

•••••

Water dripped from Jake’s hair as he dipped another fry into his ketchup. He scowled at the mocking laughter next to him.

“You know, you could’ve stopped the water before it hit,” Jake pointed out dryly.

“True, but then you wouldn’t learn,” Colby argued, a shit-eating grin on his face. He reached across Jake and swiped a fry.

“Hey, get your own!”

Colby snickered. He turned away from Jake as the younger tried grabbing his food back. His eyes searched the restaurant while stuffing the fries into his mouth. He spotted Sam across the room, holding the door open for someone behind him.

A worker was just bringing out Colby’s food when Sam and Corey sat across from them. 

“Here,” Colby offered, pushing his fries to Sam. He only wanted the sandwich anyways.

“Why is your hair wet?” Corey asked.

Jake mumbled, “Colby’s fault.”

Colby paused mid chew to grin at his friends. After swallowing, he explained, “I was trying to teach Jake a spell, but he didn’t get it in time.”

“He threw water at me after telling me the spell _ one time _!”

Corey snorted. “Sounds like a great teacher.” He threw a knowing look at Sam.

Jake looked between the two. He asked, “So, are you guys good now? Is our family back together?” The way his eyes widened longingly reminded his friends of a hopeful puppy.

The three shared a smile.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Sam confirmed. “He’s even agree to the Witches Forest.”

Colby hummed. “Fuck yeah, glad to hear it.”

“So that’s the next stop, huh? The Ghostie Bois are going camping!” Jake cheered.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t call us that.”

The foursome laughed, and the rest of their lunch was well spent in high spirits. Tensions were resolved and evaporated. Things were getting back to normal, at least in their group.

On Sunday, Sam and Colby returned to social media with word of a new series: The Stanley Hotel. Their comeback trended worldwide; it was a warm welcome back indeed. They celebrated with friends at Jake’s apartment before coming home and spending the rest of their evening hanging out with Hailey. They learned she loved action movies, who would’ve thought?

It was a nice break from their hectic lives behind the scenes. They cherished it all, melting into and absorbing every minute of it.

On Monday, they grabbed their cameras. With Jake and Corey at their side, the gang set out to conquer the Witches Forest.


	16. twf || witch's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's revisit an old friend from the first book, only briefly though. Also, let's introduce some new problems to our already complicated world. Yeah, sounds fun.

Monday afternoon, right at the strike of noon, a red headed manager at the Horton Grand Hotel clocked out for his lunch break. He slipped out the side door and crossed the lobby, swinging his keys around his finger while whistling a tune he’d heard on the radio. His gaze darted as he walked, searching the grounds for unnatural beings. The man’s eyes flashed red a few times, and he smiled at the visitors as he passed.

Just as he exited out the back door of the building, a figure blocked his path. It was another man, side swept undercut, different colored eyes. He crossed his arms when their gazes met.

“Taylor Gambit,” the stranger announced like he was reading straight from a file, “Sight wielder of ten years, manager of the infamously haunted Horton Grand Hotel.”

Taylor frowned. He shifted away from the stranger while tipped his chin up to glare at him.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

The stranger smirked. He stepped closer, and his mismatched eyes shimmered under the afternoon sun. He began withdrawing something out of his jacket pocket, a narrow tube with a needle at the end.

“I’d just like a simple donation.”

Taylor couldn’t get away fast enough.

•••••

“Okay, I think we need to lay some ground rules before we get too far out of LA,” Corey declared while Colby merged onto the freeway.

“Before we get too far?” Colby repeated with a chuckle. “Brother, we’re gone. You’re stuck with us.”

“I can still barrel roll out of this car.”

Sam was snickering as he switched his camera off. “What’re the rules, Corey?”

“We’re not doing any séances, we’re not gonna be casting any spells or performing any rituals, okay? This is just going to be a regular, paranormal investigation… in the woods. Did anybody bring weapons?”

“When do we ever bring weapons?” Colby scoffed. “We don’t need them anyways, Jake and I know some kickass magic.”

“_ Colby _ knows kickass magic,” Jake corrected. “The only thing I can do is set my apartment on fire.”

Corey gasped. “That was you?! I heard your building was evacuated.”

“Yeah! I got a sick burn from it too.” Jake raised his injured arm, showing off the white bandage wrapped around his wound. It hurt, even after a few days. There was still throbbing, still jolts of pain if he moved his arm too much. When he had to redress the wound, the air still made the burn sting. The paramedic warned that it would take at least a week or two for the burn to heal completely. So, the only thing he could do was keep applying ointment and popping pain medication.

“Sam was there too,” he added with a shrug. “_ He _ didn’t get any cool battle scars, though.”

“I got smoke inhalation,” Sam explained with a chuckle. 

Corey shook his head in disbelief. “Colby, where were you during all this?”

Colby sighed. “I was at the church for magic lessons.”

“Why the fuck would you two try that by yourselves when you had no fucking idea what you were doing??”

Sam turned to face his friends. “In our defense, we didn’t think it would work! I didn’t at least. You know how long it took _ Colby _ to get that trick? A week, right?” Colby nodded. “I can’t believe you got it on your first try.”

“I wouldn’t call catching myself, the rug, and a corner of the couch on fire as ‘getting it,’” Jake grumbled.

“I can’t believe you had that much power,” Colby butted in. He glanced at Jake through the rearview mirror. “You shouldn’t have gotten a flame that big if that was your first time using magic.”

“Maybe it was the power crystal?” Sam suggested. He settled back into his seat.

“It shouldn’t be, though. If the power crystal is for beginners, then there shouldn’t be that much power. Novice witches don’t know how to control it.”

Sam smiled at him. “Remember when you were a novice witch?”

Colby chuckled. “You say that like I’m not anymore.”

“Mmm, I don’t think you are. You’ve gotten stronger since we moved into the apartment.”

“Really?” Colby sighed. “I don’t feel like it.”

Sam reached across the console. Colby glanced at the outstretched hand before switching his hold on the steering wheel and intertwining their fingers.

“So,” Jake called from the back, “how long of a drive is this?”

Sam raised his phone to his face. “We’re stopping at Matt’s friend’s house first, but he said it’s close to the cabin. So, the drive is about an hour and a half.”

They’d met with Matt the night before to get the key and learn more about the place. Matt had a friend who lived near Witches Forest named Nathan. Apparently, they were childhood friends, but their paths diverged with their interests. Matt didn’t specify what those interests were, though. Nathan and his sister owned a cabin in the neighborhood just inside of the forest.

Sam turned the camera back on to film a recap and catch the audience up on what was happening. After he was finished, he took a few shots of the busy freeway. Then, he placed the camera in the floor, and a comfortable silence fell over the foursome.

An hour in, a light shower poured from the sky. It was just enough to startle southern Californians and start a trend of Twitter. They were passing through a small town, just big enough for a few stop lights, gas stations, and restaurants. 

“Let’s get Burger King,” Jake suggested.

Sam looked around. “Where do you see that?”

“It’s up there.” He pointed forward, but there still wasn’t a Burger King in sight. “Trust me, it’s there. I can sense it.”

“Can you?” Colby chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s my sixth sense. Sam sees dead people, and I can sniff out fast food restaurants.” He earned laughter from his friends.

Colby got caught at a red light. As they sat behind the white line and watched the other sides take their turns, the rain began letting up. Dime sized water droplets pattered against the glass. They were hardly a threat worthy of windshield wipers.

He touched his window where a raindrop sat innocently on the other side. Colby gently dragged his finger to the side, and the water followed. It merged with another droplet and doubled in size, then he directed it into another. The next few seconds passed in a trance.

He had just formed a raindrop the size of his palm when a car honked behind him. Startled, he lost his focus. The water trickled down the grass.

“Pay attention Colby,” Corey mocked.

Colby pressed his lips into a smile. It seemed a lot of magic he’d been doing lately had a heavier, more serious weight to it. Sometimes he forgot he could just play around. Even the smallest bits of magic left the biggest tastes of excitement.

For the next hour and a half, between eating lunch and searching Dollar General for something green, the foursome laughed, they joked, they tainted the air with lighthearted warmth that made everything feel normal again. It was moments like these that Colby valued the most. Their life was crazy. It was dangerous, challenging, downright terrifying sometimes. With friends like this though, it was also exciting, thrilling, and memorable. 

Colby pulled Sam to him and kissed his cheek. He held his partner in a warm hold as they watched Jake and Corey fight each other with foam swords. No matter what happened in the next few hours or even few days, they all had each other. And as cheesy as it sounds, that's what mattered.

•••••

Colby’s GPS led them to a quaint neighborhood of cabins just inside the infamous Witches Forest. The homes were similar in structure, stone buildings, most with at least two stories, and wide decks that wrapped around the first level. 

Each had its own characteristics. The house across from Nathan’s had fairy lights wrapped around its stair rails. The building next to Nathan’s had three small white bells tied to the latch of the fence. Even Nathan’s property had a significantly unique addition: a horseshoe tacked upright just above their doorbell. 

A firefly darted around Colby when he stepped out of the car. He swatted at it, barely sparing it a glance. The insect backed off, gave its distance, but it never disappeared.

There was also another trend among the quiet neighborhood. Corey noticed when he moved to stand next to Sam. A strong gust of wind blew through the trees, chilling the young men to the bone. After he and Sam shared an uneasy look, he noticed something sitting on the neighbor’s porch. It was a basket… full of meat? He took a step forward and squinted.

“Hey,” he called, catching Sam’s wrist as the blond was following the others to the house, “am I crazy, or is that basket full of hotdogs?”

One of Sam’s eyebrows raised like he was more than ready to confirm Corey’s insanity. But then his gaze shifted to the basket, and he blinked.

“Uh…” His eyebrows scrunched together again, this time out of pure confusion. “Yeah, no, those are hotdogs.”

Corey spun around. He pointed to the house across the street. “Look, that porch has a pie!”

Sam turned in a circle, trying to figure out what was going on. He pointed to Nathan’s house hesitantly, uncertain and purely baffled. “Corey.”

Colby didn’t notice the plate of meat placed at the bottom of the stairs, but Jake did. He stopped short just before the house and called, “Holy fuck. Colby.”

It wasn’t just a plate of meat, it was a skinned squirrel with a stomach as big as Jake’s palm. The animal lay on its stomach, tail sliced off and spread out next to its body. It looked fresh, if not for the lack of fur. There wasn’t a smell, and there weren’t any birds circling above.

Colby’s eyebrows rose. “What the––ew.”

“Guys,” Sam began when he and Corey caught up, “it’s not just here. Every house has some kind of food on their front porch.”

“Maybe they’re gonna have a block party,” Jake suggested.

“Or maybe it’s an offering for something,” Corey argued.

They exchanged uneasy looks. Sam looked around again, searching for anything. Offerings to the dead wasn’t out of the question. Every country in the world has a history of doing it, so maybe there was something lurking. He didn't spot anything though.

“You know, we don’t _ need _ to visit this guy,” Colby admitted. “We can just go on to the forest.”

“Or we can go home,” Corey suggested. “We can just camp out by the pool.”

_ Click! _

Even with the wind, the noise was loud enough to startle each boy to the bone. Immediately they looked around, searching for the source. Sam found it first. He stared up at the house, and one by one, the others caught on.

A wooden arched door slowly crept open at the top of the stairs. The hinges whined with the weight. From their angle, they couldn’t see past the door, so only darkness glared from inside the home.

Colby stepped forward until his friends were behind him. He raised his chin and squared his shoulders while wiping his palms against his jeans.

Sam looped his arm around Colby’s. He offered a reassuring smile when the brunet looked over. Their fingers intertwined. 

A figure stepped onto the porch. To the boys’ surprise, there wasn’t a scary witch or axe murderer standing in the doorway. Instead, it was just a teenage girl.

She was pretty with curly brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. She stepped outside slowly, arms crossed tightly over her chest with a blanket wrapped around her body. Her dark brown eyes stared at the men, equally as confused as they were.

“It’s a teenager,” Jake whispered.

“Uh hi,” she said, inching toward the edge of the porch, “can I help you?”

Sam and Colby looked at each other. Then Sam answered, “We’re friends of Matt. Is Nathan here?”

The girl’s face fell as realization washed over. She smiled. “Oh, okay. I’m Alley, his sister. He actually had to go into town really quick, but you guys can come in.” She shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter. “It’s cold out here.” She glanced around quickly, like she was waiting for something before retreating back inside.

The men turned to each other. 

“I don’t like this,” Sam admitted.

“Nah, me neither,” Corey agreed.

Jake shrugged. “She’s literally looks like she's sixteen.”

“That’s how they lure you in, man!” Corey cried. “They send a kid, and the next thing you know, you’re kidnapped!”

“By teenage girls?” Jake giggled.

“Look, this is the address that Matt sent us,” Colby reminded. “Didn’t he say Nathan lives up here with his sister? I think we’re good. Even if we’re not and she does turn out to be…” Colby waved his hand, trying to form the right words, “… whatever Corey’s thinking, we can just leave. She’s just a harmless girl.”

“Unless _ she _ killed the squirrel,” Sam joked.

Corey smacked his arm. “Why would you say that?”

Sam raised his hands defensively. “She probably did! It’s not _ completely _ out of the question––”

Colby huffed. He grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him toward the house. The others followed in tow.

Just before they entered the home, a firefly buzzed around Colby’s head. He only brushed it off. The door shut behind them, leaving the creature alone on the porch.

They entered into the living room. It wasn’t too small, but it definitely wasn’t the bigger spaces they were used to seeing in LA. There was a fuzzy brown rug, a fireplace with a healthy fire cackling in the pit, and a brown couch and loveseat. Above the fireplace was a flatscreen TV. Just below on the mantle were picture frames, plants, and statues of animals. Two tall bookshelves stretching from the floor to the ceiling flanked a rectangular window overlooking the front lawn. To the left of the front door was a wooden staircase leading to the second floor.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to sage you before you go any further,” Alley announced. She shed her blanket and laid it across the couch. Then, she grabbed the smoking herb from an incense holder sitting on a corner table next to the couch. “We like to sage anyone that comes into our home, just to keep the energy positive.”

Colby nodded. “Yeah, we understand. Do you care if we film you, though?”

“No, not all!”

After he was saged, Colby grabbed the camera from Sam’s hands and stepped aside to let Alley work. When she passed, he could feel the magic wafting off her. She was more powerful than he anticipated, maybe a level or two above him.

“Have you ever been saged before?” she asked Sam when he giggled at the smell.

He laughed and looked to Colby. “Once or twice.”

Alley finished the last wave across Corey’s shoulders, then she led them to the kitchen and dining area. There was a wooden table just big enough to sit four people. Tarot cards lay spread across the table, three in a row with the remaining stack on one end. The other side was decorated with a skull, a candle, some crystals, and now the sage was added to the mix. 

Alley cleared the cards. “Sorry, I was doing a reading just before you came.”

“So you guys are friends with Matt?” Sam began as they crowded around the table. Corey grabbed a stool from the bar and dragged it over.

“Yeah, he and Nathan have been friends for years.”

“Really? Do they still talk?” Colby wondered.

“Um,” Alley drummed her fingers against the table, “not as much as they used to. They don’t agree on much belief wise.”

Sam nodded. “Matt said something like that. What do you mean ‘belief wise?’”

“They both got into the practice,” she gestured to the cards and altar at the end of the table, “but Nathan wasn’t as serious as Matt. Their interests were just different.”

“Hm. So Matt has this cabin out here, do you know about it? Or just this area in general?” Sam adjusted his grip on the camera, making sure it was tilted back to capture her face.

Alley pressed her lips into a smile. “I do, yeah. It’s an interesting area.”

“He said it was haunted,” Colby interjected. “Do you know anything about that?”

“Well, someone died here.”

“_Here? _” Corey repeated.

At that moment, the door behind her clicked open. It was a man clad in wool standing next to the door. Bright red splotches covered most of his face and stretched down his neck. Red took over most of his body; it all looked nothing more than a severe sunburn.

“Okay, that door just opened,” Sam announced, faking the tremble in his voice.

Alley whipped around and immediately pushed it shut. While she did that, Corey nudged Sam’s arm. His wide eyes warned Sam to look away. The blond obeyed quickly, covering his eyes with a pretend head scratch and turning to look at Colby instead.

Colby squeezed his knee with a soft smile. “Does that happen often?” he asked, switching the attention back on her. 

“It happens from time to time, yeah,” Alley laughed. She grinned sheepishly at the uneasy mumbles and whines.

“Do you know what happened or how they died?” Sam questioned.

“It was in the sixties or so, they didn’t have heating in the house, so they had a propane stove they were using and died of carbon monoxide poisoning.”

“Oh, no way,” Colby replied with a head shake.

Sam chewed on his lip. He refrained from looking at the man again, though his heart ached for him. He was just trying to survive.

“Matt said this area is called Witches Forest, but he literally did not say _ why _ it was called that,” Sam chuckled. “Do you know why?” 

“There’s a lot of things that go on in the forest,” Alley explained. “I know it used to be owned by mobsters, uh, there’s a lot of satanic rituals that go on around here, which,” she glanced at Colby, “aren’t as evil as they might sound.”

“Yeah, we do them all the time,” Sam joked.

Colby chuckled. “Yeah, more than we should,” he mumbled quietly. Louder, he added, “So, would you consider yourself Wiccan?”

Alley frowned at him. She could sense his magic, couldn’t he do the same?

“Uh yeah, but I feel like it’s different than you might think.” She explained her beliefs, glancing between the pair as she spoke. Her gaze lingered on Colby a few seconds too long sometimes. She questioned her senses, which wasn’t something she’d done since she began practicing at thirteen. Maybe his energy was a fluke? Or maybe it was coming from a different person? Alley glanced over each man. Where was the source?

“We’re trying to stay the night in the forest,” Sam informed. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll die,” she laughed. 

Corey nodded approvingly. “Good start, good start.”

“If you want, we can do a little tarot card reading.”

“A what? A tarot?” Colby repeated. He bit back a smile. 

“Yeah.” Alley couldn’t shake the weird look she was unintentionally giving him. He was just so… confusing. Why was he playing dumb? Unless his friends didn’t know. She looked around at them. _ Oh… _

“Uh,” Colby chuckled, “by the way, I already know about this. You look really confused, sorry.” He and Sam shared a look. “I’m playing dumb for the camera.”

“Oh.” Alley grabbed her cards. “Okay. Yeah, I didn’t know if you were keeping it a secret from…” 

“Yeah, no, we’re all more than in on the secret,” Sam explained. “Trust me.”

She didn’t know what he meant by that, but it seemed more like an inside joke. Alley nodded slowly before the smile returned to her face.

“Got it, okay.”

They spent ten minutes “learning” about tarot cards and going through a reading. It brought back memories of that one time Colby tried tarot a few months earlier. He hadn’t been perfect, but the cards they were dealt still held more meaning than they anticipated.

This time around, their results were different. Well, except for the cursed Death card.

Seeing it again sent shivers down Sam’s spine. He was relieved Corey took the camera to film because he could feel the trembling in his fingers.

Colby immediately reached over to grab Sam’s hand.

The Death meaning was the same as before, the end of a chapter, new beginnings, blah blah. Sam heard it all the first time. That wasn’t how things went, though. They didn’t start anything new. It wasn’t the end of a chapter. Instead, somebody _ actually _ died. Sam clenched his jaw and squeezed Colby’s hand.

He didn’t talk much the rest of the reading. Colby took over, asking questions and providing space to empty pauses where the other would usually jump in. Corey and Jake shared a look across the table, but they didn’t draw attention to it. Even Alley had noticed the blond’s shift in behavior, and she glossed over it.

When Alley was finished and packing away her cards, Corey asked, “Why are there offerings on everybody’s porches outside?”

“Oh, it’s for the werewolf pack.”

That snapped Sam back into the conversation. “I’m sorry, the _ what _?” he asked. His friends were just as shocked, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

“There’s a werewolf pack that protects the Witches Forest. We thank them by giving offerings on full moons.”

“Werewolves aren’t real though,” Colby chuckled.

“People probably say that about magic, too.”

Corey’s shock switched to Sam and Colby. “Did you two know about this?!”

“Obviously not!” Sam argued. “Wait, you’re telling me the stories of people shapeshifting into werewolves on full moons… they’re real? Seriously?”

Alley raised an eyebrow; she didn’t like his tone. “Of course they’re real. So are fairies and vampires and… everything. I figured you guys would know already. How can you be a witch and not know about the supernatural world?”

Colby blinked. “No one told me??”

“Hmm.” Alley chewed on her lip as she thought it over. “Maybe it’s because you can’t see them with regular sight.”

"Regul…" Sam sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped in his chair. “Don’t tell me…”

“You need the supernatural Sight, but only a few have it. Our neighbor Benny is one of them, but he refuses to tell anyone how he got it.”

Corey jumped to his feet. “Sam!?”

“Okay wait, wait,” Sam argued quickly, “hold on. I’ve never heard of the supernatural Sight. Is it the same as the demonic Sight?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head. “They’re completely different. Seers with the demonic Sight can only see demonic beings and those stuck in the veil. Seers with the _ supernatural _ Sight can see that plus everything else.”

Sam sat up straighter as the new information sank in. He never even considered there being a whole other world past ghosts and demons. Though, since magic existed, it shouldn't be that surprisingly that other magical creatures do as well. Colby mentioned familiars being sold at the Stanley Hotel black market, and aren't those magical beings?

"Huh," he hummed. Things just got more interesting. "So, are they separate things or do you need one to have the other?"

Alley shrugged. "I see it as two separate things. I always heard that the demonic Sight is a punishment you get after bothering too many spirits."

Sam nodded. "Right." He didn't miss the expressions his friends exchanged behind his back. They probably still feel weird about it, knowing that he was punished and still was being punished with his Sight, but it literally didn't phase Sam anymore. He'd accepted it a while ago.

"But the supernatural Sight is new. We only just started hearing about it in the last year."

"No one knows where it came from?" Colby asked.

Alley shook her head. "No idea. Some are saying it's a coven whose spell went crazy, but there aren't any nearby that I know of."

“So, we’re about to go camping in a haunted forest with werewolves?” Jake summed up.

“Yes, but they won’t hurt you. They protect this forest and everyone in it. You’ll be safe, at least from physical threats.”

“That’s a little better, right?” Sam offered weakly. “At least we still only have to worry about ghosts and demons.”

Corey shook his head. “I can’t _ fucking _ believe this.”

“On that note, we should get going,” Colby suggested, jumping to his feet. “We need to set up camp before it gets too dark.”

Sam nodded. “Right. Nice meeting you Alley, thanks for the information.”

“Yeah, no problem. Good luck guys!”

She walked them out and waved them off with a smile. A firefly zipped around them, fluttering at their ears persistently. Alley leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. 

_ What is it doing? _ she wondered. _ Why is it so persistent? _

After the red Corolla disappeared down the street, another car took its place. It wasn’t Nathan’s like she was hoping. The vehicle was still familiar, though.

The driver’s door popped open, and Matt stepped out. He smiled up at her.

“Hey Alley,” he called. “It’s been a minute. How are you?” He rounded his car and made his way to the porch. A firefly darted in his path, buzzing in his face and trying to push him back. Matt captured it in his hands with a whispered spell.

“Perfect,” he muttered as he opened his hands. “This is just what I needed.”

Laying in his palm was a dimming light. To Alley, it was just a firefly. To Matt, it was a fairy with shimmering skin and dark, sleek hair soft as silk. The color drained from its body as its light faded away. He rolled the creature onto its stomach and plucked its wings from its back, one by one, like pulling weeds from the ground. He dumped the wings into his other hand and tossed the fairy to the ground.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I wanted to talk about those boys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all really called matt out in his first appearance lol so maayybbeee he’s not as trustworthy as he’s trying to make himself appear. hmmm...


	17. twf || he'll take maybes over nevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet ones are the most observant.

There was a strange feeling in the car as Colby drove further into the Witches Forest. It wasn't exactly excitement, but it wasn't fear either. It was an interesting mix of both. Nobody was mentioning it, though. Maybe it was only Jake experiencing it. He glanced at Corey, whose gaze was fixated on the trees blurring past the windows. Jake wondered if he was searching for anything weird.

His gaze moved to Sam, who was definitely seeing weird shit. He had to be if the forets lived up to even half of its hype.

The feeling was different than other places they visited. It was new, at least for Corey and Jake. Sam and Colby had adjusted by now, constantly wary of their surroundings while eager to experience the unknown. It was as familiar as the skin on their bones. Jake and Corey were still sinking into it. At least Corey had some kind of connection, though. Jake was running in blind.

Now that Corey was 100% in and okay with everything, their group was beginning to transition, and Jake didn’t like it. Colby was the witch, controlling the elements and _fighting _against (almost) any threats. Sam was the seer, seeking out and _warning_ others of the threats. Corey was the brain, and possibly the safer version of Sam, _communicating_ with the threats.

So then, what was Jake? 

The tag along.

He didn’t have much to offer besides providing comic relief. He used to have the power crystal, but his apartment fire instilled a stronger fear in him than he wanted to admit. Something was different about the crystal from the first time he touched it. When Colby asked, he brushed it off, claiming he wanted to try the magic within his own body. That wasn’t entirely false, but the longer their training went, the more Jake longed for the extra energy boost.

Colby pulled off the dirt road into the first clearing he saw. The gear shift clicked into park, but nobody noticed. He looked to Sam, waiting for the blond to make the first move.

Jake heard somewhere once that everybody has magic in them, but some possess more than others. He never thought much of it until he was actually in the position. He had magic, sure, but his friends had more.

“So,” Jake began, breaking the silence and his own self loathing thoughts, “are we going to address the elephant in the car?”   


Corey turned to him, and Colby met his eye briefly through the rearview mirror. Sam didn’t seem to hear him; he was too focused on whatever was happening outside.

“Or should I say,” Jake paused for dramatic effect, “ _ werewolf? _ ”

“Oh yeah, we never talked about that,” Corey realized.

Colby shrugged. “I don’t know if I completely believe it.”

“Seriously?” Corey cried. He looked to Jake, who also shrugged. “Well, I believe it!”

“You do?” Colby asked.

“Yeah? Why else would that girl have a skinned squirrel on her porch?”

“Dude, she’s a  _ witch _ ,” Jake reminded. “No offense, Colby.”

“Uh… none taken?”   


Jake leaned forward. “Sam, what do you think?” He poked the blond’s shoulder.

Usually they ignored when Sam jolted in surprise, but Colby didn’t this time. It was something about the way he looked at Sam, or maybe it was the way  _ Sam _ looked at everything else, that compelled the brunet to comment.

“You okay?” Colby asked, reaching for Sam’s hand.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff.” He and Colby stared at each other in silence, like they were reading each other’s thoughts.

Jake leaned back; he always felt like he was intruding during those moments.

Sam broke eye contact first and looked back at his friends. “What’re we talking about?”   


“Werewolves,” Corey answered. “Do you believe in them?”

Sam scratched his arm. “I don’t  _ not _ believe in them, I guess… though actually seeing them would help.”

“Speaking of seeing them… you had no idea the supernatural Sight was a thing?” Colby questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Seems like that would’ve been mentioned at some point.”

“No, that’s what I was trying to figure out. Alley said it’s a new thing, remember? Like, people have only started hearing about it in the past year.”

Jake shrugged. “She thinks some crazy coven did it, right?”

“Yeah, but how do you even grant that kind of ability to someone?” Corey wondered.

“Colby did it with Marcus––” Sam stumbled over his words as a lightbulb went off in his head. His mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“What??” his friends asked.

“It was Marcus Pierce.”

Colby scoffed. “You’re surprised?”

“No, no,” Sam tapped Colby’s arm eagerly, “Alley thinks it was a crazy coven? Casey invited me to join his  _ secret _ coven. Who do you think the leader is?!”

“Marcus Pierce,” Jake breathed.

“So what I’m hearing is,” Colby clarified, “when we get home, we’re asking Hailey about this.”

Sam nodded. “She has to know something.”

Corey huffed. “Why is this Marcus Pierce fucker literally everywhere?”

Colby shook his head. “I don’t think he is. These are all things that have already happened, it’s just that we’re only finding out about them now.”

“But the supernatural Sight is new,” Jake reminded.

“That’s true….” Corey hummed.

The conversation died there. Sam was still lost in thought, trying to piece together information he probably didn’t have. Colby suggested they get the car unloaded and camp set up before they resume the conversation.

When they grabbed their bags from the trunk, Colby was weirdly protective of his stuff. He snatched his duffel first and held it behind his back, and then he played it off as clearing a path. As they trekked into the forest to find a campsite, he didn’t notice the curious eyes of the redhead a few steps behind.

Putting up the tent was easy, at least for Sam (perks of being the cameraman). The men slipped into the familiar humorous dynamic. It wasn’t all for the video either, though they may have put extra effort into jokes when the camera panned toward them. Sam steered clear of the audience’s view. He claimed it was because he preferred filming, but Jake could see the wheels still turning in his head. 

Though, Colby and Corey’s pure excitement about successfully pitching a tent pulled him out of his head. It was impossible to keep a straight face around their crackhead behavior.

Jake and Sam claimed their corners first, each choosing the ones furthest from the opening.

“That way the serial killers will get to you guys first,” Jake explained before sticking his tongue out.

“Or we’ll get out first and run away,” Colby argued.

“Yeah!” Corey agreed. “You know what they say! First ones in, first ones… dead.”

“OooOooOOooOohhhh,” Colby mocked. He bumped his fist with Corey’s. “Buuuurn.”

Sam and Jake shared a grin. Crackhead energy.

“So, what’re we gonna do for like,” Sam wondered, pushing his sleeves up, “the next twelve hours?”

Colby shrugged. “Anyone bring s’mores?”

Corey shifted his weight, trying to find a more comfortable sitting position. His hip accidentally knocked against Jake’s. He recoiled in surprise.

“Dude, what the fuck?” he demanded. “Why is your…?”

Jake, Colby, and Sam watched in confusion as Corey hesitantly pressed his fingers to Jake’s hip.

Sam snickered. He bumped Colby’s shoulder with his own and muttered, “And I thought  _ we _ were gay.” Colby grinned.

Corey stared at Jake with wide eyes. “Brotherrr what do you have in your pocket??”

“Oh, this?” Jake fished the crystal out of his pocket. He could only stand to hold it for a few seconds before it slipped from his grasp. He tapped his fingers against his thumb, hoping to press feeling back into the pads. “I think we need to get rid of this.”

Sam frowned. “Why?” He and the others watched Colby reach for it.

Colby had just rolled it into his palm when a searing pain forced him to drop it. He jerked his hand back with a hiss and cradled it against his chest. “The fuck?” he growled. “How’d you keep that in your pocket? It…” He sighed deeply as he carefully uncurled his trembling fingers. There weren’t burns, though his skin was red. 

Sam took Colby’s hands in his own while Colby’s eyes darted back to Jake. “It wasn’t like that at the Stanley,” he recalled. “What happened?”

“It was a little hot at the Stanley, but yeah, not like that.” Jake shook his head. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You guys got it at some kind of secret market right?” Corey asked. “A black market? That already sounds sketchy.”

While Colby and Corey traded ideas about the crystal, Jake found himself watching Sam. The blond was entranced in Colby’s burned hand. His fingers gently traced circles into his boyfriend’s palm, starting from the center. Colby’s hand twitched at the soft touch gliding over his skin. Sam’s mind was obviously elsewhere again, though he was focused enough to hesitantly work his way to the pads of Colby’s fingers where the crystal touched. He was cautious and careful, testing the areas while glancing up to the brunet for any sign that he shouldn’t continue.

Colby happened to look over during one of these looks. He caught Sam’s eyes and smiled softly, a gesture reserved only for his partner. He kissed Sam’s cheek.

Jake had to admit it: Solby was too pure for this world.

“Bottom line,” he interjected, “I want to get rid of it.”

“But dude, you paid fifty bucks for it,” Colby whined.

Corey’s jaw dropped. “You paid fifty dollars for that?? It’s smaller than your hand!”

“Which means it’s probably not a beginner crystal,” Colby guessed. He hummed. “I think that’s more reason to keep it. It could be valuable.”

“Or dangerous?” Corey argued. “You can’t even pick it up. I’m with Jake, get rid of it.”

Sam stared at the crystal thoughtfully. “What if it stores magic?” His soft tone was a dead give away that he was thinking aloud. He looked to Colby curiously. “Is that a thing?”

Colby opened and closed his mouth. “I’m not an expert on crystals, but I wouldn’t rule it out. It’s a magical object; who knows what it’s capable of.”

“Hm.” He squeezed Colby’s hand, unknowingly. A moment later, the other squeezed back.

“Hey, let’s go explore,” Jake suggested. “Maybe there’s a witch burial ground we can disturb.”

Sam chuckled. “Hope not, but yeah, let’s go.”

One by one, they filed out of the tent. Jake kicked the crystal into the grass as he climbed to his feet.

After loading their things into the tent, the men took off into the woods.

•••••

A strong breeze cut through the forest as they walked in twos down a dirt path. Sam and Corey were in the front while Colby and Jake hung back with the camera. Nobody commented on the wind, but it made Jake uneasy.

Colby was acting odd. His eyes darted around like Sam’s usually did, searching for something the others couldn’t. What was he doing?

“Hey,” Jake muttered, nudging with his shoulder, “you good? You didn’t hit any of that Sight juice before you came, did you?”

“No,” Colby snickered. “Sam would kill me. Nah, I’m just looking around. I keep hearing weird noises.”

“Well, this  _ is _ a haunted forest. Hey, Sam?”   


“Hm?” The blond glanced over his shoulder.

“Debunk this place right now. Is it haunted?”   


“Yeah.”

Jake sighed. He whined lowly, “I hate how casually he says that.”

Colby grinned. “Yeah, but if he’s not worried about it, we shouldn’t be either.”

“I guess…”

Something happened to their left apparently, though only the two in the front caught it. Colby didn’t seem bothered, but Jake wished he knew what was going on. But, he also savored the ignorance. He was torn between getting more involved and keeping his innocence.

“Our group’s gotten kinda crazy huh?” 

Colby lowered the camera. “What do you mean?”   


“They can see fucking dead people. One can anyways, the other’s getting there. And you’re a  _ wizard _ , Colby.”

The older laughed. “Yeah, I never thought I’d hear those words. You’re a wizard too, Jake.”

Jake scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

Colby frowned. “You’re learning magic.”

“Not very well.”   


“Eh, I’m not a good teacher. If you trained with an experienced person, you’d get it.”

Jake didn’t want to keep arguing, and he didn’t have the chance anyway. A low growl in the distance brought the group to a halt.

“Did you guys hear that?” Sam asked slowly, pointing in the direction it came from. When they used to do investigations pre-Sight, he would be as confused as the others. Or, now that Jake thought about it, maybe that wasn’t confusion at all. Since Sam actually had the Sight for all of their recent ghost hunting trips, maybe all those “confused” times were actually “reality check” times.

That theory may or may not have given Jake the urge to envelope Sam in a tight hug.

“Yeah,” he answered with a firm nod. Maybe hugging Sam out of the blue would be weird, but the least he could do was offer confirmation. He could tell by the way the blond nodded and his shoulder relaxed that it helped, just a bit.

“Sounded kind of like a motorcycle,” Colby offered.

“Or a chainsaw,” Corey added.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Shit, you’re right.”   


Suddenly, a gang of dirt bikes zipped down the road yards in front of them. There were three or four, weaving around each other and ramping off of earth mounds. They didn’t even notice the campers to their left.

When they were gone, Corey turned to the group. “So,” he began, laughing uneasily, “this is  _ not _ a secluded place. Anybody can just walk through here.”

“Apparently,” Sam huffed.

“Dude, your car is unlocked with all of our stuff in it,” Jake reminded with a grin.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we should go check on that.”

Colby pointed down a diverging path. “Let’s check out this way first. Maybe it loops around.” He split off from the group without waiting for an answer.

Sam frowned. “Wait a second.” He followed Colby for a few steps. “Where are you going? That’s further into the woods.”

Nobody else thought it was weird, but Jake had noticed Colby’s weird behavior since they arrived. He didn’t know what to make of it, though. So, he stayed back and let the couple try working things out. There could be nothing wrong anyway. Maybe Colby just wanted to explore more than the others. Jake shifted back.

Eventually, after finding an abandoned jacket, Colby agreed to go back to the car. Corey turned to lead the way, and Jake followed close behind. He glanced back when he noticed the power couple weren’t on their tail.

Sam and Colby were still in the same spot, talking and looking back at the trail they retreated from.

Corey was a few feet ahead, looking around, searching the trees. Maybe something was trying to communicate.

Jake was stuck in the middle, hands in his hoodie pocket as he just tried to stay in the race. If he fell too far, they’d pass and leave him in the dust. But, what was he even pushing toward? What could he contribute?   


“Jake,” Colby called. When did they get ahead of him? “C’mon, let’s go!”

They were only a step or two ahead, but it felt like miles distanced them. When he looked up, Jake was met with concern and confusion from his friends.

“You okay?” Sam asked softly.

Jake forced a laugh. “Yeah, of course. I just realized I’m hungry.”

Colby rolled his eyes. “We just ate like two hours ago!”

“I’m fat, Colby!”

They all laughed. Colby slung an arm around Jake’s shoulders, and the youngest was dragged into the group again. It was nice, felt like home being with his best friends.

Maybe one day Jake would be able to join them and keep up on his own instead of being dragged along.

Or, maybe they were just prolonging the inevitable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wasn't going to put this in jake's POV, but after looking at the outline for the next book, i realized it's needed. so yay, i'm happy with this. 
> 
> OH also i have exciting news! i'm writing an occult origin book right now, and it'll premiere january 1st!!! it's a prequel beginning in summer of 2018 with colby's power awakening. it'll lead up to where the first book begins with snc moving into their apartment.
> 
> so yeah, stick around! this is only the beginning, trust me.
> 
> ((also i don't say this enough but thank you to everyone keeping up with me, even if you're just a silent reader. i really appreciate all of you :)))


	18. twf || tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey and Ruth reconnect. Colby makes a mistake that could cost him his life.

Hailey’s pen tapped against her chin. She hummed thoughtfully, reread each spell carefully, worked diligently to figure out what could liberate her home. It was Monday, about two o’clock in the afternoon. Sam and Colby left an hour ago, and although she tried staying at a friend’s house while they’re gone because she felt like an intruder with them home, let alone while they’re away, but they  _ insisted _ she stay.

Well, Colby did. Sam was a bit hesitant about agreeing, but his decision was obviously influenced by the trust in his boyfriend’s instincts. Thus, another reason for Hailey to be grateful for Colby. She didn’t deserve his faith, especially after everything with the witch council.

Hailey sighed, flipped a page. There were a few spells she could try, but none of them were full proof. If she broke the seal trapping Sabnock without a trustworthy plan, things would go wrong very quickly. She of course considered waiting a few days for the boys to return, but she was impatient and really missed the comfort of her own bed.

The news was on in front of her. She kept the volume low, just for background noise. She glanced up once in a while to take a break and listen in on random stories about the city. They never sparked her interest, though. Murders, kidnappings, stabbings… everything was old and predictable these days.

“When police arrived on the scene, Taylor Gambit was unconscious from blood loss,” the news anchor announced.

Hailey turned the volume up.

“The only marks or cuts on the man’s body were two puncture wounds on his neck. Luckily, paramedics reached the hospital in time, and Taylor will make a full recovery.”

Puncture wounds on the neck? She frowned. It sounded frighteningly similar to vampires, but they couldn’t be real. There were stories, sure. Her coven members had loads of tales and opinions. But, nobody’s ever seen one. 

She suddenly worried about Sam and Colby. If there really were vampires roaming the area, she hoped they stayed in the city. According to Ruth, Colby had been improving tremendously on his magic, but practicing with a friend was much different from dueling with an enemy.

Speaking of Ruth, it’d been a while since she and Hailey spoke. 

She closed her book and turned off the TV. Sabnock could wait, the vampires could wait,  _ everything _ could wait for just a few hours.

At least until after tea time.

•••••

“Anyone else feel like they’re being watched?” Jake wondered aloud as they returned to their campsite a few hours later. They had to go into town to buy supplies. They were only gone for an hour or two, and the sun had already disappeared. The forest was engulfed in darkness, though it was still as lively as ever.

“I’ve been having that feeling since we got here,” Corey admitted. He had his arms full with a pot they planned on using for a fire as well as snacks he picked out at the store. He and Colby were at the front of the group, hopefully leading everybody back to their campsite. 

Sam said something about falling back to capture their foggy surroundings. Colby glanced over his shoulder and continued walking.

“You think it’s a ghost or a person?” Colby asked.

“I don’t know man,  _ I _ keep hearing stuff in the trees like someone’s walking around.” Corey shrugged.

Jake quickened his pace to walk just behind them. “Your ghosty powers aren’t telling you anything?”

“Nah man, that’s why I think it’s an actual person.”

There was a break in the wind, and suddenly their light from behind disappeared. A gasp had them spinning around in surprise. A few feet away, the camera lay on its side in the dirt. The light was bright enough to block out whatever was happening behind it, meaning they couldn’t see the last member of their group.

“Sam!” Colby cried. His grocery bags dropped from his grasp as he rushed forward. 

Curse words were whispered, frantic and soft and swallowed by the wind. 

“I’m okay,” Sam reassured from the darkness. He grabbed the camera and climbed to his feet. “Something just spooked me.”

“Something spooked  _ you _ ?” Corey repeated with wide eyes.

Colby took the camera from Sam, mainly so he could use the light to search for anything wrong. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the spots of dirt on Sam’s clothes. He only aimed the lens for a moment before he lowered it to his hip and reached for the smaller man.

“What happened?” he asked. Colby cupped Sam’s cheek for a second before his fingers were carding through blond hair. “What did you see?”

Sam dragged a hand over his face. “Not much really. It was just a shadow, but it came out of nowhere.” He sighed deeply. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

“Fuck, I’ve been seeing shadows too,” Corey informed. He turned in a circle and scanned their surroundings.

Colby nodded. “Me too.”   


Jake rocked on his heels; he didn’t have an input.

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about,” Sam reassured. “This is a haunted place; there are gonna be shadows.”

“Don’t forget about the werewolves,” Jake reminded.

Sam, Colby, and Corey turned to each other.

“… Let’s just get back to the campsite,” Sam suggested, and the others agreed eagerly.

•••••

“If we die walking back out there––” Jake began dramatically, clinging to Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Colby called, already halfway to the car, “the only person who’s gonna die is  _ you _ if you don’t come help me.”

Jake grumbled. He released Sam and followed after Colby. “Just throw water at whoever comes at you!” he cried. “You’re good at that.”

“You were  _ supposed _ to stop it––”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Corey snickered. “Jokes on them, we’re all gonna die if they keep yelling like that.”

“Someone needs to stay alive to summon the rest of us so we don’t get bored.”

“We all just attach to one person?” Corey laughed.

Sam nodded. “I vote Jake.”

“Hahaha, we’d be the most annoying fucking ghosts!”

They dissolved into laughter that echoed in the trees. It almost drowned out Jake yelling at Colby for something.

Sam rested his camera on his lap. Corey settled into a folding chair next from his friend and glanced in the direction of the others.

“So, have you told Colby about the magic yet?”

“No,” Sam sighed. “I think I’ll wait to tell him after we get home.”

“Why?”

“I dunno… I feel like now isn’t the best time.” He dragged a hand down his face. “Actually, it never feels like a good time. Our lives are so fucking complicated… I don’t even know what the hell we’re involved in these days.”

Corey sighed deeply. “It’s this magical world… you guys didn’t ask to be dragged into it.”

Sam shrugged. “We kinda did, though. Granted, we didn’t know what we were signing up for, but… Colby’s been practicing magic for almost a year, and I…” He huffed. 

“I don’t know, I made a shitty mistake at some point.”

“Sam,” Corey began softly with a head shake, “you need to let that go. Everybody makes mistakes.”

“Yeah, but not everybody pisses off a demon.”

“I did.”

Sam looked up at him.

“I mean, I don’t know for sure if that’s what happened.” Corey scratched his chin. “You know when I was younger, I played with the Ouija board a lot. Practically every day, and maybe he haunts me now because I bothered him so much then. I know it’s not the same as the demonic Sight, but I can at least get where you’re coming from about the regrets and mistakes. I wish twelve year old me had never touched the thing.”

Sam was quiet as he mulled over Corey’s words. He forgets sometimes about Corey’s history with shadow people. The Shadow Man only made himself known when he wanted to, and when he did, it was like being hit with a bucket of ice. All it took was one glimpse at the demon to remember that Corey was just about in the same boat, if not worse.

“Do you think you’ll ever want to tap into your medium powers?”  
Corey laughed nervously. “Honestly bro, I don’t know how to _not_ do it. I’ve been having weird feelings all night.”

Sam’s eyes darted to the right and back again. “Well––”

“We’re back!” Jake announced cheerfully as he emerged from the darkness behind Corey. Colby followed a few steps behind. “What’re you two gossiping about?”   


“Boys,” Sam answered.

At the same time Corey responded, “Ghosts.”

Jake snickered. “Sam’s top two priorities.”

“You’re not wrong,” Sam laughed.

Colby knelt next to the pot and began dousing the twigs inside with lighter fluid. 

Corey watched for a moment before a thought occurred. “So, you think burning something is going to cleanse us?” He looked between Sam and Colby in disbelief. 

“Deadass, no cameras, is that a legit thing? Because it sounds like a horrible idea.”

“I honestly don’t think it’ll do anything,” Colby answered. 

“Yeah, it’s more for show,” Sam admitted. “We have to at least act like we’re trying to dehaunt ourselves.”

Colby struck a match and tossed it into the pot. Immediately, the twigs went up in flames. His hand flew to his face as he fell back in surprise.

Sam jumped. His hands reached for Colby in vain; he was too far to actually catch his boyfriend, but it’s the effort that counts.

“Whoa,” Jake said, “you good?”

Colby chuckled. “Yeah.” When he stood, he wiped his pants off. Then he returned to his seat next to Sam.

“Way to blow up the pot man,” Sam teased.

“You think I could throw my crystal in there to cleanse it?” Jake asked.

Corey shook his head. “I feel like if there’s ever a chance of that pot exploding, it’ll be because of that crystal.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, and we can’t be the reason for the next California forest fire.”

“ _ Corey _ .”

Goosebumps rose over Sam’s arms and down his legs. He never flinched, never wavered, grabbed a box of cookies from Colby without so much as a tremble in his fingers. He only glanced to his right, taking note of the person trying to reach out.

Corey however pressed into his seat, hands hitting the armrests and wide, terrified eyes shifting to Sam.

“I fucking heard that!” he cried. He searched the campsite frantically for a source. There was a presence somewhere, he could feel it sinking into his bones like poison. “ _ Sam–– _ ”

“What?” Jake asked, waving his hands at Corey’s face to grab his attention. “What is it?”

“Someone said his name,” Sam explained. “There’s a woman standing over there,” he pointed to a dark space between Jake and Corey.

Tension fell over the group. Jake jumped to his feet, carried his chair close to Sam, and sat back down. Colby reached for his partner. There was a shake in his fingers when they grazed the blond’s skin. Sam enclosed Colby’s hand in both of his.

“What does she want?” he asked softly.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. She hasn’t said anything.”

“Okay  _ listen _ ,” Corey began after taking a few long, deep breaths, “you need to tell us if there’s something here  _ when _ you figure it out. That way we know we aren’t going crazy with all the random noises we keep hearing.”

“I saw her when we first got here, but she wasn’t causing any harm, so I just––” Sam stopped when he noticed how freaked his friends actually were. Jake was attentive as Sam spoke, keeping eye contact and everything, but his eyebrows were furrowed with uneasy. Colby kept looking around, half listening as he searched for something, anything. Corey was a whole mess of emotions: bewildered, petrified, tired, etc. 

Sam shrank in his chair. “I’ll tell you next time. Sorry.”

“Also, to be fair,” Colby defended, “we’re in the woods. Literally anything could make a random noise.”

“So, is she the shadow we’ve been seeing all night?” Jake questioned.

Sam was too hesitant for comfort about answering. He knew he needed to tell the truth, but… no, no, he couldn’t lie anymore. It was getting him nowhere.

“No,” he replied softly. Just as his friends began turning to each other with fear in their eyes, he added, “But that doesn’t mean they’re shadow people. Like Colby said, we’re in the woods. There could be actual people out walking around.”

Corey laughed nervously. “I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not.”

“It makes me feel a little better,” Colby admitted. “I can handle actual people.”  
“So… why did she say my name?” Corey asked.

Sam shrugged. “Guess she just wants to communicate.”

“How come she doesn’t ask you?”   


“Hmm.” Sam scratched his head. “You know how witches can sense each other’s magic?” They nodded. “I think ghosts can do that with your spiritual power. You were born with the ability, so maybe your power is stronger? I don’t really know.”

“I dunno, I think your power’s stronger than mine.” Corey smirked despite himself.

Sam huffed out his nose with little amusement. He averted eye contact and hoped that jab didn’t sink too far into Jake and Colby’s heads.

“How about we do this ritual,” Colby suggested, “turn off the camera for a little bit, and make some s’mores?”  
The uneasiness in Jake’s eyes morphed into excitement, and his face lit up. “Yes!”

When Sam handed the camera to Corey, the group momentarily forgot the previous conversation. The Real Life Adventures of Sam and Colby were paused and pushed aside for  _ Youtube _ Adventures of Sam and Colby. The foursome fell into their usual selves, the personas they upheld for their audiences. 

Sam explained the fire ritual while Colby saged everyone. Each man revealed their chosen item to burn along with why they chose it. They tossed their objects into the fire with false hope, knowing the real reason they had so much trouble with the supernatural world had nothing to do with whatever was melting in the flames.

For a moment, there was silence besides the cackling fire. Then a branch snapped in the trees behind Jake and Sam. They froze while Corey and Colby watched the direction diligently. It was the closest sound they’d heard all night. 

“Please tell me no one’s back there,” Sam whispered.

Corey suddenly jumped to his feet. “Oh  _ hell _ no––”

Colby’s mouth fell open. “A fucking shadow just moved back there.”

Curious and concerned, Sam and Jake twisted in their chairs to search for the figure. 

“Bro, I’ve been seeing shadows all night!” Corey cried. 

“I think we need to figure out what the fuck they want,” Colby declared.

“What??” Sam turned back in surprise.

“Wait, but we don’t know what or who it is,” Jake reminded. He didn’t like where this was going.

Colby walked to the tent. He took a seat next to the entrance and dug around in his bag for a flashlight and something else. “We’ve been seeing shadows all night. If it’s a person spying on us, I’d like to fucking know.” He laid his flashlight on the grass. Corey and Sam discussed their options, and the attention fell off of Colby. He took the opportunity to grab a can of spray paint he’d smuggled into his duffle when Sam wasn’t looking. When he stood, he tucked the can into his back pocket and pulled his sweatshirt down to cover it.

“I guess we can go check it out,” Sam decided with a sigh.

“What? No, no, no, I’m not going out there,” Corey declared.

Colby shook his head. “We need someone to stay behind and watch our stuff anyway.”

“I don’t want to stay here alone!”

“We’ll be back in five minutes!” Sam promised. “We’re just going to check it out, and if we don’t find anything,” he threw a pointed look at Colby, “then we’re coming back.”

“ _ Fine _ , I just want to make sure we’re not being watched.”

Sam turned back to Corey. “Five minutes.”

“You better be back.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, we will be.”  
Colby clenched his jaw. He pulled at his sweatshirt, anxious about somebody spotting the spray paint. He knew he’d be in trouble later, but he was hoping to do the thing first.

Thankfully, no one was too focused on Colby and his strange behavior. Sam and Corey exchanged a few words before the group split up, three venturing into the woods and one bravely staying behind.

•••••

Ruth made the best oolong tea Hailey had ever tried. She got the recipe from her husband Michael’s mother, a native to northern China. Hailey remembered meeting the woman once. She was kind and understanding, two traits Hailey didn’t believe Michael possessed, but that’s not her business. 

“He wants to take a trip home for our ten year anniversary,” Ruth announced as she sat her teacup down. “I know he’s looking forward to it, but I just can’t share the excitement.”   


Hailey frowned. “How’re things between you two?”

“Things aren’t bad, but I think I can feel the love draining. It’s not the same as it once was.”

“I understand.” Hailey reached across the couch and squeezed Ruth’s hand. 

“I think he’s beginning to feel the same way. However, we’re both afraid to bring up the idea of divorce. The subject isn’t foreign to me since my parents split as well, but you know his family views things differently. His mother is so attached to the idea of her only successful son finding his one true love.”

“I can’t imagine that pressure. From personal experience, though, if you’re not happy, you need to do something about it. Life’s too short to suffer from things you can control.”

Ruth pressed her lips into a smile. “You’re right. I’ve missed our talks Hailey, so don’t take this the wrong way when I ask what you’re doing here today?”

Hailey sighed heavily. She sat her cup on the table and slumped against the couch. “I just needed a break from everything. My hus–– _ ex _ husband was exiled from our coven. There’s a demon living in my apartment. Colby has been kind enough to let me stay with them for a few days, but I feel so guilty about it. He’s too generous to someone who helped endanger him and his partner.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself for that. You aren’t the reason for Colby’s trial or Sam’s exorcism. Those were all Casey’s ideas.”

“But I  _ let _ him do it. I doubt I could’ve stopped him, but at least I could’ve put up more of a fight.”

“Then use this time now to do better. Don’t let it happen again.”   


Hailey sighed. “I also feel guilty because they’re being dragged into something they shouldn’t be involved in. I thought we’d seen the last of Marcus when he left four years ago, but it seems that was just the beginning. He started a secret coven somewhere in the city.”

Ruth frowned. “That can’t be good.”

“No… I’m afraid he’ll come after Sam one of these days. Clearly, his interest has been on seers over the years.”

“Speaking of, did you see the news? A seer was almost killed this morning!”

“What?”  
“Yes, he was a manager at the Grand Horton Hotel! We were just there last October when for Michael’s San Diego conference.” Ruth reached for her drink.

“I imagine Michael made a hell of a first impression.”   


Ruth shook her head in disbelief. “I could not have been more embarrassed than when Michael belittled that poor man for five minutes about the mistakes he made with the spirit world. I know we’re supposed to tell our students of the stigma surrounding seers, but I honestly don’t understand it. The Sight is a hellish burden to bear.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Hailey smirked. “I still remember Ms. Crawford’s face when she walked in on your performing Marcus’ Sight spell.”

“I thought I’d be excommunicated for sure.”

They shared a laugh that quieted after a moment. Hailey sipped her tea.

“I haven’t met met seers in my life, but Sam is by far the best,” she admitted. “Maybe it’s because he’s young, or maybe it’s because he cares more about others than himself.”   


Ruth nodded. “I only spoke with him briefly, but he seems nice. My only issue with his ability is that he’ll tell Colby about Clara.”

Hailey raised an eyebrow. “Why would he know about her?”

A paper suddenly slipped off a desk in the corner. It was a single sheet that fluttered to the ground silently. Harmless, yet it imprisoned the women in fear and anguish.

“Oh, Ruth…”

“She’s been here ever since that night.”

Hailey pressed her lips together. “I don’t think he’s told Colby. They would’ve said something by now.”

Ruth sighed “Lord, I hope not.” 

She pressed a finger to Hailey’s cup. A foregin word fell from her lips in a whisper. Red bubbled from the center of the liquid inside and spread out until it engulfed the drink. Hailey tipped the cup toward her with a smile.

“I think we both deserve something a little strong, eh?” Ruth grinned.

The ladies clinked their glasses together.

•••••

The trip into the forest had started off okay. They didn’t stray too far from each other, and after the shadow sighting back at the camp, another had yet to cross their paths. Sam hoped they would finish the investigation quickly and return to Corey before the older had a chance to panic.

But then something moved to Sam’s left, and while he and Jake slowed down to check it out, Colby continued on. He feigned excitement and determination, eager to catch whatever shadow they spotted at the campsite.

“Colby, stay on the path!” Sam called somewhere behind him. 

“Dude, what the fuck––”

“There’s something––”

Their voices grew silent and fuzzy behind them. Colby couldn’t hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Without the extra light from his friends, the forest fell into a darker state than he thought possible. His flashlight only provided for a few feet in front of him. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing this. He really, really shouldn’t have separated from them. It sounded like a good idea at the time, split off for a few minutes and return before anything bad could happen. When he glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing but darkness, he realized his mistake.

From what he could see, he was in a clearing. Colby decided to stop there. He was far enough away that they wouldn’t catch him. With a sigh, he grabbed the can of spray paint from his back pocket.

He intended on summoning Sallos. Idiotic? Absolutely, but it was the only way he knew how to contact the demon. He needed answers that only a higher up could provide. 

Colby shuddered. It was too damn cold for him to be out this far by himself. Somewhere behind him, he could faintly hear voices. Maybe that was Sam and Jake… he  _ hoped _ it was Sam and Jake. He hoped there wasn’t actually somebody hiding in the woods, watching their every move. If that were the case, now would be the time to strike since they’re all alone. It was perfect, all thanks to––

He huffed. This was a mistake. His friends were probably in danger now all because he wanted answers they could probably live without. Sam had been living without them for a few months now anyways. Colby tossed the can on the ground. 

At the same time the can bounced on the ground, his flashlight began to flicker.

“No, no,” he muttered, tapping his fingers against the side. “Don’t you dare die on me now.”

A low growl emitted from his left. It shocked him to the core; his breath caught in his throat. That was an animal, definitely. Okay…time to go.

Colby broke into a jog in the direction he came, using the last of the fading light to guide his way. The bulb quivered violently, flashing across the trees like a strobe light. It was going to go out before he made it back, he realized.  _ Shit _ .

“Sam!” he yelled. “Jake! Where are you guys?!”

A strong gust of wind blew through the trees. It almost drowned out the movement running alongside. He wouldn’t have noticed if not for the branch breaking in half two feet away.

Colby’s jog became a sprint. He hoped the path he was on would take him back eventually. He couldn’t remember whether he strayed or not, but at the moment, his mind was fuzzy with fear. There was something on him, literally chasing him down like prey.

The flashlight flickered for the last time. Darkness shrouded his vision, but he didn’t stop. As long as he could run, he didn’t stop. He needed to make it back, he needed to reach his friends.

He refused to let a silly mistake be the reason he didn’t see Sam again.

Another growl cut through the air. It was louder than before, practically on top of him. Something leapt into the path. Colby couldn’t see, but this creature was large and muscular, covered in fur with fangs bared at the stranger.

The only thing that made Colby stop was its eyes: Golden orbs floating in the darkness.

It snarled and barked. A wolf. Were there wolves in California?

Colby’s mouth dried. “No way…”

Despite the darkness, Colby knew his fears were right. Standing a few feet wasn’t just some bear or wolf or a normal forest creature.

No, this had to be a werewolf.


	19. twf || safety is a privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby fights a werewolf; Sam faces a frightening realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the ending, please. it's abrupt & i didn't know how to make a conclusion, it just kept going! 
> 
> also, i've been swamped with working the holidays the past week so that's why this is a few days late. things have been so hectic lately but at least my paycheck will be good :))

Huff… huff… huff

There was complete silence in the clearing besides the creature’s heavy breathing. It was a few feet away, unmoving. The air was tense. Colby wondered how long before it struck.

He needed light. Maybe the wolf had an advantage over Colby with night vision or something, and he really didn’t like the odds. Colby’s shoulders were stiff as he shifted his weight between toes. 

“Dark and night, show the way, give me light, bright as day,” Colby whispered quickly. A flame ignited in his palm. It burst into the air with a fireball, giving him a quick glimpse of his surroundings before it settled into a steady flicker. They stood in a clearing, just him and a giant gray wolf with broad shoulders and sharp teeth, bared and snarling.

He sighed with relief. That was an old spell he learned in his early days of witchcraft. It took him a month to master, and this was the first time he used it since. 

The creature was blocking Colby’s way back to the campsite. He needed to get past, but what would stop the wolf from following him? The others didn’t know how to defend themselves. He’d have to stop this in its tracks.

“You’re part of that wolf pack that protects the forest right?” Colby asked. He inched forward, hands out in front. “I’m just here camping with my friends. You’ve probably heard us yelling or something. Some of them get scared easily.”

He stopped a few feet from large paws digging into the dirt. Colby raised his hand slowly. The wolf’s body was massive. It almost towered over him; its eyes were about level with Colby’s.

As Colby’s gaze reached the wolf’s, it surged forward and growled. Colby fell to the ground with a wince. Ouch, his back––the wolf lunged again. Colby barely rolled out of the way. He raised his arms to shield his face. The wolf rose onto its back legs, and its claws grazed Colby’s bicep. Fabric ripped and fluttered to the ground, but thankfully, the skin beneath was untouched.

His heart was a painful thud in his chest. The creature paced, heavy paws stomping into the dirt, vibrating the ground. This wasn’t like sparring with Ruth or setting Casey’s sleeve on fire. He touched the tears in his sweatshirt sleeve and realized this wouldn’t be as easy as he’d hoped. That last attack was too close for comfort. He needed to fight back. Could he manage it, though? It was one thing _ sparring _ with magic, but it was another actually fighting. What if he wasn’t strong enough? What if it killed him then went after his friends?

No, no, he couldn’t think like that. He wouldn’t. His only goal was getting back to the campsite. Wait, unless that was a bad idea… he’d lead the pack right to them. Maybe he should––

The wolf attacked again; its razor sharp teeth would’ve torn his nose off if he hadn’t thrust his fire hand forward in a feeble attempt to protect himself. The flames whipped angrily, lashing at the wolf and singeing its cheeks. It staggered back, howling and whining.

“Yeah how’d you like that bitch?” he yelled triumphantly. He was grinning, the tiny victory making his heart swell. Maybe he could actually make it out of this alive.

In a fit of rage, the wolf charged. Pure aggression and hatred had taken over, fiercer than at the beginning of the fight. Maybe before the creature was only trying to defend something, but now it was out for blood. Its eyes were ablaze with a fury that also tightened its chest and poured out of its mouth in drops of saliva and Colby’s blood.

Colby’s stomach leapt to his throat. His smirk vanished. He tried getting out of the way, but the wolf was too fast. It tackled him to the ground and knocked the air out of him. He choked and gasped for breath that didn’t make his eyes water. There was barely a moment to blink the stars from his eyes before the wolf was on top of him, trapping him between its paws. 

Its growl rattled every bone in Colby’s body. He began to panic. Was this the end of everything? Of his life? Was he actually going to die by a… a werewolf?

“Penny! _ Gu leòr! _ ” 

The wolf froze, and so did Colby. Behind him, bushes rustled. Somebody was coming toward them. He couldn’t figure out who yelled with all the blood pounding in his ears.

In seconds, the heavy weight was off Colby’s chest. The wolf named Penny had retreated into the shadows, leaving the man to the cool grass and soft wind blowing through his hair. There was a moment of peace where his mind relayed everything that just happened. 

He just fought a werewolf. A fucking werewolf.

“Does he match the description?” a woman whispered behind him.

“Twenty-something with blue hair? Looks right to me.” 

Colby jumped to his feet. He staggered away from the voice, skillfully reignited his light, and searched the grounds warily. His shoulders were squared and tense, eyes narrowed, fingers twitching. He was waiting for another attack.

There were seven flashlights aimed at him from one end of the clearing. He could hear Penny stalking the outside of the trees, hopefully returning to her pack. 

“You’re the werewolf pack who protects the community?” he asked with a tremble in his words.

“Yeah, and you’re an outsider who doesn’t belong here,” a woman with a dark red hair snapped. She stepped forward; maybe she was the alpha. Was that the right word? Wolf packs have alphas, right?

“My friends and I are just camping here for the night.”

“You shouldn’t camp out here. It’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to see that. Look, we can leave if that’s what you want. Just don’t hurt us.”

The woman raised her chin. She was silent for a few moments, mulling over the decision. Finally, “I don’t want to see you or your friends in this forest again.”

Colby frowned. “How do you know who we are?”

She ignored the question. “Do we have a deal?”

He swallowed thickly. “Yeah, fine. We won’t come back, promise.”

She waved her hand, urging him to get going. He didn’t have to be told twice. Although he felt like collapsing, he turned and ran off in the direction he came. He felt the glares on his back until he looked back and darkness had swallowed them.

•••••

“Oh my god, Colby!” Corey cried. He pointed and frantically looked between their lost friend emerging from the forest and the other two only just realizing what was happening. Since he was closest, he took off first to meet Colby. He could hear Sam close behind, yelling his boyfriend’s name.

Sam rushed past Corey, who generously stopped a few feet before their friend. He was grateful for the opportunity to approach Colby first. 

Colby was out of breath and stumbling. His clothes were dusty, hair a wreck, cheeks covered in dirt. He could barely see straight with the tremors racking his body. 

The flashlight slipped from Sam’s grasp. It bounced and rolled on the ground, stopping at a weird angle with only half of its light aimed at the boys. Sam caught Colby’s waist with one arm and cupped the brunet’s face gingerly, wary of any injuries he couldn’t see. His skin was damp from fresh tears.

“Where were you?” Sam demanded. “Where the fuck were you?” One hand raked through Colby’s hair while the other lingered on his face, stroking a thumb across his cheek. “Say something, damn it. We were fucking worried. We…” He wanted to be angry, to lecture Colby about going off the path, but he didn’t have it in him. Besides, it was a mistake on both ends. They should’ve never split up. Sam pulled Colby into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” Colby muttered. He buried his face in Sam’s neck. “Baby I’m so sorry, it was my fault. It was all my fault.” He pressed a soft kiss to his cheekbone and rested his forehead against the other’s. His eyes fell shut as he worked on controlling his racing heart. “God I love you. I didn’t know if I’d get to tell you that again.”

The breath caught in Sam’s throat at those words. “What do you––” He took Colby’s face in his hand again while the other grabbed his bicep. His fingers brushed over ripped material and skin. “Colby, what…”

“I was going to summon Sallos,” Colby admitted quickly. “I was going to ask him about the Sight and whether we can get rid of it.” His voice shook on every word. “But then I realized how stupid that was because I made us split up and I put everyone in danger and––”

Lights shone on their bodies, one at their feet and the other at their chests. It was Corey and Jake, cautiously butting into the conversation. They recognized the couple was having a moment, but Jake caught something on Colby’s arm, and they were just as worried.

“Bro, what happened to your arm?” Corey demanded.

Now that they could see each other properly, Sam pulled Colby’s arm to him. His fingers tentatively slipped under the shredded fabric as he searched for any blemishes or blood. To everyone’s relief, nothing was out of place.

“It was a werewolf.”

His friends stared at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. He continued before they could respond, “I met the whole pack. Kinda. I don’t want to stay out here tonight.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, that’s okay. We’ll pack up and head to the cabin.”

Jake and Corey shared a look. They split off first, walking back up the hill to their campsite. Sam tugged Colby forward with a squeeze of his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Colby began after Sam retrieved his flashlight.

“It’s okay.”

Colby’s eyes narrowed. “Sam.” He nudged the other with his elbow. “Tell me what you’re thinking. I just survived a werewolf attack; I think I can handle it.” He chuckled, hoping to earn at least a small smile from Sam.

It didn’t work. Sam chewed on his lip. “I appreciate you trying to get answers for me. Really, I do. I’ve just… accepted it by now. The Sight sucks, but it’s been my life for almost a year. I think I’m starting to be okay with having it forever.”

“Really?”

“As long as I don’t ever have to deal with it alone again, then yeah. I think I can manage.”

Colby shook his head. “As long as I’m around, you will never deal with this alone.” He kissed Sam’s hair. “The whole reason Casey almost talked you into joining his coven was because you wanted revenge on whoever gave it to your right?”

“I guess?”

“So, what’s the next person who tries to recruit you going to do when they realize you’ve actually made peace with it?”

Sam snorted. “Shit, I guess they won’t be looking for me anymore.”

“There we go, that’s half the battle. Now we need to get people to leave _ me _ alone, and we’ll be golden.”

“What do you mean? We all know I’ve been the center of attention this whole time.”

Colby laughed. “You honestly might be right, which just gives me more motivation to get stronger.” He smiled at Sam. “I can’t let anyone hurt you, after all.”

“No worries, you’re kind of a badass. Nobody stands a chance.”

Colby’s smile fell. “Nah, that’s totally not true. I barely kept myself alive back there.”

“That was against a freaking werewolf though. Twelve hours ago, we didn’t know they even existed!”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t even protect you from Casey when he broke into our apartment, and he was just a freaking _ human _.”

“I don’t think you realize how impressive it is that you held your own against a _ werewolf _.”

“It was literally a simple light spell that I learned a month into practicing magic. I was lucky that the rest of her pack stopped her from eating me.” He huffed and shook his head. “I need to get better at this.”

Sam pulled him to a stop. He raised his flashlight enough for them to see at least half of their faces. “Do what you need to do, but Colby,” he cupped his cheek, “my love, I _ always _ feel safe when I’m with you.”

Colby smiled. He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“Yo lovebirds!” Jake yelled. “You plan on helping us or are you just going to make out?”

Sam and Colby shared a laugh. Then they joined their friends in gathering the last of their things. They worked quickly, eager to get away from the chilling woods and into a safe cabin.

Despite his attack, Colby insisted he was good to drive. They piled into his car with their essentials packed in the trunk. Sam suggested they leave the tent to be disassembled in the morning, so they left that and their fire pot behind.

Sam turned his camera on. He instructed, “Okay, everyone say goodbye to the Witches Forest.”

“Fuck you Witches Forest,” Colby replied with his middle finger.

“I hope that cabin has heating,” Corey muttered.

“Bye Witches Forest,” Jake said. He pressed his Shrek doll to the window and waved its plush hand to the darkness. 

The Corolla rumbled to life, and the men made their way out of the forest.

•••••

“Ah, this already feels better,” Corey moaned when he stepped inside the cabin. The heat wasn’t on, but it was insulated better than the tent.

“I’ll look for heat,” Sam announced as someone turned the lights on. He tossed his backpack onto the couch and disappeared down a hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

The cabin’s interior was similar to Alley’s, small and cozy. A black fuzzy carpet took up most of the living room. It was a neat contrast to the gray leather couches and white coffee table. There was a large fireplace on the left wall with dark gray stones and a tower of wood stacked neatly against the right side. Above the fireplace was a flatscreen, a similar layout to Alley’s. To the left was a wide, white wooden ladder nailed into the wall. It led up to a loft tucked away into the corner of the room. There seemed to be a bed up there with a desk and a bookshelf.

“I call sleeping up there!” Colby claimed quickly.

“No fair!” Jake whined.

The cabin had a cathedral ceiling with two dark gray triangular wooden beams placed at either side of the room. A gorgeous chandelier hung low between the two. It had two layers of sparkling lights.

“If this wasn’t in a haunted forest, this would be a pretty cool place to stay for a weekend or something,” Corey admitted.

The house suddenly groaned and whined. They panicked for only a moment until Jake felt heat roll across his ankles from a vent nearby, and they realized with relief that they wouldn’t freeze that night.

“Okay, I feel better already,” Jake decided. 

Colby huffed. “Me too, dude.”

When Sam returned a moment later, his friends had already made themselves at home. Jake was flipping through TV channels, vainly hoping to find something besides the news to watch. Colby sat next to him, slumped against the couch cushion and beginning to doze. Corey claimed the other sofa with his legs stretched out and a pillow hugged to his chest.

Sam sighed. “Well, that was… exciting.” As soon as he sat down, Colby’s head fell on his shoulder.

“So now that we know werewolves exist,” Colby began with a tired grin, “how do we feel?”

“How do _ you _ feel?” Sam retorted.

“I don’t know, ask me in a few days. I don’t think it’s sunk in yet.”

“There’s so much more to everything than I _ ever _ thought there would be,” Corey answered. “I can’t believe this. Werewolves. Vampires. Fucking fairies, man.”

“Kay wait, I’m confused,” Jake turned down the TV. “Alley said you need a special Sight to see that stuff, but Colby saw the werewolf.”

Sam hummed. “Maybe she meant seeing them in their human forms. Maybe they have a feature only people with the supernatural Sight can see.”

“Imagine how crazy that would be to see _ everything _ in the supernatural world,” Corey said in awe.

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled. “It’s kind of tempting, not gonna lie.”

“No way, you have enough abilities as it is.” Corey shot him a knowing look. His eyes darted between Sam and Colby, silently urging the blond to finally spill the beans. Now was as good a time as ever.

“I’m tired,” Sam stated. “We should sleep.”

Corey scowled.

“I agree. Hey, I got us the loft,” Colby informed with a grin.

“He didn’t even give us a chance,” Jake accused. He pouted.

“You snooze you lose brother.”

Jake and Corey didn’t bother searching for their own beds. After Sam and Colby grabbed their blankets and climbed up to their loft, the remaining two claimed their own couches. They didn’t admit it, but nobody wanted to stray too far after all that happened.

“The doors are locked right?” Sam asked after he reached the top of the ladder.

“We only unlocked the front door, and I checked it when we came in,” Colby replied. He crawled onto the bed and pulled his blanket over him. “Hey, did you guys find anything when we got split up?”

Sam made a face as he settled next to Colby. “Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it.” He grabbed his blanket, even knowing they’d end up sharing. He draped it over both of them and snuggled into Colby’s side.

The cabin fell into a comfortable silence as the four men finally slipped into a peaceful, safe sleep.

•••••

The next morning, they were on their way home. Everybody was tired and longed to be in the comfort of their own homes. Jake was dozing in the backseat. Corey was staring out the window, hoodie pulled over his head. Sam played a game on his phone, and Colby tapped his fingers to the beat of the radio.

When they reached civilization again, Sam received an email. It was sent an hour earlier from Taylor Gambit, the Sight wielding hotel manager. Huh, Sam hadn’t heard from him since they visited the Horton a few months ago. 

The beginning of the email was an audio clip. Beneath it was a very angry message beginning with: _ I don’t want any part in whatever you guys are planning _.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. He turned the radio down with one hand and played the audio with the other. Colby whined; Sam shushed him.

“Hang on,” he muttered. His phone clicked as he turned up the volume.

“How do you know I have the Sight?” Taylor’s voice rang through the speaker. “Who told you that?”

“_Your friend Sam. He said you’d be willing to help out. _”

“Well, I’m not. Find somebody else.”

“_Sorry man, not an option. We’re running low on supplies. _”

The audio cut off there. Nobody spoke. There were chills across Sam’s arms; his stomach was in his throat. He scanned through the rest of the email, picking out bits and pieces like ‘attacked on Monday’ and ‘wanted my blood.’ There was a furious end line that finished with a swear word. Sam normally wouldn’t care about people cursing him out, but Taylor was a friend. Though not a close one, they had common struggles and bonded over them.

“What was that?” Colby demanded.

“That was the manager from the Horton, Taylor, just before he was attacked.” Sam swallowed thickly. “His email says it happened Monday. The guy wanted his blood for some reason.”

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Corey cried.

Sam inhaled deeply. “I recognize the attacker’s voice. His name is Tyler; I met him a few days ago. He’s Matt’s _roommate_.”  
“And they were roommates,” Jake whispered.

Sam clicked his tongue. “Tyler knew Taylor has the Sight. That has to have some kind of connection.”

Jake suddenly had an uneasy idea. “Sam…”

“I think you were right to be suspicious of Matt,” Colby admitted. “If his roommate’s doing that, then what could Matt be up to?”

Corey also had a crazy thought. He pressed his lips together and hummed. “Uh, guys? What’re the odds that there are _two_ people doing crazy, horrible things in the city? Tyler _and_ Marcus Pierce?”

“You think Marcus is connected to one of them?” Sam wondered.

“I think Marcus _ is _ one of them.” 

Colby’s shoulders tensed. “Wait, if Tyler is going after seers and Matt’s in on it… Matt’s the one who suggested this place.”

Sam inhaled deeply. “He said we should go to the forest, a remote location…”

“Holy shit, do you think he was trying to––” Jake tried.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that.” He clenched his jaw, rubbed his temple, and pushed his hair out of his face. “Taylor thinks I gave him up. He thinks I’m working with Tyler.”

“Are you?” Corey asked hesitantly.

“No! I talked to Tyler briefly, and he wasn’t very nice. I have no idea what they would even need our blood for, unless––” Sam stumbled over his words as a lightbulb went off. “Wait, wait, what’re the odds this has _ anything _ to do with the supernatural Sight? Maybe they need seer blood to activate it?”

“Shit Sam, if that’s true…” Corey trailed off.

“If it’s true and they’re actually low on whatever they need… they’re going to come after me.” Sam switched his fearful gaze to Colby. “They obviously know I have the Sight. It’s only a matter of time.”

Colby scoffed. “They can fucking try.” He reached across the console to grab Sam’s hand, but the other beat him to it. Their fingers were intertwined immediately; Sam focused on twisting Colby’s rings.

“So… what happens now?” Jake asked. 

“Well, I guess I have to lay low for the rest of the year,” Sam muttered. 

“We just have to keep a lookout. Do you remember what Tyler looks like?” Corey questioned.

“Not really, but he does have different colored eyes. One is blue and the other red, I think.”

“To be honest, that’s pretty sick,” Jake admitted quietly.

“We’ll talk to Hailey about it, see what she thinks,” Colby suggested. He slowed to a stop at a red light, and it was the perfect chance to take a breath he didn’t know he needed. He looked over at Sam. He wasn’t smiling, but the reassurance in his eyes offered more comfort than Sam expected. “It’s gonna be okay, Sam. We have your back; you’re gonna be fine.”

Sam returned a halfhearted smile. He trusted his friends. He trusted Colby. He knew he was in good hands, yet there was still a knot in his stomach. He couldn’t help being afraid. Sam wasn’t sure which was worse: waiting for something to happen or not knowing what would happen when it finally did. It was like high school again, walking briskly past bullies with unease, waiting for them to strike but never knowing how he’d be humiliated that day. Would it be a simple ugly name, or would he be shoved into the lockers? The uncertainty made his heart race.

He hadn't always felt safe. When he first obtained his Sight, it was the most vulnerable he'd ever been. Suddenly, there were beings that only Sam had to deal with. There was nobody around to save him, to protect him. He had to endure everything by himself. The beings in his house picked at his brain and shredded his sanity. There was a point where he believed he'd never be secure again.

But then Colby was there. He wasn't in on the secret yet, but he knew something was wrong. He didn't know how to help exactly, so he offered little things like sleepovers in his room and social break days. To him, his efforts were useless. To Sam, they were everything.

Since he let Colby in on the secret, he regained some sense of security. He was still scared, still vulnerable, but at least he didn't have to face it alone. At least someone could be there, keeping him steady and in check. If it weren't for Colby… he didn't like thinking where he'd be.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Sam forced himself to sleep because that was the only way he could get his mind to stop thinking of what would happen next. He never let go of Colby’s hand.

Hailey wasn't in the apartment when they arrived, much to Sam's relief. He knew Colby would want to ask her about everything they learned, but he just wanted to curl up in bed and forget everything for a little while. He wondered about the alcohol in the fridge; it'd been too long since he got drunk. His arm burned, and he dismissed the idea.

The rest of the day was lazy. Colby turned on Netflix, and they binged a new show. Sam wasn't really paying attention, but he didn't want to be by himself. He stretched across the couch, laid on Colby's lap, and opted to play on his phone. He only used the games that worked on airplane mode because the last thing he needed was Matt texting him, wondering how their night went.

Try as he might, Sam couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next. Should he cut ties with Matt and try keeping out of whatever he's planning? Or should he play along? If nothing else, maybe he could get Tyler arrested for attacking Taylor. Maybe that would restore Taylor's respect for Sam. They weren't really friends, but Sam liked knowing there was another seer out there, especially nearby. He'd only met one other seer in the past year, and unfortunately, things didn't end well for her. He didn't want another person like him to become unreachable.

Colby's fingers raked through his hair. His touch made goosebumps arise across Sam's arms. It made his heart beat faster, but in a good way. His body relaxed. He remembered where he was, who he was with. 

If he's learned anything in the past nine months of being a seer, it's that safety is a privilege. He's experienced life without it, and it was hell. Now, he was finally at a place where he felt secure again. He had a handle on his Sight. He and Colby were alive, despite all that had happened. Corey and Jake were okay as well, a bit shaken at most but still have their backs. Things weren't perfect, but they were all right. That's what mattered.

And Sam refused to let _anybody_ ruin it.


	20. mostly ghostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on house arrest, kind of, Sam finds an old book and reflects on his early Sight days. Meanwhile, Colby is faced with a risky decision, and Jake takes a plunge into the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i didn't plan on splitting this up, but the chapter ran too long. 
> 
> i'll be out of town next week, so i don't know if i'll get a chance to post for either of the stories (The Origins is out now if you haven't read it yet!). sorry, i'll try my best!

Things were quiet in the days following the Witches Forest, at least regarding the supernatural world. Once they returned from their trip, that part of their lives was put on hold. The influencer sides came out for interviews, parties, videos, and conventions. It was nonstop, early mornings and late nights. They didn’t have a chance to slow down and think over everything that happened at the forest. Maybe that was for the best, though.

Hailey was still staying with them, much to her dismay. She’d hoped to rid her home of Sabnock by now, but she hadn’t found anything useful in her books.

“We never really finished talking to him,” Sam pointed out Saturday morning. He was sitting at the bar with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He glanced between the two scattered around the kitchen, one waiting on coffee and the other on his waffle. “Maybe I can get him to leave peacefully.” He shrugged and shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“That’s another thing we didn’t finish discussing,” Hailey realized. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. “How did you manage to break a cloaking spell?”

“I––”

“And who says you can free Sabnock anyways?”

Sam waited a beat, gave her a chance to continue, then he answered, “Well I don’t know how hard a cloaking spell is to break, but I just touched it. And freeing them isn’t all that hard either.”

Colby snickered at the shock on Hailey’s face.

“Breaking a cloaking spell is extremely difficult,” she stressed. “The only way to do it is by channeling the same intentions as the caster. I don’t understand how you could possibly share similar desires as Casey.”

Sam made a face; the idea didn’t sit right with him either. “I don’t know… I just did it.”

Something above Sam caught Hailey’s eye, and she did a double take. There was a set of four glass spheres suspended by individual metal strips above the counter. One of them was moving ever the slightest.

Sam followed her gaze with a frown. Then, he chuckled despite the situation.

“Never seen something move by itself before?” he teased.

Hailey’s eyes narrowed. “This place is haunted.”

“Probably.”

Colby shook his head. “No way, how’d a ghost get in here? There’s a protection sigil on the door.”

“Is that a protection against all spirits or just the negative ones?” 

… he didn’t respond.

Sam scanned the apartment, starting with the kitchen and ending at the hallway leading to the bathroom and recording studio. When he was finished, he shrugged.

“There’s nothing in here.”

“Nothing that you can see, anyways,” Hailey added.

“What do you mean? I can see everything.”

“There are still spirits who can hide themselves, even from the demonic Sight. That is where psychic abilities come into play. They can’t see spirits, but they can always sense them in a room. Didn’t you say your friend is a medium?”

Colby nodded. “Yeah. We might be able to talk him into that, but…” He trailed off when his gaze fell on Sam, who was noticeably more tense than earlier.

Sam chuckled. “You shouldn’t have told me they can hide, now I’m paranoid.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you knew––”

“Speaking of, um, knowing stuff,” Colby interrupted, “have you heard of the supernatural Sight?” His waffles popped out of the toaster, and he turned to grab a plate.

“I’ve heard rumors,” she answered after a moment. “Some threw around the idea, but nothing ever came of it. Vampires and werewolves, they’re just stories. Even if somebody has encountered them, they didn’t live long enough to talk about it.”

The boys shared a look. Sam smirked. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and swirled his spoon through his cereal.

Colby smiled halfheartedly. “Hi. Colby Brock, werewolf attack survivor.”

Hailey’s mouth fell open. “You––Huh?”

“There was a werewolf pack that guarded the Witches Forest,” Sam explained. “I don’t know why they attacked him, though.”

“They’re protective of their people, I guess. They knew I wasn’t from there. I think one of them even…” He swore he heard a girl mention his description, kind of like she was looking for him. That didn’t make any sense though. Colby shook his head, dismissing the thought.

“Werewolves,” Hailey repeated thoughtfully. Her eyes widened the slightest. “That means… maybe it _ was _ a vampire…” She was mumbling words that didn’t make sense; the boys glanced confusedly at each other.

“So, back to the supernatural Sight…” Sam interjected slowly and raised an eyebrow at the woman. “Could something like that actually be possible?”

“I suppose anything is possible. Hmm…” Hailey crossed her arms over her chest. “It could be, but I imagine the ingredients are not easy to come by. You remember the list for the demonic Sight? Dead man’s hair, graveyard dirt, bone dust… it was all relevant to the dead. If the supernatural Sight is for the whole supernatural world, then there’d have to be a piece from each creature: Werewolves, vampires, fairies, witches, ghosts, demons, angels, mermaids––”

“Angels?!” Sam gasped.

“Mermaids?” Colby repeated in disbelief.

Hailey nodded. “They’re all rumored to live amongst us. And they’d need demonic blood of course; that’s what makes the magic permanent.”

Sam shook his head. “Then why would they go after seers?”

She shrugged. “Maybe your blood makes it temporary. If this is something being sold, perhaps on the black market, then they need a constant demand for it. I don’t know the science behind pure demonic blood and seer blood, but the power has to be watered down in humans. Our bodies were not made to hold demonic magic. I imagine having the pure supply would kill a person in seconds.”

“Yikes,” Sam mumbled.

“Thank you for the information. If this is truly happening, I need to get it to the witch council at once.” Hailey turned to pour her coffee.

“Why?” Colby asked.

“Because I imagine the audience for this will mainly be hunters. Our world has survived off the reassurance than regular humans couldn’t find us in our civilian forms. If the supernatural Sight allows hunters to bypass that,” she inhaled deeply, “we’re all in danger.”

Silence fell over the apartment as they finished breakfast. Hailey left first. She reminded Colby as she headed for the door that he was due for a lesson that week.

“If Rodrick stops by today and finds out you haven’t met with Ruth this week, there’s going to be hell to pay.”

“Rodrick?” Sam whispered. That name sounded familiar, but––

“Leader of the witch council,” Colby answered.

Sam hummed. He slid off his stool and went to rinse his bowl.

“I can’t,” Colby explained. “Another seer was _ attacked _ on Monday; I’m not leaving Sam alone.”

“It’s okay, I don’t plan on leaving the apartment anyway.” Sam wiped his hands on a dish rag that could use a wash. “I need to film today.”

“You _ upload _ today––” 

“You two figure it out. Sam, make sure he goes,” Hailey ordered. When the blond nodded in response, she slipped into the hallway with a soft farewell.

“You can’t not go. We don’t need the witch council knocking on our door again.” Sam leaned against the counter between the bar stools. He ran his fingers across Colby’s arm.

Colby sighed and stared for a moment in disbelief. “You can’t leave the apartment, Sam.”

“I won’t! Seriously, I’m just gonna hang around, finish my video, and…” He searched the room for something to do. He pointed lazily to the TV. “Watch Netflix, I guess. Here, wait––” Sam typed something into his phone, then Colby received an alert on his. “There’s my location; go nuts.”

Colby chuckled as he dismissed the notification. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to sound like those crazy people who always have to know where their partner is.”

Sam sat on the empty stool and rested his feet on the bar beneath Colby’s. He took Colby’s hands in his and chuckled. “You might sound a _ little _ obsessive, but it’s okay. If someone was actively going after witches, I’d probably do the same thing.”

Colby raised Sam’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly. Words weren’t spoken, but the message was clear.

“I know.” Sam used his other hand to brush through Colby’s hair. “I love you too.” 

•••••

There was a familiar person at the church when Colby arrived. She was lingering in the front hallway, arms crossed over her chest as she gazed up at a bulletin board on the wall. 

“Alley?” he said. His eyes squinted thoughtfully as he stopped just inside the doorway. “What are you… I didn’t know you were a member of this coven.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m surprised about you too. You don’t seem like the kind of person to be apart of a group and follow the rules.”

He scoffed. “I’m not here by choice, trust me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story, but I got into some trouble a few months ago with the council… now they’re making me take lessons and are probably trying to conform me to their lifestyle.”

She laughed. “Probably. If you’re interested in breaking the rules though, I might have a suggestion.”

“Oh?”

“Some of us are going into the woods behind the church to help a famous outlaw with a spell.”

“An outlaw?” Colby raised an eyebrow. “You don’t mean…”

“Uh huh, Marcus Pierce _ himself _ is supposed to be there! Are you in?” 

Colby shifted his weight. Could it really be that easy? Just agree to a ritual and finally put a face to the infamous man they’d been hearing about for the last four months? It would probably be dangerous… it wouldn’t involve Marcus Pierce if it wasn’t even a little risky. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Okay, you think about it. If you decide to go, we’re meeting here later at midnight. Come alone and bring a flashlight.”

Colby nodded. “Got it.”

Alley flashed a warm smile as she passed and slipped out of the church. Colby turned to observe the billboard she was looking at. There were fliers, mostly for clubs or activities: meditation, Drawing Down the Moon (a ritual apparently), voodoo, hexing, etc. He wondered briefly which she was interested in before continuing down the hall to Ruth’s study.

The woman was where she always was, in her rocking chair by the window, book in one hand and tea cup in the other. He stepped inside quietly, contemplating whether he should disturb her or not. She looked so peaceful and content; Ruth was too pure for this world.

Something tapped against the back corner across from the woman. It was a soft knock next to the window; if it hadn’t been silent in there, it wouldn’t have been heard. Colby stopped in his tracks. He had to question whether he actually did hear it. Maybe it was just something hitting the window outside.

But then Ruth raised her eyes from her book. “Clara dear, not now.”

_ Knock knock _

“Please.”

Ruth was… aware of the spirit? She wasn’t afraid? _ Why _ wasn’t she afraid?? He was kind of freaking out.

“Uh, Ruth?” he called softly. His eyes darted around the room, searching for… he didn’t know what. It wasn’t like he could see whatever shared their space, but he tried anyway. 

“Colby!” Ruth gasped. She jumped to her feet quickly, and her book fell to the ground. She would’ve lost her tea as well if she hadn’t set it on the window sill in the process. “What–How long have you been standing there?”

“I just walked in.”

They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to something. Colby refused to speak; he could tell she didn’t want to discuss anything. Whoever Clara was obviously wasn’t his business.

“Well um, I suppose we should start today’s lesson,” she decided softly. She picked her book off the floor and laid it on the coffee table across the room. “We’re going outside today. This session will be dedicated to earth magic. Come on, I’d like to claim the grounds before the duellers can mess it up.”

She ushered him toward the door. He followed willingly, though he glanced over his shoulder a few times, trying to catch a glimpse of something. He had a bad feeling about the room all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he knew it was haunted or maybe it was because whatever was inside had bad energy. Either way, his curiosity was piqued.

Sam was just in there a few weeks ago, right? That meant he saw Clara, and he didn’t say anything? To be fair, there _ were _ more important things going on. Hm, he’d have to ask Sam about it later.

At the moment though, he needed to become one with the earth.

•••••

Around noon, Jake was unlocking his car in the parking garage. He had a meeting with Reggie and Tara at Taco Bell for lunch. He’d spent the last week with them while Sam and Colby were busy with media stuff. Honestly, it was great. They all needed the distraction after the Witches Forest.

Jake loved pushing aside his feelings as well. Even if for just a few days, he managed to forget about his place in the ghost squad. He managed to forget about everything really. Reggie and Tara were normal. They were ordinary humans, just like himself.

The parking garage was quiet until he stepped off the elevator, blasting a song from his phone and bobbing his head to the beat. He loved when the music echoed off the cement walls; it felt kind of like a concert for one. Sometimes he liked belting out the lyrics and doing a little dance, but he was too hungry.

There was a black SUV parked next to his car. A man dressed in black was leaning against the back of his vehicle, arms crossed over his chest and gaze on the entrance of the garage. He turned his head when Jake approached, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

The closer Jake got, the more a metallic taste seeped into his mouth. He turned to spit, but it didn’t help. His feet stumbled when he was inches from his car. Why did he suddenly feel weak? The walls curved and shifted like a funhouse mirror. God, his head… Jake pressed a finger to his temple. What was going on?

The man hummed. “So, you _ are _ a new witch. Usually the reaction to magic isn’t that strong.”

Reaction to… magic? Was this what Colby felt every time a powerful person was around? Geez, that really sucked.

“I’m not a witch,” Jake argued.

“Only witches can sense magic like that, buddy. You can only sense each other, though. Don’t you wish you could see every supernatural being that crossed your path? It’d be safer; you’d know who you need to protect yourself from.”

This sounded like a pitch for a familiar product. Jake raised his chin to look the man in the eyes. What was it that Sam mentioned about that guy’s eyes? Was it the color? 

“Or maybe you’d like a leg up on your friends. Being a new witch is hard, you’re not as powerful as everybody else. I have something that would put you at their level, or maybe even ahead of them…”

It was the color, or rather, colors. His eyes were different. One was red and the other blue._ That’s pretty sick _, he remembered admitting a few days ago. What was the guy’s name again? Taegan? Tim? Tay…lor? Tyler!

“Uh, I don’t have any money,” he answered dumbly. It was an emotionless excuse, obviously fake, but he was kind of in shock? Didn’t know what else to say? There were a lot of things running through his head, mainly that this guy was evil, he almost killed a man, he could be Marcus Pierce, and oh yeah, he might be hunting down Sam. To say Jake was nervous would be an understatement.

“First taste’s free.” Tyler withdrew a plastic baggie from inside his jacket. “You just have to swear this stays between us. Can’t let word get out, you know? The church will find out.” Inside the baggie was a single white pill the size of a dime. It looked like a Mento.

“What does it do?”

“This little pill will let you see the _ entire _ supernatural world for twenty-four hours. That’s werewolves, vampires, fairies, mermaids… anything you can imagine will be revealed to you. What you do with this power is on you; I don’t give a damn as long as it isn’t traced back to us.”

“Can I see ghosts with it?”

Tyler chuckled. “You can see _ demons _ with it. So what do you say?” He shook the bag. “Magic will only get you so far. You want a taste of the real world?”

Every fiber in Jake’s body was telling him to refuse and run. He should jump in his car, probably call the cops, and carry on to his normal, everyday hangout with his girlfriend and brother. That’s what he was looking forward to after all: normal.

But… maybe he could help Sam and Colby out with this. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as they were thinking; he could test it out and report back. Maybe that could be his contribution, the test dummy. He already did stupid shit anyway, what’s one more thing?

Jake grabbed the bag. Tyler grinned and wished him luck. The men climbed into their cars and drove off, one feeling accomplished while the other could already feel the weight of his decision.

•••••

Sam sighed heavily. He was stretched across the couch on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other above his head. “If there’s something in here, _ please _ make a noise.”

Just like the last three times, there was silence. He groaned. Something was in the room, he knew it! Things didn’t just move on their own; there was a reason behind everything. He never imagined being so frustrated over not being able to see a being, though. All this time he wished he could go a day without seeing a dead person, and now here he was, angry that this spirit was hiding. How dare they hide himself from him! All they do is haunt place and scare the shit out of people, and now they had the audacity to shield themselves from his Sight? Cowards.

With his video uploaded for the day and next week’s already filmed, he was quickly running out of ideas to keep himself entertained. He already took the trash out, did the dishes, washed a load of laundry, and caught up on some Netflix shows. He really didn’t want to resort to cleaning, but…

Sam raised his phone above his head. It was 12:30; Colby had only been gone for a little over an hour. He groaned again.

Slowly, he dragged himself off the couch and walked down the hallway to the filming room. Maybe there was something in his prop closet to keep him busy.

The prop closet was actually just the extra closet they kept miscellaneous things in along with their merch. There was a box inside from Sam’s old mansion, probably full of creepy ritual objects that he really needed to get rid of. Hey, maybe that was something he could do.

He propped the door open with a pair of shoes. Then, he took a seat inside the small space. It was tiny and a bit cramped, but luckily, he was a small man. It was a perfect size for him.

“Okay, let’s see what we’ve got.” He dragged a box in the corner to him. This one was his; he could tell by the creepy toy laying on top. Sam made a face as he laid it next to him. That was definitely an object he would be getting rid of later.

Beneath the toy was a sight he hadn’t seen since they moved out. It was a black journal with ‘I Heart LA’ plastered across the front. Its corners were bent, and some of the lettering was beginning to peel off. There was a layer of dust that he wiped away with the bottom of his shirt. Sam stared at it for a moment, contemplating opening it.

Aaron gifted it to him a few days after he obtained the Sight. Apparently, he was seriously worrying his roommates with his hysterical behavior. Aaron got the journal with the idea that Sam just needed to talk out his issues with someone, even if it was just a book. 

“I know you probably don’t want to talk to us about what’s going on, but keeping it bottled up isn’t healthy either,” Aaron explained that day. “You don’t have to use it, of course. It’s just a suggestion.”

Sam smiled at the memory. It was a good suggestion, Aaron. He never admitted it, but this journal really did help him through the darkest part of the Sight. It was there when even Colby couldn’t be. 

He shouldn’t open it. There would be nothing inside but pain, confusion, and suffering. It wasn’t worth it to reflect. He already lived through it, so what was the point in reflecting?

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, though. It had been nine months since Sam got the Sight. He wasn’t the same person he was last August. Everything was different. 

Sam opened it to the first page. 

_ 8-XX-18 _

_ So Aaron got me this journal. He thinks it’ll help me talk about my problems and not bottle things up like I’ve been doing. I don’t know, I always hated writing in school. I don’t see how this will be any different, but I’ll give it a shot. _

_ Last Thursday, I did a 3 AM Challenge. It shouldn’t have been different, but it was. Something happened. According to a homeless woman I met today, I have what’s called the demonic Sight. God that sounds fucking insane. Or maybe I’m just insane. After the week I’ve had, I wouldn’t be surprised. My brain feels like mush. I’m seeing shit that isn’t there or maybe it is, I don’t know. I’m the only one who can see any of it. Willow says the Sight is a punishment given by demons themselves. Is this what I get for being curious? For pushing the boundaries? A fucking migraine that will definitely split my head in two and seeing dead people 24/7?! _

_ I don’t know how to feel about this. I don’t know how I’m supposed to live with something like this. Willow says I need to put on a brave face and keep going, which I feel like I should be good at, but how am I supposed to live with this? Do I ignore the looks my roommates keep giving me when I walk in the room? Do I keep lying to Colby? I hate lying to Colby. I hate keeping things from him. I just really hate everything right now. _

_ Guess Aaron was wrong. I don’t feel any better. _

_ Sam _

_ 8-XX-18 _

_ I didn’t know Willow Truman very well. I didn’t know her at all actually. We met on Tuesday and only talked for an hour, maybe. The dead woman next to her wouldn’t quit bothering us. Though from our short conversation, I understood that she was a kind woman. She didn’t deserve the Sight or anything else she’d endured over the last thirty years. She helped me out more than I realized. _

_ I learned today that she jumped off the Suicide Bridge last night. Died on impact. How could she do that? I don’t mean to sound selfish, but seriously… how could she do that? How could she tell me to keep going and then turn around and lose her own fight? How could she just give up like that? And how am I supposed to continue when she had years to get used to the Sight and she STILL lost? _

_ Colby won’t stop looking at me. Lately, I’ve realized I like having his attention. I like when he’s focusing on me, fretting over me, caring only for me. It makes me feel warm. I don’t like how he’s looking at me right now though. We’re on a plane heading to Toronto for our next XPLR series, and he’s been giving me those looks like he expects me to melt. Seriously, I know I panicked in the airport, but quit looking at me like that dude! If only he knew WHY I broke down… he can’t though. He wouldn’t get it. He’d probably think I was more crazy than he thought… nah I don’t think he would actually. If there was anyone in the world to understand, it would be Colby. I just don’t know how to say it. How do I explain what’s happening when I don’t even know myself? _

_ Sam _

He bit down on his lip as he flipped through the entries. Looking back was harder than he imagined. The further he read, the darker things became. 

_ Past Sam was afraid of sleeping in his own room; he didn’t feel safe. _

His throat tightened. He had to take a deep breath.

_ Past Sam needed every light on when he went downstairs at night, even if he was only gone for a moment. _

Tears gathered in his eyes. One slipped down his cheek as he flipped to the next page.

_ Past Sam risked his reputation by bumping into people he saw on the streets to check if they were alive or not. He received too many bewildered and angry looks that he wouldn’t forget about for months. _

He squeezed his eyes shut to push the tears back, even though nobody else was around. It was a bad habit that he adopted three months into the Sight. By the time he let Colby in on the secret, he was a pro at controlling his emotions. He couldn’t afford to break down because there were too many around him that would judge. Even if his friends wouldn’t openly say something, their prying eyes and worried expressions every time he walked in the room was enough. Aaron said he couldn’t bottle up his emotions, that that wasn’t healthy, but what choice did he have?

The tears wouldn’t stay back. After months of shoving them into a jar and locking them away, the glass was finally breaking. He pressed his palms into his eyes. He didn’t like crying. The feeling was odd and disgusting. His cheeks became wet, red, and puffy. Snot dribbled out his nose and mixed with the salty tears on his lips. His body trembled and his shoulders rattled with sobs that made his chest ache. He didn’t like it.

He couldn’t avoid it this time, though. The journal slipped off his lap as he hugged his legs to his chest. As his forehead fell to his knees, he allowed himself to feel everything. Might as well, the tears were unstoppable. He felt every mean word, every look, every stab at his brain from the moment he woke up to the second he closed his eyes again. Those migraines were hell. Everything was hell, let’s face it. No matter how many times he told his friends he was fine, even now, even with them in on the secret, at the end of the day, the verdict was still the same: he was cursed. 

Fifteen minutes passed. He could feel his heart calming down, and the tears were becoming more sparse. His chest was lighter; he could breathe easier. Okay, maybe crying wasn’t that bad. Despite how ugly he probably looked, that little session _ did _ make him feel a little better…

Sam sniffed. He packed his box away and pushed it back to his spot. With shaking legs, he climbed to his feet. He leaned against the wall for support as he steadied himself. The post-cry stage was dizzying. He definitely needed to blow his nose, too.

When he turned toward the exit, he stopped. There was a figure a few feet away hidden in the shadow of the doorway. It was darker than the actual door’s shadow cast against the wall. Sam could see the outline of a person, narrow shoulders, a few inches shorter than him, thin body. There was something familiar about it too. He shifted back.

“Kate, right?” he guessed.

The figure didn’t respond.

“Can you knock? Or move something? I don’t know how shadow people work, sorry.”

It moved forward, aiming to back him into a corner. He knew better, though.

“Hey, stop. We’re not doing that today. Stay where you are.”

The shadow came to a halt. Sam felt a tiny bit of triumph, but he didn’t let it show.

“Thank you. Now, can you tell me what you’re doing here? Have you been following me since my last house?”

There was a knock on the doorframe. It was soft, like a peck from a bird. He heard it, though. That was enough.

“So you _ can _ knock, okay. Show me yes.”

_ knock _

“Show me no.”

_ knock knock _

Sam nodded slowly. “Got it, okay. Have you been with me this whole time?”

_ knock _

“Did I summon you in my previous house?”

_ knock knock _

He frowned. “Really? Okay.” He chewed on his lip. He didn’t want to ask this next question, but he needed to. He needed to know if the witch residents needed to start cleansing the house. “Do you want to hurt anyone staying in this apartment?”

_ knock knock _

Sam sighed with relief. 

“Are you a demon?”

_ knock knock _

More relief. Okay, this was going better than he expected. 

“Kate, did you give me the Sight?”

The front door opened down the hall. Someone was singing quietly as they strolled into the home. That was definitely Colby.

Kate began slipping away. Her figure lightened and blended with the shadows in the hallway. He tried to follow and reach for her in vain. She couldn’t leave, not yet! Not when he felt like he was finally getting answers!

“Sam?” Colby called. 

She disappeared, like she was never there.

Sam sighed. “I’m back here,” he answered as he headed for the bathroom. He rinsed cold water on his face and took a deep breath.

Footsteps stopped outside the bathroom. “Hey, you okay?”

Sam reached for a towel to pat his face dry. “Yeah.”

Colby didn’t respond, so Sam knew he was giving him some kind of look. He also knew it wouldn’t resemble the same one from his early Sight days. It wouldn’t be a ‘Oh my god, why are you so fucking close to falling apart??’ but instead, ‘I know your life isn’t easy and that’s okay, just tell me what’s going on.’ 

When Sam turned, he saw exactly that. Colby’s head tilted to the side and resting against the doorframe. His eyes were soft and gentle, lips pressed together, hand outstretched and reaching to intertwine his fingers with Sam’s. The sight alone made Sam want to cry again.

“I found my old journal from a few months ago,” Sam admitted. “I was just reading through it.”

Colby chuckled. “I’m sorry, you were _ really _ bored weren’t you?”

Sam snickered. “Yeah, I had to relieve my whole depression.” He was pulled into a tight hug that made him melt instantly. “Hey, I was joking. Kind of.” He broke the hug and smiled at Colby. “I’m okay.”

Colby hummed. “Whatever you say. Listen, I need to talk to you.”

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good. What’s up?”

Colby chewed on his lip. He grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him into the living room. They were both happier being in open space with natural lighting and _ no shadows. _

“I was invited to a top secret ritual at the church tonight by Alley.”

Sam frowned. “I didn’t know Alley was part of the coven.”

“Yeah, I learned that today too. She said Marcus Pierce is going to be there.”

“What?!” Sam’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Yeah…”

“Wh-What did you say? Did you agree to it?”

Colby averted his eyes. “I said I’d think about it… I wanted to run it by you first.”

“You sound like you’ve already made up your mind.”

“Yeah, um… I think I’m gonna go. If it’s actually Marcus Pierce, then I’ll know what he looks like and that’ll be better for everyone! Maybe I can get them to trust me, and I can see what he’s really up to.”

Sam sighed. “You don’t have to convince me, I think it’s a good idea.”

Colby watched him. “But…?”

“But you _ have _ to be careful. If he lives up to anything we’ve heard about him, this is going to be a dangerous ritual. Remember that I can’t lose you either.”

“I know, I know. You won’t. I’m not doing anything to draw attention to myself. I’ll just be there to watch and blend in. I’ll be fine.”

The way he breathed the last sentence made it seem like he was trying to convince himself more than Sam, but they didn’t mention it. Sam wrapped his arms around Colby’s waist and nuzzled his cheek into his chest.

They spent the rest of the day together, curled up on the couch watching movies or making food. Sam had a really bad feeling about the ritual. It was probably just nerves, though. Neither knew what Colby would be in here. Sam held him tighter.

At eleven that night, the couple shared a kiss goodbye and a promise to return home safely. Sam didn’t want to let him go. He knew he had the power of keeping Colby there, all he had to do was say the word. Colby seemed to be waiting for it too, hesitating with his steps and lingering in the doorway. _ Last chance _ , his face said. _ This is your last chance to keep me here _.

But this was kind of a big deal. They’d been hearing about Marcus Pierce for months now, and nobody within the coven would tell them anything. Hailey was closed off, Ruth pretended not to know. This could be the only way to finally get answers. Besides, Sam trusted Colby. He trusted his ability to stay alive. He did fight off a werewolf after all.

“I’ll be home soon,” Colby promised.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you better be.”

The floor was silent as he walked to the elevator. Colby shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to think about what impending doom he was walking toward. He passed Jake’s apartment door and wondered briefly what his friend was up to that night. He forced his mind to wander, to get distracted by pointless things and hopefully not work itself up by whatever what about to happen.

He stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed on the top floor. He hoped that wasn’t the last time he saw it.

As Colby was making his way to his car, his buddy Jake was upstairs in his empty apartment. He was in his kitchen, leaning on his counter with his arms crossed over his chest. His sights were set on the plastic baggie lying innocently on the bar. The small white pill was still inside, untouched.

Colby tried the demonic Sight, so why couldn’t he try the supernatural one? It was for educational purposes, to experience and understand things from another perspective. That’s all. How bad could it be?

Before he could talk him out of it, Jake grabbed the pill from its bag. He tossed it in his mouth and dipped his head under the faucet to wash it down. There, it was done. He’d just infected himself with the supernatural Sight.

He slumped against his counter and sighed heavily. Now what?


	21. the smell of grilled fish and dark rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* : violence ahead. torture too, i guess. mythical racism. sacrificial behavior and events. implied kidnapping. y'know, the fun stuff.
> 
> Colby attends a good ole' Marcus Pierce ritual, and boy, it doesn't take long for him to regret that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapterrr.... oh boy. i've been looking forward to this chapter for like a month. i'm kind of proud, even if some scenes don't read as well as i pictured them lol. i've never considered my magical scenes to be very well written, so you can be the judge of that. 
> 
> also! the ritual turned out so much darker than i originally planned. i mean, it was always going to be a bit gruesome, but… i had to update the tags for this haha. again, i hope that scene reads as well as i pictured it.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy! we're slowly inching our way toward the end of this book. how're we feeling so far? :)

There’s a knock at the door; Sam opened it almost immediately. He was already near the door, pacing in front of the kitchen while watching some TV show. He couldn’t sit still, not while knowing Colby was in serious danger somewhere _ alone _. Fuck, Sam should’ve went with him. He at least could’ve stayed in the car, like Colby did during the ritual at Griffith Park. He tried not to dwell on the decision to stay because it was beginning to eat at him. If Colby needed help––

“Hey, what’s going on?” Corey demanded when he saw Sam. He stormed into the apartment and looked around. “Where’s Colby?”

Sam pushed the door shut. He rocked on his heels and shoved his hands in his hoodie. It’s not his; he stole it from Colby’s drawer a few minutes ago. 

“He’s doing a ritual in the woods by the coven church with some other witches.”

Four months ago, that would’ve sounded ridiculous. Now with vampires and werewolves now thrown into the mix, a forest ritual was like a walk in the park.

Corey looked him over. His eyes squinted. “What kind of ritual?”

Sam’s hands were in front of him again, fingers pulling at the sleeves as he made his way around the couch. “I don’t know what they’re doing, but supposedly… Marcus Pierce is going to be there.”

“What!?”

“Supposedly!”

“Why the fuck would he agree to something like that?! By himself?!”

“We both agreed it could be a good way to find out who Marcus Pierce is and maybe what he’s planning. As long as he doesn’t draw attention to himself, he’s fine. He’ll be fine. He can handle himself.”

Corey pressed his lips together. He watched Sam shift his weight, run a hand through his hair, take a deep breath. “Sam,” he sighed. He nodded toward the door. “C’mon, let’s go to the church.”

“What? No way, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“If someone finds us there, they’ll think we’re planning something and that might put Colby _ more _ at risk.”

“What time is this all going down?”

“Midnight.”

Corey glanced at his phone. “And how far is the church?”

“Like ten or twenty minutes.”

The brunet hummed. “What if we wait like fifteen minutes then go? They won’t be at the church, right? They won’t see us.”

Sam inhaled deeply. “Okay yeah, that sounds good.” He took a deep at the end of the couch and huffed.

“Have you talked to Jake?”

“I tried texting him a few times, but he never answered.” Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Corey, who fell next to him.

**Corey: yo jake i’m at sam’s. u alive?**

Two minutes passed, no answer. Sam chewed on his lip.

**Sam: colby are YOU alive??**

**Colby: still breathing over here. u guys alive?**

**Corey: no. we were never alive. that’s why we can talk to ghosts**

**Colby: fuck that just blew my mind**

Sam managed to crack a smile as he reread Colby’s last message. He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go see what Jake’s up to.”

•••••

The parking lot was empty and dimly lit by only a single light post at the front of the church yard. Colby parked as close to the main road as he could; he’d need a quick escape if things went south.

Alley was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the church along with another teen girl with a black pixie hairstyle and a septum piercing. They were talking about something until he approached, then the stranger fell silent while Alley smiled at him.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” she greeted. “Colby, this is my friend Alex. Alex, this is Colby. He’s the new recruit I was telling you about.”

Alex smirked. “Nice to meet you. How did you get into Mr. Pierce’s practices?”

The formal address threw him off a bit, but he ignored it. Alley nodded toward the side of the church, and the trio took off. At night, you couldn’t tell it was a forest that surrounded the church. The trees blended with the dark sky, and the property became a mysterious lot shrouded in thick darkness. It would drive away any outsider brave enough to step foot on the land. It also fit well with the whole Church of Satan aesthetic. 

“I heard about him through some people here,” Colby lied. He shrugged. “I just got curious. What about you?”

Alex grinned. Her gray eyes shone under the moonlight. “I met him at the Stanley Hotel last spring. I found him doing some kind of ritual in the Vortex one night when I couldn’t sleep. He said I could help, and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

“What was the ritual?” Alley asked.

“He was collecting the evil spirits to cleanse the hotel.” Alex sighed dreamily. “He’s so noble and brave, especially because he could see everything with the Sight.”

Colby frowned. “I thought the witch council removed his Sight?”

Alley and Alex shared a knowing smile. Alley explained, “That’s just what the council told the rest of the community. It’s not the truth.”

“Why do you look so happy about them lying to everyone?”

“Because they’re only keeping people safe,” Alex defended. “The rest of our people don’t accept change very well. They wouldn’t understand. So, Rodrick told a small lie to get people off Marcus’ back while Marcus continued expanding horizons and ridding the world of evil beings. Everybody thinks the Sight is evil and a punishment, and they look down on seers because of it. They look down on _ Marcus _ because of it.” She scowled. “It’s not, though. Just like anything else, the Sight is only as dangerous as the way its used.”

Colby hummed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” His phone vibrated. He fished it out and scrolled through the messages. There were two in the group chat, one from Corey and the other from Sam. He sighed with a smile and responded to Sam’s text. Talking to them made his heart slow down, even if just a bit. He and Corey exchange a few jokes, and he hoped Sam was finding it just as amusing. If he called Corey over, that meant he was worrying himself to death being home alone. Colby hoped their conversation was providing at least a little relief to him as well.

“Just a heads up, you can’t have your phone on you when we do this,” Alley warned. “Marcus says it distracts from the magic.”

Colby nodded. “Okay, fine. I wouldn’t want to accidentally drop it in fire or something anyways.” He joked, he laughed, they didn’t find it funny. Colby pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “So um, what exactly are we doing tonight?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Alex admitted. “This is the first ritual he’ll be joining us for, so I think he wants to keep it a surprise.” She was bouncing with excitement. “I can’t wait!”

Colby forced a smile. He unlocked his phone to send a final text before he silenced it for the next few hours. It was a message for Sam, of course.

**hey, i can’t have my phone on me so this is gonna be my last message for a while. i’ll talk as soon as i can. i’ll be home soon. i love you. **

•••••

Jake was just returning to his apartment when Sam and Corey rounded the corner. He went for a walk, a quick one around the block. He was eager, more so than he usually was at almost midnight. Normally, he was sprawled across his couch with Netflix on, beginning to drift to sleep. Now, it felt like he’d downed a whole can of 5-hour energy.

“Yo Jake,” Corey called as the younger began walking into his apartment.

Jake froze. He looked over his shoulder, then he smiled and backed into the hallway. “Hey.”

“Hey, where have you been? You didn’t answer our texts,” Sam questioned. He stopped a few feet away and crossed his arms.

“Oh,” Jake chuckled, “I was just taking a walk.” His gaze drifted to the space between Sam and Corey’s heads. There was a dark shadow lingering at the end of the hallway. He hummed.

“Okay…” Corey shared a look with Sam. “Well, get ready. We’re going to that Church of Satan because Colby might need help.”

Jake’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “No!” he cried. He shook his head frantically. He couldn’t go to a Church of Satan! With the drugs he took, he might be able to _ see _ Satan.

Sam frowned. “Why?”

“Uh…” Jake’s eyes darted to that shadow again. He couldn’t stop himself. What was it doing? Why was it back there, chilling?

Sam turned to follow Jake’s gaze. He saw the shadow as well, but he had a gut feeling that it was just Kate. 

Corey whispered, “Is there something behind us?”

“Yeah, but––”

“It’s just chilling.”

Sam and Corey’s eyebrows raised in surprise. They looked at each other then back to Jake.

“Jake…” Sam began.

Corey inched forward. He grabbed Jake’s arm and searched his face for answers. “Bro, what did you do?”

“I got information! The supernatural Sight isn’t a spell gone wrong. It’s a drug.”

Sam’s face paled. “Don’t tell me…”

Corey shook his head. “Jake, dude.”

Jake grinned sheepishly.

•••••

The scene was almost stereotypical: two boys standing around a pentagram carved into the dirt with a fire pit in the center. Sitting above the flames was a metal rack and a pot of water sitting on top… okay, so maybe it wasn’t too stereotypical.

One of the boys walked over with an old sack in his hands. “All electronics go in here. You can pick them up after the ritual.”  
Alex and Alley handed their things over no problem. Colby hesitated, only for a second. He was constantly reminding himself to play along, follow the rules, at least for a little bit. 

“How does Sam feel about all this?” Alley asked.

“Who’s Sam?” Alex butted in.

“He’s my boyfriend. He doesn’t practice, but he’s okay with it.”

“Really?” Alex asked. “My ex broke up with me because they thought I was cheating when really I was just here.”

Colby hummed. “Sorry to hear that. Yeah trust me, he’s as into all this as I am, he just isn’t a witch.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hey if you guys are ready,” the boy with the phones called, “we’d like to start.”

Colby whispered to Alley, “Are either of these guys Marcus?”

She smiled. “No, he’s not here yet. Are you excited?”

“Something like that.”

They only made it a few steps toward the fire before a voice called out from behind.

“Oh, you’re going to start without me?”

The boys whipped around eagerly, eyes wide and breathing hitched. They obviously never met Marcus Pierce because that voice wasn’t his. It couldn’t be.

Chills ran down Colby’s spine. That voice was supposed to be dead. He turned reluctantly.

Alley frowned. “Who are you?”

Alex crossed her arms. She hummed with a smirk.

The man stepped away from the trees. He was only illuminated by the moon, but he didn’t require a lot of light. It was the way he stood, shoulders back and chin raised to look down his nose at everybody else. It was his voice, deep and commanding. Dominance and power wafted off his presence.

Colby clenched his jaw. “Casey Claiborne.”

•••••

** _Two Weeks Ago_ **

_ Hailey stood in her office, back pressed against the door as she surveyed the room. There was another presence, and it wasn’t a spirit like she originally thought. Her office chair spun around slowly; he was taking his damn time. _

_ His black hair was longer. It was wavy and reached past his ears. His jawline was scratchy with a freshly shaven beard. Clearly, he was doing well, wherever he’d been hiding. _

_“Hello sweetheart,” he grinned. “You’re looking well. I’ve missed you.”  
_

_ “Casey,” she whispered. She had to speak softly, the shock had a hold of her vocal chords. _

_ “Don’t look so surprised, love. Surely you knew I couldn’t be killed that easily.” _

_ “But Sallos was a… a _ Duke of Hell _ . How did––No, I watched him kill you. He slit you–” Her trembling fingers raised to her own neck as she stared at his. There was an ugly scar below his Adam’s apple, skin off colored and ragged. _

_ “Resurrection potion. I’ve been drinking it every day since last spring.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Marcus and I were getting into riskier things. I needed a backup plan.” _

_ Hailey took a deep breath. She dug her nails into her palms and stepped forward, just an inch. _

_ “What’re you doing here?” she demanded. _

_ Casey frowned. “What do you mean? I’m ready to come home. I miss you. I need to get back to work.” _

_ There was a sick feeling in her stomach. Every pet name and ‘I miss you’ drove a stake into her gut; she wanted to vomit. It was bittersweet, hearing the loving language from a dangerous man who should’ve never been so involved in her life. She wanted to melt into him again, the familiarity. Though, she also wanted to punch him in the face. _

_ “You can’t stay here. Everybody thinks you’re dead.” _

_ “I wasn’t planning on it. I’ve found a space nearby, about an hour away. I just wanted to stop in and see you. How are you handling the responsibility of this place?” He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. That was his critique position, stretched out, body closed off as he judged whatever walked in front of him. As usual, it was Hailey. _

_ She refused to take the bait, though. She shook her head. “That is none of your business. You need to leave, now.” _

_ Casey’s eyebrows raised the slightest. “Come now sweetheart, don’t be that way. I came all this way, risked my life to sneak in here, and this is how you treat me? Why do you always act like this?” _

_ Hailey shifted back. She could feel her confidence crumbling. _

_ “I’m only asking because I know how you get with this much attention. You don’t like it, remember? I’m looking out for you.” _

_ He always said that. _ “I’m just looking out for you” _ and _ “I only want the best for you.” _ She’d heard it for years. It used to make her heart swell with comfort, but now it just made her skin crawl. _

_ "I don't need you looking out for me." _

_ "Of course you do. Admit it, you're a mess without me." He paused, tapped his fingers on the desk, then he chuckled. "How're things back home? I think I left something behind…" _

_ Hailey swallowed thickly. "I'm fine. It's fine. I'm handling it." _

_ "Are you?" _

_ "Yes. Now, I'm going to be late for work. I expect you gone by the time I return later." _

_ Casey grinned. "I love when you boss me around like that." _

_ Her stomach churned as she backed out of her office and pulled the door shut behind her. Her face was hot with tears she couldn't hold back a second longer and anxiety that latched onto her throat like a claw. Hailey turned, aiming to escape the church before anyone caught her. _

_ Luck wasn't on her side, though. She ran straight into a professor's chest. He caught her arms and kept to steady as her panic threatened to tear her down. _

_ "Oh Ms. Claiborne, are you all right?" he asked gently. _

_ "Yes, I'm fine." She cleared her throat and wiped her tears. With a hasty glance back at her office, she motioned for the professor to follow as she headed for the front door. "This week, I want everybody focusing on offensive and defensive spells. I want sparring sessions. I want to make sure we're prepared––" _

_ "Prepared for what, Ms. Claiborne?" _

_ She pressed her lips into a thin line. "For anything. We need to be prepared for _ anything _ ." _

•••••

“This is so fucked man.”

“I know,” Sam sighed as he slumped in his seat. He looked around the front lawn of the church again, like maybe something new will jump out at them. Nothing had changed in the ten minutes they’d been sitting there. The building still lacked any form of life, as did the rest of their surroundings. There was a single light post standing tall above their car that provided only enough to see the Corolla parked to their right. A cool breeze blew past the opened windows and drew goosebumps across their arms. Besides the occasional tree branches rustling in the wind, there was silence.

“How could he do something like that?” Corey breathed. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He was still baffled; they both were. All this talk of a potentially dangerous drug created by a potentially dangerous man, and Jake grabbed a sample the first chance he got.

“And Colby, god… what the fuck are they thinking??”

Sam shrugged. He pressed his lips into a sheepish smile and pointed out, “Neither of us have any room to talk, you know. We’ve both done our fair share of dangerous shit just because we were curious.”

Corey shot him a flat look. “So, Colby agreed to a fucking satanic ritual with _ the _ worst guy you’ve been hearing about for months because he’s _ curious _?”

“Not entirely, but so what if he is?”

Corey sighed. “Look, I understand being intrigued by everything, especially now that there’s magic and creatures we all thought weren’t real a few weeks ago. Honestly, I want to know more too. There needs to be a boundary, though. There needs to be a line we won’t cross, no matter what.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sam looked out the window. His phone vibrated in his pocket with a text message. He opened it eagerly. Maybe it was Colby, maybe the ritual was done and he was heading home.

It wasn’t Colby. “Matt just texted me,” Sam announced. “He’s in town and wants to hangout.”

Corey frowned. “How can he text you if he’s at this ritual with Colby?”

“Guess that means he’s not Marcus Pierce.”

“Is that a good thing then?”

Sam’s eyes flickered to the dark forest looming over the far left end of the church. He sighed deeply.

“I don’t know.”

•••••

Alley looked between Colby and Casey. “Where’s Marcus?” she asked.

“He had business to take care of, but he sends his best wishes! So, shall we start?”

Alex clicked her tongue and turned to the boys with a grin. “Let’s gooo!”

Alley didn’t move at first. She didn’t know this man, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk. She looked back at Colby. He wasn’t happy either.

Slowly, she turned and joined Alex at the fire.

Colby blocked Casey’s path. “How the fuck are you alive?”

“What do you mean? Nobody said I was dead.”

“Sam did.”

“Oh––” Casey snickered. “I’d forgotten about that! It was just a joke. You boys like pranks, don’t you?”

Colby grit his teeth and growled.

Casey’s smile fell. He leaned toward Colby and lowered his voice, “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I won’t let you ruin it. So, I’m going you an out. Leave now or stay until the end.”

Colby scoffed. “I’m staying.”

“Then you play by _ my _ rules.” He stalked past Colby and raised his voice, “First thing’s first, where are the phones?” 

“Here!” a boy replied. He thrust the phone bag in the air.

“Ah.” Casey pointed at the sack. He whispered a foreign word and snapped his fingers. The bag lifted from the boy’s grip and hovered ten feet above the clearing. He explained, “Only I can break that spell. So if you want your phone,” he glanced at Colby, “you have to stay until the end of the ritual. Now, each of you take a corner. Alex dear, you’re with me.”

Colby huffed. There went any chance of him getting help if things went south. He’d have to rely on his memory to reach his car and maybe a gas station phone.

“Psst, Colby!” Alley whispered. “Hurry up.”

She was standing at one of the pentagram with a boy to her right and an empty space to her left. He claimed the open edge and looked around. It was weirdly silent.

“Where’d they––” he began.

“NOOO! LET ME GO!”

Colby’s breath caught in his throat. He and the others turned toward the source of the scream, a teenage girl with orange hair. Casey and Alex were dragging her into the light by her arms. She was thrashing about, trying to yank her wrists free while kicking her heels into the ground.

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please, please, let me go.” She was a hysterical mess, face blood red and loose strands of hair clinging to her tear stained cheeks. They dragged her across the grass expressionless, like her blood curdling screams meant nothing.

“I want to go home! Please, I just want to go home.” Her sobs rattled her body like an electric shock jolted through her bones. When she realized begging wouldn’t work, she used the last of her energy to scream at the top of her lungs, “HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!”

“What the fuck is this?” Colby demanded. His face was twisted in anger, but he wanted to puke. He took a step toward the girl. 

“Don’t move,” Casey growled. “I gave you a chance to leave. Now you stay until the end.”

“I didn’t know we’d be killing someone!”

Colby shook his head. No, no, this wasn’t real. He refused to believe this was actually happening. He turned to his right in disbelief.

Alley was frozen. She was like a deer caught in headlights, wide eyed and rooted to the ground. He wondered if she was even breathing.

“We don’t have the solution to completely wipe your kind out yet, but this is a start,” Casey began. “We know what you are, beast. Today, you will give us a small donation before we grant the world one less abomination.”

They stopped next to the fire. Alex tied the girl’s wrists behind her back. She was still sobbing, but her wails were swallowed by the cackling fire.

“Nelson,” Casey commanded, “Bring me the water boiled with the fires of hell. Douse this beast and reveal her true form!”

The boy who gathered the cell phones stepped forward. Nelson was clearly as thrown as Alley and Colby. His eyes were darting every which way. He managed to grab the water pot, though. He turned to Casey, who gladly stepped out of his way.

The victim had just taken a breath when the scalding water splashed across her body. Her head fell back as a horrific screech ripped through the cool air. Colby squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears.

Welts rose immediately on the girl’s skin. Across her shoulders, her chest, up her neck. They kind of looked like scales. Colby squinted. It was hard to see clearly in the light, but… wait a second.

“Noah, harvest three scales from the wench’s body. Alley, seal it in ice. We need these to be fresh.”

Noah moved without hesitation. Alley rocked on her feet.

“Alley,” Colby whispered. When he caught her eye, he shook his head. _ Don’t do it _ , he urged silently. _ Don’t agree. _

“We don’t have a choice,” she explained softly.

Casey handed over his knife with a grin. Noah’s grip around the handle was tight; it wasn’t his first time handling something like that. He stepped beside the victim and grabbed her shoulder. Alley was in front of the girl, clenching the handle of the pot like her life depended on it. It was shaking, but nobody noticed.

Colby pressed his hands to his ears. He didn’t want to listen; he couldn’t. The girl’s screams were muffled, but even as he closed his eyes and turned away, he knew what was happening. He could picture it in his mind, the knife carving into the girl’s skin and chipping away at her scales. It was a sight he’d never forget.

“Alex my dear, finish us off. Rid our world of this disgusting creature.”

_ No, no, no, _ “NO!” Colby shouted. He surged forward, throwing a hand up in a fruitless attempt to stop the blade. He couldn’t stand by and let them kill an innocent girl. Not when he has the ability to stop it, or at least distract long enough for her to get away. He may not be as strong as Casey, but at least he can put up a fight.

Something happened when Colby raised his hand, though. Two things, actually. The first was an angry golden spark that ignited in his eyes and engulfed the entirety of his natural blue. The second was the fire at the center of the pentagram that exploded and followed his command, shooting right at the people nearby. It arched over them and only targeted Casey, though. The fire slashed at his cheeks. He turned away with a loud yell.

“Don’t just stand there!” he growled. “Get him!”

Colby and Alley shared a single, split second look as he turned to run. It was brief, but with everything else he just did, the intention was clear.

Alley disappeared into the forest with the rest of the ritualists, but she didn’t stay on track. She hid behind a tree and waited for Casey to run by, carrying the end of the line. Then, she snuck back to the fire pit.

Colby was running blind through the trees. His only source of direction was a busy main road somewhere ahead of him. He relied on the car honks and music that would zip by every now and then. It was close; he could practically smell the city. If he kept running in that direction, he’d hit town eventually. That just left the uneven and unpredictable terrain to worry about.

His foot caught a tree root. He stumbled, rolled, and definitely cut up his arms. Colby hissed and cursed under his breath. Parts of his skin were wet to touch. Fuck, that wasn’t good.

Footsteps came from every direction. They were closing in fast. He racked his brain for spells, but he couldn’t find one fast enough. Somebody was running at him, straight ahead. Their shoes crushed dead leaves beneath them. Seconds passed; the footsteps were louder. He needed an idea. A defense. A plan.

“YAH!” Alex shouted. She was suddenly there, in front of him, knife raised above her head as she lunged for the final blow.

“AH!” Colby cried, hands digging into the dirt. Heat pulsed through his veins and into his fingertips. The ground beneath them trembled. Fuck, what a bad time for an earthquake.

Rocks crumbled nearby, like boulders cracking in two. Then, there was a scream. It was high pitched, obviously Alex, and froze Colby’s core. 

A few seconds later, the two boys howled as well. Then, there was silence.

Colby scrambled to his feet. He whispered his light spell and moved forward carefully. A few feet from where he fell was a hole, about ten feet across. He imagined coffins could be buried that deep. Carefully, he leaned over the side and lowered his hand to inspect his attack.

Alex, Noah, and Nelson had fallen down the hole. They were dusty and covered in dirt. Poor Nelson was confused as hell. Alex was sitting on the ground, rubbing her ankle and whining about landing on it wrong. Noah was verbally going through his spells, trying to find a good counterattack, and took several breaks to swear at his misfortune. He might’ve been too frazzled to fight back.

Colby snickered. He rose to his feet and hummed. “Not bad.”

“Yes, not bad indeed.” 

Aw fuck, he forgot about Casey.

The man was on the other side of the hole, flashlight in hand and aimed right at Colby. 

“I didn't expect you to catch onto instinct magic so early. Hm, you’ve gotten more powerful since we last met. You’re stronger than I gave you credit for.”

Colby backed away from him carefully.

Casey continued, “I do wish you would have agreed to my offer. I think you and Sam both would make excellent members of our team.”

“For the last _ fucking time _ , neither of us are interested in whatever the hell you have planned. In fact, we kindly ask you to leave us out of it,” Colby spat. “Thanks.” 

“Oh, we can’t let you go that easily. You both have talent. Marcus wouldn’t have spent so much time over the last year if he didn’t see something in you.”

Colby scowled. “Oh wow, I’m flattered. Let me think things over as I’m hauling ass and getting away from you crazy fuck.”

Casey narrowed his eyes. “That’s no way to speak to your superior.”

“_ Fuck _ the superiors.”

With that he spun on his heel, ready to take off again. Colby took two steps before the ground began giving way beneath him. Dirt and grass below one of his feet trembled. He backed away quickly, one foot behind the other as an abyss swallowed the earth he was just standing on. Black holes were left in its place, first the size of basketballs until they merged together, swelling quickly into a bike, a car, a house. He was running out of options. Everywhere he turned, the trees and bushes lining the forest floor, everything was sinking into the earth like they were stuck on quicksand. In the midst of chaos and confusion, he didn’t even notice when his feet were enclosed in a rocky grip.

“You think you can beat me?!” Casey shouted over the crackling of rocks split in two and trees uprooted and toppling over. He stepped forward, over the trap Colby created that looked miniscule compared to the monster eating away at the forest. Shards of minerals by the millions were drawn to his feet like magnets, creating a bridge that stretched over the trapped witches like a rainbow packed with concrete. 

The magic was always one step ahead, literally. Casey never stumbled, never looked down, never doubted his next move. He moved confidently with a powerful aura that, for the first time since meeting him, made Colby _ want _ to cower back (not that he’d ever admit it, of course). Until then, Casey was just a bully in the school yard. He was big and tough, and Colby knew he was more powerful, but that didn’t stop him from _ trying _ to fight back. Until then, Casey wasn’t unbeatable, he was just a difficult opponent.

At this moment though, his true power was revealed. Casey Claiborne was truly a force to be reckoned with. He was the most powerful human Colby had encountered. His appearance was daunting, and honestly, terrifying. His power levels were off the charts; Colby definitely wanted to puke. 

Colby underestimated him. God, did he fucking underestimate him.

Casey stepped back onto solid ground, and like a wire tripped, Colby’s feet caved. His knees buckled with the deteriorating forest floor. He fell a few feet, but when he tipped his chin back to gaze up at Casey, the difference felt like miles. His knees were underground; feeling in his toes were gone. His demise curled into him like a python, milking his bones for broken resolve that would tear him down soon enough.

“You’re just a child,” Casey sneered. 

Another step; Colby sank to his waist. It was getting hard to breathe. He choked on a strangled breath. Sweat rolled off his arms and melted into the grass. Things weren’t looking good. He needed a plan, fuck. He needed a way out. C’mon damn it, there _ had _ to be a way out.

Casey cackled. “You are so _ naive _ . You don’t realize how little you actually know about _ anything _.”

Wind blew through the trees that remained. There weren’t many from what Colby could see. He hoped the darkness was to blame; he hoped that, when the sun rose again, there would still be a full forest standing with only a small chunk ripped away.

“We have visitors, did you know? Apparently Sammy and your friend with the braids don’t understand this is a _ private _ event.”

Colby grit his teeth. “Don’t call him that.”  
“What’re you going to do about it?” Casey laughed. “You’re trapped. Face it, you’re not strong enough to free yourself.” He shrugged. “You’re going to die here, and then who’s going to save Sammy?”

“Stop. Calling him. That.”

“Or _ what _ ?” Casey growled. “You can’t _ do _ anything, Colby. You’re outmatched. You should’ve taken my offer back when you had the chance. I could’ve trained you to be _ powerful _ .” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, like a disappointed parent. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. You’re _ finished _. ” The man stepped over Colby like he was gum on a sidewalk. He didn’t care, why should he? Why should he be bothered by a boy playing witch?

As he walked away, Colby sank even further. He was completely immobilized with everything from his elbows down trapped in the ground. Like a soda can, his organs were slowly crushed under the pressure. He wouldn’t last much longer, especially if the earth really did swallow him whole. He needed a fucking plan, but what could he do? Ruth never taught him about this. She never warned him that something like _ this _ was even possible. 

His eyes darted. There had to be something he could use. Maybe there was a spell to break him out. Colby tilted his head back as he racked his brain, filing through every spell he’d ever learned. Surely he could figure something out. He had to. He couldn’t die, not like this. Not buried alive in a fucking forest. Not by himself. Not without seeing Sam one last time.

_ “I’ll be home soon.” _

_ “Yeah, you better be.” _

Sam was expecting him. He was expecting Colby home, safe and sound and _ alive _ . He was _ promised _ a return. Colby couldn’t just let him down, not again. Never again.

But what should he do? He’s asking, because he had no fucking idea. When fight or flight kicks in, he always chose flight. He always ran. He never stayed to fend off the threat, that was too risky. Why would he choose a battle he may not win over fleeing to see another day?

He couldn’t run this time though. He could not even move his body, only his head, and that wasn’t at all helpful. His hands twitched a bit around the rocks though. A pebble lodged under one of his fingernails, ouch. Dirt filled the spaces between his fingers. It was soft, the only gentle thing in this whole situation. A warm breeze cut through the forest again; this time it had a more delicate touch. It was calming enough to lull him into taking a deep breath.

_ “The hardest type of magic is the kind that doesn’t use spells,” Ruth told him one day. “It’s difficult because you can’t tap into it through training alone. Our coven trains its members to use their magic to the best of their ability, but few are ever in such a dangerous situation that this type of power is needed. This magic surfaces in times of stress and fear, times when you don’t have even a second to think.” _

That was where he went wrong with the werewolf attack. He was too focused on Sam and his friends. His attention wasn’t on the current fight but instead on what could happen on the outside. That was wrong; he was thinking too much. He didn’t give his new instincts a chance to kick in.

_ “We call it instinctive magic because it acts not on the spells jumbled in our brains but on the feelings in our hearts.” _

The rocks gave way again. He was down to his shoulders. One more cave in, and he’d be buried alive. If he was going to do something, he needed to do it now.

Colby’s fingers broke away at the rough soil as he forced his hands into tight fists. Fierce amber flooded his irises and engulfed the blue in a glazing glow. Warmth pulsed through his body like water bursting past the walls of a dam. 

Vibrations quaked the earth. Fissures erupted from his cage and sliced through the ground like a thin ice on a frozen lake. He was going to get out, that much was certain. He refused to die in there. He refused to let Casey win.

Layers of rock surrounding his body crumbled and caved, one after another, until it rippled out into a crater with him at the center. The soil that once enclosed him in a tomb whittled away to nothingness until his limbs were free and he could breathe again.

Colby stumbled forward. He fell to his knees with a huff and took a moment to gather his bearings. He coughed and waved at the puff of smoke left behind in his magic’s aftermath. 

His bones ached. There were fresh cuts on his arms, punctures from blades he couldn’t feel until the pressure was gone. That power surging in his blood, piecing together his broken spirit, it was fading fast. His energy was shot. All that work, that determination to live and keep going… maybe it actually wasn’t enough to get him home. He wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sleep.

Strong breezes rolled through the new clearing from every direction, shoving at his arms and legs. It felt like Mother Nature herself was urging him to get back up, stand, _ you’re not finished yet _. 

Sam and Corey were nearby, weren’t they? Colby’s eyes squeezed shut as he thought back to the earlier conversation. They were in the forest, or maybe they were waiting back at the church. He and Sam agreed before he left that it was safer for Sam to stay home. He should’ve known though; his boyfriend was stubborn as always. Sam wouldn’t leave him alone, ever. It made Colby smile.

He could make it back to his car. If Sam wasn’t down there, then he could make it to a gas station to call for help. He could do it. Anything to get him home. Anything to get him back to Sam.

Climbing out of the crater was the hardest part, but he made it. Back on even ground, he conjured his fire light and took off in the direction of street lights and, hopefully, his partner.

Casey was almost to the church. He had just crossed the forest line into an open backyard. There was a spring in his step and a spark in his belly that made feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He was on a killer’s high, basking in the success of finally offing one nuisance and ready to take care of another. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to kill Sam, but nobody said anything about the boy with the braids.

Yards behind lurked Colby, creeping along the edge of the forest like a cat watching its mouse. This, he could do. This––staying out of sight, moving with little sound, creeping around the target without getting too close––was familiar. It was just like their XPLR days, hiding from cops with abandoned buildings as his playground. He could keep this up forever.

The edge of the church was fast approaching. Colby could see his Corolla parked at the edge of the parking lot, and lo and behold, Corey’s car was right next to it. They were standing outside, leaning on the hood and talking. Colby wondered how long they’d been there. He hoped they weren’t too worried.

Casey had just stepped around the corner of the building when Colby pounced. He leapt out of the trees and stormed at Casey with full force.

“_ Stabit! _” he cried, thrusting his hands out as he slid to a stop in front of the man.

“You––” Casey growled. He lunged for Colby, a final attempt to kill him once and for all. His face froze in its twisted expression of hatred and frustration. His arms were outstretched, hungrily reaching for Colby’s neck to crush between his fingers. The man’s body twitched one last time before his skin hardened into stone.

Like a statue, Casey Claiborne stopped right in his tracks, defeated.

•••••

“Colby!!” 

Sam nearly knocked him over with the running start he added to his enormous bear hug. As Colby stumbled back, his arms tightened around Sam’s waist to keep him steady. Also to drag him down because if Colby fell, he’d make damn sure to take Sam with him.

“Are you okay?!” Sam demanded. He took Colby’s arms in his hands and turned them gently to inspect the injuries. “Colby, oh my god, what happened out there?”

Colby didn’t answer. Instead, he cupped Sam’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss that he only kept gentle because Corey was still standing a few feet away. He actually almost fucking died, so he wanted to grab Sam by the hips and kiss him until his lips bled because fuck Casey Claiborne for even coming close to taking the ability away. In that moment, he wanted Sam more than anything else. God, he just missed him. Twice that week, Colby honestly thought he’d never see Sam again. That was too fucking much. When they got home, Colby swore he’d grab hold and never let go for _ at least _ three days.

When the kiss broke, Sam watched him with the same longing look in his eyes. It had been too long since they had a day to themselves, not to recover from their latest supernatural adventure, but time to be who they were before all this shit happened. They needed a date, he decided. Soon. Tomorrow. Sam smiled.

While this heartwarming reunion was occuring in front of the church, a dark figure was slipping around the back. They’d been waiting just inside the back door, watching Casey from afar until they were needed. They waited until Colby disappeared around the front of the building to step into the light.

The _ stabit _ spell was as easy to undo as it was to perform. All it required was a single word, and the man was stumbling forward with his hands clenched into fists and spit flying out of his gritted teeth.

Realization dawned on him, and his anger boiled over like water on a burner. “Thank you,” he ground out. “I guess Marcus was right to place you here. Now, excuse me while I take care of something…”

•••••

When Colby's energy evaporated, it was like a balloon losing its air. He slumped against Sam's shoulder, and his words slurred. Thankfully his friends were quick on their feet and caught him before he could make his way to the ground. They dragged him to Corey's car because Colby could barely move his feet, let alone look for his keys.

They'd just shut Colby's door when a fireball soared through the sky and crashed into the sidewalk inches beside Colby's car. The flames dispersed instantly, leaving a deep crater in its place.

Sam and Corey stared at each other, frozen in fear with mouths hanging open in shock. Colby informed them that Casey was still alive, but they hadn't planned on the man breaking free so quickly.

Also um, a fucking _fireball_ just shot through the sky and almost roasted them alive. That was mind-boggling for even Corey, who wholeheartedly believed in the supernatural.

“Shit, we have to _ go _!” Corey cried.

"Where are we going to go?!" Sam replied. "He knows where we live!"

"I don't know?? Can't Hailey help or something??"

"I doubt it. She's scared of him too."

"Well, who can blame her?!"

Sam rocked on his heels as he racked his brain for ideas. “Corey, I have an idea… and you're not going to like it.”

“What?”

“Matt’s nearby; I kinda texted him about this whole thing, just in case we needed backup. We can distract Casey while you guys get out of here.”

Corey shook his head. “Are you insane?! We’re not splitting up, and I’m certainly not leaving you with Matt! We don’t know if he’s a good guy or not!”

“Colby needs to get out of here. He used too much magic; he can barely walk straight. He can’t defend himself, let alone fight Casey off.”

“I’m not saying he should! There’s no need for you to stay here though!”

“I think that’s Casey’s car,” Sam guessed, pointing to a black SUV a few spots away. He’d seen it in the parking garage a few times, but definitely outside of Matt’s house in San Pedro. Of course, it could be just a coincidence. There were loads of SUVs in LA. Something was just telling Sam that it wasn’t that easy, though.

“We don’t know what he’s planning. Maybe he’s just trying to run Colby off, or maybe he’s actually aiming to hunt him down. If he follows us by car, it's too dangerous for us to try losing him in a high speed chase.” Sam licked his lips and turned to Colby, stretched across the back seat. The whole thing was sickening. Just the idea of someone coming after his best friend, his _ partner… _ it made him numb. 

He met Corey’s eye. “Either way, I’m not even giving him a chance. Take Colby home. I’m going to stall for time.”

“Sam, going back to your place isn’t going to be enough if this guy is _ actually _ planning on catching us. Like you said, he knows where you live.”

“Then Matt and I will stop him in his tracks!” Sam growled. His eyes were narrowed into slits, and his voice was rough, leaving no room for arguments. He meant business. 

Corey chewed on his lip. His grip around Colby tightened.

At that time, a third car pulled into the parking lot. It was Matt, right on time.

“Fine,” Corey caved. “You better not fucking die.”

Sam breathed a laugh. “I won’t. Promise.”

Matt scrambled out of his car quickly. He locked the doors as he rushed onto the sidewalk and met the boys. 

“What’s going on?” he demanded. “What happened?” His gaze fell to Colby and Corey, who were making their way to Corey’s vehicle.

“This guy named Casey is after us,” Sam explained quickly. “He’s a super powerful witch. I need to distract him long enough for them to get away,” he pointed to his friends, “but I can’t do it alone. Help me out?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He glanced to his left again. Corey had just gotten Colby inside, and now he was rounding the front of the car to the driver’s side.

“Sam,” he stated. That’s all he said, but his expression spoke volumes.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you guys too.”

So, Corey fled to the apartment building as quick as he could, anxious to get Colby somewhere safe. He tried his best not to think about the other friend he just left behind with a guy who may or may not be evil. He especially tried not to think of the villainous maniac barreling toward them like a meteor, probably hellbent on killing someone.

Because if Casey Claiborne did _ this _ to Colby, what would he do against two inexperienced witches?


	22. cat's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, and tension is in the air. Not the good kind either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit 200 pages on google docs!!!! i've never done that before!!!!
> 
> also the big thing is happening! the big BIG thing with the guy and the secrets and the oooooooo things get real

Corey was weaving in and out of traffic so quickly it all felt like a dream. He didn’t notice the horns honking as he passed or the traffic lights he narrowly missed turning to red. His mind was fuzzy, focus on different things. He wasn’t even worried about getting a ticket.

Colby was passed out across the backseat. Good, Corey hoped he stayed like that at least until they reached the apartment. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to Colby that Sam was still back at the church.

Fuck, Sam. Corey was kicking himself. How could he leave him back there? How could _ Sam _ choose to stay there? What was he thinking, a self sacrifice? Trade himself for Colby? Everything was so messed up. Corey wanted to puke. 

He called Jake when he arrived at their building. After three rings, he worried Jake was as out of it as Colby. Hm, maybe they should’ve gone to his house instead.

“Yo?” Jake answered groggily.

“Jake, come downstairs and let me in. I have Colby.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Just let me in.”

The longer Jake took to get downstairs, the more Corey realized how freaking hard it was to lug around a deadweight. He’d done it before, helped Colby get home after he had too much to drink, but there was always someone helping on the other side.

Jake was dazed and confused when he pushed open the front door. His eyes were still bloodshot with bags beneath them. He was squinting at the bright lights in the lobby and outside the door until his gaze fell on Colby.

“The fuck happened to him?” he demanded. Immediately, he wrapped an arm around Colby’s waist and pulled his arm around his shoulder. Jake squeezed Colby’s hand mostly for self-reassurance that he had a hold of his friend.

“He was at a ritual at the church, and things went bad. Casey attacked him.”

“Casey’s still _ alive? _ Fuck, that’s not good.”

They paused their conversation to smile at the receptionist, who barely spared them a glance. She was probably used to seeing drunk people stumble through her lobby.

“He’s not badly hurt,” Corey continued after the elevator doors shut. “I think he just used too much magic.”

The elevator opened on the top floor, and they stumbled into the hall. Things were silent on the top floor. Corey realized everyone was sleeping. With everything going on, he’d forgotten it was happening in the middle of the night.

“Oh fuck,” Jake whined as they reached Sam and Colby’s door, “we don’t have a key.”

“Colby probably has one.”

Jake huffed a laugh as he reached for the door. “Do _ you _ want to check him for it?” He twisted the doorknob for no particular reason because it’s not like Sam would leave it unlocked, but there was a small sliver of hope that he was wrong.

Corey rolled his eyes. “No––” A click of the lock cut him off. 

To their surprise, the apartment door was unlocked. They shared a wary look.

“Why would that be open?” Jake whispered.

“I don’t know,” Corey replied just as quietly. “Maybe we should go to your place inst––”

“Who’s there?” a feminine voice called from inside the apartment. Heels clicked on wooden floors, quiet at first then growing louder as she neared the door. 

Corey started backing away. He poked Jake’s hip and nodded toward his apartment frantically. 

“If she’s in their apartment, she’s probably fine,” Jake reminded. He directed his eyes toward the protection sigil Colby drew on the outside of the doorframe.

“Didn’t that Casey guy break into their apartment once?!”

The door opened, and they fell silent. Their arms tightened around Colby’s waist as they stared up a white haired woman with narrow cheekbones and glaring brown eyes.

Jake’s shock fell as he looked her over. “Wait, weren’t you at the church the day Casey kidnapped us?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, her gaze fell to the unconscious boy between them. “What did you do to him?” she demanded sharply.

“Nothing, nothing!” Corey explained quickly. “We’re just bringing him home. He was attacked, and I think he used up his energy.”

The woman’s eyes swept over each of them. Then, she pushed the door open and stepped aside.

“Tell me who you are and what happened,” she ordered as Corey and Jake dragged Colby to the couch.

“I’m Corey, and he’s Jake. We’re friends of Sam and Colby.” 

They lowered Colby onto the couch carefully. While Jake stepped away, Corey knelt next to him. He grabbed Colby’s wrist and gently twisted his arm to inspect his injuries. They were serious, only cuts and bruises. Corey sighed. This was getting too real.

“Who are you?” Jake questioned with his arms crossed over his chest.

She raised an eyebrow. “I am Hailey Claiborne.”

“Okay, and why’re you in their apartment?” Corey demanded. He rose to his feet and glared at the woman.

“Personal matters. They’re letting me stay here until it’s figured out. You still haven’t told me what happened to him.”

Corey inhaled deeply. “He was doing a ritual at the church, and some guy named Casey showed up and tried to kill him.”

“Hey,” Jake whispered loudly, “Casey’s her husband.”

Corey’s mouth fell open. “What? Wait, wait, Casey’s the _ bad _ guy. Doesn’t that mean you’re also…?”

Hailey rolled her eyes. “If I were a threat to any of you, do you really think Sam and Colby would let me stay here with them?”

Jake and Corey shared a look.

Corey nodded slowly. “Good point.”

She crossed her arms and looked at Colby thoughtfully. “Colby wasn’t happy when they assigned him to lessons at the church. So, why would he willingly agree to a ritual there?”

“Sam said Marcus Pierce was supposed to be there?”

Hailey stared at Corey.

“Isn’t Marcus Pierce that one guy…” Jake began with a head scratch.

“One of, if not _ the _ biggest threat to LA’s magical world _ and _ the very person I’ve been warning them about for weeks,” Hailey hissed. “Why in hell would he agree to something like that?!”

“I don’t know, they’re idiots sometimes!” Corey cried. “They thought it’d be a good way to figure out who Marcus Pierce is and what he’s planning.”

“Why don’t we wake Colby up and ask him instead of yelling at each other?!” Jake exclaimed. 

“Good idea,” Hailey huffed. She shoved past Corey and knelt next to Colby. Her fingers were inches from his arms when Corey stopped her.

“No!” He waved his hands frantically. “You can’t wake him up yet!”

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t know how to tell him yet that Sam’s not with me.”

A tense silence fell over the group as Jake and Hailey searched the room for the last person. Why didn’t they notice Sam’s absence sooner? Hailey should’ve known something was wrong when he wasn’t glued to Colby’s side.

As she stood, a golden glow washed over her eyes. She clenched her jaw and raised her chin to glare down her nose and meet his fearful gaze.

“Where is he?” she growled.

•••••

The fight between Matt and Casey didn’t last long, surprisingly. After Corey fled the parking lot, another fireball soared through the sky and hurled straight for them.

It only took two minutes for Sam to immediately regret his decision to stay behind. What the fuck was he thinking?! He should’ve hopped in the car with Corey. Maybe Casey would’ve chased them, but at least they’d be together!

The fireball was closing in fast. This wasn’t a misaim; this would hit them for sure. Even if they ran, they wouldn’t clear it completely. Fuck, was this actually the end?

Matt threw his arms in the air, and light pink walls rose from the ground. They surrounded them, tearing through the sidewalk and arching together to create a dome around the men. Right as the walls connected at the top, the fireball crashed into the forcefield. 

The ground trembled under the weight; Sam lost his balance. He watched the flames disperse against the shield and fizz out into the night air.

“Whoa,” he breathed. He stared at Matt with wide eyes. “That was insane.”

“So, what’s the plan here?” Matt asked. “Am I killing him?”

“What?! No!”

Two more fireballs crashed against the forcefield. 

“Well we need to figure out a plan. I can’t hold this for very long.”

“Can’t you like… knock him out or something?”

Matt hummed. “Yeah… I think I have an idea. Listen, I’m gonna drop the forcefield. Take cover when I do, okay?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, got it.”

“Ready? One, two, three!”

As soon as the pink walls melted into thin air, Sam scrambled to his feet and to the side of Colby’s car for safety. He ducked behind the door and flashed a thumbs up to Matt, who nodded in return. 

Matt raised his hand toward the light post shining on the Corolla. As his fingers curled into a fist, the light began flickering violently. It hummed and buzzed, and sparks viciously spat out the sides of the bulb. Matt was mumbling something under his breath. Sam could see his mouth moving, but his words were lost to the growling electricity.

Then suddenly, the sparks were directed toward the ground. It attacked the ground like lightning to a tree. There was a deep yell, chillingly similar to Casey’s voice.

It was over as fast as it began. Matt rushed to lean over his opponent, checking for a pulse and sneaking something into his pocket. 

Sam hesitantly rose to his feet. His hands were shaking as he pointed to Casey’s lifeless body. “Did you just…” 

When Matt turned to him, there was yellow in his eyes. His irises were glowing amber, just like Casey’s did when he wiped Jake’s memory in the parking garage. 

“Your eyes are yellow,” Sam deadpanned.

Matt didn’t respond. He grabbed Sam’s shoulder and shoved him toward the parking lot.

“I didn’t kill him, so we should go. He’ll wake up eventually. Are you taking his car?” He nodded toward the Corolla.

Sam patted his pockets and sighed. “I don’t have his keys.”

“I’ll give you a ride then, c’mon.” Matt’s grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him across the asphalt. 

They made it just past Colby’s car when Sam yanked his arm free. “I can walk on my own,” he reminded, shifting away from the man. “Thanks.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, sorry.”

As soon as he sat inside Matt’s car, he composed a message to the group chat.

**Sam: I’m okay. I don’t have Colby’s keys, so will someone pick me up at Taco Bell?**

**Jake: bruh you walked to Taco Bell??**

**Sam: No… I’m gonna tell Matt to drop me off**

“So, I’m taking you to your place?” Matt questioned as he turned the car on.

“Actually, Colby and Corey are at Taco Bell right now, so you can tell me there.”

“Kay.”

“Hey,” Sam smiled at him, “thanks for helping me out back there. I seriously needed it.”

Matt hummed. He looked Sam over then pushed his car into reverse.

“No problem,” he replied with a genuine smile. “Glad I could help.”

•••••

Colby woke to an ice shock through his body. He yelled and sat up quickly. Chills ran over his arms, and he twitched.

“The fuck was that?!” he exclaimed, watching Hailey return to the kitchen. “Ah, whoa, I feel like I just downed four 5-Hour Energies.”

“You’ll calm down in a few minutes,” Hailey informed. “We just needed you awake for this.”

He pressed a hand to his head. “Awake for what?” He looked around. “Where’s Sam?”

Hailey and Jake gave Corey a knowing look.

Colby slowly rose to his feet. “Corey… where’s Sam?”

Corey and Jake’s phones vibrated. There was an alert with Sam’s location attached to it. 

Nervously, Corey laughed. “Well right now he’s at Taco Bell… with Matt.”

“What the hell is he doing with Matt?!”

“After you passed out, whatever you stopped Casey with wore off. Sam said he texted Matt, and they stayed there and stalled while I got you home.”

“Why would you leave him there?” Colby yelled, storming at Corey. “He doesn’t have any magic, and Matt could be Marcus for all we know!” He stopped a few inches from him, fists tight at his sides and jaw clenched.

“We didn’t have any time to argue about it!” Corey snapped. “Casey was throwing fucking fire at us, and Matt was already there!”

They were chest to chest, gazes locked in heated glares. If they weren’t careful, someone could start throwing punches.

“Hey, hey!” Jake shouted. He shoved his way to the middle and pushed them back. “We’re wasting time! This isn’t Corey’s fault.”

“He left Sam––” Colby hissed.

“_ Sam _ wouldn’t get in the car! He insisted on staying there, and if I hadn’t left–– I don’t know what would’ve happened. The only thing I’m sure of right now is that Sam’s _ alive _ ,” Corey stressed. He held up his phone. “He’s been talking to us this whole time.” 

Silence. Tense, suffocating silence as they waited for Colby’s response. Corey held his gaze, refusing to back down first. He was scared, they both were. They were scared and frustrated and worried as hell. Colby wanted to hit something, and while Corey understood the feeling, he wouldn’t be the punching bag.

Colby took a few deep breaths. Slowly, he backed away from Corey. He ran his hand through his hair. “Okay,” he agreed quietly. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. This whole thing is just fucking…”

“I know.” Corey squeezed his shoulder. “We’re going to get him back.”

Colby nodded absently.

Jake and Hailey shared a look. She was the first to leave the apartment, and he followed a few steps behind. Corey guided Colby by the arm toward the door.

“Thanks for having my back,” Colby said softly. “And Sam’s. I know he was freaking out earlier.”

“Of course man. You know I’d do anything you guys.”

“Hey um,” Colby nudged him with his elbow, “can I borrow your phone?”

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Colby leaned against the wall and composed a text to Sam.

**Sam it’s Colby. We’re coming to get you. Also you’re a fucking dumbass & I’m going to kill you.**

•••••

The Taco Bell parking lot was empty and lifeless. Matt parked under a light post and turned his car off.

“So Colby and Corey are eating here, huh?” he asked sarcastically as he stared at the dark restaurant beside them.

Sam laughed sheepishly. “They must’ve been here earlier.”

That was a horrible lie, and they both knew it. Neither mentioned it.

Matt hummed. “So, are you going to explain what the hell just happened? Because that was pretty intense.”

“It was, huh? Sorry about that. It’s…” Sam looked over at him. After that fight, he had to wonder: who was this man? Really, who was he? When they first met, he had been awkward and harmless. Always safe, careful, did things by the book. Carried sage, salt, and crystals at all times. Sam really believed once that Matt was nothing more than a paranormal nerd.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “What?”

But he wasn’t harmless. This man was a witch. This man was _ powerful _.

“You want to know what happened?” Sam repeated. He opened his messages, shared his location, then silenced his phone. “Marcus Pierce happened. Have you heard of him?”

Matt frowned. “I don’t think so.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know much about him. I’ve picked up bits and pieces over the last four months, so here’s what I’ve learned so far.”

_ How come Matt always seemed to be everywhere, always at the perfect time? _

“Marcus Pierce is selfish. He never cared about other people’s safety. His only priority was getting stronger.”

_ Why was he at the Stanley the same night we were? _

“He’s dangerous for so many reasons, but the one the stands out to me is that he forced a demon to give him the demonic Sight.”

_ Why did he choose the night Colby had the Sight to perform his ritual? _

_ Why did he send us to the Witches Forest? _

“Overall, this guy’s just a bastard. He helped trap a woman in an abusive relationship. He went rogue and broke a ton of witch laws, then they exiled him. I don’t think he actually left, though.” Sam glanced at him. “I think he’s been hiding out in an area he’s not allowed to be in, so he’s also a dumbass.”

_ Why did Matt happen to be in the same area at midnight during a ritual Marcus Pierce was supposed to be leading? _

Matt chuckled. “Weren’t you and Colby arrested for something similar?”

“Yeah, but we did it for fun. I think this guy’s got something dangerous planned.”

“How can you assume when you don’t really know him?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

He inhaled deeply and looked at him. “So tell me Marcus, what exactly are you up to?”

Matt smirked.

•••••

“Let’s step out, shall we?” Marcus suggested. “It’s stuffy in here.”

“Really?” Sam asked. He hesitantly climbed out of the car. “Aren’t you supposed to keep me trapped or something?”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t keep prisoners, Sam. I’m not a monster, despite popular belief. I’m not evil. Sure I’ve broken a few rules, but so have you. Aren’t you technically a felon?”

“That’s different. We were exploring an abandoned building. You’re––”

“_Exploring _ my craft. That doesn’t sound so different.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“See? You’ve got me all wrong. They’ve made up these lies about me because I wasn’t afraid to push beyond their beliefs and be different. I didn’t think they were teaching us everything, so I did my own research. There’s a whole world beyond our magic that they keep secret from us. We’re supposed to be a part of it, but they only teach us enough to reach the border. We aren’t allowed to pass it.”

“You created the supernatural Sight, didn’t you?”

Marcus grinned. “Yes. It took me a year, but I finally mastered it. Business is booming! People can’t get enough of it.”

“So Tyler’s a part of it? And Casey?”

“Tyler handles supply runs. Casey is our recruiter.” He smiled. “Influencing the next generation with our vision. The ritual tonight was an initiation.”

“Initiation?” Sam shifted back. “What did they do?”

Marcus reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a frozen jar. “Mermaid scales, aren’t they fascinating?” There were three, each a pretty shade of lavender with suspiciously red spots of red around the edges. “Fun fact, mermaids actually have control over their change. Typical water won’t do anything unwillingly, but if you heat it enough…”

Sam swallowed thickly. “How have you not gotten caught yet?” he muttered.

“Well if your boyfriend didn’t mess things up and everything went correctly, there won’t be anybody around to blab.”

Chills ran down Sam’s spine.

“So, what do you want with me?”

Marcus sighed. “Well you see, there’s a specific recipe for this Global Drug, as I like to call it. It requires ingredients from each supernatural species: humans, mermaids, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, fairies, angels, and witches. In order to make it work though, we need the original Sight.”

“My blood,” Sam realized quietly. “If that’s all you wanted, why haven’t you taken it yet?”

Marcus laughed. “Because I don’t want to use you as just a blood bank, Sam! I want us to be allies, partners… maybe even something more. I wouldn’t put this much effort into somebody I just wanted to use.”

“What do you mean? What effort?”

“Well, I actually found out about you two the same as everyone else: your videos on YouTube. I realized you were influencers and thought you could maybe help push my movement, so I made a few requests. I sent Casey to try recruiting you both to join our secret coven. After he failed, I ordered he send you to Sallos with whatever means necessary. I knew Sallos would possess you, leaving behind that power source right there,” he pointed to Sam’s arm. “I knew you’d be curious about it about eventually, so I acted as Matt to gain your trust. Everything I’ve done so far was to get us to this point, right here, where I ask you to join my business. We could be powerful, Sammy.”

“One, don’t call me that.” Sam crossed his arms. “Two, why were you at the Stanley?” 

“Collecting souls. That’s the ghost ingredient. Another perk to the Global Drug that we don’t advertise is veil hopping. I keep it a secret because if everybody knew, it wouldn’t be as fun. I can show you sometime if you'd like."

As much as he wanted to know what veil hopping was, Sam didn’t ask. “Why did you want us to go to the Witches Forest?”

“I knew it was guarded by a werewolf pack, so I entrusted Alley to subtly mention it and introduce the idea. I knew you’d be intrigued by it. Also, I needed some fairy wings.”

“And tonight? How’d you know I would need your help?”

“I didn’t plan on you calling for help. I knew Colby would be attending the ritual and that you would be alone, but an inside source confirmed that you were waiting at the church for him.”

“Inside source?”

Marcus smirked. “Now now, I can’t tell you _ all _ of my secrets.”

Behind Marcus, Sam spotted three cars turn into the parking lot. He hoped that one of them was his ride. They zipped around the pair and stopped in a half circle around the lightpost. Colby had retrieved his car and joined Corey and Jake. Sam breathed a laugh of relief when he looked them over. Of course his friends had to have a dramatic entrance.

“Sam!” Colby cried. He slipped out of his car and closed the door in one motion. Three others followed one after another, like dominoes.

Marcus grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him into his hold. 

“What’re you doing?” Sam demanded. “I thought you didn’t take prisoners?”

“I don’t,” Marcus whispered in his ear. “You’re a bargain.”

Sam shuddered.

"Hold on, so nobody's gonna mention the fact that _Matt_ has been Marcus this whole time?" Jake questioned. "Because I certainly didn't see that coming."

“Marcus!” Hailey called. She and the others stopped a few feet from Marcus and Sam. Without breaking the gaze, she held a hand out to stop Colby from whatever he was about to do. With a glare, she ordered, “Let him go.”

“Sure! No problem. We were just having a friendly conversation, right Sammy?” He grinned.

Sam was momentarily distracted by the gap in his teeth. For a high powered witch, you'd think he'd do something about his dental placement.

“No, and stop calling me that,” Sam snapped. He elbowed Marcus in the side and, for a split second, almost freed himself. Marcus had a fast recovery time though. His fingers snagged Sam’s upper arm and tugged him back.

“Listen, how about a deal?” Marcus began. “I give you Sam, and in return, you let me go.”

“Fine,” Colby answered.

Hailey looked like she wanted to argue, but she stayed quietly.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Do we have a deal, Hailey?”

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Yes. Deal.”

Marcus smirked and shoved Sam forward. He stumbled and tripped over his feet, eager to get to the safety of his friends. Colby moved quickly, catching Sam in his arms and pulling him to his chest.

“Colby,” Sam breathed.

Colby tore his gaze from Marcus to look at Sam. His glare was still in place, but his face softened a bit as he looked Sam over. His voice was stone cold, though. "Get in the car," he ordered. "Now.”

Oh, he was _ pissed _ pissed. Sam hesitantly broke away from Colby and did as he was told, slipping behind the headlights and climbing into the passenger seat. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I really must be going. Hailey, lovely seeing you again," Marcus called as he backed toward his car. "We should get together for coffee sometime."

"Go to hell," she hissed.

His laughter was cut off when he locked himself in his car. His engine came to life, and it wasn't long before he was curving around the parking lot and disappearing into the <strike>unknown</strike> shadows.

Colby, Jake, Corey, and Hailey shared looks as they retreated back to their cars. Sam felt a bit silly, like he was a child waiting for the adults to finish talking. He slumped in his seat and mentally tried preparing for the conversation he was about to have with Colby.

Not to his surprise, Colby didn't say anything when he finally got in the car. His anger had always been quiet brooding. He didn't shout unless caught up in an argument. He didn't spit out swear words or get red in the face. Instead, he was silent. 

The whole ride home was silent.

•••••

"So," Jake began hesitantly as he and Hailey returned home, "I took the supernatural Sight drug." Don't blame him, the silence was awkward and he didn't know what else to say.

"You––how did you even get your hands on something like that?!" she cried.

"A guy sold it to me in the parking lot."

"That…" she sighed, "that's a problem for another day. I'm curious though, do I look any different to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you and Colby have yellow eyes. What does yellow mean? Power? Magic?"

"Colby has yellow eyes? That's… interesting." She laughed softly. "He keeps surprising me."

"Why?"

"It's power. Yellow means _great power_."

•••••

Colby lingered by the car instead of following Jake and Hailey upstairs. That meant trouble. Sam slowly shut the door behind him and met Colby by the hood while nodding goodbye to Jake, who shot him a sympathetic look.

Colby had his hands in his jacket pockets, rocking on his heels and waiting for the glass door leading to the elevators to close. He watched Jake press the elevator button before Hailey directed him to the stairs, and he suppressed a smile. Who knew Hailey Claiborne of all people would have his back one day.

“I’m sorry for staying behind with Matt,” Sam began with a sigh. He knew that wouldn’t get him out of trouble, but at least it would get the conversation started.

Colby sighed. “When are you going to stop doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Going off on your own! Risking your life! Do you even care that you could’ve died tonight?!”

“Excuse me, _ you _ almost died too.”

“Yeah, and I––” Colby inhaled deeply. “I’m _ fine _ . That’s not the issue right now. The issue is you being reckless and selfish! You snuck into our old house after I _ told _ you not to and got fucking possessed––”

“I had to, Colby!”

“That’s what you say every time! You _ always _ have to do _ something _ . You always have to sneak off during investigations at hotels to talk to spirits. You always have to deal with things on your own like I’m not here, _ trying _ to help.”

Sam frowned. “Colby…”

“What if Matt hadn’t shown up when he did? Or Marcus, whoever the hell he is. What were you planning to do in the meantime?”

“I don't know, I… I would’ve thought of something––”

“No you wouldn’t, Sam. I wasn’t kidding before. _ You can’t defend yourself_. You can see dead people, woohoo. That won’t save your life. Casey would’ve killed you.”

“I’m not the only one doing stupid stuff! _ You _ disappeared in the Witches Forest to summon a demon, Colby!”

“I did it to get answers for you. It’s always you, Sam.” Colby shifted his weight. “Every time I’m in trouble I fight to stay alive because I want to live for _ you _ , but apparently the feeling isn’t mutual because you keep running _ toward _ danger. How many times am I going to stay behind and worry about whether you’re alive or not?!” His voice rose with the final words until they echoed through the parking garage.

“Our lives are dangerous now Colby!” Sam cried. “I can’t help that!”

“We don’t have separate lives! We live together, we work together, we _ need _ each other if we’re going to make it through this alive.” Colby took a deep breath. “I want to help you, Sam. I know having the Sight isn’t easy. I know it’s scary and traumatizing, and I want to be there for you, but… but I can’t stand back and watch you risk your life over and over.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” Sam’s heart pounded in his ears; he didn’t like where this was going. He grabbed Colby’s hands and couldn’t stop the flinch when Colby pulled away. “Colby, stop. Don’t do this.”

“I’m not doing anything. I just…” He sighed deeply. “It’s been a long fucking week. I just need time to think things over.” He dug his keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger. “I’m gonna stay at Brennen’s tonight.”

Sam’s chest hurt, and he really believed that was a piece of his heart breaking. 

“Okay,” he answered quietly. He sniffed and stepped aside. His movements were robotic; his brain was on autopilot. Colby didn’t look at him as he passed. 

“Hey,” Sam called without thinking. He rocked on his heels when Colby looked up at him. “Just… just so you know, I… have magic. That’s what this is,” he pointed to the sigil, “I guess. I found out last week, but I wasn’t keeping it a secret! There was just a lot going on and I didn’t know how to say it and…”

Colby’s gaze fell to the ground as he processed the information. Then he met Sam’s eye again and smiled. There was no emotion on his face. “Good timing.”

Sam was sluggish on his way to the elevator. He told himself to turn his back as soon as Colby shut his car door, and he did, but it didn’t help. It didn’t help when he heard the car roar to life, and it didn’t help when the engine echoed against the walls and grew softer as he exited the parking garage.

He didn’t cry in the elevator. Maybe his eyes filled with persistent tears that finally faded after a few frustrated rubs, but he certainly didn’t cry.

Hailey was still up reading when he finally came home. The apartment was lit in soft blue LED lights around the ceiling. She turned at the click of the lock and lowered her book with a frown.

“Where’s Colby?” she asked.

Sam sighed deeply. “He’s staying with a friend.”

Hailey’s eyebrows furrowed. She closed her book and rose from the couch. She approached him slowly, though not hesitantly like when they barely knew each other. Used to, she didn’t know how to act around him. They were close in age, but she never could relate to those younger than her. Now, she figured they could call each other friends.

“Are you two all right?” she questioned softly.

He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Would you want to stay out here with me tonight?”

Despite the heaviness in his chest, he managed a small smile. “Like a sleepover?”

Hailey rolled her eyes. “If you want to call it that, then fine.”

He smiled weakly. “Thanks, but I have nightmares. Don’t want to keep you up.”

“I have them too.” She shrugged. “I’m sure it helps to have someone to lean on.”

“Or we could avoid sleep and watch movies all night.”

“I’m fine with that too.”

Sam chuckled. “Thanks. You know, I never thought we’d be friends.”

She hummed. “Likewise. Now, do you have any popcorn?”

•••••

Brennen yawned when he opened the door. He had his phone in one hand, opened to text messages between him and Colby. He squinted at his friend.

“Bro, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah um, sorry it’s short notice but…” Colby pressed his lips together, “can I crash here for the night?”

Brennen frowned. He stepped aside with a nod. “Bro, of course. Wanna tell me what happened? Did you and Sam get in a fight?”

Colby sighed as he shrugged off his jacket. “Yeah. Dude, it’s such a long story. I’m like, mentally drained from the past week.”

“Then sleep. We can talk in the morning. I’ll go get some blankets.”

“Thanks man.

While Brennen disappeared down the hall, Colby took a seat on the couch. He slumped against the cushions and looked around. He hadn’t crashed at Brennen’s place since he and Sam moved into their new apartment. Usually it happened after Colby drank too much to get home. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he got plastered? It’d been a while for sure. He missed it.

As the night disappeared and morning eventually peeked over the horizon, Sam and Colby would wake up alone for the first time in a long, long time.


	23. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake experiences the supernatural Sight in full, though not with the best company. Colby reunites with his good friend alcohol. A loose end dangles by a thread, and it's angry.

Jake woke with a headache. It was the kind that filled his skull with cotton and blurred his vision. He rolled over in bed to squint at the bright sun pouring through the open window. The rays of light were daggers into his head; he groaned. What happened last night? He was groggy, kind of hungover. Did he… drink?

No… how could he forget? Last night was… he groaned again. He took the supernatural Sight drug. Colby almost died. Sam was kidnapped? Kind of? He couldn’t think far past the drug.

Ten minutes passed of him laying perfectly still, trying to get the room to stop spinning, and then his phone rang. He winced; too loud. His hands fumbled blindly for the device he knew was _ somewhere _, but where the fuck––oh.

“Hello?” he mumbled.

“It’s about damn time you answered!” Tara cried. “Reggie and I have been calling you for like an hour.”

“You what?” Jake’s forehead creased. He wasn’t _ that _ much of a heavy sleeper. “I was sleeping. What’s up?”

“He’s hungover as fuck,” Reggie muttered in the background.

“Well it’s two in the afternoon, let’s go get food!”

“Lunch? Uh…” Jake blinked a few times.

“Bro, we’re outside the building,” Reggie called. “If you say no, we’re going to break in.”

“I don’t really… feel good?” Still, Jake dragged himself out of bed. Clearly, laying still wasn’t helping anything. He took one step and the room tilted on its side, god. He leaned against his dresser for support.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Tara questioned softly.

“Yeah,” he answered slowly. “I’m fine. I’ll… be down in a minute.”

Maybe he’d feel better if he got out. Or maybe he’d feel worse, but he didn’t think about that too hard.

As he got ready, he looked through his notifications. There were a lot of missed texts and calls from his brother and Tara specifically. Their friend group chat was active a bit as well, but the three from last night were silent. Jake wondered about them as he brushed his teeth, mainly Sam and Colby. He wondered if they were okay. Colby was seriously pissed last night.

He sent a text to the group chat with only the core four. He made sure it was oblivious and innocent, like he didn’t watch Colby stay behind and Sam give a look like he knew he was in trouble. It was a new day, maybe they were over it. Maybe everything was okay again.

**Jake: yoo how are we feeling after last night brothers???**

**Corey: I didn’t sleep like at all**

When Jake stepped out of his apartment, he glanced down the hall to Sam and Colby’s door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. Neither had responded yet.

Hailey answered the door. There was a large gray blanket wrapped around her body, and her hair laid against her shoulder in a frizzy three strand braid.

“Hello,” she greeted. “How are you?”

“Fine, where’s Sam?” Jake asked. “Is he okay? And Colby? Are they…?”

Still fighting? Still together? Even as he wondered the last question, he knew it was silly. _ Of course _ they were still together. A little fight like this couldn’t break them up. 

“I haven’t seen Colby or even spoken to him, but,” she lowered her voice, “he didn’t stay here last night.”

“Uh oh––”

“Hailey, I didn’t think you’d be such a gossip,” Sam joked. He joined them at the door. His tired face didn’t match his humorous tone. There were bags under his droopy eyes. He frowned at Jake. “Hey, you good? Your eyes are red.”

“Like red red or––”

“Like bloodshot. You look high.”

“Your eyes are red too.”

Sam’s head tilted to the side. “What?”

“I still have the supernatural Sight. Your eyes are completely red. Like there’s no blue at all.”

“Interesting. I didn’t think you still had that.”

“It lasts twenty-four hours.”

Sam looked him over. “And you’re… going out?”

“Reggie and Tara want to get food. You guys want to come?”

Hailey had already retreated to the couch. Sam shook his head.

“I don’t feel like doing… anything today.”

“Sam,” Jake spoke in an unusually serious tone, “where’s Colby?”

“He stayed with Brennen.”

Jake waited.

Sam pulled at his sleeves. “He’s mad that I keep doing selfish and risky things.”

“_Well…_”

“I know,” Sam groaned. “It was stupid. I-I just… I thought if I stayed and Casey caught me, he’d leave them alone.”

“Dude, you have to stop with this self sacrificing attitude. You…” Jake sighed. “You actually made it more dangerous by staying behind because we all came to rescue you. You should’ve known we wouldn’t leave you behind, especially Colby.”

“I know that. I just––at the moment…” Sam fell silent. He chewed on his lip as he thought over everything. “This whole thing is fucked.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but at least we’re dealing with it together. You divide us by going off on your own.”

“You’re right,” Sam answered quietly.

Jake’s phone rang again. This time it was Reggie; they were no doubt getting impatient. He looked between his phone and Sam.

“I have to go,” he said.

Sam nodded. “Okay, well, good luck.

“With what?”

“The Sight?”

“Right. _Fuck_, I'm nervous.”

Sam squeezed his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t talk to anybody. If it gets too much, tell them to bring you home. Say you’re sick.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Tell me all about it later!”

Downstairs, the woman at the front desk smiled as he crossed the lobby. She had violet eyes that glowed under the LED lights. As he passed, a hint of metal tainted his tongue. He racked his brain. That meant magic, right? But Hailey’s eyes were yellow, and so were Colby’s and Marcus’. He wondered what purple meant.

“Finally!” Tara cried when Jake threw open the door.

“Dude, a sloth moves faster than you,” Reggie teased. He was leaning on the middle console.

“Shaddup.” Jake pulled his seatbelt across his chest. “I was checking on something.” He twisted in his seat and looked the two over. No unnatural eye colors. No unordinary… anything. They were normal as ever, not that there was really any doubt but he just had to be sure. His shoulders sagged with relief.

Tara squinted. “Babe, what’s up with your eyes?”

Reggie tilted his head to catch a glimpse. “Shit bro, did you hit the bong before coming down here?”

“Nah man, just had an allergic reaction to something. Can we go? I’m hungry.”

Tara and Reggie shared a look as Jake turned to stare out the window. They silently agreed to let this one go. Tara shrugged and turned onto the road. 

It was probably nothing anyways. 

•••••

“_Wow._”

Colby nodded. “Yeah.”

Brennen couldn’t tear his gaze from the coffee table. His mind was spinning with the information Colby just filled him in on. There was _ so much _: a trial with the witch council, Sam getting possessed, the Stanley Hotel, Colby having the Sight, the betrayal of Matt Walker, Marcus Pierce, the enemy-turned-friend Hailey Claiborne, the werewolf attack, Casey’s personal demonic royalty, the supernatural Sight drug, Colby almost dying a few times, the terrifying ritual from last night, Sam choosing to stay behind…

“That’s… shit… I don’t even know what to say. You almost died. Like, you actually almost died.”

“Uh huh.”

“How do you… feel about that?”

Colby sat up straighter on the couch. He dragged a hand down his tired face and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “The werewolf thing wasn’t that bad, but… I was almost buried alive.” He inhaled deeply. “Anytime I think about anything from last night, it’s hard to breathe. Last night, I had a dream that I didn’t get out. I fell into the hole, and I watched the ground close up above me.” His fingers gently trailed down his arms. “I can still feel rocks pressing into my skin. I washed my body_ seven times _ this morning. I just didn’t feel clean. Thanks for letting me use your shower by the way, and I’m sorry for wasting your water.” He smiled weakly.

Brennen shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, bro. Really. The only thing I care about right now is that you’re okay. Have you talked to Sam today?”

“Nah, I don’t have my phone. It’s back at the place of human sacrifice.” Colby hummed. “_Mermaid _ sacrifice. Whatever the hell she was.”

“How do you feel about your fight with him?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’m still pissed, I guess. He keeps apologizing for running off on his own, and then he turns around and does the exact same thing again. As much as I hate to say it,” Colby sighed, “I just need a break from him right now.”

Brennen pressed his lips into a smile. “Then I know exactly how to get your mind off of things.” Colby raised an eyebrow in question, and he continued, “A friend of mine is having a party tonight.”

Colby smirked. “I was thinking the same thing, my friend. Let’s get fucking lit.”

•••••

**Seers: total red eyes**

**Witches: yellow or purple eyes, probably**

**Ghosts: they’re all transparent**

**Cashier: idk what tf she is but black veins**

Jake snuck a peek at the woman standing in front of Reggie. She wore a black polo with the restaurant’s logo over her breast along with a black cap resting atop firetruck red hair. Her skin lacked color despite living in LA, and it was the perfect contrast to the thick, black veins stretching down her neck and disappearing beneath her shirt. They were larger than normal and looked painful. It took everything in him to remain passive as he paid for his food.

He pocketed his phone when he neared Reggie and Tara. They weren’t paying any attention. As far as they knew, Jake was just sending a text, and he hoped things stayed that way.

Lunch passed uneventfully. They just talked, hung out, and Tara and Reggie annoyed each other. Everything was normal except for the ringing in Jake’s ears. The lights weren’t fun either, piercing his eyeballs like needles. He squinted every time he looked up from his food. 

The air was humid when they stepped outside. Tara complained about her hair and rushed off for safety in her car. Jake was a few steps behind. Reggie had fallen behind after he stopped to get a refill.

A woman walked toward him with her gaze on her phone. She scowled at the screen as she furiously typed out a message. Not paying attention, she ran straight into Jake.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he began quickly as he reached a hand out to steady her.

“Hands off,” she snapped. Her attitude could use some work and her clothes may’ve needed a wash, but her features were gorgeous. Short emerald green hair curved in waves from her roots to the split ends, like the ocean itself styled it. A dark complexion that glowed under the sunlight. Her height rivaled his, and she owned it. She raised her chin, squared her shoulders, and glared at the man in front of her.

That’s when he saw it.

As she tipped her chin back, the sunlight shimmered against her cheek, down her neck, and across her exposed shoulders. Yesterday he would’ve believed the woman was wearing sparkling lotion or something (cause that exists apparently), but today he could see them for what they really were: scales. Maybe it was the sunlight, maybe the humidity, or maybe both. He could definitely make out the soft outlines of square scales stacked across her skin. They matched her complexion, so maybe it wasn’t even skin at all. He didn’t have to be sure to be shell-shocked.

A pretty girl with scales? No way…

He flinched at the hand clapping down on his shoulder. It snapped him out of his trance, and he shifted away to meet Reggie’s eye.

“Dude, c’mon,” Reggie chuckled. “Tara’s waiting.” He turned to the stranger. “I’m sorry, my brother’s an idiot.”

The woman squinted at Jake. “It’s fine… I guess.”

As she walked away, Jake reached for his phone. Mermaid, mermaid, fucking mer––

“Hey.” Reggie snapped in his face. “Bro, what just happened?”

For a moment, Jake worried that Reggie experienced the same thing. His stomach dropped and his eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”

“You just majorly checked out. You’ve been doing that all day.”

“Have not.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I told you guys I didn’t feel good earlier,” Jake defended.

“Yeah, but I thought you were just hungover. What’s going on with you?”

Jake sighed. “Listen, we did some… spooky stuff last night.”

Reggie frowned. “That stuff’s never freaked you out before.”

“It got scary, bro, and I’m okay, it just freaked me out.”

That didn’t explain his eyes, like, at all, but he hoped Reggie didn’t notice. Or at least if he did, maybe he would keep quiet until they weren’t standing in the middle of a parking lot in LA’s hot summer sun. 

“Fine,” Reggie mumbled. He released Jake and shrugged. “Whatever you say, bro.”

Tara had a meeting to go to once they returned to the apartment, so Reggie followed Jake upstairs. There was a different employee in the front lobby, a man instead. Even through the Sight, he appeared normal. Admittedly, Jake was relieved.

His eyes wouldn’t adjust to the lighting anywhere. He couldn’t help squinting and staring at the ground.

Reggie nudged his side. “You good bro?”

“I have a really bad headache, and the lights aren’t helping.”

“Here.” Reggie handed over his sunglasses. He thought people who wore shades inside were douches, but whatever works. “Does that help?”

“A little, thanks.”

They had just stepped out of the elevator when, _ BOOM! _

The brothers froze in place and shared a look. It sounded like something heavy had fallen nearby. They continued cautiously, scanning their surroundings as they neared Jake’s door. Reggie figured it was just Sam and Colby or another resident doing something stupid, but something in Jake’s gut led him to believe that wasn’t the case. There was a heavy feeling in the hallway.

_ BOOM! _

_ BOOM! _ _  
_

Hailey watched her apartment door tremble and shake with an unseen force. She leaned against the opposite doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and stomach in her throat.

_ BOOM, BOOM! _

She was sure the walls would start to crack.

_ BOOM, BOOM! _

In the midst of everything, it was understandable that they would forget. Hailey looked over her shoulder at Sam curled up on his couch. He kept to himself most of the day, mainly watching movies. She’d joined him of course, but they didn’t talk a lot. He didn’t have much to say. Finally he was sleeping, and this beast was only just waking up.

_ BOOM, BOOM! _

She stepped into the hallway and held her hands in front of her, palms up and fingers spread. “_ Hanc bestiam inclusit amet non distrub reliquum noctis _.” A glistening purple wall rose from the floor in a blinding light. It stretched across the length of her apartment just as another violent attack reverberated against the door. 

_ BOOM, B–– _

The noise was muffled at first before the hallway fell silent completely. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it would at least last the night. She took a deep breath and stepped back into the boys’ apartment.

They watched her disappear into a home that didn’t belong to her. They listened for the click of a lock and the stillness of the hallway before stepping into the open. They moved diligently, as if somebody was listening. That wasn’t completely insane to think, you know. Somebody was _ always _ listening.

They stopped at Colby’s door. Why would she… throw her alliance in with those idiots? Why was she even there in the first place? They twisted the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. With a scowl, they noticed the protection sigil on the door. It was stronger than last time. Clever boy.

Next time, they decided. They’d get her next time. They’d get them all next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter with barely any sam? i didn't see it coming either
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER in this book!!! ahh!! i feel like i just started writing it last week. i hope you guys aren't tired of this series yet bc there's still a final third book after this. i've already started planning it out, and it's insane. it honestly gets so intense, and i'm loving the concepts so far. veil hopping? lot of fun.
> 
> this whole series was created out of my own ideas of what could happen with this "demonic sight" that i've seen featured in a few fanfics (that was my only unoriginal idea i promise lol). this has been a good outlet for my crazy theories as well, including veil hopping. that is a ~trip~, honestly. literally. oop-
> 
> anyways uhh i'm rambling. last chapter comes next week. i'll see you then! :)


	24. to be continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Corey with his greatest fear. Reggie questions Jake's illness. Hailey deals with stress both at the church and at home. Colby's finally ready to go home.
> 
> And in the midst of it all, there's a time bomb. Who is it? When will it go off? Hm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean,,, technically it's still thursday here, but happy valentine's day anyways

The next morning at 6:55, Hailey made haste through the main corridor of the church. With a meeting at seven and LA’s traffic as bad as ever, she barely had a chance to survey the damage to the church as she passed. She caught sight of a few craters in the concrete with charred spots of sidewalk surrounding them. Sam filled her in on his side of the story, but seeing the leftover in real life hit differently.

At exactly seven o’clock, Hailey took her seat at the head of a round table in the center of the meeting room. Surrounding were the highest ranking professors in the coven, five men and two women. Ruth was one of them, seated right next to Hailey and smiled warmly in greeting.

“It’s about time you got here,” the man on the other side of Ruth growled. He was one of the older ones in the church with wrinkles around his mouth and short gray hair. His name was Thomas, and he always stood by Casey during these types of meetings. He was the unofficial right hand man, even though Casey Claiborne certainly didn’t need one. “How was your unscheduled vacation yesterday?”

_ tick… tick… _

Hailey raised her chin. “I apologize for not coming in, but I needed to take a personal day.” 

“Personal day,” Thomas scoffed. “You sure are taking a lot of personal days, _ Mrs. Claiborne _ .”

She glared. “My husband is dead, please don’t use that title.”

“That’s enough,” another man growled. His name was Roger, practically Thomas’ twin in appearance but not the same in views and beliefs. He was also a loyal friend to Casey, though Hailey always felt better about him. “We aren’t here to discuss Hailey’s whereabouts right now.” His eyes flickered to his leader. “_ Ms _. Claiborne in your absence, we have found and arrested three young witches who claim they were behind the attack on the church. They claimed to be attacked by werewolves, and the ritual was the only way to save their lives and the church.”

Ruth inhaled sharply.

“I don’t believe it,” Hailey admitted with a head shake. “Werewolves don’t come around here. As far as I know, they’re up in the mountains.”

Thomas’ grin was patronizing. “Of course they’re lying, werewolves don’t exist _ at all _.” He shared a chuckle with the man next to him.

Hailey and the women remained unimpressed as the men dissolved into condescending laughter. 

“She said they’re only in the mountains,” a man cackled.

_ tick… tick… _

Ruth scoffed and sipped her tea. She’d lost patience with them when they tried to stop her from drinking tea in the conference room. 

Hailey looked over at her. Her heart hurt for her friend, who knew as well as Hailey that werewolves existed. That_ so many _ things existed past these men’s perspectives. She couldn’t imagine how Ruth must feel.

“Fine, then they’re lying,” Hailey began. “What do we do about it?”

Roger cleared his throat. “Well you’re technically in charge, so of course you get final say, but the traditional punishment for betrayal of the church is exile. We’ve already told the young witches their fate, now we’re waiting on your OK to release them.”

Hailey frowned. “You made that decision without consulting me first?”

“When were we supposed to consult you?” Thomas demanded. “During your _ personal day _––”

_ tick… tick… tick… _

“I think I _ deserve _ a personal day from you morons every once and awhile!” Hailey shouted. She leapt to her feet and slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone.

“That is _ enough _ !” Roger yelled. “You both are acting like children when we need to be adults! Our coven was _ attacked _ by _ our own members _.”

“I would think letting them go is too easy,” Ruth added.

The women nodded.

“Then we kill them,” a man suggested, and some of his friends cheered in agreement.

_ tick… tick… _

“No! No, they’re too young to die!” Hailey cried.

“Then what do you propose we do, _ Ms _. Claiborne?” Thomas questioned.

“I don’t…” Hailey sighed. “I’m not sure yet.”

Thomas sighed loudly. Some rolled their eyes. Roger cleared his throat.

“Ms. Claiborne, we will give you until tomorrow to make a decision. If you don’t, we will take matters into our own hands.”

Hailey opened her mouth to reply, but Roger interrupted, “Meeting adjourned.”

•••••

Hailey screamed into one hand as she punched her desk with the other. Pain shot through her knuckles, and she immediately nursed her hand against her chest. She didn’t feel any better.

_ tick… tick… _

Why, _ why _ was it so difficult to speak to them? Why didn’t they give her a chance? Did they really think so little of her? She wanted to punch the desk again.

She turned to her window to spit a string of curse words. Just as the first swear tumbled out of her mouth, her eyes caught a yellow envelope leaning in the window sill. There was writing on the front:

_ To Colby Brock _

_ From Alley _

Curious, Hailey ripped open the envelope and poured the contents onto her desk. There was only one object: Colby’s phone. She gasped softly. It must’ve been left over from the ritual, but who was this stranger? 

She packed the phone in her purse and sighed. Good, this gave her a reason to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, she was taking another _ personal day _. 

And God, she had to decide the fate of three young witches tomorrow. Fuck Thomas, she _ needed _ another personal day.

•••••

Reggie winced when he pushed open the bathroom door. He had a towel pressed over his nose, only blocking out some of the rancid stench coming from the toilet. In his other hand was a bottle of water, which he tentatively nudged across the counter as far as his arm would reach without stepping past the doorway.

Jake caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye as he reached for the toilet paper roll. He scowled at his brother. Wasn’t he supposed to be the mature one?

“It’s not that bad Reggie,” he mumbled. He blew his nose in a wad of toilet paper then tossed it in the trash can.

“It smells like shit,” Reggie deadpanned.

“It’s _ puke _, dumbass.”

After an hour of sitting in front of the toilet vomiting his guts out, Jake finally felt relief. The painful churning in his stomach had passed, and he didn’t feel dizzy anymore. With shaky fingers, he flushed the toilet and sat back with a sigh.

“Feel better?” Reggie asked quietly.

“Yeah.” 

Reggie helped Jake to his feet. He returned to his spot leaning against the doorframe, but one of his hands lingered a few seconds longer at his brother’s side. He watched Jake rinse his mouth and begin brushing his teeth, then he let his hand drop.

“Dude,” he began with a sigh, “what the fuck is going on with you?”

Jake’s mouth was full with toothpaste, so all he could manage was a groan and an eyeroll.

“_ Don’t _ roll your eyes at me! You looked high as fuck yesterday, you zoned out like six times, you were overly sensative to light, and now you woke up and puked.”

Jake spat out his toothpaste. He stared into the sink for a moment and considered what he should say next. He could feel Reggie staring at the back of his head.

“I’m pregnant.”

Reggie scoffed and disappeared down the hallway.

Jake raised his chin to smirk in the mirror.

When he rejoined his brother in the living room, Reggie was just slipping his shoes on.

“Wow, you’re really going to abandon your brother when he’s sick?” Jake teased. “That’s low, Reggie.”

_ Please leave, please leave–– _

Reggi chuckled dryly. “No, actually I’m just gonna get some stuff. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

Jake scowled when Reggie turned his back. How come siblings never leave when you want them to? 

Though… his chest tightened when the door fell shut behind Reggie. That meant he was finally… alone. If something happened, like another unexpected side effect, he’d have to deal with it on his own. At least until Reggie came back. Normally the idea wouldn’t make him so uneasy, but this was different. Everything was different. 

There was comfort in having somebody around when sickness hit, but there couldn’t be a lot of relief when the source was unknown. He didn’t know what he was dealing with, so he didn’t know what to expect. These could just be the beginning of the after effects, or maybe he’d vomited out whatever remained. There was just no way of knowing, and that made it frightening.

Reggie returned about twenty minutes later with a bag of medicine along with some candy. He left the supplies on the bar and quietly stepped into the living room. Jake lay asleep on the couch, a pillow hugged to his chest and his phone next to his head.

Carefully, Reggie pressed his fingers to Jake’s forehead. _ Not even warm, _ he realized with an eyeroll. He wanted to believe that it really was just a cold, that Jake would get over it in a day or two, but there was something fishy about the whole situation. If this was just an illness… then why did Jake mention he and the others did something ‘spooky’ the other night? Why would he even mention it?

He didn’t fully believe in ghosts and the supernatural in general. He couldn’t figure out how that could play a part in whatever this was, but he was almost certain at least Sam, Colby, and Corey were involved, and that… didn’t feel right. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the others, but the idea that they would keep something from him about Jake wouldn’t get out of his head.

Reggie huffed. He supposed he could wait for Jake to wake up to start asking questions instead of stepping next door to ask Sam and Colby, even though it would be _ so easy _…

Instead, he sat at the other end of the couch and grabbed the TV remote. The answers could wait until Jake woke up and this episode of Spongebob ended.

•••••

They were in their second day after the ritual, and Colby still wasn’t responding to any of Sam’s texts.

He scrolled through his previous ones. There wasn't enough to be annoying, but he definitely wanted to talk. He knew their argument was one of the bigger fights they’d had, but fuck, two days of silence? That was a first, and it made him sick.

Sam tossed his phone to the side and rubbed his eyes. He had to stop worrying about it. If Colby wanted to talk, he needed to make the first move. 

The phone lay a few feet away for only five seconds before Sam was reaching for it again, desperate to talk to his boyfriend even though he knew he wouldn’t receive a response. He shook his head and covered his phone with a pillow. Two days was enough grovelling; if Colby was going to play the long game, then it looked like Sam was too.

His fingers tapped against his knee as his mind drifted to what Colby could possibly be doing. He stayed with Brennen, so they probably went to a party last night. He knew in his heart that Colby was loyal, but any time he pictured a party with only him and Brennen, he remembered that time in their old house that he caught Colby and some girl grinding on each other. The thought of it made him want to puke and rip his hair out at the same time.

Okay, he _ really _ needed something to do.

Sam wondered, would this be a good time to visit Taylor? He still wanted to clear his name, but… no, San Diego was too far. Even if Corey or Jake went with him, Taylor’s attacker could still be lingering. It would just be too much trouble.

See? He could still think rationally.

His phone rang under the pillow, and he dove for it. In his haste, he thought he read Colby’s name at the top, and his breath caught. Then he blinked and realized it was actually _ Corey _. He sighed.

“Hey,” he answered as he settled against the couch, “what’s up?”

“Hey, um, this is gonna sound crazy but… shit, can you come over?”

Sam frowned. “You okay?”

“I think there’s something in my apartment.”

“Like a––”

“I’m seeing shit, dude.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Okay, yeah, I’ll be right over.” 

_ Ghosts _. He could deal with ghosts.

After the call ended, he checked his messages quickly. _ Briefly _, just to make sure. Then, he headed for his bedroom to get ready.

He stole one of Colby’s hoodies. He was in that kind of mood to hide beneath clothing that hung a bit looser on him and still had the scent of the one he missed most. He pulled the hood over his head and worked on lacing up his shoes. 

In the next room, he heard the front door click open and heels tap across the floor. In Colby’s absence, he was thankful Hailey was still there. The first night, she refrained from asking him about what happened with Marcus. Instead, she carried through with his request to watch movies all night. They had marathons ranging from Hunger Games to Marvel, and Hailey surprisingly had a lot of theories about each character. She passionately rooted for Team Gale, and even though he didn’t care as much, he chose Peeta’s side just to mess with her. She was kind of a nerd, which may be Sam’s favorite part about her. 

The day after the ritual, she chose to join him in taking a break from life. They continued their movie marathon, and she only lectured him about his irresponsible decision for twenty minutes while he searched for a new film. After that, they didn’t bring it up again. Hailey was a nice distraction from everything, especially Colby. That, or maybe he didn’t feel comfortable discussing his relationship with Hailey yet. Either way, he didn’t have much time to dwell on it.

“Hey,” he greeted when he returned to the living room. “Corey just called freaking out about something, so I’m gonna go check on him.”

Hailey nodded. She reached into her purse and handed something to him. “This was dropped off today along with a note that said, ‘For Colby; From Alley.’ I don’t know who Alley is, though.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. It was Colby’s phone, drained of battery but still in one piece. Why didn’t he have it? Why was it with Alley, the next person in the ever growing list of people whose trust he questioned? 

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t know who she is?” He frowned. “She said she was a part of the coven.”

Hailey shrugged. “I didn’t see her face, but I’ve never heard the name. I suppose it’s possible for her to slip past; the coven isn’t exactly small, though I feel like I would’ve heard her name at least once. I’d heard of the other three involved, mainly because they were each caught in the forbidden areas of the library before.”

Sam huffed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was lying. I don’t know how much we can really trust her. Marcus spoke like he knew her.”

“He knew her brother, correct? Of course he’d know her as well.”

He rubbed his face. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t know. I have to get to Corey’s, but I’ll drop it off to Colby.”

Hailey nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll be here… eating the last bag of popcorn.”

Sam snorted. “We have to go grocery shopping later.”

“Hopefully Colby will join us.”

His smile faltered a bit, but he tried staying positive.

“Hopefully.”

•••••

Brennen’s scowl didn’t drop when he threw his door open and saw Sam standing on his porch, but it did soften a bit. The company was better than salesmen or missionaries.

“Hey,” Sam said with a raised eyebrow. “Guess you guys had fun last night.”

Brennen chuckled and shifted his weight, so he wasn’t in the direct path of the dreadful sun. “It’s worth the hangover.”

Sam hummed. “Hope so. Uh, is Colby around?”

“Yeah, but…” Brennen smiled apologetically as he sidestepped and revealed the man in question passed out on the couch. “He was more shitfaced than me.”

Sam’s heart fluttered at the sight. Good, at least he was safe. Beautiful as ever too, even while he slept. He missed him. 

He pressed his lips together and nodded. “Of course he was,” he sighed. He reached into his back pocket and handed over the phone. “Here’s his phone. Tell him Hailey found it.”

“Hailey’s the chick from the coven, right?” Brennen asked as he grabbed the phone. When Sam stared, he explained, “Colby filled me in, dude. I know everything, like…_ everything _.”

“Oh… okay, yeah.” _ Of course _ he’d tell Brennen. They _ were _ good friends, after all. Sam chewed on his lip. “I have to go meet Corey. When he gets up, tell him to text me or something okay?”

Brennen nodded. “Yeah, of course. Later, Sam.”

Sam stepped off the porch and walked back to his car slowly. He was caught in a daze after seeing Colby. His hands curled into fists. He wanted to sit next to him on the couch, run his fingers through his hair, give him ibuprofen when he woke up, and kiss away the headache. He wanted to apologize over and over, as much as needed to make Colby talk to him again. He missed his voice, his touch, his laugh, his warm smile, his mesmerizing blue eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam missed him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. _ Get in the car, you can talk to him later _, he reminded. Colby actually had his phone now, so there weren’t any excuses.

_ What if he still ignores me? _

_ No, no, get the fuck out of my head. _ The last thing he needed right now were intrusive thoughts. 

As he backed out of Brennen’s driveway, he turned his music up until the bass vibrated against the windows. It was too loud to think. Perfect.

•••••

After putting Colby’s phone on charge next to the couch, Brennen grabbed his keys and left to pick up lunch.

Colby woke twenty minutes later, groggy and groaning from the throbbing in the back of his head. His gaze immediately fell to the coffee table. There was a bottle of water, a jar of medicine, and his phone. He grabbed his phone first as he wondered where it came from. The last he saw it was before Casey tossed it in a sack and suspended it in the air in the forest. He wasn’t planning on ever seeing it again, honestly.

The lock screen was having trouble catching up from the past two days’ notifications. They were mostly emails with the exceptions of texts from his friends and games he didn’t play often enough. 

He opened his texts first. The majority were from his friend group chat, and they really weren’t about anything important. Next came from his, Sam’s, Corey’s, and Jake’s chat. Again, not eventful. Sam had been just as absent as Colby. Speaking of Sam…

There were a few. He hadn’t been expecting much because Sam didn’t like spamming people, but it was enough. The latest one was sent only five minutes earlier.

** _If you come home today & I’m not there, I’m at Corey’s. He needed help with something_ **

Home. Colby ran his fingers across the couch cushion. As much as he _ loved _ calling it his bed the last two nights, he was really missing his own. He missed everything at that moment: his apartment, his other friends, Sam.

Colby sighed. Yeah, he missed Sam the most. Two days was probably the longest they’d gone without talking. He’d spent half of it drunk, sure, but now that he was sober and working off his hangover, he realized there was nothing left from their fight. He wasn’t mad anymore. The idea of Sam acting selfish and reckless still irked him, but not like it did. He was ready to go home.

He sat up slowly; the room was still spinning. He tossed some medicine down his throat before sending a response to Sam.

**i’ll be there when you get back**

He chewed his lip as a small smile slipped onto his face.

Brennen came home then with a bag from Taco Bell. He stopped just inside the room and grinned.

“I hope that smile is because you and Sam finally made up!”

Colby reached for the food. “Not officially, but we’re working on it. Now give me that, I’m starving.”

Brennen chuckled. He mumbled about being needy and handed over the bag of food.

•••••

Sam knocked twice at Corey’s apartment before the door fell open on its own. That was the first red flag.

“Corey?” he called as he stepped into the living room. Chills ran across his arms and down his spine. He moved carefully, wary of creaky floorboards and blindspots. Quietly, he pushed the front door shut and crept through the apartment.

The next red flag was the absolute silence. He could hear every little shift in the wood beneath him and the shuffle of his pants as he walked. There weren’t any birds chirping outside, which was weird. 

He yelled for Corey again, louder this time. If there was somebody around, he’d rather be confronted because he exposed his position rather than a surprise attack. Who knows? Maybe if there was an intruder, they would leave due to fear of getting caught.

There was a different feeling about the home though. It was suffocating and made his stomach churn. He was no stranger to it. So, Sam made his first stop in the kitchen.

He grabbed a knife, a bag of salt, then as an afterthought, he searched the drawers for a paper and a marker.

“Sam?!”

Sam almost dropped the knife in surprise. He turned just as Corey slid into the kitchen with his socks on and his cross necklace dangling from his hands.

“Dude, where have you been?” Sam demanded. “Didn’t you hear me yelling for you?”

“Yeah, but I was afraid to leave my room. Something’s in the house, bro.”

Sam swallowed thickly. “_ Who? _”

“I don’t know! I think it’s…” Corey rocked on his heels, wiped his hands on his pants, chewed on his lip, “it _ feels _ like the Shadow Man.”

As soon as he mentioned it, dread itself crept into the room. By the uneasy looks they shared, they both felt the overwhelming weight fall onto their backs. Corey searched the room blindly with his necklace pressed to his chest in a tight fist.

“Where is he?” Corey whispered.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. His body was ice, stiff and frozen to the core. The knife in his hand was slipping and hanging on by only two fingers.

“Corey, we need to go to your room,” he instructed calmly. 

Corey stared with wide eyes. “What do you see?”

Sam opened the bag of salt and scooped a handful out. Then, he shoved the bag at Corey’s chest.

“I’ll tell you in your room. Make a line of salt in front of the door for protection. Go!”

When Corey took off, Sam moved forward as well. He was cautious and very aware of the presence behind him. He tightened his grip on the knife’s handle and pointed it away from his body. The last thing he needed was the being influencing him to stab himself.

“Who are you?” Sam demanded. “What do you want?” 

No answer. He rolled his eyes.

Corey’s bedroom was just down the hall. He could probably make it if he ran, but something told him this spirit wasn’t interested in the chase. He wondered about its intentions. Was it here to communicate, or did it just want some entertainment?

Sam turned around suddenly. He expected to catch it by surprise and maybe sneak a peek at what they were up against before it vanished.

It was a tall dark figure, and it didn’t move when Sam confronted it. It towered over him with broad shoulders and a big head. Its torso was long with tall legs to match, both skinny to the bone. Its body was pitch black, a bleak void compared to other shadows in the room.

Luckily, it wasn’t the first shadow person Sam encountered. Although scarier than Kate and the other he’d seen, he wasn’t as thrown off by it. 

Also thanks to his previous encounters, he knew _ exactly _ how to get away.

Timing was the most important thing with entities. They were fast, so the only chance of getting away unscathed was to be faster.

Sam stepped backward and twisted toward Corey’s room. As he turned, he launched the handful of salt at the creature. The shadow person howled and screamed, and the house trembled with agony. 

He bolted. His body burned with adrenaline. He was _ so close _, just down the hall and to the left. His fingers pawed at the doorknob before he finally managed to get inside.

Everything slowed as he burst through the doorway. One foot over the salt line and the other still in the hall, half of him safe and the other vulnerable, something grazed his arm. It wasn’t a hand, it wasn’t a grip clamping around his bicep trying to yank him back. It was just a touch, a simple brush along his arm.

That’s what he reminded himself as he stumbled to the bed because his bicep was _ burning _ . As Corey locked the door and fixed the salt line underneath, Sam hurried tore his sweatshirt off. It wasn’t a scratch. It wasn’t a bruise or a cut or anything _ real _ . It couldn’t be. Only demons and stronger spirits had that ability, and that wasn’t even _ remotely _ strong.

“It’s in your head, it’s in your head, it’s in your head” Sam reminded softly. After seeing the unblemished skin, he began calming down. His heart knew he wasn’t injured, but his brain always took more convincing.

“The fuck happened? Are you okay?” Corey asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Corey stared, not convinced.

Sam sighed. He sat on the bed, and Corey followed.

“A lot of the things we experience with the supernatural are actually in our heads. Obviously, I don’t mean they’re not real. I’m saying they make things scarier than what they really are. They feed off of fear, so they make noises and move things around because you can’t see them, and that’s a scary thing to experience.”

“But you _ can _ see them,” Corey reasoned. “So, what happened?”

“You know the scratches people sometimes get in haunted places? They usually come in threes, which means a more powerful being made them. Regular ghosts and shadow people can’t physically touch you. They’ll do everything else––invade your personal space, chase you, even try to speak––but they can’t touch you. I _ know _ that. In my heart, I know that. My brain knows it too, but it takes a little longer because it was trying to process everything else. I knew if I threw salt and got it angry, it would chase and harass me, but I’d be fine. Still, that fight or flight kicks in, and in my head, the only thing I could process was being afraid, getting chased, and the person touched me, so I must be injured and in pain. Does that make sense?”

Corey nodded slowly. “Yeah… kind of.”

Sam inhaled deeply. “With all of that in mind… you’re not going to like how we deal with this.”

“Uh oh. What’re you planning?”

“It’s not attached to me, so I can’t do much.” Sam played with his fingers as he looked at Corey sympathetically. “_ You _ have to be the one to get rid of it.”

•••••

Colby came home to a messy living room. Both spell books Hailey snagged from her apartment weeks ago lay open near the corner of the room with Hailey between them. Loose leaf papers with sigils hastily drawn were scattered across the floor. There were pens in each book, like she’d lost one, found another, and now they were unneeded.

_ tick… tick… _

“Uh… Hailey?” he called. Colby hung his keys next to the door and took his jacket off.

Hailey’s head jerked up, and her ponytail whipped the back of her neck. “Colby, welcome home!” She climbed to her feet and made her way to him, careful to step over sigils and spell books. “It’s about time; we have many things to deal with right now! Also, I apologize for the mess.”

“It’s fine… what’s going on?”

“Well,” Hailey huffed, “I think I’ve finally figured out a way to get rid of Sabnock.”

Colby blinked. “Shit, I forgot about him.”

“Yes, I think we all did, and now he’s angry. I think I’ve found an exorcism that should be strong enough to send even royalties back to Hell, though… I know you just came home, but I don’t think I can do this alone.”

He nodded. “You don’t even have to ask, Hailey. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Hailey sighed with a smile. “Why are you and Sam so determined to remind me of that?”

Colby grinned. “Cause we wanna hear you say it.”

“Fine… I suppose we _ are _ friends, but don’t tell Sam I said it! We made this bet a few nights ago…” She chuckled. “I’ll have to tell you later.” She returned to her mess of spells, and Colby followed. She fell quiet as she looked over her research and preparations. She’d been searching for a solution nonstop since she returned from the church, and now that she finally had a plan… 

“Maybe we should hold off on this,” she suggested. “Wait until Sam comes back? He’s better at dealing with,” she waved toward the door, “those types of beings.”

Colby sat at the end of the couch. “Hailey, I think you’re more than capable of handling this. You’re the leader of one of the largest covens in LA. Let’s be real, you’re a badass.”

Hailey chuckled as she joined him on the couch. “I’m hardly a badass, Colby. I’m only the leader because my awful husband was exiled. Actually, I’ve been considering stepping down from my position. It’s too much stress. I took a day off before going back, and everybody was angry. They were scared and concerned about the damages to the church after the ritual, and they needed a leader, a strong voice to explain and sort things out. I’m not a leader. I’m not strong. I hide at the first glimpse of real danger. I run when my abusive husband visits me for the first time in months, and I,” her inhale was shaky as tears pricked her eyes, “I almost believe him when he says he misses me and he only wants what’s best for me.”

_ tick… tick… tick… _

Colby frowned. He spoke softly, “When did he visit you?”

“The day I asked for help with Sabnock. He’s the reason I ordered the coven to learn protective magic.”

“Shit, Hailey…”

“So, getting out of my apartment was important. It had all my demons, both physical and mental. I was afraid of living there alone mostly because I worried that Casey would return one night. I don’t know if I’d be lucky enough to escape him twice.”

“I’m sorry you only moved across the hall then,” Colby chuckled.

“I’m not. I’m sure he’d never imagine us being friends, so this was actually the perfect place. That’s why I’m so very grateful that you two allowed me to stay here the past few weeks.”

“I know Sam didn’t trust you at first, but I kind of always figured you weren’t on the same page as Casey. That’s why I wanted to help. I’m really glad that we’re friends, Hailey.”

She smiled. “Me too.”

“We’re not going to put this off, though.” Colby shook his head. “This is the last thing Casey left behind in _ your _ apartment. If you keep postponing this, it won’t get done until Sabnock possesses somebody.” He rolled his eyes. “Then that’ll be a bigger problem.”

“Think we can do this without Sam? He’s the only one brave enough to look a demon in the eye.”

“If he can do it, so can we.” Colby rose to his feet. “He wasn’t actually that brave, he was only faking it. I think what I’ve learned the most from him is that everyone’s scared. Everybody. There’s no getting around it, but you shouldn’t hide because of it. If it were up to me, Sam wouldn’t go near any super haunted places like the Queen Mary or the Stanley Hotel ever again, but he’s always okay after. A bit shaken, but okay nonetheless. Like I said, if he can do it, we can do it. We’ll be okay.”

Hailey sighed deeply. “We still need more help. We may be strong between the two of us, but we need that extra push.”

Colby checked his phone. “I think Sam and Corey are still busy… what about Jake? Or even Jake’s power crystal, hell.”

“His what?”

Colby headed for the door. “He bought a power crystal at a black market at the Stanley––never mind, let’s just go get him.”

•••••

Somewhere between one Spongebob episode and the next, Reggie fell asleep. He woke up a few times, and through his blurry vision he saw Colby with some girl, then he saw Jake following them out of the apartment.

_ tick… tick _

He heard some weird stuff, too.

“We’ll be finished before he wakes up!”

“What if he comes over and sees what we’re doing?”

“I can erase his memory!”

_ tick… tick _

Everything was groggy and confusing, especially with Spongebob’s theme song thrown in the mix. He blinked a few times, trying to find his groundings. Reggie raised his head and looked around as the front door shut.

A cold breeze swept past the bottom of the door and filled the apartment. It made Reggie shudder and woke him up completely.

“Jake?” he called. He jumped to his feet and headed for the door. “Jake dude, where did you––” The doorknob wouldn’t twist. “Yo, Jake! Colby?” Reggie smacked his hands against the door. “Ha ha guys, you’re _ so _ funny.” He jiggled the lock. 

What were they trying to do? And who’s the girl? Reggie knocked on the door again. He was so confused; how could they do this when he just woke from a nap? Rude.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty. They weren’t answering his texts. He even tried texting Sam and Corey to no avail, they were all ignoring him. He was growing frustrated.

_ tick… tick _

“Guys, what the fuck!” he shouted. He banged on the door. “Open the fucking door!”

Somebody knocked back, and he froze.

“Jake?” Reggie called. “Colby?”

“Step away from the door,” a man ordered.

Reggie scrambled away quickly. Fuck, this was the landlord wasn’t it? He just got Jake another noise complaint? Eviction notice? Shit, whoops.

Another cold breeze brushed through the room. Reggie crossed his arms and shuddered. 

The door swung open, and a tall man with black hair stood in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at Reggie.

“You look like that boy with the colored hair,” he observed.

Reggie shifted away. “I know a lot of people with colored hair, dude.”

“Do you know Colby Brock? And Sam Golbach?”

“Uh maybe? Why––”

The man smirked. “I am Casey, and I need you to come with me. You’re going to help me with something.”

_ tick… tick _

•••••

Meanwhile Sam and Corey remained stuck in Corey’s room, trapped by a thin line of salt and a shadow person neither wanted to face. Sam reluctantly pitched his idea, his ultimate plan for Corey to finally rid his life of the dreaded _Shadow Man_.

It was terrifying. 

It was dangerous. 

It was probably the best bet they had.

•••••

Hailey collapsed on the couch and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Behind her, Colby and Jake sat on the ground, breathing heavy and in shock.

“We just exorcised a fucking demon,” Colby huffed.

“Why the hell was that so hard?” Jake whined. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. “When that lady exorcised Sam, she made it look so easy.”

“That’s because she was just trying to get Sallos into the open,” Hailey guessed. “Separating the demon from the human is one thing, sending the demon all the way back to Hell is a whole other story.”

“But we did it,” Colby repeated.

_ tick… tick _

“Fuck yeah we did,” Hailey breathed.

Other than their heavy breathing, there was silence in the apartment. Sweet, sweet silence and fresh air and relief, wow, Hailey could _ breathe _ again. It felt good. Everything felt good.

The door lock clicked. Jake and Colby didn’t hear over whatever they were talking about, but the noise struck Hailey’s core. She sat up immediately and stared with wide eyes.

“Guys…” she called softly at first, unsure and nervous. She rose to her feet and crept toward the door.

The doorknob turned slowly. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Guys!” she cried, stumbling back. She waved her hand blindly, hoping to catch their attention. “Colby, Jake, someone’s–the door––”

Like everything else in that moment, it opened slowly. She saw his hand first; there was still a wedding ring glistening in the light. Next was… the boy from the other apartment? Hailey frowned.

_ tick… tick _

“Reggie!” Jake gasped.

Behind Reggie was Casey, grinning like a madman. He had a grip on Reggie’s shoulder with his thumb pressed to the boy’s throat. His other hand held a knife. The blade hovered inches from Reggie’s neck.

“Miss me?” Casey cackled. He kicked the door shut and shoved Reggie forward.

Jake’s hands clenched into fists. “Let him go!”

“Oh, happily. I actually have a deal for you.” Casey raised his eyebrows. “I’ll trade you this boy––”

Reggie, whose gaze jumped between Colby and Jake pleadingly. He was confused and scared, and he really just wanted to go back to watching Spongebob.

“––for my wife.”

Hailey, who had been pushed behind Jake and Colby as soon as they saw the door opening. She moved forward out of instinct; she could see the demanding look in his eyes. Besides if she just left with him, they wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore. Casey would probably leave them alone. Everything would be better.

Colby threw his hand in front of Hailey. He threw her a look over her shoulder. He didn’t look scared, but determined. Taking a page from Sam’s book, apparently.

“No more self sacrificing,” he muttered.

_ tick… tick… tick _

•••••

After golden tea filled a porcelain cup to the brim, it was passed across the table to an eager hand. They breathed a thanks and carefully sipped the drink until it wasn’t barely spilling over the sides. With a sigh, they placed their cup on its plate and sat it beside them in the window sill.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair,” Ruth admitted.

They smiled and ran their hand through their hair. _ Gap in teeth. Curly black hair. _

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this, but with everything going on, I haven’t had time.” 

“Yes, I’m surprised you stopped by today. I figured you were too busy with your new business. You’ve sure come a long way,” Ruth smiled, “Marcus.”

“Well, I wanted to thank you for all your help!” Marcus beamed. “You’ve really done a lot here.” He began counting on his fingers, “You’ve kept an eye on Colby. I know you gave up teaching after… you know," he smiled softly, "so thank you for taking one for the team. You’ve kept me updated on management around the church. Apparently it’s not very great since Casey left.”

Ruth pressed her lips together. “Hailey’s trying her best.”

Marcus continued like he didn’t hear her, “And you really saved Casey a few nights ago. Guess he, yet again, underestimated what the younger generation can do, huh?” He chuckled. “He’s so full of himself sometimes, god.”

Ruth sighed. “I wanted to ask you, did that ritual really have werewolves?”

Marcus stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. “Yes, of course. As I’ve told you many times, werewolves are reckless and unpredictable. They attack anyone, but…” His gaze shifted to his left, “you know that already.”

The little girl standing behind Ruth glowered at him.

He grabbed his cup of tea to hide his smirk.

“Oh, but don’t worry,” he added quickly, “we’re taking care of it. Everything’s going according to plan.”

Ruth hummed. “And what exactly is that plan again?”

Marcus turned to the window with a smile. He had a perfect view of the craters left behind from Casey’s fireball attack. The memory made him chuckle.

“It’s simple really,” he answered. “There was a reason our higher ups didn’t tell us about the rest of the supernatural world. It’s because they’re dangerous.” Marcus sighed and leaned back in his chair. He met Ruth’s eye with a smile.

“So, we’re going to wipe them all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! book. done. over. ~woooooo!~
> 
> that was a ride, wowowow. i can't believe i finished!
> 
> thank you all so so SO much for continuing to read and review!!!!! even if you're a silent reader, that's okay too! i'm just glad you're enjoying everything!!!
> 
> i don't know when the next book will begin, but i'll keep you updated in The Origins.
> 
> until next time friends!!! :)


End file.
